Una Ilusión Inocente
by SilverBullet26
Summary: La ilusión de Ran, la historia de Shinichi, los celos de Conan, el amor de Kazuha, la desconfianza de Heiji y la solución de Ai. Una historia conmovedora que llevará a su protagonista a la victoria o a su destrucción. [Finalizado]
1. En El Hospital

****Hola muy buenas a todos :), llevo un tiempo escribiendo este fic y creo que ha llegado el momento de publicarlo. Soy partidaria de los Capítulos largos, pero en este caso debe ser así de corto, ya lo entenderéis al leerlo :),****

**PD: no es un comienzo muy normal, porqué en vez de ser el principio... Empieza por el final :)**

****En El Hospital****

Muy poca gente se paseaba normalmente por los alrededores del Hospital Central de Beika a las 4 de la mañana, pero como todo en la vida, siempre hay alguna excepción.

Sin un rumbo fijo, repetía una y otra vez el mismo recorrido, iba y venía a lo largo de la calle donde estaba situado el Hospital, y al llegar a la esquina donde la calle se torcía hacia la derecha, se daba la vuelta. Miraba de vez en cuando al cielo, la noche lucía estrellada y despejada, y la luna le devolvía la misma mirada triste que él llevaba gravada en el rostro mientras en su mente enumeraba una y otra vez todo lo que le había llevado a ese hospital.

Había sido un largo camino, había superado innumerables pruebas y cuando creía que al fin la victoria estaba solo a un paso de ser alcanzada, la vida le demostraba lo equivocado que estaba. Si tuviese que definir con una sola palabra como se sentía, habría respondido que el sufrimiento que lo embargaba no podía expresarse con ninguna existente.

—__Me inventaría una nueva__—Pensó sonriendo tristemente.

Ahora que se paraba a pensarlo, hacía un frío insoportable, deseó haberse puesto al menos una chaqueta cuando salió de su casa, pero no había tenido tiempo ni de pensarlo ni de hacerlo.

De alguna manera que él desconocía, las ganas de llorar estaban ganándole de nuevo la batalla... estaba ya tan cansado de batallas. Se miró entonces las heridas de las manos, brazos y piernas y recordó como la enfermera le había insistido en curarlas y en como él la había rechazado con vehemencia.

—__Si se preocupasen más por atenderla a ella... __—Pensó eliminando de su mente la imagen que más le costaba asimilar.

Una pequeña lágrima salía de uno de sus ojos azul cielo al mismo tiempo que se repetía una y otra vez aquella atrocidad en su cabeza. La sangre fría de esa gente no conocía límites y a él las fuerzas se le estaban acabando.

Él la quería, ya lo creo que la quería, cada parte de su ser le gritaba venganza, le pedía justicia... ¿Pero que podía hacer ahora?

—__Nada...__

El suave roce de su piel blanca como la nieve, sus ojos azules e inocentes, su pelo castaño y largo.. ¿Cuántas veces se había perdido en él?, ¿Cuánto la había hecho sufrir?

—__Un beso tuyo Ran... Ahora es todo lo que necesito __—Pensar su nombre le dolía más que cualquier otra cosa, pero aun así lo hizo.

Heiji, Kazuha, Ai, Akai... Pensar en Ran como tal había sido el detonante de todos esos nombres que se mezclaban en su mente creando un torbellino de sensaciones. Todos habían estado allí, todos lo habían visto... Como la persona que él más quería caía al suelo por culpa de un disparo.

Estaba tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que un señor, sentado en uno de los bancos de la entrada del hospital, lo miraba fijamente. La desconfianza que sentía por naturaleza le obligaba a alejarse de allí, pero una fuerza invisible le decía que no había peligro alguno.

Se acercó lentamente muy poco consciente de lo que hacía y se sentó a su lado, el señor, por su parte, seguía mirándolo fijamente.

—Disculpe que lo mire así joven, pero me recuerda usted tanto al detective Shinichi Kudo... —Le dijo al fin.

Shinichi le miró entonces, poco seguro de si debería revelar su identidad.

—Lo soy... —Contestó varios minutos después.

El silencio reinó entonces, cada uno enfrascado en sus pensamientos.

—Me estaba preguntado que puede hacer un detective como usted en este hospital a las casi 5 de la mañana.

—Es una historia demasiado larga me temo —Replicó.

—No quiero incordiar, discúlpeme, solo soy un pobre viejo aficionado a las novelas de misterio, soy muy fan de su padre —Le aclaró despacio.

Shinichi sonrió irónico, era la primera vez que olvidaba sus problemas desde horas atrás.

—No se disculpe, si me diesen un yen por cada vez que me han parado fans de mi padre por la calle sería rico.

El anciano sonrió a duras penas y apretó con mas fuerza el bastón que llevaba en la mano izquierda. Vestía con un gran abrigo de lana y por debajo se podía ver un pijama de rayas que a Shinichi no le pasó desapercibido.

—Están operando a mi nieta ¿Sabe?, de apendicitis aguda, tuve que traerla de urgencia al hospital porque empezó a sentirse realmente mal y no tuve ni tiempo de vestirme, al parecer me había estado ocultando que se sentía mal.

La confesión inesperada de aquel señor que no conocía de nada conmovió a Shinichi.

—Vaya... lo... lo siento mucho —Dijo tristemente.

—No se preocupe joven, se va a poner bien —Dijo con seguridad dando un golpe en el suelo con el bastón. —Sus padres murieron hace tiempo en un incendio y yo soy lo único que tiene.

Shinichi no quería seguir escuchando la historia de ese señor, no quería ser el guardián de más desgracias... ¿Es que no podía salir nada bien?

—Yo... bueno también están operando a alguien muy importante para mí —Soltó.

—¿Un familiar?

Ran no era exactamente un familiar, era su novia, la persona con la que deseaba compartir el resto de sus días. Luchó de nuevo por no llorar más.

—No... ella es mi novia.

—Vaya, lo siento muchacho...

Posó su mano libre en la espalda de Shinichi transmitiéndole así que él lo comprendía, que de alguna manera no estaba solo en esto.

—Le dispararon... —Quiso continuar pero se quedó sin voz.

—Le deseo lo mejor a la joven y a ti detective... ¿Puedo preguntar que pasó?, ¿Pillaste a algún asesino y se vengó, tal vez?

—No, esto es más complicado que todo eso... y muy largo.

El anciano lo observó de nuevo con aquellos penetrantes ojos.

—Creo que dispongo de tiempo para escucharte muchacho —Dijo mirando el reloj.

No era casi consciente de lo que estaba haciendo cuando empezó a hablar, las palabras empezaron a salir automáticamente por su boca.

—Hace dos años, me metí donde no debía y fui testigo de un intercambio ilegal por unos hombres vestidos de negro, me pillaron y me hicieron tomar una píldora que supuestamente contenía veneno.

—Pero no lo tenía...

Se cruzaron sus miradas, Shinichi sabía lo que tenía que decir a continuación y no estaba para nada convencido de que fuese buena idea...

—No... Esa píldora me hizo volver a los 7 años —Dijo al fin dudando.

El señor lo miró sin entender.

—¿Cómo?...

Se sintió terriblemente idiota, era evidente que ese señor no se lo creía, no debió ni de contarlo, pero necesitaba deshacer aquel nudo en el pecho.

—Por cierto me llamo Gosho Aoyama, encantado, no me acordé de mencionarlo.

Se dieron la mano levemente y la calle quedó de nuevo en silencio, solo se escuchaba el claxon de coches lejanos y el sonido producido por insectos.

—Te creo —Dijo entonces aquel señor llamado Gosho.

Shinichi se giró sorprendido, ¿Después de todo se creía su historia?

—Sé que es complicado, pero mi historia esta llena de cosas inverosímiles —Le avisó.

—No te preocupes por eso, con mucho gusto la escucharé.

Dudó sin continuar... de nuevo algo dentro de él le decía que no era seguro... pero lo necesitaba... realmente lo necesitaba mucho.

—Un buen amigo de la familia me recomendó esconderme... pero justo entonces llegó ella y no me pilló por los pelos, me puse unas gafas viejas de mi padre y conseguí inventarme una identidad rápidamente.

—Supongo que te refieres a tu novia —Aventuró Gosho.

—Sí... me escondí en su casa bajo la identidad de Conan Edogawa y mientras intentaba dar con ellos iba resolviendo los casos que se me planteaban pues el padre de mi novia es detective como yo.

—Supongo que no te costó dar con ellos.

—Al contrario, ellos dieron conmigo —Dijo sonriendo a duras penas. —Poco después apareció en mi vida la científica creadora de esa dichosa píldora, al parecer se intentó suicidar con su propio invento.

—¿Pero entonces... Te atacó?

Shinichi se rió sin poder evitarlo, le era muy difícil imaginarse a Haibara atacándole.

—No, ella se unió a mí y poco a poco fui descubriendo a algún que otro miembro de esa organización... Vermouth... Kir... Todos tienen nombres clave de bebidas alcohólicas.

Gosho miraba impaciente a Shinichi, definitivamente se había enganchado a la historia del joven detective.

—Llegué incluso a encontrar pistas sueltas sobre el jefe, era un trabajo lento pero que poco a poco daba sus resultados, hasta que un día...

—¿Un día...?

Un día inofensivo, como cualquier otro, de fuerte lluvia y numerosas nubes en el cielo, empezó su camino hacía la gloria y también su destrucción.

—Un día... se desencadenó **todo**.

**Bueno hasta aquí el primer Cap :), a partir de aquí iré contando la historia desde ESE DÍA, pues para llegar a este punto de la historia nuestro Shinichi pasó por demasiadas cosas :D.**


	2. Rutina

**Aquí traigo el siguiente capitulo :), Muchísimas gracias por lo 4 reviews me hacen muy feliz, no me esperaba tantos xD :D**

**Kuro_Rabbit *o* no esperaba tu review (al menos no aquí, weee soy feliz) *inserto corazón*, siento decir que en este cap no hay drama, pues se trata del inicio de la historia... hay que servirlo en pequeñas cantidades :P para que no canse.**

**Se trata pues del capitulo que denomino : Capitulo de transición, o de rutina como su titulo, es de mis favoritos pues es como... la calma antes de la tormenta ;D.**

**Rutina**

Hace exactamente medio año, un niño de ojos curiosos y enormes gafas observaba la lluvia caer desde la ventana de un edificio. Un edificio muy conocido, ni más ni menos que la agencia de detectives Mouri.

Había vuelto de clases y acto seguido había hecho los mismos aburridos deberes de siempre. Cuando los acabó, se dirigió a la ventana más próxima para observar aquella lluvia que le producía tantas sensaciones distintas: Soledad, tristeza, alegría, esperanza...

La esperanza era tal vez la más inverosímil de todas, pues año y medio había pasado ya desde aquello... y aun así, la lluvia le hacía sentir un atisbo de esperanza cada vez que la veía caer desde la silenciosa agencia de detectives.

Ran estaba en clases de Karate, Kogoro en el bar y él allí... Solo. Quizás eran los momentos que él más agradecía tener, pues le ofrecían la posibilidad de mostrarse como es, de no fingir, de quitarse las gafas y dejarse llevar.

—A veces pienso que todo sería más fácil si me fuese... si despareciese —Le dijo entonces a la lluvia, su pequeña confesora.

Se quitó por fin las gafas, llevaba minutos pensando en ello y aun así no lograba hacerlo, no se convencía del todo.

—Puede que algún día me acabe olvidando de quien soy en realidad... puede que mi recuerdo algún día... desaparezca del todo.

Esa idea le agradaba casi tanto como le aterraba, ¿Acaso no era su vida más fácil siendo Conan?, pero tenía siempre una respuesta para todas esas veces que la pregunta cruzaba su mente.

—Ran —Dijo entonces.

Su nombre retumbó por la solitaria agencia y un escalofrío recorrió su pequeño cuerpo, no podía engañarse, quería pasar el resto de su vida siendo Shinichi Kudo al lado de Ran.

—Le prometí volver... pero no sé cuando ni como.

La lluvia seguía cayendo, escuchando las miserias de aquel niño que deseaba poder llorar al igual que lo hacía el cielo. El frío le impedía pensar, pero no quería moverse de allí, estaba tan hipnotizado que casi no escuchó su teléfono sonar.

—¿Sí? —Respondió molesto.

—¿Porque siempre tienes que responder tan frío? —Contestó una enfadada voz femenina.

—No soy frío Haibara... Solo estaba ocupado, ¿Me vas a decir que pasa o no?

—Sí, he comprado veinte catálogos de plantas medicinales y las he pagado con tu tarjeta —Dijo sin más.

—¿Perdón...? —Conan estaba seguro de que se había equivocado.

—Lo que oyes, ya que tienes tanto dinero y no lo usas, lo usaré yo para mi investigación.

—¿Se puede saber para que quieres 20 catálogos de plantas medicinales?

—Haré un antídoto con cada una de las plantas de esos catálogos junto con los otros componentes que ya he logrado descifrar, están absolutamente todas las que existen y estoy segura de que alguna es el último que falta.

En ese momento debía luchar internamente por no alegrarse, por no emocionarse tanto... pero lo hizo, era imposible no hacerlo.

—¿Estás segura, Haibara? —Dijo unos minutos después con fingida indiferencia, intentando mantener la compostura.

—Estoy casi segura —Contestó.

—Casi segura no me vale...

—Oye no empieces a quejarte y alégrate al menos de que tenga algo que puede salvarnos.

—Intentaré pasarme mañana para que me des más detalles, ¿De acuerdo?

—Hecho —Respondió para después colgar.

Guardó el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón gris que llevaba ese día por inercia y volvió a asomarse rápidamente a la ventana, ese atisbo de esperanza brillaba más que nunca en el interior de sus ojos azules, podía sentirlo, y la lluvia, la cual caía ahora con mas fuerza, estaba seguro de que podía sentirla también.

Unas voces en las escaleras alertaron a Conan de que debía ponerse las gafas rápidamente, se alejó de la ventana y se sentó en el sofá justo a tiempo para recibir a Kogoro el durmiente.

—¡Mocoso me alegro de verte! —Dijo hipando mientras cerraba la puerta de la agencia.

—"_Ya está borracho otra vez..."_ —Pensó Conan.

—¿Donde está Ran?

—Pues en clase de Karate tío —Contestó con su ya usual voz infantil e inocente.

Kogoro se desplomó en el sofá junto a Conan y pudo percibir el fuerte olor a sake que desprendía. Llevaba la corbata atada en la cabeza, la ropa totalmente arrugada y la cara demasiado roja incluso para un borracho.

—Necesito cenar algo rápido y a dormir, que mañana tengo un caso.

—¿Un caso? —Su alarma de detective se activó al instante.

—Sí, me lo propuso un señor muy simpático en el bar —Contestó hipando de nuevo.

Esa respuesta fue suficiente para desactivarla, con lo borracho que iba Kogoro dudaba mucho de que se tratase de un caso real, se sintió bastante desanimado, necesitaba un caso para dejar de pensar en el antídoto de Haibara.

Los fuerte ronquidos de Kogoro rompieron el silencio y despertaron a Conan de sus ensoñaciones.

—¿Ya se ha quedado dormido? Pero como puede ser... —Dijo divertido.

Se levantó para coger la manta marrón de rayas para emergencias que Ran dejaba en la agencia y que siempre se usaba para tapar a un Kogoro borracho y dormido. Lo tapó con cuidado y se dirigió a la casa en el piso de arriba.

Subió las escaleras despacio y entró en la casa sin hacer ruido, Ran estaría a punto de llegar y debía ayudarle un poco. Encendió las luces, la calefacción y la televisión y fue a ordenar su cuarto el cual estaba patas arriba por culpa de Kogoro.

—Esto está hecho un verdadero asco.. —Dijo recogiendo cada prenda tirada en el suelo mientras escuchaba de fondo la lluvia que tanto le gustaba.

Decidió que lo mejor era poner una lavadora y salió del cuarto al mismo tiempo que Ran entraba por la puerta de casa.

—¡Ya he vuelto Conan-Kun! —Dijo con su característica sonrisa.

Conan la miró, llevaba puesto el uniforme del instituto y en su mano colgaba él de Karate. No se había quitado la coleta que solo se hacía para entrenar y su larga melena se balanceaba graciosamente en su espalda.

—¡Hola Ran-neechan!, ¿Ya has visto al tío Kogoro, verdad? —Contestó riéndose.

—Sí... ¡No sé que voy a hacer con ese hombre! —Dijo soltando un suspiro.

—Si no te importa Ran-neechan voy a poner una lavadora mientras te cambias —Le dijo enseñándole la ropa de su padre.

—Vaya, gracias Conan, ahora preparare algo de comer, ¿vale? —Dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación y le lanzaba un beso de agradecimiento.

Como de costumbre, se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo y se giró para que ella no se lo notase mientras guardaba la ropa dentro de la lavadora. Apretó el botón y se sentó en el sofá dispuesto a esperar a la cena.

5 minutos después apareció Ran por la puerta luciendo una escotada camiseta azul y un pantalón de pijama blanco.

—¿Qué te apetece para cenar, Conan? —Le dijo.

—Cualquier cosa Ran-neechan, ya lo sabes —Siempre respondía eso cuando ella se lo preguntaba.

—¿Es que nunca te apetece nada? —Respondió media molesta.

—No quiero que te tomes molestias innecesarias Ran-neechan.

—¡Sabes que no eres ninguna molestia para mí!

Ran le dirigió una mirada llena de profunda tristeza, después de todo ese tiempo viviendo juntos ,para ella, él era como su propio hermano, no podía permitir que le dijese ese tipo de cosas.

—Ya lo sé hermana pero a mi me gusta cualquier comida —Contestó para suavizar la situación, no soportaba verla triste.

—¡Eres un caso imposible!, igual que mi padre.

Conan la miró cabreado, compararlo con Kogoro... eso sí que no.

—¡Estarás bromeando Ran-neechan! —Dijo con fingida voz infantil.

—¡Nunca lo sabrás! —Dijo sonriéndole mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Él la miró alejarse con cara divertida y volvió la vista a la tele, estaban dando un concierto de Yoko Okino.

—"_Lástima que el tío esté durmiendo"_ —Pensó.

—¡Ah! Conan, por cierto, mañana Sonoko y yo nos vamos al cine con Eisuke —Dijo desde la cocina.

Conan se giró a regañadientes, hacía varios meses que ese tal Eisuke rondaba a Ran y la idea de otro hombre tan cerca de ella le ponía de los nervios.

—Pero tío kogoro dijo que mañana tenía un caso —Dijo intentando convencerla de quedarse.

—Pero si está muy borracho, seguro que fueron imaginaciones suyas —Dijo mientras cortaba un poco de zanahoria.

—_Maldita sea, se ha dado cuenta... _—Pensó haciendo pucheros.

—Supongo que tal vez quieres venir...

Se levantó corriendo y entró en la cocina.

—¡Claro que quiero Ran-neechan!, gracias por haber pensado en mí —Dijo feliz.

Conan había estado pegado a ella y a Eisuke todo lo posible para no dejarle ninguna oportunidad de ligársela, pero aun así ella le tenía mucho cariño a ese chico.

—"_Ese idiota..."_ —Pensó.

—Lo que pasa es que el profesor Agasa me llamó mientras volvía a casa y me dijo que mañana os ibais de excursión.

—_No... ¡No puede ser! —_Pensó molesto.

Conan supuso que Ai le había intentado ayudar a buscar una excusa para poder hablar tranquilamente del antídoto, pero no quería dejar sola a Ran con ese tipo bajo ningún motivo.

—Bueno... puedo ausentarme... por un día no pasa nada.

—No digas tonterías, te llevaré a las 10 de la mañana y luego me pasarán a buscar a casa del profesor, le enviaré un mensaje a Eisuke —Dijo mientras servía la mesa.

Conan se sentó en la mesa refunfuñando, no podía permitir que ese se quedase a solas con Ran sin su expresa supervisión. Esperó a que Ran se sentase y empezaron a comer al mismo tiempo.

Se escuchaba de fondo el concierto de Yoko mientras conversaban de temas triviales y Conan se olvidaba un rato de sus preocupaciones.

—¿A donde vais de excursión? —Preguntó ella entonces.

—Eh... Ah... mmm, a la playa claro —Inventó como pudo.

—¿A la playa con este tiempo? —Dijo extrañada.

—S-Sí...porque... no vamos a bañarnos.

—Que cosa más extraña.

Conan intentó no ponerse como un tomate, necesitaba salir del paso como fuese.

—Es para un experimento de clase —Respondió riendo inocentemente.

—Pero con toda esta lluvia... ¿Ve muy abrigado, de acuerdo?

La mirada preocupada de Ran enterneció al pequeño detective.

—S-Sí... Por supuesto.

Cuando acabaron de cenar, Conan insistió en recoger y limpiar y casi obligó a Ran a irse a dormir, siempre intentaba hacer lo posible para ayudarla por muy pequeño que fuese el detalle, se sentía demasiado culpable por todo el sufrimiento que le causaba.

No tardó en acabar, pues tenía demasiadas ganas de irse a dormir y dejar de pensar en todas esas cosas que lo atormentaban. Se desvistió rápidamente y se tumbó en su futon, contempló el techo oscuro y escuchó el profundo silencio ahogado por las gotas de lluvia hasta que se cansó. Por la noche siempre venían a su mente experiencias de cuando todavía era Shinichi Kudo, de cuando todavía era feliz junto a Ran y su mayor preocupación era si ella lo amaba.

—Era tonto —Se dijo.

Extremadamente tonto por no haber visto durante tantos años lo que tenía en frente, todo el tiempo que había desaprovechado por su orgullo y banalidad. Si se hubiese declarado habrían sido los mas felices del mundo, tal vez ni siquiera habría huido para perseguir a aquellos hombres de negro.

Se giró indignado y cerró los ojos bloqueando todos sus pensamientos, mañana sería otro día y todavía debía pensar como entrometerse entre esos dos. Con una última imagen de Ran sonriendole, el pequeño detective se quedó dormido.

**Hasta aquí el cap ! me gustaría decir una última cosa antes de despedirme, que nadie espere que encuentre el antídoto a la de ya aunque pueda parecerlo! Como me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes jajaja.**

**Bye! y gracias por dedicarle unos minutos a mi pequeña historia :).**


	3. Belladona

**¡****Hola a todos!, aquí traigo el 3º capitulo, primeramente gracias a todos por los reviews aw me encanta ver que os gusta, me hace feliz ! :D.**

**a ''Guest'' o usuario anónimo me gustaría responder a tu pregunta, Ai todavía va a tardar en conseguir ese antídoto ^^. Gracias por tu comentario en verdad se agradecen mucho estas cosas ^^.**

**MouriKudo , también deseo darte a ti las gracias por tu review ^^, yo diría que para el ''Reencuentro'' (lo pongo entre comillas por algo jojo) no queda mucho que se diga :D... Bueno en realidad para el bueno bueno si XD.**

**y por último ( y no menos importante claro) ¡Gracias a ti también conejito malvado de los fics ! jajajaja, YO ADORO PLASMAR LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE SHINICHI Y TAMBIÉN LEERLOS, porqué es adorablemente adorable *inserto corazón*, es cierto que no se ve mucho pero por mi parte los voy a estar mostrando siempre pues tiene mucho dentro reprimido y hay que sacarlo a flote(y sus celos son lo mejor que hay), admito que escribí ese capitulo un día de lluvia porqué me inspira :). Por otra parte, elegí el EisuRan porque necesitaba alguien con la personalidad de Eisuke (torpe y despistado) para lo que tengo planeado, que ahora que lo pienso en el próximo cap demuestro porque jajajaja, en mis fics siempre tiene todo un porque pues no soporto los cabos sueltos.**

**Este capitulo me ha quedado bastante más largo y he tenido que leer la wikipedia para informarme en una de las partes xDDD, sin más me despido, espero que os guste :) :**

**Belladona**

A la mañana siguiente, Ran se levantó a las 8 de la mañana y se dedicó a eligir las prendas para ese día. Finalmente, se vistió con un conjunto de color azul, de camisa y pantalón corto, y unas botas negras hasta la rodilla pues Sonoko le había dicho que también se vestiría de azul.

—"_¡Tenemos que ir iguales Ran!" _—Recordó.

Las primeras luces del día entraban por la ventana de su dormitorio y un fugaz recuerdo vino a su mente tan rápido como se fue. No quería pensar ahora en aquel maniático de los misterios que no paraba de darle dolores de cabeza.

Cuando tenían 15 años, Shinichi iba todos los sábados en los que lucía el sol a su ventana y le tiraba piedras para llamar su atención, sin que Kogoro se enterase, bajaba por una cuerda que tenía guardada bajo su cama y se iban a tomar un helado.

—"Un día como hoy estaría aquí mismo, esperándote"—Pensó mientras apoyaba sendos brazos en el alféizar de la ventana.

Realmente las cosas no habían cambiado tanto, pues a pesar de todo... Ella seguía esperándole.

—'_'Pero esta vez no vas a aparecer por aquí"_ —Pensó mientras una lágrima intentaba escapársele.

¿Ni siquiera en un día como hoy podía olvidarse un poco de él?, Sonoko y Eisuke solo querían ayudarla a estar feliz, no se merecían verla triste.

Se agachó bajo su cama y cogió aquel trozo de cuerda que le traía tantos recuerdos y se dedicó a mirarlo un buen rato. Lo apretó contra su pecho y se permitió soltar un par de lágrimas furtivas.

—Esto se queda contigo —Le susurró a la inerte cuerda a la cual se las había entregado.

Se levantó y ordenó su habitación para después dirigirse al baño y lavarse los dientes, hoy desayunaba fuera.

—¿Ran-neechan, estás en el baño? —Dijo una voz de niño desde la puerta.

Ran miró la puerta confundida, no se esperaba a Conan despierto tan pronto.

—Sí estoy aquí, vuelve a la cama si quieres, todavía es muy pronto.

—¡No tengo sueño!, ¿te ayudo con el desayuno?

—Pero si hoy desayunamos fuera, ¿Recuerdas?

Conan iba a responderle pero no tuvo tiempo, pues por la puerta acababa de aparecer otro detective.

—¿Y yo que Ran?, ¿No piensas en tu pobre padre?

Kogoro Mouri lucía cansado y ojeroso, llevaba la chaqueta atada a la cintura y la camisa medio desabrochada.

—¿Pero a quién tenemos aquí?, el señor borracho ha hecho acto de presencia —Dijo Ran saliendo del baño.

—No me hables así y preparame algo para desayunar que estoy cansado —Le dijo mientras se tiraba en el sofá.

Ran le pidió a Conan que le ayudase y juntos entraron en la cocina dispuestos a preparar un buen café cargado y un poco de arroz.

—No tenemos tiempo de hacer más, espero que le sirva —Dijo Ran consultando su reloj.

—No te preocupes Ran-neechan, si el tío se queda insatisfecho irá a comer algo al Poirot.

Ella asintió satisfecha y le acarició el pelo a Conan como agradecimiento por su ayuda mientras él intentaba no sonrojarse.

—¡Aquí tienes! —Dijo sirviéndole el cafe y el pequeño desayuno con mala cara.

—¡Gracias Ran, eres la mejor hija! —Le dijo mientras bebía a sorbos el café —Por cierto, ¿A dónde se supone que vais vosotros dos?

—Yo voy a ir al cine con Eisuke y Sonoko, Conan se va de excursión con el profesor Agasa —Dijo ella.

—¿Al cine a las 9 de la mañana?

—¡No!, saldremos a las 10 y antes del cine desayunaremos e iremos de compras, además... Eisuke nos tiene una sorpresa.

—¡¿Una sorpresa?! —Dijeron ambos detectives con mala cara.

La cabeza de Conan iba a mil por hora, estaba empezando a cansarse demasiado de ese chico.

—¡Sí!, mañana iremos a un sitio espectacular —Dijo emocionada.

—¿Que quiere ese chico contigo Ran?, No me fío —Dijo Kogoro acabándose el café.

—¡Ser mi amigo!, deja ya de pensar mal de todos.

Pero la imagen de Shinichi volvió a cruzar su mente y un leve rubor marcó sus mejillas. A Conan no le pasó desapercibido y se preparó para esperar lo peor.

—_"Como sientas algo por él Ran... yo no se que haría..."_

Esperaron pacientes a que diesen las 10 de la mañana viendo el concierto grabado de Yoko Okino de la noche anterior mientras Kogoro le gritaba y silbaba desesperado.

—¡ERES LA MEJOR YOKO, ERES LA MEJOR! —Decía mientras lloraba de la emoción.

Ran y Conan miraban la escena entre divertidos y aterrados.

—De-Deberíamos irnos ya...

Conan no se lo pensó dos veces y la acompañó a la salida casi corriendo. Una vez en la calle, se cogieron de la mano y Conan preparó la pregunta que tanto le costaba hacer.

—Oye Ran-neechan... ¿Tú sientes algo por ese Eisuke? —Dijo temeroso.

Ella lo miró sin comprender, le había dicho innumerables veces al pequeño que ella estaba enamorada de Shinichi.

—Pues claro, amistad Conan, ya lo sabes.

—Pero antes te sonrojaste cuando el tío te preguntó... —Replicó con cara triste.

—¡¿Qué?!... Bueno... yo... eso no tuvo nada que ver con Eisuke —Volvía a estar como un tomate.

Había recordado la mirada de Shinichi, sus penetrantes ojos sobre ella, pero no era algo que se le pudiese contar a un niño pequeño.

—¿Y con quién?, ¿Con Shinichi? —Comentó ilusionado.

—¡Ya quisiera ese! —Dijo mirando hacia otro lado para ocultar un poco su rubor.

—¡Pero Shinichi-niichan es mejor que ese Eisuke!

Conan se calló al instante, se había dado cuenta tarde de que sus celos habían explotado.

—Eso no son cosas sobre las que un niño como tú deba opinar, además, ya hemos llegado —Dijo señalando la casa del profesor.

Conan miró la casa desanimado, la conversación había terminado y el tenía que dejarla ir sola con ese chico y Sonoko.

—_"Espero al menos que ella no le deje ligar con Ran"_ —Pensó esperanzado.

Se despidieron afectuosamente y él entró en la casa mientras ella esperaba la llegada de Eisuke y Sonoko.

—Ya estoy aquí —Dijo entrando por la puerta.

Se dirigió al salón pues siempre se encontraba allí al profesor con sus inventos, pero esta vez, para su sorpresa, se encontró con Haibara. La gran mesa del centro y otras dos más que habían traído estaban llenas de pequeñas cajitas con sus nombres escritos: Cilantro, Menta, Sol de Oro, Valeriana...

Ella estaba sentada en el sofá, al lado de las mesas, leyendo atentamente uno de los veinte catálogos que había comprado.

—Ah Kudo... Bienvenido —Dijo sin apartar la vista del libro.

—Espero que tengas buenas noticias porque he tenido un mal día —Comentó sentándose en el sofá frente al suyo.

—¿Ni siquiera ha empezado el día y ya te ha ido mal?

—Muy graciosa... ¿Qué es todo esto?

Ai apartó al fin la vista del catalogo y le miró distraída.

—Son todas las plantas medicinales que necesito —Explicó señalando las múltiples cajitas que cubrían la mesa mientras volvía la vista a su libro.

—Pagadas con mi dinero claro —Respondió irónico.

—Por supuesto.

Cerró el catálogo y lo dejo cuidadosamente encima de los otros mientras se levantaba del sofá.

—¿Cómo has comprado todo esto tan rápido?

—Bueno... Es que en realidad hace ya unas semanas que los he comprado.

—Oh vaya, me alegro de que me hayas avisado con antelación —Comentó.

—Espérame aquí, voy a por una cosa al laboratorio.

Tardó aproximadamente 5 minutos en volver con una cajita rojo pasión la cual depositó encima de las demás cajas pequeñas.

—Como no, otra caja...

—Calla y escúchame, aquí dentro tengo los primeros 25 antídotos que he hecho a partir de estas plantas —Dijo mostrándole el interior de la caja roja, donde reposaban las pequeñas pastillas.

—¿Y...? —Aguantó la respiración ansioso.

—No ha dado resultado ninguna, las analicé una a una y nada.

Ai pudo ver como la decepción aparecía en su rostro y lo interrumpió antes de que le replicase.

—Pero una de ellas, la pastilla que contiene cilantro, es el mejor antídoto temporal que he creado.

La decepción de Conan pasó en cuestión de segundos a una sonrisa pícara, pero Ai cerró al instante la caja roja y la apartó de sus manos.

—¡No me la cierres! —Dijo cabreado.

—No te la pienso dar, sabes perfectamente que como sigas así te volverás inmune Kudo.

—¿Cuánto dura? —Preguntó ignorándola.

—D días.

—¡Genial! —Exclamó eufórico —Es lo suficiente para dejarle las cosas claritas a ese Eisuke.

—¿Ya estás otra vez con tus problemas amorosos con la chica de la agencia de detectives?

Él la miró ceñudo, a veces Ai le resultaba de lo más molesta aunque lo hiciese por su bien.

—¿Me la vas a dar o no?

—No, a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario —Contestó poniendo punto y final a aquella discusión —Sé que la tentación es grande, pero si al final te haces inmune y te quedas así de enano para siempre será tu culpa.

Asintió a regañadientes y se acostó en el sofá, estaba cansado, tenía que ordenar de nuevo ese torbellino de sensaciones. Se preguntaba que estaría haciendo Ran en ese instante y millones de imágenes de ella feliz con Eisuke invadían su mente.

—Aún me quedan 62 plantas más por probar —Comentó Ai traiéndolo de nuevo al mundo real.

—Supongo que las tienes todas —Dijo observando todas aquellas minúsculas cajitas.

—En realidad no, me falta una.

Se incorporó para mirarla mejor.

—¿Cuál? —No sabía nada de plantas, pero aun así tenía curiosidad.

—Belladona —Aclaró mostrándole una imagen de uno de sus catálogos.

—¿Belladona?, ¿Eso no es de brujas?

—Al igual que la mandrágora, la belladona es considerada una "Hierba de brujas" —Afirmó. —Para muchas tradiciones europeas, la belladona ha sido y sigue siendo objeto de creencias, leyendas y fábulas diversas. Fue utilizada en el antiguo Egipto como narcótico, en las orgías dionisíacas griegas como afrodisíaco y en las ofrendas romanas a Atenea, diosa de la guerra, para provocar el fulgor en la mirada de los soldados, en Siria para "alejar los pensamientos tristes", y en tierras celtas y centro-europeas para honrar a Bellona, diosa de la guerra —Recitó de memoria.

—Sí Sí, todo muy épico, pero lo importante es que funcione.

Haibara lo miró levantando una ceja.

—Dado que no la tengo no sé como esperas que funcione, es muy complicado conseguir la verdadera, de todas formas todavía me quedan muchas más para probar.

Pero Conan tenía el mal presentimiento de que esa era la que necesitaban... justo de la que no podían disponer.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar distrayendolo de nuevo, era Mitsuhiko.

—¡Hola Conan-kun! —Dijo el niño nada más responder —Ayumi, genta y yo nos vamos al cine, ¿Queréis venir?

—No gracias, estamos o... —Pero se interrumpió al instante —¿Has dicho al cine?

—Sí, claro.

—!Vamos ahora mismo! —Y colgó de inmediato sin dejarle responder.

—¿A dónde se supone que vamos Edogawa?

Ella no pensaba moverse de allí, tenía que seguir con sus planes cuanto antes.

—Es que... van al cine.

—¿Y te parece más importante el cine que recuperar tu cuerpo? —Ai no entendía el arrebato del chico.

—Tienes razón, mejor voy yo solo —Dijo mientras abandonaba corriendo la casa.

No podía contarle los motivos de sus repentinas ganas de ir al cine pues volvería a meterse con él y no tenía tiempo, estaba ansioso por estar entre Ran y Eisuke y alejarlos lo más posible.

—_"Ese va a ver quien manda" _—Pensaba eufórico.

Se imaginó a sí mismo tomando ese antídoto temporal y esperando a Ran en la entrada del cine, echaría de allí a Eisuke y se la llevaría a pasear y a perderse por las calles de Tokio donde por fin la besaría.

Con todos esos pensamientos saturándole la cabeza no se había dado cuenta de que ya había dejado atrás la entrada del cine.

—¡Conan-Kun, estamos aquí! —Le gritó Ayumi a lo lejos.

Se giró al instante avergonzado, deseando que nadie más se hubiese dado cuenta.

—¡Mocoso esto no es un maratón de carreras! —La voz de Sonoko le confirmó sus sospechas.

En efecto y para su desgracia, Sonoko, Eisuke y Ran estaban en la entrada del cine junto a los niños.

—¿A dónde ibas tan de prisa? —Le preguntó Eisuke cuando Conan se acercó a ellos.

—_"A ti que te importa..."_ —Pensó molesto. —¡Solo me he despistado!

Fue directamente hacia Ran y la cogió de la mano.

—¿Nos sentamos juntos Ran-neechan? —Dijo mirándola como un corderito.

—Tu y yo tenemos que hablar... ¿Con que una excursión eh? —Dijo mirándolo enfadada.

Había estado tan atento a Eisuke que él mismo había cavado su propia tumba, y los chillidos de los otros niños no le dejaban pensar una buena escusa.

—¡Has ido de excursión sin nosotros! —Protestaban enfurecidos.

—¡Claro que no!, es solo que Ai está enferma y bueno... ya sabéis como es ella... no quería preocupar a nadie y como Agasa no podía cuidarla hoy me llamó a mí.

—¡Pobre Ai-chan! —Dijeron los tres preocupados.

—_"Creo que tendré que llamarla antes de que estos se presenten en casa del profesor" _—Pensó.

Entraron los siete en el cine dispuestos a ver una película de yaiba a petición de los pequeños, pues justo se estrenaba una nueva, y Conan corrió a sentarse con Ran.

—¡Coge palomitas Conan-Kun!

El asintió mientras las cogía feliz. Estaban sentados ocupando una fila entera de butacas y los niños no paraban de armar jaleo.

—¡Calmaos mocosos! —Dijo Sonoko la cual estaba sentada al lado de Genta y Eisuke.

Justo en ese momento la película empezó, divirtiéndolos durante dos horas a unos más que a otros. Sonoko fue la única en quedarse dormida.

—Menos mal que mañana vamos a Winter Land —Contestó bostezando.

Ran por su parte, le pasó a Conan los folletos antes de que él pudiese decir nada.

—Ten, ya se qué quieres saber que es.

A veces le asustaba que ella lo conociese tan bien, pues podía llegar a sospechar de él y era consciente de que ciertas cosas por mucho que fingiese eran imposibles de controlar.

—Esto... ¿Es como Tropical Land, cierto? —Dijo al fin mirando todas aquellas atracciones teñidas de azul y blanco.

—En efecto, es Tropical Land ambientado en invierno —Contestó Eisuke —Hay una atracción que te va a encantar Ran, es por eso que vamos ahí, deseo mostrártela.

Ella le sonrió afectuosamente y él se sonrojó cohibido mirando hacia otro lado.

—"_¿Pero este de que va?"_ —Pensó Conan echando humo por la cabeza.

—¿Yo también puedo ir verdad?

Ella asintió con la cabeza divertida y se fueron de la mano a casa tras despedirse de Sonoko, Eisuke y los niños.

—Conan-kun... sí era Shinichi —Le confesó.

El pequeño no necesitó nada más para entender que estaba respondiendo a su pregunta de esa mañana. La miró entre enternecido y sonrojado, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo... Se sintió plenamente feliz.


	4. Winter Land

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo!, traigo el 4º capitulo :), empieza la acción poco a poco, espero que nadie me mate por este capitulo... y si no me matáis en este me matáis en el siguiente xDDD JO-JO.**

**Muchísimas**** gracias por tu review Guest anónimo 3, ya pensé que a nadie le había gustado ;w; de verdad que me alegraste el día :), como has sido el único y tengo tiempo voy a responder a una de tus preguntas jajaja (La menos comprometedora xD) No le quitará el antídoto a Haibara, aunque ganas no le falten jajaja, pero si llegará a tomárselo en algún momento de la historia, eso si... no por elección de el :) !**

**PD: ¿Tardo en actualizar?, si publico un cap día sí/ día no D: **

**Winter Land**

Conan se despertó al día siguiente a las siete de la mañana sin intención alguna de dormir más. El insomnio se había apoderado de él, y no tenía intención de dejarlo, pues sabía perfectamente que las causantes de este pequeño tormento particular habían sido aquellas palabras de la karateka.

—_''Conan-kun... Sí era Shinichi'' _—Recordó mientras un leve rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

Se giró hacia el otro lado y se tapó bien con las mantas, cubriéndose hasta la nariz, mientras observaba a Kogoro dormido.

—_"Si pudiese leerme la mente me mataría" _—Pensó mientras se reía por lo bajo.

Una parte de su mente intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en el antídoto temporal de Haibara guardado en aquella caja roja, ya se le habían ocurrido múltiples maneras de obtenerla, pero sabía que eso no estaba bien.

—_"No puedo abusar así de su confianza, tiene que haber otra manera"_

Pero esa otra manera, por más que se estrujaba el cerebro buscándola, no aparecía por ninguna parte, y la poca esperanza que tenía de hacerse con la pequeña píldora, estaba desapareciendo.

Se revolvió el pelo intentando pensar en otra cosa que lo mantuviese ocupado, y entonces, recordó lo que guardaba celosamente en su armario. Haciendo el menor ruido posible para no despertar a Kogoro, se levantó y lo abrió con sumo cuidado extrayendo una bolsa azul semi-transparente.

—_"Tengo que comprobar que todo sigue en orden" _—Pensó mientras lo abría y revelaba el contenido.

Un pequeño estuche rectangular, y otro más pequeño, salieron al exterior. Conan abrió el primero, el cual contenía un bonito collar de pedrería rosa brillante con un corazón de plata en el centro. Lo examinó cuidadosamente buscando desperfectos y cuando se aseguró de que estaba todo en orden, lo volvió a guardar cuidadosamente. El segundo estuche contenía dos pequeños llaveros metalizados que simbolizaban a un niño y a un adulto vestidos de detective. Tras ver que todo estaba en orden, guardó la bolsa y volvió a su futon.

Aquellos detectives esculpidos perfectamente en metal, eran su regalo más especial, simbolizaban sus dos partes: Conan y Shinichi, y era la única forma que se le había ocurrido para contarle a Ran la verdad. Recordó aquel dos de Enero donde descubrió aquella práctica tienda, nada más verla... el plan salió por sí solo. Pensaba regalarle primero el adulto detective por su dieciocho cumpleaños junto a aquel hermoso collar. El joven detective metálico tendría que esperar a que las cosas cambiasen... a que volviese a ser él mismo, tenía preparado todo lo que iba a decirle palabra por palabra, habían sido muchas las noches que había pasado despierto meditando sobre aquello, y tras mucho esfuerzo, creía que al fin sabía como hacerlo para conseguir su perdón.

A él se le daba especialmente bien hablar, tenía el don de poder convencer con palabras a los asesinos de que su identidad había sido revelada, pero con Ran... le costaba hilar bien dos palabras, se ponía nervioso y la lengua a veces no le respondía como debía, a pesar de que sabía disimularlo muy bien soltado estupideces sin sentido.

—_"Si es que soy idiota de remate" _—Se recriminó.

Miró el reloj y se sorprendió de la hora, eran casi las nueve y Ran debía estar a punto de levantarse. Se levantó rápidamente y se vistió con lo primero que pilló, una camisa azul cielo y unos pantalones vaqueros sencillos junto a sus zapatillas de siempre.

Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado y disfrutó unos escasos segundos de la calma y el silencio que reinaba en la casa de los Mouri, pues la puerta de la habitación de Ran se abrió casi a la par que la suya.

—¡Buenos días Conan-Kun!

Lucía un vestido blanco de mangas cortas y ajustadas a sus brazos, en su cintura, el vestido se complementaba con un cinturón negro que marcaba su figura.

—¡Vaya Ran-neechan, pero que guapa vas! —Dijo mirándola embelesado. —_"Espero que no sea por ese tipo"_

—Gracias Conan, es que hoy hace calor también y me apetecía mucho ponerme un vestido —Dijo sonriendo abiertamente.

—¿Te ayudo con el desayuno? —Dijo intentando cambiar de tema.

—¡Claro!

Se dirigieron a la cocina y prepararon unas deliciosas tortitas para los dos, le dejaron algunas a Kogoro con una nota en la mesa una vez acabaron, y Ran le dejó un café caliente al lado.

—Pero Ran-neechan, sabes que tardará horas en despertar —Comentó mirando el café recién hecho.

—Lo sé, por eso mismo que se fastidie, a ver cuando aprende a levantarse a horas normales como todo el mundo.

Conan sonrió y le tendió la mano para poder bajar juntos, ella cerró la puerta con llave, no se fiaba de Kogoro ni un pelo, y siguieron su camino hacia la calle.

Tuvieron que esperar quince minutos hasta que el coche de Eisuke apareció doblando la esquina de su calle.

—_"Vaya chulito, ¿Quién se cree que es viniendo en coche como si tal cosa?" _—Pensaba el pequeño detective.

Montaron en la parte de atrás una vez hubo estacionado, pues Sonoko iba de copiloto.

—¡Poneos los cinturones! —Advirtió Eisuke nervioso.

—_"¿Cómo pueden darle el carnet a alguien tan torpe?"_ —Pensaba Conan mientras se ajustaba bien el cinturón.

El viaje transcurrió sin un mayor percance que un par de stops saltados y alguna que otra dirección errónea.

—¿Eisuke te has vuelto a perder? —Preguntaba la karateka.

—¡Claro que no!, es un atajo —Contestó Eisuke colorado.

—_"¡Sí, Sí!, Un atajo..." _—Conan aprovechaba el mínimo despiste para cargar contra él.

Bajó la vista al libro que estaba leyendo, cualquier cosa era mejor que ver el escaso dominio al volante de aquel chico. Sonoko por su parte, dormía profundamente en el asiento del copiloto haciendo caso omiso del nerviosismo de su acompañante.

—Tal vez deberíamos preguntar... —Continuó Ran.

—P-Puede que sea una buena idea... —Se rindió al fin resoplando.

Pararon al lado de un restaurante y Ran preguntó a unas amables señoras el camino más rápido a Winter Land.

—¿Ves como no era tan difícil? —Le dijo una vez entraron en el parking del parque de atracciones invernal.

—S-Sí... —Decía avergonzado. —Deberíamos despertar a Sonoko...

Ran la zarandeó levemente.

—¡¿QUÉ PASA?!, ¡¿DÓNDE HAY FUEGO?! —Gritó la castaña alarmada.

—Sonoko ya hemos llegado... —Dijo Ran avergonzada, todos los transeúntes los estaban mirando.

Caminaron hacia la entrada mientras discutían por el espectáculo de Sonoko, Compraron las entradas tras esperar media hora de cola y fueron a buscar los mapas del recinto.

—Bien, yo ya he pensado como repartir el día —Dijo Sonoko adelantándose —Cada uno de nosotros elegirá una, primero yo, después Ran, Eisuke y finalmente el mocoso, y lo repetiremos cuando acabemos.

Todos aceptaron la idea de Sonoko pues parecía la más justa, y caminaron hacia la primera atracción elegida por la castaña.

—¡La montaña rusa invernal! —Dijo Sonoko emocionada.

—Y-Yo... ¿Esto no es peligroso? —Comentó Eisuke apartándose poco a poco de la montaña rusa.

Sonoko lo empujó sin más preámbulos al interior y no le quedó más remedio que montarse.

—¿Nos sentamos juntos, Ran? —Le preguntó Eisuke cediéndole un sitio.

—Ran-neechan se sienta conmigo —Le interrumpió Conan sentado en uno de los asientos delanteros.

Ran los miró a los dos riendo.

—Disculpa Eisuke... —Sentándose finalmente con Conan.

—_"¿Lo ves?, me prefiere a mí hasta de niño"_ —Pensó mirándolo con expresión chulesca.

Aquella montaña rusa, al igual que todo el parque, era una réplica exacta de Tropical Land, cosa que no le pasó inadvertida a Ran pues miraba una y otra vez aquel paisaje con expresión triste y decaída.

La última vez que pasó un día con Shinichi y también el día en el que desapareció había sido en un sitio como ese. Sabía perfectamente que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento, pero no lo permitiría, hoy no, tenía que reunir fuerzas de donde ya no le quedaban.

—¿Ran-neechan, estás bien? —Preguntaba el pequeño detective mirándola fijamente.

Él sabía perfectamente porque el rostro de Ran se había teñido de tristeza, pues él también se sentía como si estuviese repitiendo aquel fatídico día, y entonces, una sensación de peligro desconocida se instaló permanentemente en él.

—Sí claro, preparémonos que ya empieza —Dijo justo antes de que empezasen a subir poco a poco.

Eisuke emitía pequeños grititos detrás de ellos y Sonoko le insistía en que era un miedica.

—¡Chicos parad de discutir! —Gritó Ran sin poder girarse y mirarlos.

Conforme iban ganando altura, las vistas de todo el parque iban haciendo acto de presencia y los chicos no podían evitar mirarlas asombrados. Era un lugar precioso, la clase de vista que cualquiera compartiría con esa persona especial.

Cuando llegaron a la cima de la montaña rusa, solo pudieron disfrutar de unos pequeños segundos en los que Conan cogió por inercia la mano de Ran. Fue una bajada brusca, y las curvas se sucedían una y otra vez, pero él seguía sosteniendo su mano firmemente, transmitiéndole todas sus fuerzas.

Fueron cinco largos minutos de diversión que afectó de forma diferente a cada uno. Ran bajó desconcertada, Conan sonrojado, Sonoko emocionada y Eisuke mareado.

—E-Esperad... —Dijo Eisuke tambaleándose a la salida de la atracción.

Ran corrió a sujetarlo para disgusto de Conan y le ayudó a sentarse en un banco.

—G-Gracias —Logró decir.

—¿Necesitas algo? —Le preguntó mientras lo apoyaba en su hombro.

Eisuke se asustó tanto del solo roce del hombro de Ran que se golpeó contra la farola que tenía al otro lado.

—¡AY! Eso duele... —Dijo con los ojos lagrimosos.

Conan y Sonoko miraban la escena conteniendo la risa.

—Ran, ¿Que te parece si te quedas aquí con Eisuke y yo y el mocoso vamos a otra atracción? —Dijo atrapando a Conan con la mano impidiéndole escapar.

—Me parece una buena idea —Le dijo ella.

—P-Pero quiero quedarme con ellos... —Suplicó

—De eso nada —Dijo mientras se alejaba de allí con él a rastro.

Una vez se perdieron entre la multitud, Ran fue a buscar una botella de agua fría para mojar su pañuelo y ponérselo en la cabeza a Eisuke.

—¿Te sientes mejor así? —Le preguntó sentándose a su lado.

—S-Sí... Solo dame un par de minutos.

Ella asintió, no le importaba esperar, así podía relajarse un poco observando el despejado cielo azul. Se sentía desconcertada por lo sucedido en la montaña rusa, Conan la había cogido de la mano... al igual que ella cogió la de Shinichi.

—_"Solo estaba asustado"_—Pensó.

Tenía la vista perdida entre la multitud y tardó en reconocer a dos de los hombres que caminaban por allí intentando pasar inadvertidos.

—_"Esos hombres..."_ —Pensó estrujándose el cerebro.

Vestidos con sendos trajes negros, como tiempo atrás, se perdieron en un callejón.

—_"Son los hombres que siguió Shinichi aquel día..."_

Reaccionó rápidamente poco consciente de sus actos, miró fugazmente a Eisuke, él cual se había quedado momentáneamente dormido, y salió corriendo detrás de ellos.

Se adentró en el callejón oscuro lentamente, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora hasta que los encontró en el fondo, hablando con otro señor vestido con ropa de calle.

—¿Tienes el dinero? —Le dijo uno de ellos.

—Aquí lo tienes —Respondió secamente.

Intercambiaron dos maletines grandes y metálicos rápidamente para poder marcharse cuando uno de los hombres de negro, él del pelo rubio y largo, los detuvo.

—Quietos... ¿No lo oléis? —Les dijo.

—Gin, déjate de tonterías, ¿tenemos prisa recuerdas? —Le dijo su compañero de negro, más bajito y ancho.

Les impidió continuar igualmente y cogió su móvil para enviar un mensaje.

En el fondo, Ran sabía que la habían pillado y tenía que huir de allí lo más rápido posible... Pero quería ayudar a Shinichi, debía ser valiente y aguantar.

Como todo en la vida, cuando tomas una decisión, tiendes a arrepentirte de ello más tarde, pero Ran Mouri asumió las consecuencias de sus actos cuando supo que la estaban apuntando con una pistola por detrás.

—Es inútil huir —Le dijo una fría voz masculina a sus espaldas.

Se quedó inmóvil, el corazón parecía que iba a salirsele del pecho y empezaba a marearse seriamente. En ese momento solo podía pensar en su detective mientras las primeras lagrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos violetas, sabía que había llegado su final... sabía que iba a morir.

—_"Shinichi... necesito tu ayuda"_ —Fue lo último que pudo pensar, pues una mano sigilosa se acercó por detrás y la durmió con cloroformo.

—La tengo —Dijo riéndose secamente mientras se la entregaba a Gin.

* * *

En ese mismo momento, Conan y Sonoko salían del túnel del terror.

—_"Vaya tontería..."_—Iba pensando cuando esa extraña sensación que había tenido anteriormente reaparecía.

Habían sido pocas las veces que se había sentido así, y las tenía gravadas a fuego en su mente. No esperó un segundo más.

—¡Sonoko Ran está en peligro, llama a la policía, corre! —Le dijo mientras se iba corriendo a buscarla.

—P-Pero...

—¡HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO!

No tardó ni medio minuto en llegar al banco donde debía estar con Eisuke para confirmar su corazonada.

—¡DESPIERTA IDIOTA, RAN ESTÁ EN PELIGRO! —Le gritó.

Eisuke se cayó del banco del susto, estaba desconcertado y nervioso, pero Conan no tenía tiempo para explicárselo, no le quedaba apenas tiempo si quería encontrarla.

Corrió siguiendo el camino que le indicaban los latidos de su corazón y llegó sin darse cuenta a la entrada del parque de atracciones, salió al exterior decidido incluso sabiendo que no podía volver a entrar.

Pero no necesitó mucho tiempo para reconocer aquel coche negro, aquel Porsche 356A que tantas veces había aparecido en sus peores pesadillas.

—¡RAN!, ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas maldiciendo no tener ahí su skate.

Salió corriendo detrás del coche, pero las piernas de un niño de siete años no podían alcanzarlo ni en sueños y poco a poco fue deteniendo sus pies al igual que se detenía su pobre corazón.

—Ran...

A lo lejos podía escuchar las sirenas de los coches de policía, ya no los necesitaba, ya era demasiado tarde...

Se sentó de rodillas en el suelo y dejó que las lagrimas brotasen sin control, había perdido al amor de su vida...y no sabía como recuperarlo.

* * *

**Bueeno, hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy :), me gustaría aclarar que el disparo de Ran no es por este secuestro, aunque pueda parecerlo :D, eso pasó aproximadamente medio año después y apenas estamos comenzando :). Ahora... tocan otras cosas ^^.**

**PD: Le he regalado el carnet de conducir a Eisuke para este cap en honor a una cosa divertida que me pasó una vez cuando yo iba a la autoescuela, un chico muy parecido a Eisuke al volante xDDDD.**


	5. En El Laboratorio

**Aquí estamos pues con el capitulo 5 :)! es un poquito más corto que los otros (sorry) pero es solo porque es el cap de la intriga xDDD y como quise hacerlo así no pude continuar :P. Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios :D, aw espero que después de esto no me matéis de verdad... xD**

**MouriKudo muchas gracias por comentar de nuevo *w*, me hace muy feliz que sigas mi historia ^^, actualizo rápido porque escribo al menos 10 capítulos antes de empezar a publicarla :) es lo mejor que hay para no abandonar nunca una historia y quede inconclusa ^^. No me gusta la gente que hace eso.**

**Querida Guest, me encantan tus comentarios y preguntas jajajaja, ahora si que me vas asesinar jajajajaja pido perdón por este cap. Te responderé a una de tus preguntas en el capitulo ! las otras de momento no puedo D: **

**En el Laboratorio**

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba dormida la primera vez que abrió los ojos. La tenue luz que alumbraba el lugar apenas le permitía enfocar la vista, y él extraño dolor de cabeza que la invadía, no ayudaba.

Intentó moverse sin demasiado éxito cuando descubrió que estaba esposada a una especie de barandilla. Tiró con fuerza, pero como ya sospechaba, no logró romperla pues estaba agotada y no disponía de la misma fuerza de siempre.

Numerosas preguntas invadieron su mente intentando aclarar un poco la nube de humo. Había seguido a aquellos hombres de negro, la habían dormido y finalmente la habían llevado a ese extraño lugar. Se podría decir que era un secuestro en toda regla.

—_"¿Qué extraño lugar es este?"_

Había conseguido vislumbrar numerosas estanterías llenas de tubos de ensayo y demás artilugios científicos junto a un gran mueble con clasificadores de varios colores. Miró el suelo y observó hojas de papel rotas esparcidas y múltiples billetes.

—_"Parece que alguien ha saqueado esta especie de laboratorio"_

La estantería más próxima a ella estaba llena de pequeños botes con pastillas parecidas a medicamentos, cada una con un código que a Ran le pareció extraño.

—ADTX-8345, APTX-4869, APTX-4421... —Leyó sin entenderlo.

Conforme el tiempo pasaba, más desconcertada estaba Ran, no sabía como podría salir de esta... Confiaba en que la estuviesen buscando...

—_"Shinichi..."_

Estaba segura de que él ya se había enterado de su desaparición, solo él sabía encontrarla... nadie más podía. Recordó todas aquellas veces en las que jugaban al escondite y el aparecía a su lado minutos después, pillándola.

—_"Te amo tanto Shinichi.."_

Pero no podría despedirse, ni de él ni de nadie, se iría del mundo sin decirle al amor de su vida que lo amaba, sin poder besarle, sin poder pasar más tiempo a su lado.

—Solo espero que sea muy feliz... —Susurró empezando a sollozar.

Bajó la cabeza mientras aquellas lagrimas reprimidas salían al exterior, pensaba liberar todo lo que llevaba dentro, pero en el suelo se encontró algo que detuvo momentáneamente el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—_"Esta mujer..."_

Cogió aquel extraño formulario que se encontraba a sus pies y observó de cerca a aquella castaña de pelo corto que le resultaba tan familiar.

—Sherry... Eliminada —Leyó aterrada.

No estaba segura de si conocía o no a esa mujer, pero si de algo estaba segura, es de que la habían matado.

—Y... Lo mismo harán conmigo.

* * *

La ciudad de Tokio estaba viviendo las peores horas que uno pudiese imaginar. Habían secuestrado a una chica en un parque de atracciones y se habían ido sin dejar rastro.

—Vestían de negro —Repetía Conan una y otra vez en la comisaría de policía.

No le importaba repetirlo, lo repetiría una y mil veces si así conseguía volver a verla. Nada más irse del parque de atracciones había entrado en la comisaría gritando como un loco y pidiendo que le tomasen declaración.

—¡¿No sois conscientes del peligro que corre verdad?!

La detective Sato y el inspector Megure trataban de tranquilizar a Conan.

—Tenemos miles de patrullas buscándola ahora mismo Conan, incluso el FBI está ayudando, han sido muy amables interviniendo cuando se enteraron de los detalles.

—Necesito hablar con Jodie —Les ordenó sin miramientos, había intentado hacerlo por las buenas... pero tendría que ser por las malas.

Sin más, salió de la habitación dejándolos allí boquiabiertos.

—¡Espera, no has acabado de declarar!

Pero Conan ya estaba lejos, apunto de entrar en la otra sala donde los agentes del FBI se habían instalado temporalmente, pues era un caso de emergencia.

—Jodie, Akai... Necesito hablar con vosotros —Dijo decidido entrando por la puerta.

Hacía varias horas que había trazado su plan, nunca habría podido tener tan claro que había llegado el momento... de contar la verdad.

Se sentó en la silla mas próxima que encontró y se quitó las gafas.

—Creo que sabéis tan bien como yo quienes la han secuestrado.

Jodie y Akai se miraron, sabían que aquel niño era muy listo e intuitivo... pero no podía conocer ni por asomo la existencia de esa organización que perseguían.

—No te entiendo Cool Kid... —Empezó Jodie, pero él la cortó.

—Y-Yo... conozco incluso mejor que vosotros a esa organización... he sufrido en mis propias carnes su maldad, soy la persona que más desea atraparlos...Yo...

Les miró a los ojos y por un mili-segundo dudó, pero tenía que hacerlo, por Ran... haría cualquier cosa.

—Yo soy Shinichi Kudo.

A Jodie se le cayó de las manos la taza de café cargado que sostenía en las manos y unas pequeñas lagrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos pero Akai, en cambio, lo miró sonriendo.

—Siempre lo había sospechado... —Le dijo al fin.

—Pues ahora ya lo sabes —Le dijo manteniendo su intensa mirada sin dudar.

—Esos malnacidos... —Dijo al fin Jodie.

—Supongo también que sabréis porque he venido, se que es la única forma que tengo para poder rescatarla, esta vez no puedo ir por mi cuenta, no cuando es su vida la que está en peligro.

—No sé si sera buena idea —Dijo Akai.

—¡Claro que lo es!, él quiere salvarla, por supuesto que puedes ayudar Kudo.

Conan asintió secamente.

—Vendré en media hora, antes tengo otra cosa que hacer, si hay novedades avisadme.

Salió de aquella sala de reuniones y caminó hacia la derecha, donde se encontraban los demás testigos.

—¿Quién está declarando? —Preguntó a Chiba.

—La señorita Suzuki —Informó.

—_"Perfecto.."_ —Pensó liberando la rabia que había estado guardando hasta ese momento.

Buscó con la vista a Eisuke entre la multitud, y en cuanto lo vio, se lo llevo del brazo a una sala desocupada.

—Q-Quieto... ¡Me voy a caer! —Gritaba asustado intentando frenarlo.

Lo ignoró completamente, y buscó una sala vacía donde poder entrar.

—¡ENTRA! —Le gritó señalando la primera que encontró.

Eisuke entró corriendo sin rechistar y se fue hasta el fondo de la habitación para tenerlo lo más lejos posible mientras Conan cerraba de un portazo.

—P-Pero... —Empezó Eisuke.

—¡¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO DORMIRTE?! —Gritó mientras tiraba al suelo las mesas que estaban entre él y Eisuke.

—P-Para, lo estás rompiendo todo... —Dijo pegándose a la pared presa del pánico.

—¡RESPONDEME! —Insistió.

Estaba a escasos centímetros de él y no le importaba ser solo un niño ni que él fuese mucho mas alto.

—M-Me lleve un golpe ya lo s-sabes... ¡Yo no quería!

—¡SI NO TE DURMIESES ELLA AHORA ESTARÍA A SALVO!, ¡MALDITA SEA!

Pateó tan fuerte la pared que notó como se le rompía el hueso de algunos dedos, pero aguantó el dolor. Eisuke lo miraba aterrado.

—Y-Yo la quería... ya me siento suficientemente mal Conan —Dijo entonces empezando a llorar.

Entonces lo miró, estaba realmente arrepentido y asustado, no tenía para nada la culpa de lo sucedido.

—Lo siento Eisuke... No debí ponerme así... solo intento convencerme a mi mismo de que no fue mi culpa... pero no hice nada para salvarla...

Conan se dirigió a la salida salteando las mesas y papeles destrozados intentando aguantar el dolor de su pie derecho, cuando Eisuke le tocó el hombro.

—Sé que eres Shinichi Kudo.

A Conan no le sorprendió esa revelación, pues ya le daba igual quien lo supiese, solo quería tener a Ran a su lado.

—No intentaba quitártela... —Continuó. —Pero sí quería ser su amigo y apoyarla, de verdad que lo siento.

—Yo si que lo siento... —Susurró mientras una lágrima furtiva escapaba por sus mejillas y las gafas se le empañaban.

No era el momento de llorar, necesitaba ser fuerte un poco más... Solo un poco más.

—Necesito hacer una llamada...

Eisuke asintió y le siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió entre la multitud. Tenía que encontrar un buen sitio para hablar sin ser escuchado, así que salió a la calle y buscó un callejón apartado.

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo e ignorando las 35 llamadas perdidas que tenía, marcó un número concreto.

—Estaba esperando tu llamada, Kudo —Respondió una voz femenina.

—Haibara... Tenemos que hablar.

* * *

Unos pasos lejanos hicieron a Ran temblar, estaba segura de que llegaba al fin su hora y su corazón latió con mas fuerza.

—¿Piensas matarla con algún veneno, Gin? —Se escuchaba detrás de la puerta donde ella estaba encerrada.

Ran aguzó el oído.

—Sí, ¿Porqué?

—Porque no es tu estilo, yo sé que le habrías disparado nada más verla —Aseguró aquella fría y misteriosa voz de mujer.

Pasaron unos segundos y ese tal Gin no respondía.

—Ordenes del jefe —Se limitó a decir.

—Tendrás que hacerlo después de... lo que ya sabes.

—Por supuesto —Dijo poniendo punto y final a su conversación.

Se alejaron, y sus pasos resonaron en la lejanía mientras Ran se preguntaba cuanto tiempo le quedaría. No podía permitir que la matasen de ninguna manera... pero sabía que de allí no podría escapar sola.

—_"Solo se me ocurre una cosa..."_

No quería morir a manos de aquellos hombres... pero tampoco podía huir... así que...

—Shinichi, espero que algún dia puedas perdonarme... espero que todos podáis hacerlo...

Aguantó las lagrimas una vez más y miró la estantería, se imaginó que esos eran los venenos a los que se refería ese Gin y sin pensárselo dos veces cogió uno cualquiera y se lo tragó.

—Morir moriré... Pero no les daré la satisfacción de matarme... —Esas fueron sus últimas palabras... antes de sumergirse en un vacío oscuro e impenetrable...

* * *

**PD: Sé lo que esperáis de la llamada de Conan a Haibara... y ya os digo que tal vez os equivoquéis pensando en cierto antidoto. xD**


	6. Vincit Omnia Veritas

**¡Buenas a todos! :) aquí vengo con el 6º capitulo! (un poco tarde porque era para mañana, pero ayer no tuve tiempo :C)**

**MouriKudo de nuevo muchas gracias por tus review ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!, me alegra saber que alguien me lee y le gusta como va evolucionando la historia. Este cap es un poco Romanticón jajaja**

**La frase que da nombre al titulo, es una frase que siempre dice mi mejor amigo y que yo no puedo evitar pensar que es algo que solo diría alguien como Shinichi ;)**

**Vincit Omnia Veritas**

El dolor como tal, es una palabra difícil de definir. Cualquiera que lo hubiese experimentado en sus propias carnes podría medianamente explicarlo y aun así... ninguno estaría en lo correcto. Pero ella sí lo sabía, era tal vez de las pocas personas que con verdadera certeza podría definirlo sin temer equivocarse, pues no había un solo centímetro de su piel que no estuviese en llamas, ¿Se podía consumir una persona sin tocar el fuego?

No necesitaba recordar quien era, ni que hacía allí, ni tampoco porque su cuerpo estaba siendo incendiado de esa forma, pues todos sus recuerdos seguían perteneciéndole y sinceramente... no lo comprendía.

¿Porqué no se moría?...Tal vez ya lo estaba y no lo sabía... pero entonces.. ¿Porqué no cesaba el dolor?

Al menos tenía claro que no era dueña de su cuerpo, había perdido la capacidad de mover las extremidades y su vista parecía haberla abandonado, era como si se hundiese en un profundo océano ardiente que la consumía y tiraba de ella hacia las profundidades.

Quería morirse... desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, extinguirse... pero después de lo que a ella le parecieron horas... estaba empezando a asimilar poco a poco que sus deseos no serían correspondidos.

—_"Que alguien acabe con esto... que alguien pare este dolor" _

Tardó en darse cuenta de que percibía numerosas lágrimas cayendo por la superficie ardiente de su piel e intentó abrir los ojos sin demasiado éxito.

—Q-Qu...

Intentaba al mismo tiempo hablar para pedir ayuda, estaba dispuesta a permitir que esos misteriosos hombres de negro la matasen con tal de que ese dolor desapareciese, al fin y al cabo, esa podía ser perfectamente la finalidad del veneno... que las victimas suplicasen por su muerte.

Pero no necesitó intentarlo más... parecía que por fin algo o alguien le había concedido su más preciado deseo y tras sentir que su corazón explotaba en mil pedazos y que su piel al fin se había consumido... todo se quedó a oscuras.

* * *

Los primeros rayos de sol del nuevo día atravesaban las ventanas de una habitación que hasta ese momento había estado en penumbra. Se trataba de un gran dormitorio que tiempo atrás había sido decorado con clase, pero que ahora lucía abandonado y deshabitado.

En aquella gran y tal vez confortable cama, se hallaba un niño de unos siete años aproximadamente el cual ojeaba un pequeño álbum de fotos sumido en sus pensamientos. Pasaba las paginas lentamente mientras las lágrimas resbalaban inevitablemente por sus mejillas, hacía horas que había dejado atrás la comisaría de policía.

Sabía perfectamente que se estaba sometiendo a una tortura implacable ojeando aquellos recuerdos, pero al menos así sentía a la chica cerca. Cogió el preciado álbum entre sus manos y se lo acercó a la cara para depositar un dulce beso en la fotografía de la joven karateka.

—Ran...

Del dolor pasaba a la furia y de la furia a la impotencia, y así una y otra vez en una espiral de emociones que nada tenían que ver con lo que muchos creían. Se trataba de amor, del amor infinito que cada poro de su piel profesaba hacia Ran Mouri... y lo sentía... de verdad que lo sentía por todo lo malo que le había y seguía haciéndole pasar.

—Si pudiese... tan solo pudiese pedir algo, me habría cambiado por ella —Se decía con la cabeza baja.

Sus manos temblaban tanto que el álbum se le resbaló y fue botando hasta el suelo.

—¡Rayos!

Se levantó para cogerlo del suelo donde se había abierto por la última pagina y lentamente leyó la frase que allí había escrita.

—Vincit... omnia... veritas... —Leyó recordando la voz de Ran.

_"—Esa frase parece haber sido dicha por ti, Shinichi —Decía la joven castaña mirando la inscripción. —¡Vincit omnia veritas!"_

—La verdad lo conquista todo... —Susurró formando media sonrisa —Si supieras que tu eres mi mayor verdad...

Cerró el álbum apesadumbrado y lo guardó en el cajón donde lo tenía guardado. Volvió a acostarse sobre la cama y cogió su móvil para llamar de nuevo a Haibara.

—¿Haibara tienes lo que te pedí? —Dijo sin saludar.

—Oh... Hola Edogawa, sí, yo y el profesor hemos conseguido entrar en todos los sistemas de cámaras de seguridad de los negocios de la zona. Cuando quieras puedes venir.

—Ahora mismo voy —Dijo colgando.

No tenía que correr mucho para llegar, pues la casa del profesor estaba al lado.

—Ya estoy aquí —Dijo cerrando de un portazo.

—¿Te quieres calmar de una vez?, la puerta no tiene la culpa —Le reprochó la castaña sentada en el sofá con un portátil.

—Sí...Sí... ¿Puedo mirar?

Haibara le cedió el portátil y al instante su rostro se volvió serio y concentrado, debía fijarse más que nunca para que no se le escapase ningún detalle y poder ver algo que a esos hombres se les pasase por alto.

Pero la horas pasaban... y él no lograba encontrar nada extraño en el recorrido del coche...

—La pista se pierde a partir de ahí... así que tampoco sabemos a donde se dirigían —Le aclaró Ai.

—Creo que solo intentaban despistar...

—Yo también lo creo Kudo —Admitió ella.

—De todas formas se lo enviaré a Jodie si no te importa, tal vez pueda resultar útil.

Ella asintió sin más mientras él se lo enviaba intentando no desfallecer.

—Me estaba preguntando... —Empezó Ai.

—¿Qué? —Le preguntó.

—Me estaba preguntando porque no me pediste el antídoto temporal de cilantro.

Él la miró sonriendo.

—No voy a negarte que no lo haya pensado... pero todavía no es el momento.

—¿Y cuando es el momento? —Preguntó mirándole con curiosidad.

—Cuando ya no queden más opciones... cuando todas las esperanzas estén perdidas... me tomaré esa píldora y... dejaré que me encuentren.

* * *

Silencio... estaba sumida en un interminable silencio... excepto por cierto repiqueteo que sentía a lo lejos... ¿Tal vez lluvia?

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con el laboratorio en el que había decidido quitarse la vida horas antes. Intentó levantarse pero se resbaló al instante con su misma ropa.

—Pero... ¡¿Qué?!

Su vestido le quedaba al menos tres tallas más grande que antes y sus manos y piernas eran mucho más pequeñas.

—Un momento... ¿Mis manos? —Dijo sorprendida al ver que ya no estaba encadenada aquella barandilla.

Era libre... ¿Qué más daba el motivo?, no necesitaba explicaciones, no de momento... tan solo necesitaba huir de allí lo antes posible.

Buscó por toda la estancia algo picudo hasta encontrar un alambre y lo usó para quitar la esposa de la barandilla... necesitaba que pensasen que se había soltado.

—Ahora solo necesito algo cortante...

Cogió un pedazo de cristal roto del suelo y se cortó el dorso del brazo para luego manchar el suelo y la pared con su propia sangre lo máximo posible. Necesitaba que pensasen que estaba herida para llevar a cabo su plan.

Abrió la ventana como pudo al no disponer de su propio cuerpo y se coló por ella cayendo encima de unas hierbas, ese laboratorio estaba en medio de una especie de bosque. Miró a ambos lados, uno de ellos la llevaba a una carretera y el otro se adentraba hacia la profundidades. Tenía que dejar el rastro de su sangre por el camino contrario para que siguiesen una pista falsa.

La pérdida de sangre la estaba debilitando a cada paso que daba, pero lo ignoraba tajantemente.

—Tengo que hacerlo... D-Debo v-volver...

El recuerdo de su detective se instaló en su memoria para darse fuerzas a si misma y continuar con su tarea.

Un poco más adelante encontró una especie de acantilado, el sitio perfecto. Si todo salía bien ellos tenían que pensar que se había caído por él. Restregó el brazo por el borde hasta donde su pequeño tamaño le permitió.

—Y-Ya está...

Miró el agua cayendo velozmente e intentó calmarse. Ya estaba a salvo... solo tenía que dar la vuelta y llegar a aquella carretera...

Se giró al instante y corrió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban tapando el brazo herido hasta alcanzar el camino deseado.

Se tendió en el frío suelo de alquitrán e intentó recuperarse de la caminata respirando acompasadamente.

—S-Solo un esfuerzo... m-más...

Intentó levantarse pero su cuerpo volvía a no responderle... el sueño se estaba apoderando de ella... y con un fuerte bostezo, se quedo profundamente dormida sobre el suelo.

* * *

No acostumbraban pasar muchos coches por aquella carretera secundaria alejada de la ciudad, pero casualmente, ese día un Ford Focus ST negro pasaba por allí con prisa.

—Ya llegamos tarde de nuevo... —Decía aquel hombre.

—¡Ha sido culpa de tu hermana! —Le reprochaba su joven mujer.

—¡Pues claro que...! —Pero se calló al instante, pues había un pequeño bulto en la carretera.

—Hana mira eso...

—¡Para el coche Ryu!

Paró el coche a escasa distancia de donde la pequeña Ran se encontraba y fueron a prisa hacia ella.

—¡Ryu... es una niña pequeña!

Su marido la cogió al instante en brazos.

—¡Está herida, tenemos que ir al hospital corriendo!

La joven pareja corrió hacia el coche apresurada y se dirigieron a la glorieta más próxima para dar la vuelta e ir hasta el hospital.

—Parece que está soñando... Pobrecita —Se lamentaba la mujer llamada Hana mientras le acariciaba la frente.

Tardaron aproximadamente quince minutos en llegar al Hospital de Beika. Estaba todo lleno de policías y el joven matrimonio se acercó al primero que encontraron para pedir ayuda.

—Buenas noches, disculpe, hemos encontrado a una niña en la carretera y esta herida.

El policía la miró y asintió rápidamente.

—¡Inspector! —Llamó.

Un señor gordo y con bigote, más viejo que el otro policía, llegó corriendo.

—¿Que pasa Takagi? —Preguntó.

—¡Estos señores taen a una niña, tenemos que dejarles pasar!

El inspector los acompañó al interior del hospital y rápidamente se llevaron a la niña para examinarla.

—¿Porqué hay tantos policías? —Preguntó Ryu.

—Verán... Han secuestrado la hija de un detective... tenemos patrullas en el hospital por si aparece herida...

—¿Podría... ser la niña? —Preguntó su mujer.

—No... ella tiene diecisiete años —Respondió el inspector abatido. —Si saben algo más no duden en ponerse en contacto con nosotros.

—Por supuesto inspector... Megure —Dijo Ryu leyendo su placa.

El matrimonio observó al inspector alejarse mientras la tristeza de aquellas personas se filtraba también en sus corazones.

* * *

**Bueno haré unas pequeñas aclaraciones, decidí llamarla Hana porque significa Flor en español y mi nombre también significa flor entonces siempre me ha gustado su versión japonesa ^^**

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado con el capitulo y... os daré una pequeña pista... tal vez Ran... no solo se haya encogido :P.**


	7. Cada Veinticuatro Horas

**¡Hola a todos :)! Aquí estoy con el nuevo capitulo! (Aun que llego algo tarde xD, estuve editando un viejo one-shot y se me fue el santo al cielo D: xDDDDDD) Sorry. **

** .22, me sonrojas xD yo no soy buena escribiendo ni mucho menos, solo una simple aficionada con ideas locas :D, pero me alegra mucho que te guste mi pequeña creación ^^. Espero que disfrutes de este capitulo :).**

**Aww Querida Guest te echaba de menos ;w; a ti y a tus preguntas jajaja , esta vez soy buena y creo que te respondo a casi todo en el capitulo :D. Espero que esta vez no me quieras asesinar... aun que seguramente sí xDDDD porqué siempre acabo poniendo algo triste xDDD**

**MouriKudo Siento que haya sido tan corto D:, es que el capítul antes eran uno solo y al final decidi dividirlos incluyendo alguna cosa y me quedaron algo cortitos xDDD. POR SUPUESTO QUE NO ERES PESADA, me encantan tus comentarios, ojalá sigas mi historia hasta el final :) gracias por estar ahí siempre ^^.**

**Cada 24 Horas**

Había estado diez horas en observación y otras tantas dormida cuando por fin abrió los ojos y vio de nuevo el mundo. La habitación, enteramente blanca y limpia, le hacía daño en los ojos mientras parpadeaba para poder adaptarlos.

—¿Estas bien... pequeña? —Dijo la señora que tenía Ran al lado.

Ran se asustó casi saltando de la cama. Por un momento creía que los hombres de negro la habían vuelto a pillar... pero aquella pareja ni siquiera iba vestida de negro.

—No tengas miedo... no te vamos a hacer nada, te hemos encontrado y te trajimos al hospital —Le contó su esposo.

Ran los miró sorprendida, la mujer parecía mas joven que el hombre, lucía un bonito vestido de fiesta azul y una larga melena pelirroja que le llegaba por los codos. La miraba con unos preciosos ojos verdes sumidos en la preocupación.

—Y-Yo... —Se sorprendió al oír su nueva voz de niña.

—No te preocupes, no tienes porque hablar ahora si estás cansada —Le dijo aquel hombre.

Él era más alto, iba vestido también de gala y tenía el pelo negro engominado, la miraba con unos ojos almendra que desbordaban bondad. Parecían buenas personas, seguramente fuesen un matrimonio recién casado.

—Yo soy Ryu Aizawa, y ella es mi esposa Hana Aizawa —Aclaró respondiendo a los pensamientos de Ran. — ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

Sabía que estaban intentando ser amables, que querían ayudarla... pero no podía decirle su verdadero nombre... tenía que calmarse y pensar fríamente.

—Y-Yo... —Volvió a intentarlo.

—Vamos pequeña... no te haremos nada —La animó Hana tomándola de la mano.

Ran miró aquellos ojos verdes que le infundaban confianza y... como tiempo atrás otra persona que ella conocía mejor que a nadie hizo... se inventó el primer nombre que le vino a la cabeza.

—Me llamo... ¡Mei Kaoshi! —Dijo poco convencida.

—Estamos encantados de conocerte, Mei —Le sonrió Hana. —Tienes que decirnos donde está tu familia para buscarla.

—No tengo familia... —Dijo al instante, no podía permitir que buscasen a alguien que no existía.

Ellos la miraron extrañados.

—¿No tienes a nadie? —Volvió a preguntar.

Pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió y el doctor entró disolviendo la conversación para alivio de Ran.

—Señores Aizawa, ¿Pueden venir un momento?

—¡Claro!, espéranos aquí Mei —Le dijeron a la niña mientras salían por la puerta.

Ran esperó unos minutos antes de cerciorarse de que estaba completamente sola y se levantó al instante de la cama. Enseguida notó que se mareaba pero no le dio importancia y se subió a una de las sillas para mirar por la ventana.

—Me lo imaginaba... —Susurró observando la calle del hospital donde se encontraban los policías.

No había sido producto de su imaginación, le había parecido oír al inspector Megure mientras deliraba.

—No debo dejar que me encuentren... —Dijo. —Podría poner en peligro a Shinichi...

¿Shinichi o Conan?, ya no lo tenía muy claro, o tal vez simplemente se negaba a ver la realidad...

—Si tan solo... Si tan solo pudiese saber que estas bien... —Imploró sollozando.

Pero no tuvo que pedirlo dos veces, al instante, una pequeña imagen borrosa inundó su mente.

_"—No creo que vaya a esperar mucho más tiempo, Haibara —Decía aquel niño con gafas._

_La castaña, sentada frente a él, lo miraba como hipnotizada por sus palabras._

—_Supongo que no podré frenarte si así lo decides... Pero sabes tan bien como yo que es una locura, Kudo._

—_Me importa bien poco que sea o no una locura, la vida de Ran está en peligro y creo que bastante me he aguantado ya._

_Conan se bajó del sofá y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa bajo la atenta_ _mirada de la joven._

—_¿No cambiarás de idea, cierto?_

_Él se detuvo un instante antes de salir para poder contestarle._

—_Sabes que no, además... Ya no tienes porqué seguir investigando... ya no me importa volver a ser yo mismo... No sin Ran —Contestó._

—_Descuida... de todas maneras ya probé con todas las plantas y ninguna ha dado positivo... —Confesó._

_Sonrió amargamente antes de salir por la puerta, dejando allí las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y reprimiendo las incipientes lágrimas."_

Ran volvió en sí respirando fuertemente de la emoción que le producía esa visión.

—¡Qué ha sido eso?! —Se preguntaba llevándose una mano al pecho.

Lo había visto como si estuviese a su lado... Su voz... Sus expresiones... Conan siempre había sido Shinichi.

Se agachó y liberó sus temores en forma de copiosas lagrimas que resbalaban por sus suaves mejillas rosadas, él la quería proteger... se sentía culpable de lo que le había sucedido...

—No puedo permitirlo...

Al fin lo comprendía todo, debía buscarle, hablar con él... decirle que ella estaba bien, que una joven pareja la protege y que tendrá una buena vida. Había sido castigada al igual que él y probablemente al igual que Haibara o Sherry... y no iba a volver... no iba a causarle más problemas.

—He asumido mi castigo, podré vivir con ello —Se dijo limpiándose las lágrimas —Además... Si de verdad puedo verte en mi mente... No necesito nada más.

Se subió a la cama justo al mismo tiempo que los Aizawa entraban felices en la habitación.

—¡Mei!, el médico a dicho que estás mucho mejor, esta tarde te darán el alta y ... Bueno...Hemos decidido quedarnos contigo de momento —Le contó Hana emocionada a la niña.

—¿En serio?, ¡Muchas gracias Hana! —Dijo fingiendo voz de niña, al fin y al cabo debía acostumbrarse a esto.

—Pero debes prometernos que nos contarás que te ha pasado, ¿De acuerdo? —Le dijo Ryu tapándola bien.

Ran les sonrió a los Aizawa inocentemente y cerró los ojos, intentaría dormir un rato pues necesitaba reponerse y pensar un buen plan para avisar a Shinichi de que ella estaba bien.

El sueño hizo efecto un par de minutos después y no se despertó hasta las cuatro de la tarde, cuando el medico fue a darle el alta.

—¿Que bien verdad, Mei? —Decía Hana emocionada tomando a la niña de la mano.

Había salido a comprarle varios vestidos pues no tenía más ropa que aquel vestido blanco con el que la habían encontrado.

—No hacía falta que me compraseis ropa... —Dijo Ran tímidamente caminando de la mano de Hana.

—¡Pues claro que hacía falta! —Le dijo a la niña. —Por cierto Ryu... ¿Sabes si han encontrado a la muchacha?

Ran aguzó los oídos, sabía que la muchacha de la que hablaban era ella.

—Todavía no saben nada, le pregunté antes a uno de los policías —Dijo Ryu tristemente.

—Espero que la encuentren pronto... —Respondió su mujer.

Ran agachó la cabeza para que no viesen su cara, no quería pensar en como se sentirían sus padres, sus amigos... pero ahora no podía perder la calma. Poco a poco metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos y tocó la carta que había escrito rápidamente mientras los Aizawa iban al baño. Si todo salía bien, Takagi le daría esa carta a Conan.

—Buenas tardes —Saludaban a los policías conforme iban avanzando.

Ran esperaba el momento oportuno y en cuanto vio a Takagi a lo lejos, se lanzó corriendo hacia él.

—¡Un policía!, ¡Nunca había visto uno de verdad! —Lo abrazó fuertemente y le guardó la carta en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

—¡Mei, quieta! —Hana corrió hacia ella. —¡No molestes a los señores policías!

—¡Lo siento! —Le dijo la pequeña echando a correr.

Takagi les permitió pasar y se dirigieron al coche mientras él miraba a la niña pequeña alejarse extrañado.

—¡Ya verás que bonita es nuestra casa! —Le comentaba Hana mientras caminaban.

Los Aizawa se sonrieron felices y enamorados, caminando de la mano, y por un momento, Ran se imaginó que esos podrían ser ella y Shinichi.

—"No... Eso nunca podrá pasar" —Pensó triste y abatida.

Montó en el coche recordando aquel fatídico día en el que iba en el de Eisuke mientras sacudía enérgicamente la cabeza, había llegado el momento de empezar una nueva vida desde cero... Una nueva vida sin él.

* * *

Aquel pequeño de ojos azules se pasaba las veinticuatro horas del día en la comisaría de policía trabajando codo con codo con el FBI. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a no tener noticias, y poco a poco iba teniendo más claro que debía llevar a cabo su particular plan.

—¡Se ha suicidado! —Anunciaba Akai entrando por la puerta.

—Ya... Me lo temía...

La noche anterior habían conseguido capturar a un sospechoso que seguramente pertenecía a algún rango bajo de la organización.

—Prefieren morir antes que soltarlo todo —Continuó. — Ya no es el primero que arrestamos y hace lo mismo.

Conan soltó un largo suspiro y se levantó, había quedado en llevarle noticias a Kogoro en cuanto supiese algo.

—Nos vemos después, Akai —Se despidió caminando hacia la salida.

—Sé lo que pretendes hacer, Kudo —Le soltó.

—No puedes saberlo —Le respondió secamente.

Siempre respondía secamente o asentía con la cabeza, era incapaz de mostrar ningún sentimiento pues se sentía tan vacío como un robot o una especie de zombie. Ran se había llevado todo lo que él era con ella.

—Sí lo sé, porque yo habría hecho lo mismo que tú —Akai le sonrió melancólicamente mientras ocupaba su lugar.

Conan no le respondió, se limitó a salir de allí y buscar a Kogoro. Lo encontró cerca de allí hablando con Eri por teléfono.

—Tengo que colgar —Dijo cuando vio al pequeño llegar.

—Se ha suicidado —Le contó al instante.

Kogoro lucía más cansado que nunca, llevaba tantos días sin dormir como Conan e intentaba colaborar en todo lo que buenamente podía.

—Oye Kudo... ¿Tú crees que ella esta bien? —Le preguntó con el corazón en la mano.

Al igual que Akai y Jodie, Kogoro se había enterado de que Conan y Shinichi eran la misma persona porque él así lo quiso, no le parecía justo mentir al padre de la chica a la que quería y que lo había acogido ahora que todo se había vuelto una pesadilla interminable.

—Yo... Yo ya no sé nada —El muchacho miraba al suelo sin saber que responder.

Kogoro esperó un par de minutos más antes de plantear su segunda pregunta.

—¿Tú... la quieres, verdad?, ¿Quieres a mi hija?

Levantó la vista para mirar a Kogoro a los ojos, notó la seriedad en su mirada y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su cara.

—Pues claro que la quiero... Siempre la he querido —Le respondió a duras penas.

—Pero le has mentido... a ella y a todos.

Kogoro guardaba un poco de rencor por ello a Conan, aunque sabía que no era el mejor momento para sacar eso a flote.

—Y le volvería a mentir una y mil veces si así la protejo de ellos —Respondió automáticamente.

Ocupó un asiento al lado del padre de la Karateka y se quedaron en silencio como todos los días, esperando noticias, pero justo ese día alguien entró por la puerta llamándolo a voz en grito.

—¡Conan! —Gritaba Takagi corriendo por la comisaría.

Derrapó justo a su lado y esperó unos segundos para recuperar el aliento.

—E-Esto... es para ti —Le dijo entregándole aquella hoja doblada.

La cogió tan rápido que Takagi ni se dio cuenta de que ya no la tenía.

—Para Conan Edogawa... —Leyó.

Le temblaban las manos y el cuerpo entero, había reconocido al instante la letra de Ran.

—N-No puede ser... —Desdobló la hoja al instante y leyó aquellas lineas escritas con rapidez.

_"Querido Shinichi, te escribo esto para que sepas que estoy bien y que no tienes que preocuparte de nada. He sido, al igual que tú, castigada por meterme donde no me llaman, solo pretendía ayudarte pero me equivoqué. Asumo las consecuencias y viviré conforme con lo que me ha tocado. No me busques, no es necesario, no volveré a ser una carga nunca más."_

—"R-Ran..." —Pensó

Miraba aquellas palabras atónito... le pedía que no la buscase... por supuesto que la buscaría.

—¡¿Takagi quién te entregó esto?! —Gritó al policía.

—N-No lo sé... lo encontré de casualidad en mis bolsillos.

No podía ser... no podía aparecer para luego desaparecer de nuevo como el humo. Debía pensar...

—Estabas en el hospital, ¿Cierto?

El detective Takagi asintió y Conan pensó en el peor de los casos.

—¿Estará Herida...?

—¿De quién es esa carta?, ¿Es de Ran? —Le preguntó Kogoro arrebatadosela.

—Me temo que sí... —Le respondió el pequeño.

—¿A qué se refiere con el mismo castigo... acaso ha...? —Kogoro empezó a temblar.

—Sí... la han obligado a tomarse la APTX-4869...

—¿La qué...?

—¡Que se ha encogido! —Incluso en situaciones criticas Kogoro siempre conseguía sacarlo de sus casillas.

Decidieron ir al hospital a buscar pistas cuanto antes, no tenían tiempo que perder. Ran estaba sana y salva... eso lo tranquilizaba... pero algo iba mal... algo que él no comprendía... ¿Porqué no quería que la buscase?, ¿Acaso no estaban en la misma situación?

—"Yo te quiero Ran... ¿Es que no lo entiendes?" —Pensó reprimiendo las lágrimas que pretendían aflorar.

* * *

**Pues sí... Ran también tiene visiones Jajajaja, esto le será muy útil en un futuro ^^**

**PD: Mei significa Belleza en Japonés, me pareció un bonito nombre ^^ además es de tres letras como el suyo RAN - MEI (Tonterías mías xDDDD)**


	8. Decisiones Enfrentadas

**HOLA DE NUEVO!, antes que nada decir que hoy tuve uno de los exámenes más largos de mi vida y ayer debía estudiar, así que no pude conectarme apenas ayer, pero bueno :) aquí vengo con el 8º capitulo.**

**Publicar este capitulo me pone nerviosa. Para mí es el mas arriesgado de todos, lo pensé muchísimo... debía poner a Conan en acción desplegando sus encantos investigadores(?) intenté ser lo más fiel posible... espero haberlo plasmado bien ^^.**

**nenenenenenen *nervios* nuevos lectores *w***

**MeryKudo Me emociona tener una nueva lectora asidua *w*, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, tus animos significan mucho para esta escritora! Animan a continuar, aun que me llames mala jajaja y razón no te falte.**

**Guest/MouriKudo (se parecen los nicks jajajaja) Lo que le pasa a Ran es que tiene visiones, por eso pudo ver a Conan diciendole eso a Haibara! y precisamente, interpretó mal la visión y ahora se cree que es una carga para Shinichi y piensa que el se siente culpable porque le sucedió lo mismo que a el... pero en realidad... Todos sabemos que lo hace porque la ama xD. Además, Ran también se siente culpable por haber seguido esos hombres.**

**Kid Walker, ¿Eres KyuubiHollow?! por tu forma de escribir te he reconocido ahora! Como yo no leí la primera parte de tu historia la empece a leer sin darme cuenta que eras tú y te deje review jajajajaj, e aquí una prueba de que tus historias enganchan si o si!, para mi es un honor que te guste mi fic... Con lo bien que escribes y el talento que tienes aaaaaa! Que contenta estoy, muchas gracias por leer ^^ No te disculpes para nada ! al contrario, te doy las gracias!**

**Decisiones Enfrentadas**

Los papeles en el suelo, las estanterías llenas de tubos de ensayo y los venenos... incluso las esposas, todo seguía en su sitio, menos ella.

Si algo le molestaba realmente a Gin, eran las cosas inesperadas. A él le encantaba planearlo todo al milímetro, disfrutaba saboreando el poder y viendo que todo se desarrollaba según sus planes por muy fríos y crueles que fuesen, se creía digno de poder decidir sobre la vida y la muerte. Por todo eso, cuando comprobó que aquella escurridiza chica no estaba en el laboratorio de Sherry, una profunda ira recorrió sus venas.

—Jefe lo hemos rastreado todo, seguimos el rastro de su sangre y parece haberse caído por un acantilado —Informaba un miembro de la organización.

—¡Serás idiota!, si ha sido lo suficientemente lista para huir de aquí también tiene que serlo para no caerse por un acantilado.

Gin no se fiaba ni un pelo de nada ni de nadie, todos sus años de experiencia le habían servido de mucho en esa organización.

—P-Pero jefe... Compruébelo usted mismo —Le respondió el tembloroso hombre.

—Muy bien Brandy, puedes apostar que lo haré.

Saltó por la ventana ágilmente, y siguió el rastro de sangre hasta aquel acantilado, sus subordinados no daban crédito, nunca habían visto a Gin hacer el trabajo sucio de esa forma, debía tratarse de algo muy importante.

—En principio... Parece correcto —Afirmó. —Pero hay algo aquí que no acabo de entender.

Volvió al laboratorio y ordenó a sus hombres que siguiesen buscando en los alrededores, él tenía otros asuntos que atender.

—Si encontráis algo, por muy pequeño que sea, avisadme inmediatamente —Les ordenó secamente dirigiendose a su coche donde Vodka lo esperaba nervioso.

—Entonces... ¿Es verdad, se ha escapado? —Preguntó mientras Gin arrancaba.

—Sí... y también parece que se ha caído por un acantilado —Respondió encendiendo un cigarrillo.

—Pero no crees que sea verdad, ¿Cierto?

—En efecto... Pero la chica estaba herida... tendía que haber dejado rastro de sangre en algún otro lugar del bosque... en cambio el recorrido finaliza ahí —Explicó molesto.

—Tal vez se haya caído de verdad al fin y al cabo —Respondió Vodka. —Para nosotros es mejor así, una menos.

Gin lo miró exasperado, su compañero tenía razón... pero a él no le gustaba nada dejar cabos sueltos pues podía ser el inicio del fin y jamás permitiría una cosa así.

—Al menos habéis podido hacer... ¿Lo que ya sabes? —Preguntó Vodka cambiando de tema.

—Ah... Sí —Su expresión cambió de repente a una sonrisa malévola —Todo salió como se esperaba, el jefe está muy contento con los resultados.

—Al fin una buena noticia —Respondió Vodka tomando su móvil. —Esperaba un informe de Vermouth pero le diré que ya me has informado tú.

Gin aceleró sin responderle y cambió la marcha, tenían que llegar pronto a su destino si no querían que todo en lo que habían avanzado se arruinase por completo.

—Esa joven... Era Mouri Ran... —Comentó Vodka una vez guardó su teléfono móvil.

—Ah, veo que la reconociste —La sonrisa de Gin se ensanchó más todavía. —Sí Vodka, era la amiguita... De Kudo Shinichi.

* * *

Aquellos desesperados detectives llegaron al hospital quince minutos después de recibir la fatídica carta, y sin perder más tiempo, fueron directamente a hablar con el inspector Megure.

—¡Inspector! —Gritó Conan cuando lo vio a lo lejos. —¿A visto por aquí a una niña pequeña?

Llegó a su lado fugazmente y respiró para recuperar el aire.

—Ah... Pues resulta que sí, ayer por la noche...

—¡Es verdad, la niña! —Exclamó Takagi interrumpiéndolo. —Como pude estar tan ciego... ¡Ella me abrazó!... Entonces... La carta...

Conan no necesitó oir más para atar todos los cabos sueltos.

—¿Venía sola?, ¿Estaba herida?, ¡Respóndeme! —Gritó desesperado.

—U-Unos señores muy amables la trajeron, se hicieron cargo de ella... S-Se... la llevaron de aquí —Respondió tartamudeando ante la fiereza del niño.

Los policías no podían ofrecerle más datos pues solo habían hablado con ellos escasos segundos.

—Parecían buenas personas, un matrimonio feliz —Le explicó Megure.

Conan asintió y se fue a buscar rápidamente al doctor que la había atendido, no iba a permitir que se le escapase de nuevo.

—"Espérame... Ran" —Pensó corriendo entre los pasillos del hospital.

No tardó mucho en dar con la habitación donde se encontraba el doctor y sin golpear la puerta entró decidido.

—Disculpe doctor, ¿Podría hablarme sobre la niña que estuvo ayer en el hospital?

El doctor lo miró extrañado, así que no le quedó más remedio que corregirse inmediatamente.

—Verá usted... Es que yo soy su hermanito Conan —Dijo con voz infantil pasándose la mano por detrás de la cabeza.

—Oh... ¿Eres Conan Kaoshi? —Preguntó sonriéndole mientras el niño ponía cara de incomprensión.

—"¿Kao... Qué?" —Pensó.

—Tu hermanita Mei está bien, tranquilo, solo tenía alguna contusión y una herida en el dorso del brazo, unos señores muy amables la encontraron —Le dijo mostrándole una radiografía que le había hecho para comprobar su estabilidad.

—Menos mal... Unos policías me contaron que la habían encontrado —Dijo sinceramente.

No sabía que habría hecho si esos hombres le hubiesen tocado un pelo.

—"Me habría tomado ese maldito antídoto y... y..." —Cerró sus puños con rabia.

—¿Estás bien, pequeño? —Preguntó el médico al advertir su expresión.

—Sí, es que estoy muy contento por mi hermanita Mei —Respondió excusándose.

—Pero es muy extraño... Ella le dijo a esos señores que no tenía familia.

—E-Eso es porque... Nos habíamos peleado... Y como vivimos con nuestro abuelo... —Inventó sobre la marcha.

—Vaya... Entonces debería avisar a los Aizawa de que el hermano de la niña lo busca.

—¡Si, por favor! —Imploró mientras su corazón empezaba a latir impaciente.

—Espérame aquí... —Le pidió.

En cuanto el doctor salió por la puerta, Conan sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó rápidamente un número.

—¡Haibara!, busca el apellido Aizawa... —Le decía mientras buscaba en los cajones de la mesa del doctor.

—Si no me dices un nombre va a ser difícil encontrar al Aizawa que buscas.

—Descuida... Aquí lo tengo —Respondió mientras encontraba la hoja de los registros de la noche anterior. — Aizawa Ryu.

—Muy bien, dame cinco minutos —Le dijo colgando.

Dejó todo como estaba anteriormente y marcó otro número mientras se sentaba en la silla.

—Profesor, necesito tu ayuda —Le pidió.

—Claro Shinichi, pídeme lo que quieras, ¿Es por Ran? —Le preguntó.

—Sí... Necesito que te hagas pasar por mi abuelo... Ya se donde está y pienso ir a por ella, espérame en el coche, iré enseguida.

—Vale pero me lo explicas por el camino.

Tenía que tomar precauciones, sabía que ellos no le dejarían llevársela si la historia que le contaba el doctor no concordaba, no debían implicar a más gente.

Justo entonces llegó el doctor de vuelta, traía malas noticias.

—Vaya parece que no están en casa... —Le contó mientras volvía a sentarse en su escritorio con el tiempo justo para que Conan colgase la llamada.

—Maldición... —Se dijo a si mismo.

—Pero ten, este es su número, lo dejaron por si alguien la buscaba —Le explicó mientras le entregaba una tarjetita.

—¡Muchas gracias!

Se fue corriendo de allí sin dejar al médico responderle siquiera. Sentía que la suerte al fin le sonreía.

—"Vaya... No tengo aquí mi skate" —Pensó mosqueado, a la salida del hospital.

Estaba pensando en que tendría que ir corriendo hasta la casa del profesor cuando su teléfono sonó distrayéndolo momentáneamente.

—¡Haibara! —Respondió.

—Aizawa Ryu... Jefe de una agencia de viajes, casado con Aizawa Hana, hostelera —Recitó.

—¿Algún expediente? —Preguntó temiéndose lo peor.

—Están limpios.

—Menos mal... —Respiró tranquilo, tenía que asegurarse.

—¿Me vas a contar que es lo que pasa? —Inquirió la castaña.

—Estoy yendo a casa del profesor, te lo cuento allí... Ah, y dile que guarde el coche... tengo un nuevo plan.

—Como quieras —Le respondió, ya estaba acostumbrada a las inquietudes del chico.

Guardó su móvil mientras corría sin descanso hasta su destino, en su mente iba trazando poco a poco los detalles de su nuevo plan.

—"Si todo sale bien... Tu y yo Ran, volveremos a estar juntos —Pensaba. —"Y cuando eso suceda, no soltaré nunca más tu mano"

Los pasos del pequeño detective se perdían en la lejanía, pero sus deseos, crecían a cada paso que daba hacia su felicidad.

* * *

Era una habitación bonita y soleada. Tenía una pequeña cama con sabanas de flores y un armario demasiado grande que desentonaba un poco con la habitación, pero los demás muebles, estaban pintados de un tono ocre que resaltaba a la luz del sol filtrado por la ventana. Parecía muy acogedor, ella podía ser feliz allí si se lo proponía.

—Lo complicado es hacerlo sin él —Se decía Ran mirando por la ventana de su nuevo hogar.

Sabía desde el principio que él la buscaría allá a donde fuese pues se sentía culpable por lo sucedido y su carta de poco podía haber servido. Por eso mismo, se había encargado ella de despistar al doctor y escribir otro número en la tarjeta de los Aizawa mientras ellos creían que ella dormía y hacían recados.

—"No me quedó otro remedio" —Pensó. —"Eres demasiado listo"

También sabía que con eso solo lo retrasaría un tiempo, pues él acabaría encontrándola y entonces... tendría que buscar la manera de reunir fuerzas para expulsarlo de su vida definitivamente.

—No me encuentres, Shinichi... —Pidió al cielo. —No lo hagas... No quiero causarte más problemas.

Se apartó de la ventana y caminó despacio hasta su cama para acostarse un rato, al fin y al cabo, llevaba muchas horas sin conciliar el sueño.

Se preguntó entonces como podía haber visto al chico en su cabeza... ¿Acaso era efecto de aquel veneno?

—Tal vez... Pueda probar...

Se concentró entonces en su padre fuertemente... Pero nada pasó.

—Vaya... Yo realmente deseaba saber como están él y mamá —Dijo fastidiada.

Pero esta vez, como si de un cuento se tratase, se hizo realidad su deseo.

_"—¿Entonces ella esta bien? —Preguntaba Eri Kisaki a su marido._

_Kogoro asintió mientras abrazaba a su mujer y ella lo correspondía con lágrimas en los ojos._

—_¿Volverá?_

—_No lo sé Eri... Ojalá lo supiese._

_Se quedaron abrazados un buen rato, sintiendo la respiración del otro y calmándose._

—_¿Porqué no te quedas en casa, Eri? —Preguntó él al fin._

_Su mujer lo miró con sorpresa en los ojos._

—_De verdad... ¿Quieres que...?_

—_Shh..._

_Kogoro le tapó la boca con el dedo índice._

—_Solo respóndeme —Le pidió serio. —Cuando todo esto acabe... Entonces hablaremos y tal vez... Todo pueda ser como antes._

—_Claro que quiero volver..._

_Eri se levantó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a su marido sorprendiéndolo, ambos se sonrieron sonrojados y tímidos a pensar de tantos años._

—_Vamos —Dijo tendiéndole la mano._

_Se alejaron de la comisaría tomados de la mano, ella nerviosa y expectante, y él saboreando aquella pequeña felicidad llamada amor."_

—Mamá... Papá _—_Sollozaba Ran volviendo en si.

Si le hubiesen dicho que la única forma de volver a unir a sus padres era esto... Entonces había valido la pena encogerse.

—Al final no todo ha salido mal... Ellos serán felices _—_Se dijo.

Intentaría ponerse en contacto con ellos cuando pudiese, pues sabía que hacerlo era peligroso y no debía precipitarse. Al mismo tiempo, agradecía a Shinichi haberle contado a su padre que ella estaba a salvo.

—Gracias... _—_Dijo pensando en su rostro.

Quería dejarse llevar, pensar que estaba en un campo de flores con él a su lado y que nada se interponía entre ellos.

—¡Mei, la comida está lista! _—_La voz de Hana procedente del comedor despertó sus ensoñaciones.

—¡Voy! _—_Respondió la pequeña poniéndose en pie resignada.

Sus sueños tendrían que esperan un poco más... Otra vez.

* * *

**Espero haber plasmado bien a Gin... De verdad que lo he meditado mucho y he vuelto a ver algún capitulo donde sale él jajajaja de todas formas es todavía una toma de contacto... Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Y sí he puesto Kudo Shinichi en vez de Shinichi Kudo y etc... Porque me pareció que quedaba mejor jajajaja.**

**Me despido hasta el próximo capitulo :) y recordad que... tanto Gin como Conan y Mei... han tenido una buena noticia :D ( Soy buena gente a que si? xDDD)**


	9. Recuerdos y Planes

**Buenas a tod s! Aquí estoy con el capitulo 9 ! Seguramente mañana publique el capitulo 10 pues va estrechamente enlazado con este así que ya aviso de que lo subo mañana para que nadie me mate por no dar más información, es que me gusta contar la historia lenta pero segura xDD Seré buena.**

**Guest (1) : Muchas gracias por dejar Review :) se siente bien ver que lo que escribes guste a la gente ^^**

**Guest (2) : Me odias :c... No dejaré este fic ni ninguno a medias, no SOPORTO la gente que deja fics a medias. NO PUEDO. Nunca me verás hacer algo así, como mucho puedo retrasarme un par de días por culpa de exámenes... Pero abandonar un fic nunca. Me alegra saber que acerté con Gin... Me parece un personaje complejo. No te preocupes, yo también he estado liada y he tardado un poco mas en subir los capítulos!, En cuanto a tus preguntas: Si, es un efecto secundario del veneno pues no se tomó exactamente el mismo que Conan y Ai jajaja. Y... Por supuesto que la encontrará! Shinichi es capaz de remover cielo y tierra ^^, ves como si respondo? jjajajaja, además que si te lo negase después si que me matarías xD cuando es evidente que Shinichi hasta que la encuentra no para Jajajajaja. Muchas gracias por tu review :)**

**MouriKudo No, no le daré más disgustos a la pobre Ran, con casi matarla en el capitulo 1 ya me pasé creo jajajaja, Gracias por tu review :) espero que disfrutes de este capitulo!**

* * *

**Recuerdos y Planes**

Habían pasado exactamente nueve días, si la memoria no le fallaba, desde que había empezado a vivir con los Aizawa en el barrio de Minato, el cual quedaba algo lejos de Beika para su tranquilidad. No estaba del todo mal esa vida, la cuidaban como si fuese su propia hija y la cubrían de amor y bondad.

Hoy había sido su primer día de colegio, el primero de tantos otros que iba a pasar en aquel lugar. Tenía que admitir que le gustaba empezar de nuevo la primaria, a pesar de que podía resultar muy aburrido, había hecho grandes amigos.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido tu primer día, Mei? —Le preguntó Hana al verla entrar en la cocina.

—¡Muy bien!, Tengo ya muchos amigos —Le contó dejando la mochila en el suelo y dando saltos de alegría.

—¡Sabía que no tendrías problema en eso! —Le dijo con con cariño —¿Después me acompañas al bar?

—¡Claro! —Ran había descubierto que le encantaba ayudar en el bar de Hana, se sentía muy cómoda anudándole con la clientela.

—Hoy Ryu no podrá venir a comer así que podemos empezar ya —Le contó sirviéndole Kamameshi.

—¡Que bien huele!

Ambas comieron felices, charlando animadamente sobre el primer día de colegio de la pequeña.

—Vaya te lo has comido todo.

Hana recogió los platos para lavarlos mientras Ran le ayudaba con los vasos.

—¡Es que estaba muy rico!

—¡Anda, corre a cambiarte, o llegaremos tarde!

Asintió enérgicamente mientras lo dejaba todo en el lavavajillas y corrió escaleras arriba para cambiarse rápidamente.

—"Donde lo habré puesto..." —Se peguntaba desordenando sus cajones.

La noche anterior, mientras los Aizawa dormían, había bajado cuidadosamente y había encendido el ordenador de Hana para leer las noticias. Necesitaba saber como estaban todos y si habían avanzado algo en las investigaciones.

—Todo sigue igual... —Se dijo. —No se si alegrarme o entristecerme.

Antes de irse, por inercia, había tecleado el nombre de Shinichi en el buscador, haciendo que su cara apareciese en primer plano. Descargó su foto y la imprimió rápidamente para luego guardarla en el fondo de uno de los cajones de su habitación.

—"No se si hice bien..." —Pensó sonrojándose. —"Pero quiero tenerlo cerca"

Al fin, en el fondo del último cajón, encontró la tan deseada foto.

—¿Mei, te falta mucho? —Preguntó Hana desde abajo.

—¡No, ya voy! —Le dijo guardando la foto rápidamente en el bolsillo.

Bajó las escaleras y le dio la mano a Hana para irse juntas hasta el bar. Irían caminando pues estaba relativamente cerca de su casa.

—¿Está Yume-Chan atendiendo verdad? —Preguntó Ran refiriéndose a la camarera que tenían contratada.

—Sí, me dijo que estaba deseando verte.

Sonrió complacida y se soltó de la mano de Hana para ir corriendo hasta el bar al fondo de la calle.

—¡Buenas tardes, Yume-Chan! —Dijo la pequeña entrando en el bar.

La camarera corrió hacia la pequeña y la abrazó contenta.

—¡Mei, has venido! —Le dijo achuchándola.

Ran se había ganado el afecto de la camarera nada más conocerla, pues la pequeña estaba siempre dispuesta a ayudar y resultaba muy madura para su edad. A los clientes habituales también les encantaba verla correteando por el bar.

—Hoy tenemos mucho trabajo, ¿Me ayudas?

Asintió feliz y la acompañó a la cocina donde estaba preparando shushi para los clientes. Yume ya se había acostumbrado a las grandes dotes culinarias de la pequeña, así que no se sorprendió al verla continuar con su trabajo.

—Iré a servir bebidas mientras Hana atiende la terraza , ¿Te las arreglas sin mí?

—Si no te preocupes.

Ran continuó con su labor contenta mientras escuchaba la música que tenían puesta, cuando unos gritos provenientes del bar la dejaron petrificada.

—¡Serás idiota, nos hemos perdido por tu culpa! —Gritaba una joven voz de mujer cabreada.

—¡La idiota eres tú por querer ir a ver ese sitio en ver de ir directamente a Beika!

—¡Pues perdona por tener iniciativa, señor que solo vive para resolver misterios!

Ran salió justo a tiempo de la cocina para ver a aquel joven moreno y a la muchacha de la coleta que tan bien conocía.

—¡Eres un soso! —Le recriminaba Kazuha.

—¡¿Soso yo?!

La camarera se acercó a la pareja para intentar calmarlos.

—¿Q-Qué... desean tomar? —Preguntó nerviosa.

Los dos jóvenes cuando vieron a la camarera, se dieron cuenta del espectáculo que estaban montando.

—D-Dos refrescos de Cola por favor... —Pidió Heji sentándose avergonzado.

Kazuha se sentó en frente de él molesta, ella y Heiji siempre estaban igual, siempre discutiendo, ¿Cuándo se daría cuenta de que ella solo quería pasar tiempo junto a él?

—Oye Mei...¿Puedes llevarles tú estos refrescos? —Le pidió Yume a la niña.

—Y-Yo... —Ran se había quedado estática entre la puerta y la cocina.

Yume le entregó la bandeja con las bebidas y le insistió en ir, así que no le quedó más remedio. Ocultando como pudo su cara, se dirigió hacia su mesa.

—A-Aquí tienen... —Dijo en un susurro.

—¡Vaya que niña más mona! —Gritó Kazuha.

—Deja de gritar, asustarás a la niña.

—¡Cállate Heiji! —Le dijo molesta.

Los de Osaka se miraron con odio fingido una fracción de segundo, momento que Ran aprovechó para irse.

—¡Espera pequeña! —Le pidió Kazuha.

—¿S-Sí?

Ran se temió lo peor, pensó que la joven de ojos verdes la había reconocido.

—¿Como te llamas?, Me resultas familiar.

—Soy Mei —Le contestó con fingida voz infantil, mientras corría en círculos para intentar despistarla.

Yume la llamó para atender otra mesa y Ran se fue corriendo de allí dejándolos desconcertados.

—¿Que niña más rara verdad? —Le preguntó Heiji.

—Solo es una niña, no digas eso.

Pero una extraña sensación familiar había recorrido al joven de Osaka y no sabía exactamente el porqué.

Continuaron su conversación siendo vigilados por Ran a lo lejos. Tenía que ejercer un gran esfuerzo sobre si misma para no ir y contárselo todo, su interior se lo pedía a gritos... Pero tenía que ser fuerte, con un poco de suerte se irían pronto de allí.

—"Pero... Ellos tal vez sean mi última oportunidad de volver" —Pensó limpiando una de las mesas.

La ultima oportunidad para volver a verlo... Tenía que reprimir sus sentimientos y ser fuerte. Ahora que al fin empezaba a asumir todo aquello, aparecían ellos en forma de recuerdo de todo su pasado.

—"Ya queda poco Ran" —Se decía a si misma para darse fuerzas.

Con un último vistazo a los que fueron amigos, entró en la cocina del bar.

* * *

Conan había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había llamado al supuesto número de los Aizawa, pero si habían sido las suficientes veces para darse cuenta de que era una falsa pista.

—Ni se te ocurra ir a su casa sin un buen plan —Le había dicho Ai.

Él tenía un plan perfecto, pero no funcionaría si no conseguía llamarlos antes, y Ai no lograba encontrar el número real.

—Lo siento pero no aparece, solo el del bar para hacer pedidos.

—Podría pedir algo... Y que viniesen aquí —Le respondía.

—Si claro, ¿Y que descubriesen donde vivimos yo y el profesor?, de ninguna manera.

—¡Tú has dicho que son de fiar! —Conan empezaba a cabrearse de nuevo.

No estaba acostumbrado a tener que hacerlo todo por y para su protección, si por él fuera ya se habría llevado a Ran de allí hacía días y como siguiese sin dejarle llevar a cabo ningún plan ya podía tener claro que iría allí sin importarle nada más.

—Pero los de la organización pueden secuestrarlos y obligarles a hablar — Respondió la castaña. —Lo dirían todo.

—Mira Ai, busca hasta debajo de las piedras si hace falta, pero yo mañana con plan o sin él... Iré a por ella.

Haibara lo miró cabreada y tecleó rápidamente en su ordenador.

—Nos vemos después.

Se fue de la casa del profesor, tenía que comprar un billete de tren hacia Minato inmediatamente.

—"Ya queda poco, Ran" —Pensó nervioso.

La idea de volver a tenerla al fin con él lo ponía extremadamente nervioso, pues sabía que había llegado el momento de decírselo todo, de contarle sus sentimientos y declararse.

—"Yo no quería hacerlo siendo Conan..."

Pero ahora ella conocía su secreto, es más, lo compartía, las cosas habían cambiado... Y ya no tenía otra opción.

—"Pero, no sé como comportarme si llego a decírselo... Soy un niño... Ni siquiera puedo besarla" —La sola idea de besar los labios de Ran provocó un intenso sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Vamos Shinichi... No es momento de esto, concéntrate —Se decía a si mismo.

Buscó entre los cajones de su casa la tarjeta de crédito de su padre y recordó que fue la propia Ai quien se la había cogido.

—Pues no pienso volver allí, no quiero más regañinas.

No le quedaba más remedio que llamarla, cogió su móvil y marcó el numero que ya se sabía de memoria.

—Haibara, necesito que compres un billete de tren a Minato para mañana, tu tienes la tarjeta.

—No sé si debería hacerlo, te repito que es peligroso.

—Iré con o sin él, además es mi dinero.

El silencio se hizo presente al otro lado del teléfono.

—Lo tendrás mañana —Cedió al fin.

—Muy bien, y guardame también una píldora, tal vez la necesite.

—Oh si claro, como Shinichi Kudo si que no correrás riesgo alguno —Respondió irónica.

—Me dejarán llevármela si soy un adulto y no un niño.

—Lo que tú digas —Colgó

Conan guardó su móvil mosqueado, no soportaba tantas pegas, el sabía lo que se hacía, y si no lo supiese lo haría de todas formas.

Necesitaba ropa más grande si pensaba tomarse el antídoto, así que fue a su habitación a preparar la mochila con todo lo que necesitase para el día siguiente. Eligió unos vaqueros y una camisa a cuadros blancos y negros junto a una camiseta blanca.

—"Con esto servirá" —Pensó el chico.

Era la primera vez en su vida que se preocupaba por su aspecto de esa forma. Hacía mucho tiempo que Ran no le veía con su verdadero cuerpo y quería que lo viese lo más guapo posible.

—"Que tonterías se me ocurren..."

Las mejillas se le encendieron al instante mientras empujaba la ropa dentro de la mochila, intentando así librarse de la evidencia.

* * *

En aquel mismo momento, dos jóvenes de diecisiete años caminaban por las calles de Beika mientras discutían acaloradamente por enésima vez.

—¿Has visto que hora es?, No vamos a llegar con día.

—¿Y a ti qué más te da la hora? —Le respondía la morena.

—¡Ya sabes que quiero ayudar en la desaparición, tonta!, ahora no podré ir a comisaría hasta mañana —Se lamentaba el moreno.

—Hoy estamos cansados del viaje, debemos descansar, ¿Te crees que yo no quiero recuperar a Ran?

Las lágrimas salieron disparadas de los ojos verdes de Kazuha provocando el nerviosismo de Heiji.

—¡Vale!... N-No te preocupes... —Se apresuró a decir intentando calmarla como podía.

Cuando Kazuha lloraba su corazón le apretaba en el pecho y sus sentimientos más profundos salían a la superficie impidiéndole pensar. Le tendió un pañuelo para que se limpiase las lágrimas, y la joven se calmó poco a poco.

—G-Gracias... —Susurró hipando.

—Además... Ya hemos llegado —Le dijo señalando la casa del profesor Agasa. —Ha llegado el momento de llamar a Kudo.

Luciendo su mejor sonrisa, marcó el número del chico.

—Yo no sé porque le llamas si estamos en frente de su casa —Le dijo Kazuha.

—Shh... Son cosas de detectives, tu no lo entenderías —Respondió molesto esperando ansioso la respuesta de su amigo al otro lado.

—Hattori, este no es el mejor momento para... —Empezó a decir el detective del este.

—¡Claro que lo es!, aquí estoy yo, el mejor detective de japón para ayudarte.

—¡El mejor detective de japón soy yo! —Replicó el pequeño.

Ambos jóvenes empezaron con su típica discusión de siempre, ante la mirada aburrida de Kazuha y la atenta mirada de Haibara, camuflada desde la ventana.

* * *

**Taráaaan! xD y aquí tenemos la entrada de los de Osaka.**

**_Kamameshi_ (釜飯, literalmente 'arroz hirviendo') es un plato de arroz tradicional de japón que se cocina en una olla de hierro.**


	10. Desde Osaka

**Hola a todos! (Algo tarde pero lo traigo xD) el capitulo 10! Este es de mis capítulos favoritos, tanto por como lo he narrado como por el lo que pasa jojojo. Espero sinceramente que os guste!**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews! cada nuevo review me impulsa a seguir escribiendo feliz *w*.**

**Guest: ¡Aw nuevas preguntas! Las espero siempre con ansias, me alegra saber que no me odias jajajaja, es que la gente que abandona fics... fdjfidhfi No puedo... Creo que por eso siempre me da miedo empezar de nuevo a leer un fic, siempre voy con la idea de que puede abandonarlo y eso me frena muchísimo, soy una persona que necesita saber lo que pasa hasta el final y como me dejen algo inconcluso yo misma me invento el final jajajaja. Si ellos la reconociesen se la llevarían con ellos y meh... Yo quería que Shinichi y ella se encontrasen en otras circunstancias, además... Ella no los miró a los ojos en ningún momento y se movía todo lo posible para despistarlos jajaja, esta vez espero que te guste al 100%... Bueno o casi xD Responderé alguna de tus preguntas, aun que ya están en el capitulo: Haibara tiene demasiado miedo a ser descubierta, pero ella realmente si quiere ayudarle. Heiji si se lo cuenta xD como tu has dicho, puedo hacer que no se den cuenta una vez, pero dos veces ya es demasiado, no quedaría realista en absoluto! pero bueno lalalala... Está TODO respondido en el capitulo de todas formas, ahora si que he sido buena xD**

**Guest: XDDDDDDDDDDDDD Tú comentario me ha hecho reír muchísimo, tu forma de expresarte tan intensa me recuerda a mí. Realmente este es mi final, el que siempre he deseado ! Muchas gracias por dejarme review, de verdad que me alegráis el día!**

**Guest: Yo creo que también me he leído *casi* todos los fics de ShinRan jajajaja, bueno al menos hace años me los tenía todos leídos. No te preocupes, aquí estoy yo para llenar el mundo de ShinRanismo! xDDD Lo continuaré hasta el final, voy en el capítulo 19 de la historia ^^ está todo controlado.**

**MouriKudo Aw pues escribo siempre 7,8 o 9 paginas de Word xDD a veces menos, a veces más, pero siempre intento que sean al menos 2,000 palabras jajaja Este es algo más largo así que espero que lo disfrutes muchisimo, creo que te gustará ^^ ! Gracias por todos los review :).**

**Bueno, bueno, bueno! Allá va el capitulo 10!**

* * *

**Desde Osaka**

No recordaban exactamente cuanto tiempo llevaban discutiendo sobre quien era el mejor detective de Japón, ya había oscurecido y las casas de los alrededores habían encendido las luces dejando en el aire un leve rastro de olor a comida recién hecha.

—¿Podéis parar ya, idiotas?, tengo hambre —Les reprochó Kazuha cogiéndole el teléfono al moreno.

—¡Dame eso!

Heiji intentó quitárselo sin mucho éxito mientras ella se alejaba de él poco a poco.

—Si queréis, podéis venir a cenar —Les dijo Ai a la parejita. —Decidle a Kudo que baje también.

Dicho esto, se fue por donde había venido dejando a los de Osaka sorprendidos.

—S-Será mejor que entremos... —Sugirió Kazuha.

Pocos minutos después, Conan se reunió con ellos en la cocina del profesor. Estaban todos sentados alrededor de la mesa, esperándolo frente a un delicioso Sashimi hecho por el profesor Agasa.

—A ti te he preparado Ochazuke, profesor —Le recordó Ai, que ni siquiera en esas circunstancias olvidaba su dieta.

El pobre Agasa asintió a duras penas mientras Conan se sentaba en la mesa al lado de Heiji.

—Y bien... ¿Qué hacéis aquí? —Preguntó sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta.

—Ayudarte a encontrar a Ran, por supuesto —Respondió el moreno mientras Kazuha asentía enérgicamente.

—Pues llegas tarde, ya la he encontrado —Respondió sirviéndose.

—¡¿Cómo?!, ¿Dónde está? —Preguntaron los dos al unísono.

—En Minato —Respondió el pequeño mirando a Haibara con expresión seria y decidida.

Kazuha y Heiji también miraron al instante, comprendiendo el pensamiento del otro, mientras aquel nombre retumbaba en las profundidades de su memoria.

—¡Mei! —Dijeron.

Por primera vez desde que los de Osaka habían llegado, Conan les prestó toda su atención.

—¿La habéis visto?

—Sí, Kazuha se había empeñado en ver el barrio porque una amiga suya le había hablado de él, y como nos perdimos, fuimos a tomar algo a un bar por allí cerca —Le contó rápidamente.

—No la reconocimos... ¿Cómo hemos podido ser tan tontos? —Se preguntaba Kazuha rompiendo a llorar.

—Nosotros no lo podíamos saber, Kazuha —Heiji intentaba calmarla.

—Ella... ¿Estaba bien? —Conan formuló la pregunta que más necesitaba y al mismo tiempo le costaba hacer, su corazón no iba a aguantar mucho más ese ritmo frenético.

—Si, debo decir que sabe fingir muy bien, porque nos engañó completamente, parecía feliz —Le respondió.

Un secreto alivio ascendió hasta su corazón, calmándolo, necesitaba asegurarse siempre que se le presentaba la oportunidad de que Ran no corría ningún peligro.

—Pero, Kudo, ¿Si sabes donde está, por qué no vas a por ella?

—Descuida, yo también me lo pregunto a cada segundo, pero deberías preguntárselo a ella —Le respondió señalando a Haibara con la cabeza.

—Cuando piensas con el corazón Kudo, acabas cometiendo fallos irreparables —Respondió ella. —Tú y cualquier ser humano.

—Y tú dijiste que ellos estaban limpios —Le recordó por enésima vez.

—¡Pero pueden secuestrarlos, Kudo!

—Primero tendrían que saber que ella estuvo allí, y si la traemos de vuelta ellos no correrán ningún peligro —Le respondió tercamente.

—Como algo salga mal...

—¡Ya está bien!, No podemos ocultarnos eternamente Haibara —Le cortó. —Llegará un día, en el que tendremos que enfrentarnos a ellos, por algo estás creando el antídoto.

La castaña lo miró con miedo en los ojos, todos sabían cuanto temía ella a los que una vez la intentaron matar.

—Mañana tendrás todo listo —Le respondió abandonando la mesa, dejándolos solos.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana será un día largo —Les contó Conan a los chicos.

—¿Pero irás a buscarla?, yo te acompañaré —Le dijo Heiji.

—¡Y Yo! —Se apuntó Kazuha.

El pequeño iba a negarse rotundamente, pero Heiji le miró un instante transmitiéndole sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—''Yo habría hecho lo mismo Kudo, solo querría lo mejor para Kazuha" —Pensó.

Conan asintió levemente sonriendo, al fin y al cabo él tenía razón, con su ayuda Ran estaría más protegida.

—Kazuha tu no puedes acompañarnos, traeremos a Ran sana y salva pero puede ser peligroso, ¿me entiendes?

—¡Yo quiero ir! —Insistía la muchacha.

—Puedes quedarte con Haibara y ayudarle con el antídoto si quieres —Aventuró Conan.

A Kazuha no le hacía mucha gracia, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que no hacer nada.

—Está bien —Asintió.

Los chicos se fueron a dormir tras ultimar los pocos detalles del plan, el cual consistía en fingir ser parientes cercanos de Mei para que los Aizawa no intentasen quedársela.

—El profesor Agasa ha hecho acreditaciones falsas —Le había explicado Conan.

Los de Osaka dormirían en casa del profesor mientras él había elegido irse a su casa. Necesitaba descansar en su lugar particular, tranquilo y ajeno a la realidad que se le venía encima.

—Aquí hemos pasado tantos momentos juntos... —Dijo Conan desde lo alto de las escaleras, mirando el gran salón.

Recordaba múltiples momentos de ellos dos juntos correteando por el salón bajo la atenta mirada de Yukiko.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo y pensó que dentro de poco podrían corretear por allí como tiempo atrás.

—Volvemos a ser unos enanos —Se dijo divertido caminando hacia su habitación.

Con esa idea feliz en la cabeza se dirigió a su cama para intentar dormir, a pesar de que sabía que no lo conseguiría.

—"No puedo estar tranquilo hasta que te tenga a aquí a mi lado y me digas que realmente no te han hecho nada"

A pesar de las múltiples pruebas que tenía de que Ran estaba sana y salva, no se quedaría tranquilo hasta verlo con sus propios ojos.

Ahora solo debía tranquilizarse e intentar dormir lo máximo posible, pensó mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente...

Cinco horas después, su despertador sonó apagando sus sueños y encendiendo sus sentidos. Había llegado él tan ansiado momento.

Bajó los escalones de dos en dos poniéndose la camiseta y corriendo hacia la casa del profesor donde Heiji lo esperaba listo para irse cuanto antes.

—El tren parte a las ocho, llegaremos allí a las diez y media aproximadamente —Recitó.

—Perfecto —Respondió Conan mientras cogía su mochila.

—¿Te la tomarás ahora? —Refiriéndose al antídoto.

—No, esperare a llegar a Minato, no puedo pasearme tranquilamente por transportes públicos con mi verdadero cuerpo.

—Vale, te espero en la entrada —Le dijo al ver a la pequeña científica aparecer.

La castaña se acercó para entregarle al pequeño detective la famosa píldora.

—Te durará aproximadamente veinte horas —Le aclaró.

—Bien, muchas gracias Ai —Respondió sinceramente.

Guardó la pastilla cuidadosamente en la mochila y se dispuso a irse, cuando ella lo frenó.

—Lo siento mucho, Kudo —Le dijo —No le deseo ningún mal a la chica de la agencia de detectives.

—Lo sé, Haibara —Le respondió desde el umbral de la puerta —Pero recuerda que nosotros los encontraremos primero, Akai y Jodie trabajan en ello más que nunca.

Salió por la puerta al fin, dejándola sola en aquel salón en penumbra.

—Ellos nos encontraran antes... Como sigamos cometiendo tantos fallos —Dijo a la nada.

Conan, por su parte, salió disparado hacia la entrada donde lo esperaba Heiji.

—¡De prisa, Hattori!

—¡Si eres tú el que tardaba!

Fueron directamente a la estación de tren de Beika y cogieron el tren hacia Minato. Conan repasaba en su mente el plan en todo momento, deseaba tomarse de una vez la píldora que guardaba celosamente en su mochila.

—Debemos buscar un lugar apartado para que puedas tomártela sin que nadie te escuche, yo recuerdo haber visto un callejón cerca del bar que es perfecto —Le decía Heiji mientras observaba el paisaje por la ventana.

—Sí, y después esperar a que ella llegue.

—Ayer eran las cuatro y media aproximadamente cuando nosotros fuimos al bar.

Los dos detectives aclaraban los últimos detalles del plan mientras viajaban. A Conan las horas se le pasaban muy lentas y no sabía ya que hacer para entretenerse.

—¡Kudo, Cálmate! —El pequeño detective estaba poniendo al moreno nervioso.

Quedaban apenas unos minutos para que el tren anunciase su llegada y Conan ya estaba de pie esperando para salir.

—"Este chico es un caso aparte"—Pensó Heiji.

Bajaron del tren a toda prisa en cuanto se lo permitieron y corrieron bajo aquel sol abrasador hasta la zona del bar.

—El callejón debería estar por aquí —El moreno miraba hacia todos los lados mientras intentaba recordar.

—Debe ser ese de allí, ¿No? —Le preguntó Conan señalando con el dedo.

Heiji afirmó con la cabeza y lo acompañó hasta el interior.

—Yo haré guardia desde aquí, tu tomate rápido el antídoto —Le dijo.

—Intentaré no gritar demasiado.

Se cambió de ropas rápidamente, no debía perder un solo segundo, y se llevó la píldora a la boca. No tardó en sentir aquel característico dolor que lo embargaba siempre que se la tomaba, parecía que su corazón fuese a salirsele disparado del pecho, y sus huesos le ardían mientras poco a poco crecían.

—Y-Ya... Queda poco... Ran... —Murmuraba sudoroso, sujetándose a la pared.

Profirió un ultimo grito instantes después, mientras se desplomaba en el suelo.

—¡Oye, más bajo Kudo! —Le dijo Heiji desde la entrada.

—¿Pero tu te crees que lo puedo controlar? —Le replicó entonces un joven de ojos azules llegando a su lado.

Allí estaba, como si todo aquello no hubiese pasado y al fin volviese a ser él, Shinichi Kudo. Seguía igual de alto y de moreno, con aquella característica sonrisa que hacía temblar a cualquiera.

—Estabas más guapo antes —Bromeó el moreno, contento de ver a su amigo con su verdadero cuerpo.

—Ya quisieras, Hattori —Le respondió sonriendo.

Los dos detectives se asomaron al callejón, debían esperar la llegada de la pequeña. Se sentaron pacientes a esperar mientras disimulaban que leían el periódico, Shinichi llevaba la gorra de Heiji para que nadie pudiese adivinar quien era.

—Oye, tengo mucha hambre, ¿Quieres que vaya a por algo de comer? —Preguntó Heiji cinco horas después, mientras hacía el crucigrama.

—Sí la verdad es que yo también tengo hambre.

El de Osaka se iba a levantar para ir a comprar algo cuando vio a lo lejos a la pequeña Mei de la mano de la señora Aizawa.

—¡Eh Kudo!... Ahí está... —Le advirtió.

Shinichi intentó por todos los medios posibles no perder la calma, miró a la pequeña una fracción de segundo y la reconoció al instante. Caminaba de la mano sonriendo, mientras hablaba con Hana.

—E-Es... Ella —Dijo al fin, pues su respiración iba en aumento.

La necesitad de correr hacia ella le impedía pensar racionalmente, pero debía esperar un par de minutos más... No debía estropear ahora su plan.

* * *

La pequeña Mei caminaba de la mano de Hana feliz, le contaba una anécdota del colegio mientras se dirigían al bar.

—Sí, me dijo que soy muy lista para mi edad —Contaba.

—¡Eso es verdad!, tu profesora tiene toda la razón.

Ran sabía que eso era debido a que realmente tenía dieciséis años, pero no podía evitar sumar y restar tan fácilmente.

Entraron en el bar donde las esperaba Yume con mucho trabajo que hacer.

—Voy corriendo a la cocina —Dijo Mei.

Hoy tenían más clientes de lo habitual pues había una reunión de viejos amigos en una mesa.

—¿Mei, puedes servirles esas bebidas? —Le pidió la camarera.

Mei cogió la bandeja y se dirigió a aquella mesa donde estaban sentados siete jóvenes riendo a carcajadas.

—¡Aquí tienen! —Dijo dejando la bandeja encima de la gran mesa.

Cuando se giró para volverse, escuchó un grito ahogado, y uno de los comensales cayó al suelo estrepitosamente.

Todos sus compañeros se abalanzaron sobre él intentando ayudarle, pero era demasiado tarde, estaba muerto.

—¡Yume, llama a la policía! —Le pidió Ran.

La camarera estaba petrificada en la entrada de la cocina.

—¿No sería mejor una ambulancia? —Preguntó con el teléfono en la mano.

—No... Ya está muerto —Le respondió la pequeña tocando el cuello de la victima.

—¡Mei, no te acerques! —Hana la apartó rápidamente del cadáver. —Yume llama a la policía.

Lo que Hana no sabía era que Ran estaba muy acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones, pues su padre era detective y se sabía de memoria el procedimiento.

Algunos clientes habían intentado irse con la confusión del momento, pero dos jóvenes habían cerrado la puerta impidiendo el paso.

—No puede salir nadie, no hasta que se desvelen los detalles de este cruel asesinato —Dijo entonces uno de aquellos dos chicos.

Una voz que sorprendió a Yume, asustó a Hana y dejó a Ran totalmente petrificada.

Lentamente, miró hacia la puerta donde un chico de tez morena y otro de grandes ojos azules la miraban. Su corazón empezó a latir tan fuertemente que casi se ahoga, sin poder al mismo tiempo alejar la vista de aquellos ojos que la hacían vibrar.

Él, por su parte, tampoco podía apartar la vista de la pequeña, era como si un vinculo mágico se hubiese forjado entre ellos, sabiendo que mientras el otro estuviese allí nada podía salir mal.

Y entonces... Vio la luz.

* * *

**El Sashimi es un plato japonés de origen coreano que consiste principalmente en mariscos o pescados crudos, cortados finamente.**

**El Ochazuke es un sencillo plato japonés que consiste en un cuenco de arroz, con algún acompañamiento puesto por encima, y que finalmente es cubierto con un chorro de té verde.**

**¡Un beso!**


	11. Y Vio La Luz

**Buenas a todos! Aquí estoy con el capitulo 11! Es la primera vez que escribo un caso en un fic, así que espero haberlo hecho al más puro estilo Aoyama xD Se que es muy cutre pero... Me esforzaré más la próxima vez!**

**MouriKudo: Muchas gracias por comentar *inserto corazón*, E aquí un capitulo ShinMei ! Jajajaja, hmm si sé bastante pero realmente es porqué me gusta mucho informarme bien para cada capitulo y que quede lo más real posible! Espero que disfrutes de este capitulo :) ! **

* * *

**Y Vio La Luz**

El bar Aizawa estaba sumido en un profundo silencio producido por aquellos dos jóvenes misteriosos que habían cancelado las salidas y entradas. Se observaban unos a otros con sendas miradas de incomprensión, menos la niña pequeña situada en medio, pues ella se encontraba conmocionada y paralizada, ni siquiera había necesitado mirar aquellos hermosos ojos azules para saber que era él... El chico que amaba, la persona que reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo.

—"Shinichi..." —Pensó sosteniéndole aquella profunda mirada.

Hana, como dueña del bar, fue la primera en romper aquel silencio misterioso dando un paso al frente.

—¿Quienes sois? —Preguntó insegura.

Ambos apartaron un poco más la gorra para poder contestar.

—Kudo Shinichi —Dijo el moreno de ojos azulados sonriendo a Ran.

—Hattori Heiji —Respondió el de Osaka imitando a su amigo.

—¡Detective! —Acabaron al mismo tiempo.

Se miraron entonces molestos por aquella pequeña coincidencia.

—¿Me tienes que copiar hasta la frase? —Preguntaba Shinichi molesto.

—¡¿Yo?!, si me la has escuchado decir a mi antes —Protestaba el otro.

Iban a enzarzarse de nuevo en una de sus típicas discusiones, cuando se dieron cuenta de que no era ni el momento ni el lugar.

—¡Pero si son los detectives adolescentes! —Gritó Yume, la camarera, pues era fan y conocía la mayoría de sus casos resueltos.

—Sí... Ahora que lo dices me suenan sus nombres —Respondió Hana respirando aliviada.

Pero ninguno de los dos les prestaba ya atención, estaban agachados junto a la victima examinándola y tomando notas de todo lo que encontraban.

—Tanto la comida como los platos, vasos y bebidas correspondientes deberán ser analizados —Decía Heiji.

El detective del este asentía mientras examinaba el cuello de la víctima.

—¿Has visto esto, Hattori? —Le preguntaba.

En el cuello de la victima se podían observar dos pequeños agujeros casi invisibles.

—Parece una mordedura de serpiente —Aventuró.

La policía no tardó en llegar al bar. Al no estar en Beika, Shinichi no contaba con que iría otro inspector diferente a Megure, pero como gozaban de gran reconocimiento, les permitieron ayudar en la investigación.

—Deberíamos empezar con la interrogación —Declaró el Inspector.

Ordenaron a los seis principales sospechosos ponerse en fila y decir su nombre y apellido.

—Meiko Takanama, Akuro Teita, Renya Matsumoto, Hiroshi Adachi, Shinji Usui y Momoka Nanami —Recitó el policía que tomaba declaración.

Todos asintieron entre nerviosos y asustados mientras mostraban su DNI.

—Y la victima es Emi Tanami —Añadió aquella joven llamada Momoka.

Tenía una sorprendente melena rubia y unos ojos marrones chocolates que destacaban a primera vista, parecía la más atrevida de los seis.

—Ninguno es familiar de la víctima, ¿Son todos amigos? —Preguntó Heiji.

—Sí, pertenecíamos al mismo club en la universidad —Respondió Hiroshi, un joven increíblemente alto y medianamente apuesto.

—Era un club de lectura —Aclaró la rubia.

Shinichi tomaba notas de todo lo que decían los sospechosos sin apartar la vista de la pequeña, pues no se había movido del sitio en todo ese tiempo y empezaba a asustarse.

—Nos reunimos aquí después de cuatro largos años sin vernos —Shinji continuaba la historia.

—¿Quién sirvió la mesa? —Preguntó Shinichi a la camarera.

—Yo serví la comida y ella las bebidas —Inquirió señalando a Ran.

Al fin, aquel caso le ofrecía la oportunidad de hablarle a su chica, no cabía en si de felicidad mientras caminaba hacia ella y se agachaba para estar a su altura.

—Bueno, Dime pequeña... ¿Como te llamas? —Tomando su minúscula mano con la máxima dulzura posible, su corazón se aceleró rápidamente como si reconociese a la dueña.

Ella tembló nada más sentir el contacto de su propia piel con la suya, era el efecto que Shinichi siempre causaba en ella, y sinceramente, lo había olvidado casi por completo después de tanto tiempo.

—Mei Kaoshi —Respondió aguantando la respiración, no quería que notase sus nervios.

—Y dime Mei... ¿Viste o notaste algo raro cuando serviste la mesa? —Le preguntó en un suave y melodioso susurro.

Él podía sentir los latidos del corazón de la pequeña, pues la tenía tomada de la mano, y no podía negar lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de ese pequeño momento intimo que nadie más que ellos percibían.

—Nada en absoluto... Y-Yo... Tenía prisa —No podría aguantar mucho más la cercanía del detective.

Pero él seguía aproximándose a ella, deseaba abrazarla más que a nada en el mundo, confirmar por fin que estaba bien y no dejarla ir de nuevo

—Perdona pero... ¿A mi no me interrogas? —Preguntó entonces la camarera rompiendo aquella pequeña burbuja de anhelo que habían creado entre los dos.

Era evidente que la camarera deseaba tener igual de cerca al detective, pues se pegó a el como una lapa mientras la observaba aturdido.

—Les serví el mismo plato a cada uno, es curioso porque todos pidieron lo mismo —Le contó la camarera enseguida.

—¿Qué comida era?

—Pidieron Sopa Dangojiru —Respondió ella.

Shinichi se apartó de la camarera para disgusto de esta, y se acercó a la mesa para observar un detalle concreto.

—La pedimos porqué siempre tomábamos esa sopa en nuestras reuniones —Aclaró Momoka, la única que se dignaba a hablar.

—Oye, Kudo, ¿No notas algo extraño? —Le preguntó Heiji —Ni siquiera están tristes por la muerte de Emi.

—Eso es porque Emi siempre creaba conflictos —Respondió entonces la chica llamada Meiko, la cual había permanecido callada hasta entonces. —Se creía superior a nosotros.

Un policía entró entonces por la puerta, interrumpiendo el relato de Meiko.

—Inspector, según la autopsia, la muerte de la victima se ha producido por envenenamiento, pero no hay rastro alguno de veneno en la comida y bebida —Explicó.

En ese momento Shinichi señaló la mesa a Heiji, y este entendió enseguida lo que su amigo quería decir.

—Pero no sabemos quien lo ha hecho, puede haber sido cualquiera de los dos que estaban sentados al lado de la victima —Replicó el moreno.

—Cierto, es lo el único detalle que me falta, pero creo que es fácil averiguarlo...¿No crees? —Respondió, con aquella característica sonrisa.

—¿Quienes ocupaban las sillas al lado de la victima? —Preguntó Heiji entendiendo de nuevo a su amigo.

Y como ambos esperaban, fue ella quien respondió inmediatamente.

—Yo e Hiroshi —Dijo sin miramientos Momoka.

La cara del mencionado se volvió blanca como la cera en una fracción de segundo.

—Muchas gracias señorita Nanami, nos ha dado la pista que necesitábamos —Respondió Shinichi mirando a Hiroshi.

—Y-Yo...No...

—El asesino era muy consciente de que hoy todos comeríais sopa Dangojiru —Empezó Shinichi —La cual se come con palillos muy afilados.

Cogió uno de los palillos de la mesa y se lo enseñó a los demás.

—En el cuello de la victima se podían observar dos puntos casi invisibles, producidos por uno de estos palillos, así es como el asesino envenenó a la victima y por eso la comida estaba limpia.

—¿Solo porqué yo también estaba a su lado y Momoko respondió antes soy el culpable? —Dijo el aludido irónico. —No me hagáis reír, creía que erais grandes detectives.

—No ha sido difícil probar su inocencia, pues la señorita Nanami tiene esa particular manía de responder a todo —Dijo el de Osaka divertido.

—Pero si quieres mas pruebas —Continuó el otro —Es muy fácil probar tu culpabilidad...

Shinichi lo observó fríamente, como hacía siempre que revelaba al asesino, y le preguntó en un susurro.

—Digame, señor Adachi... ¿A qué se dedica usted?

Los ojos del asesino se abrieron de par en par, mientras los latidos de su corazón delataban su culpabilidad.

—¿No piensa responder? —Le preguntó Heiji riendo.

—Es doctor —Respondió Mei por él, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes y a Shinichi.

—¿Y tú como lo sabes? —Deseaba volver a acercarse a la pequeña con una escusa, pero la camarera fue más rápida esta vez.

—¡Es verdad, yo también lo escuché! —Exclamó —Estaba diciendo que llegó tarde por culpa de una operación cuando fuiste con las bebidas.

—Inspector, ¿Puede decirnos donde fue filtrado directamente el veneno a la victima? —Continuó Heiji.

—En... La yugular interna... Causando muerte instantánea —Respondió leyendo el informe forense.

—Un movimiento rápido y limpio hacia la yugular interna... Lo siento pero solo un médico podría acertar y conocer lo suficiente sobre anatomía como para provocar la muerte instantánea de la víctima.

Hiroshi cayó de rodillas al suelo, sintiendose vencido.

—¡Ella me engañó con otro! —Se defendió. —Tantos años ocultando lo nuestro para que... Al final se fuese con otro...

Sus amigos lo miraron con una mezcla de sorpresa y lástima, pero Heiji y Shinichi permanecieron impasibles.

—Nada justifica un asesinato —Le respondió Shinichi mientras lo apresaban.

Heiji giró su gorra de nuevo hacia el otro lado, como hace siempre que resuelve un caso, y Shinichi, por su parte, volvió a centrar la vista en lo único que le importaba.

—Mei, supongo que ya sabes porque estoy aquí —Empezó, mientras caminaba hacia ella, tanteando el terreno.

—¿Conoces a Mei? —Preguntó la señora Aizawa mirando a la niña.

—Por supuesto, soy su primo —Respondió mientras sacaba del bolsillo un DNI con una foto de Ran de pequeña, claramente falsificado.

—"¡Pero como han podido!...¡Agasa!" —Pensó la pequeña molesta. —"Ahora no puedo negarme con algo así... Si digo que no le conozco llamarían a la policía..."

Bajo ningún motivo dejaría que descubrieran a Shinichi y él era consciente de ello, la conocía tan bien como ella a él. No sabía como había logrado recuperar su cuerpo, pero lamentaba que de nuevo se pusiese en peligro por ella. Bajó la cabeza y se resignó a aceptarlo.

Por su parte, el detective la miraba con una sonrisa triunfal al ver la expresión de la pequeña.

—¿No te alegras de ver a tu primo, Mei? —Preguntó Hana.

—¡Claro que sí! —Dijo corriendo a los brazos del detective. —¡Shinichi-Niichan!

Lo abrazó fuertemente provocando el sonrojo del detective, había soñado con ese momento tantas veces, que ya no le importaba que ahora fuese ella la niña pequeña. Le devolvió el abrazo con todas las ansias que tenía guardadas.

—Vaya... Como se quieren —Comentó Yume viendo la escena conmovida.

—S-Sí... Siempre juegan juntos... —Comentaba Heiji mirando a su amigo.

—Muchas gracias por cuidar de Mei todo este tiempo, si hay algo que pueda hacer... —Empezó Shinichi.

—Ya habéis hecho suficiente resolviendo el caso, muchas gracias a vosotros —Lo cortó — iré a prepararte la maleta con tus cosas.

Mei asintió y observó a Hana salir del bar mientras ella arrastraba a Shinichi a una esquina.

—¿Se puede saber que haces aquí, Shinichi? —Empezó.

—Venir a por ti, por supuesto.

—Pensé que había sido suficientemente clara...

El moreno le posó un dedo en los labios, cortando así su frase.

—No hay discusión posible sobre esto Ran... Sé que tengo muchas cosas que explicarte, y muchas cosas que contarte también... Pero tú... Te vienes conmigo.

Un escalofrío recorrió su pequeño cuerpo cuando sintió la piel del detective en sus labios, dejándola sin habla. El detective aprovechó ese momento para poner fin a aquella especie de discusión.

—Así que tu ahora también eres una enana —Le dijo Heiji acercándose a la parejita.

—No le digas eso, idiota.

—¿A quién llamas idiota? —Respondió enfurruñándose.

Los detectives se miraron dispuestos a discutir, pero Ran los paró enseguida.

—¡No empecéis! —Ya estaba acostumbrada a sus discusiones.

Hana llegó cinco minutos después, con una maletita amarilla del tamaño perfecto para una niña.

—Es una lástima que Ryu este trabajando... Le encantaría poder despedirse —Le dijo aguantando las lágrimas.

—Muchas gracias por todo, os echaré de menos —Le dijo sinceramente.

Se dieron un fuerte abrazo y Ran le prometió visitarla siempre que pudiese.

—"Me da pena mentirle, pero no podré volver nunca más" —Pensó apenada.

Shinichi la cogió de la mano y cargó la maleta con la otra.

—¡Nos vamos! —Dijo contento. —Por cierto, nos gustaría que no comentasen nada a nadie sobre que yo estuve involucrado en el caso, pues tenía otro antes y no quiero que me despidan.

Ambas asintieron.

—¡No hay problema!

Salieron los tres por la puerta hacia el sol abrasador de Minato. Heiji feliz por sus amigos, Ran con sentimientos contradictorios y Shinichi increíblemente... Feliz.

* * *

**La Sopa Dangojiru: Sopa hecha con ravioles acompañados de algas, tofu, raíz de loto, o cualquier cantidad de otras verduras y raíces.**

**¡Un Beso! :)**


	12. Información Clasificada

**¡Buenas a todos! He vuelto, no estoy muerta jajaja ( Solo enferma, por eso no he podido subir capitulo, perdonadme todos ! ) Intentaré subir mañana el 13 para compensar, depende de como me encuentre, pero espero poder!**

**MouriKudo: Tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 18 de momento! Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado, era la primera vez que innovaba con un caso a lo Gosho jajajaja, espero que este te guste ya que ahora tenemos a los dos juntos de nuevo! Muchas gracias por tu review :)**

* * *

**Información Clasificada**

En la comisaría de policía de Tokio se esforzaban todos y cada uno de los días por encontrar una pista que los llevase a esos hombres que habían secuestrado a Ran. Akai y Jodie habían conseguido dar con dos sospechosos pertenecientes a la organización, pero ambos, como de costumbre, habían optado por llevarse lo sus secretos a la tumba.

Hoy era uno de esos arduos días de trabajo que tanto detestaban, tenían tanto papeleo pendiente que parecían enterrados entre dos montañas de archivos, aun así, el teléfono no tardó en sonar para darle las buenas noticias que tanto esperaban.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Dijo Jodie al recibir la noticia.

La voz al otro lado del teléfono le respondió que sí y le colgó enseguida, pues tenían mucha prisa.

—¡No puede ser! —Gritó de alegría.

Akai, el cual se encontraba en la mesa de al lado, se molestó con con todo ese ruido y le pidió que no armase tanto jaleo pues necesitaba concentrarse.

—Era Kudo, la han encontrado —Le respondió esta, callando sus protestas.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó sin dar crédito. —¿Como ha encontrado la base de la organización?

—No la ha encontrado, Ran se escapó de allí, pero es lo único que sé de momento —Le contó la rubia, incapaz de contener su alegría.

—Deben venir de inmediato, necesitamos su declaración, es crucial para encontrar a esos malnacidos.

Jodie le miró enfadada, ¿Es que este hombre no comprendía porque Kudo tenía tanta prisa?

—¡Quiere tiempo a solas con ella! —Le explicó.

—Tiene mucho tiempo para eso después de declarar —Inquirió manteniéndose firme.

Akai no tenía remedio, estaba entregado en cuerpo y alma a encontrar a esa organización.

—¿Hay novedades de Hidemi? —Preguntó cambiando de tema. —¿Sabe ya eso tan importante?

La noche anterior habían recibido un rápido correo de Hidemi Hondou, la mujer infiltrada en la organización bajo el nombre de Kir.

—No, dijo que era peligroso... De momento debemos esperar —Respondió resignado.

Habían estado toda la mañana dándole vueltas a esa nueva y valiosa información, tenían ya muchas teorías al respecto, pero hasta que Hidemi no se lo aclarase no podrían hacer mucho.

—Odio estar sin hacer nada —Dijo Akai estirándose en su mesa. —A mi me va mucho más la acción.

—Eso lo sabemos todos, pero dado que para ellos estás muerto debes permanecer aquí —Le respondió Jodie entregádole mas papeleo.

—Solo me esconderé de momento y lo sabes... Cuando llegue mi oportunidad... Las pagarán todas.

Jodie no pudo evitar mirarlo con ternura y tristeza... Ella haría lo que fuese por protegerle, pero sabía que eso era imposible, Akai llevaba esa marca escrita con fuego en el corazón... Estaba destinado a ello.

* * *

Aquel joven de grandes ojos azules colgaba el teléfono al mismo tiempo que la pequeña soltaba su mano.

—¿Y bien?, Ya has conseguido lo que querías —Le dijo deteniendo su caminata.

—Te ruego que esperes a estar en Tokio, Mei —El muchacho era consciente de que no debía pronunciar su verdadero nombre bajo ningún concepto. —Este no es un buen lugar.

—Pues yo creo que si lo es —Insinuó Heiji interrumpiéndolos.

Ambos lo miraron sin comprender, mientras se sacaba del bolsillo derecho un billete de tren y se lo mostraba.

—Este es el mio, el cual sale en media hora —Les explicó sacando del bolsillo izquierdo otros dos billetes. —Y estos son los vuestros... Y salen mañana.

No tardaron en protestar en cuanto entendieron lo que su amigo pretendía, pero los hizo callar con un gesto rápido.

—Kudo, no puedes volver en tren siendo tu mismo, no te queda más remedio que quedarte aquí hasta mañana.

Shinichi se dio cuenta de que su amigo tenía la excusa perfecta y no podía rebatirsela.

—¿Volverás a ser Conan? —Ella seguía sin comprender del todo como hacía eso.

—Te lo explicaré luego —Otra vez la misma respuesta.

La pequeña Karateka le miró molesta, ya se empezaba a casar de tanta evasiva.

—Eso me recuerda otra cosa —Prosiguió Heiji esbozando una radiante sonrisa que asustó al otro detective —Como todavía no has podido explicarle nada, he pensado que no sería justo que se lo contases todo siendo una enana...

Volvió a extraer un nuevo objeto del bolsillo izquierdo, pero esta vez no era ningún billete, si no una pequeña píldora blanca y roja.

—¿De dónde la has sacado? —Preguntó Shinichi sorprendido.

Ran, por su parte, examinó aquella píldora imaginándose que esta era la responsable de las transformaciones del detective.

—Se la quité a Ai sin que se enterase, es un secreto.

Sin darle tiempo a replicar, el de Osaka le entregó el antídoto a la niña y le dijo que no la perdiese.

—Me iré ya o perderé el tren —Dijo despidiéndose rápidamente y guiñándole el ojo a su amigo — ¡Buena suerte!

Shinichi se quedó mirando como Heiji se alejaba mientras una inmensa sensación de gratitud inundaba su ser. No solo le estaba dando la oportunidad de explicarse, si no que también le acababa de facilitar las cosas para poder declararse, para al fin poder ser feliz un rato con la chica que tanto amaba.

—Es una lástima que esto no sirva de nada —Le dijo Ran despertándolo de su pequeña ensoñación particular.

No comprendió sus palabras, ¿Acaso no quería volver a tener su cuerpo?

—No es por eso —Todavía mantenía su capacidad para leerle el pensamiento a su amigo. —Es que Hattori-Kun no ha pensado en lo más evidente.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¡Pues que no tengo ropa! —Respondió agitando los brazos.

—¡Pues te la compro!

—¿Con qué dinero? —Inquirió.

Su mente viajó rápidamente hacia cierta tarjeta de crédito en manos de Haibara y maldijo por lo bajo.

—Me lo temía...

No podía negarse a si misma que en parte estaba encantada con esa noticia, no se sentía preparada para enfrentarse a Shinichi con su verdadero cuerpo pues ya estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa siendo Mei.

—Pues entonces esperaremos a que vuelva a ser Conan —Soltó decidido.

—¿Qué?, de eso nada Shinichi, me debes muchas explicaciones —No estaba dispuesta a ceder en eso. —Ya puedes ir empezando.

Era consciente de que ella no comprendía el por que necesitaba su verdadero cuerpo, pero no tenía una excusa lo suficientemente fuerte.

—Creo que deberías empezar tú —Decidió entonces para ganar tiempo. —No te puedes ni imaginar lo preocupado que estaba.

—Te envié una nota, ¿Recuerdas? —Respondió.

¿Como podía no comprender que una simple carta no calmaba su corazón?

—Sabías que no serviría de nada Ran, quiero la historia entera y con detalles.

Sacó una reserva de hotel de entre los billetes que le había dado Heiji y se lo señaló.

—Iremos al Hotel y allí hablaremos tranquilos.

Ran asintió mientras el la cogía de la mano, provocando que se ruborizase levemente, cosa que no le pasó inadvertida al detective.

—"Al menos parece que todavía siente algo por mí" —Pensó esperanzado.

El moreno estaba seguro de que al enterarse de todo, ella había dejado de quererlo. Había convivido con ese miedo mucho tiempo, y ahora que ella al fin conocía su secreto, su mayor temor acababa de salir a la luz.

Caminaron despacio hasta el hotel, disfrutando en secreto de la compañía del otro aun que no lo mostrasen directamente.

A mitad del camino, una niña pequeña tropezó sin querer con Shinichi, y la cesta de madera que llevaba en las manos volcó todo su contenido en el suelo.

Se disculpó al instante y la ayudó a recoger aquellas plantas y flores aromáticas.

—Pobrecita, tal vez eran para su madre —Se preocupó Ran mientras la observaba alejarse.

Continuaron caminando y llegaron en poco más de quince minutos al hotel. Parecía bastante acogedor y la recepción estaba casi vacía, así que no tardaron en subir a su habitación doble.

—Vaya, ¡Es muy bonita! —Exclamó la castaña al entrar por la puerta.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color pastel, y el gran ventanal del fondo les regalaba unas bonitas vistas de Minato. Indudablemente era una habitación soleada y acogedora.

Ran se acostó en una de las dos camas con sendas sábanas azul cielo y sintió el suave tacto que estas le ofrecían.

—Ha tenido que salirle caro —Le comentó a Shinichi.

—Si, le ha salido caro a mi padre —Le respondió mientras se acomodaba en la suya.

Por primera vez desde que se habían reencontrado, ambos rieron a carcajadas olvidando por un momento la realidad. Permanecieron acostados en silencio, hasta que Ran supo que había llegado el momento de empezar a relatar su historia.

Decidió empezar por aquel fatídico momento en el que eligió seguir a aquellos hombres de negro, pues creía que así podría ayudarlo en su investigación, pero sucedió todo lo contrario, acabó siendo secuestrada como el bien sabía. Dado que perdió la consciencia, solo pudo continuar desde el momento en el que despertó en el laboratorio abandonado donde, tras oír aquella conversación entre dos agentes de esa organización, decidió quitarse la vida.

—¡¿Pero qué estupidez es esa?! —Shinichi, que había estado escuchando atentamente cada detalle, no pudo evitar interrumpirla.

—No pensaba darles el gusto de matarme, tú habrías hecho lo mismo —Respondió. —Además, si no me hubiese tomado ese veneno ahora no estaría aquí contándote todo esto.

Apretó los dientes y decidió no contestar, a veces que ella lo conociese tanto no era una virtud...

Prosiguió su relato saltándose los momentos de terrible dolor, y le contó su plan para despistarlos.

—Tengo que reconocer que has tenido una buena idea —Confirmó asombrado.

—Tenía que hacer algo si o si... No solo me ponía en peligro a mi misma... Si no también vuestra seguridad.

—¿Nuestra seguridad?

—Sherry... Eliminada —Citó aquellas palabras que recordaría toda su vida.

—Es verdad, se me había olvidado contarte lo de Ai... —Se disculpó.

Mei cambió de posición, para poder verle mejor.

—Una de tantas otras cosas que todavía no me has contado, detective —Le recordó lanzándole una mirada asesina.

—Serás tonta... ¡Te lo contaré todo a su debido tiempo! —Le respondió para picarla. —Además... ¡Mientras seas una cría poco te puedo contar!

—¿A quién llamas cría, Conan? —La muchacha se puso en pie en la cama, haciendo que se arrepintiese al instante de sus palabras.

—"Al menos no puede usar el karate en todo su esplendor" —Pensó cubriéndose con las sábanas.

—Todavía no he descartado tomarme la píldora —Respondió adivinando una vez más sus pensamientos.

Por la mente del detective pasaron al instante ciertas imágenes de como sería Ran convertida con la ropa rasgada...

—"Se le verían sus..." —Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas al instante.

—¿Y ahora se puede saber que te pasa? —Se había acercado a su cama y lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

—N-Nada... ¡Continua! —Contestó cubriéndose un poco más.

Siguió su historia desde el punto en el que lo había dejado, explicándole como los Aizawa la rescataron y lo sucedido en el hospital.

—Y si... Fui yo quien cambió el numero de teléfono —Reconoció la pequeña, mientras miraba el techo de la habitación.

—Eso explica muchas cosas... —Reconoció el joven, pues se había preguntado muchas veces el porqué. —Me quito el sombrero ante ti.

Le sonrió sin mirarle, continuaba observando el techo, preguntándose si debería contarle que tenía visiones. Si se lo contaba tenía que explicarle que sabía que él se sentía culpable... Y no se sentía con derecho a haber violado así su intimidad. Decidió entonces no decirle nada.

—"Supongo que yo también tengo derecho a guardar mis propios secretos" —Pensó mirándolo fugazmente y cerrando los ojos.

* * *

**Antes de irme, me gustaría aclarar ciertos puntos, pues he abierto muchas tramas a lo largo de los 12 capitulos y me gustaría hacer un repasito.**

**\- Por una parte tenemos las visiones de Ran, algo de lo que Haibara y Conan carecen, lo he hecho por algo por supuesto! y tendrá alguna que otra más las cuales le serán muy... útiles.**

**\- ''Eso que ya sabes'', lo que esta tramando la organización, otro punto a tener en cuenta que he desarrollado un poco más en este capitulo.**

**\- La desaparición de Ran del laboratorio todavía no esta resuelta, recordemos que Gin sigue sospechando.**

**\- El antídoto, ninguna de las plantas le ha funcionado a Ai... ¡Pero aun queda la belladona! puede que no este todo perdido.**

** y con estos cuatro puntos a tener en cuenta, me despido... ¡Un besito! :)**


	13. El Turno De Shinichi

**¡Buenas a todos! Ya estoy aquí con el capitulo 13! Este es uno de mis favoritos y casi el que más me gusta xD Tiene mucha narración y poco dialogo (Como debería ser siempre, pero yo me dejo llevar demasiado por el estilo Gosho xD).**

**Guest: Lo siento no está acabado jajajaja es más creo que tendrá aproximadamente 35 capítulos...( aaaaaaproximadamente xD conociéndome nunca se sabe! ) Gracias por comentar :) Besos! espero que te guste ^^.**

* * *

**El Turno De Shinichi**

Se habían quedado dormidos dejándose llevar por el vaivén de la luz solar que se filtraba por la ventana. No sabían a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo llevaban dormidos, o como habían llegado a ese punto, pero a Ran no le importaba mucho ese dato. Había sido la primera en despertase y también la primera en cerciorarse de que todo seguía bien. Se encontraba con su persona especial en un hotel de lujo, nada podía salir mal, aparentemente.

Su amigo tampoco tardó en despertar, pero este, a diferencia de ella, si se encontraba asustado.

—Sigo aquí, no me he ido —Le explicó, calmándolo inmediatamente.

Él se incorporó como pudo y observó el magnifico atardecer que le regalaba el ventanal. No quedaba mucho para que se hiciera de noche y en el fondo de su corazón sabía que tampoco le quedaba mucho más tiempo para posponer su relato. De todas formas, ella no había vuelto a insistir y eso en parte le preocupaba, ¿Tal vez ya no quería saberlo?

Pero la pequeña Mei solo se había olvidado momentáneamente de ese detalle, pues su mente estaba ocupada por el secreto de sus visiones, se preguntaba si hacía bien ocultándoselo.

—Deberíamos ir a cenar —Soltó el detective, rompiendo aquel mágico silencio en el que estaban envueltos.

Ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de deshacer aquella atmósfera que los protegía de seguir adelante, de enfrentarse a aquello que ambos temían: El destino de su relación.

¿Seguirían siendo amigos o tal vez algo más después de aquello?, ninguno de los dos lo tenía claro aun sabiendo lo que sentían por el otro. Al fin y al cabo, estaba en manos de Shinichi deshacer esta encrucijada que él solo había montado.

Se limitó a asentir pues el moreno tenía razón, no se había parado a pensar en el hambre que tenía y debía alimentarse para afrontar cualquier resolución por muy dura que fuese. La volvió a coger de la mano, eso era una buena señal y ella lo agradecía enormemente. Sabía que solo Shinichi podía hacerla sentir como en casa con un leve gesto y él en el fondo de su ser también lo sabía.

El restaurante confirmaba sus sospechas del precio del Hotel. Los manteles de un rojo borgoña combinaban con las cortinas, otorgándole una sensación de lujo digna del lugar. Shinichi se sentía un tanto incómodo, estaba acostumbrado a lugares así por que sus padres lo llevaban de niño, pero ese rojo tan inusual le recordaba a la sangre.

—¿A ti también te resulta incómodo? —Le preguntó Ran, notando en el detective su misma sensación.

Él aludido asintió, pero se encargó rápidamente de despreocuparla, nada podía ser peor ya, o eso creía él.

Eligieron una mesa alejada, cerca de la ventana para poder contemplar la noche de Minato. Se encargó de retirarle la silla a Ran con educación y esta se lo agradeció, pues ni en situaciones así olvidaba los buenos modales y esa era una de las mejores virtudes de Shinichi. Uno de los muchos camareros no dudó en acercarseles con la carta y eligieron sin detenerse mucho en pensarlo, Tonkatsu y dos refrescos de cola.

—No tardará su cena —Retiró las cartas e hizo una reverencia.

De nuevo, tanta ostentación y lujo incomodaron a los de Beika, les resultaba un tanto siniestro.

¿Había llegado el momento de Shinichi?, para Ran sí, no había apartado la vista de él ni un segundo tras haberse sentado, quería que empezase sin tener que decirle nada y era lo menos que él podía hacer por ella. Recordó todos y cada uno de los momentos que había vivido con Conan, se había bañado con él, lo había abrazado innumerables veces, y lo más importante... Le había dicho lo que sentía por Shinichi nada más conocerlo, con la gran ignorancia de tenerlo al lado. Quería pensar que se le había olvidado, realmente lo deseaba, pero la mirada nerviosa que él ojiazul le devolvía le respondía que no.

Por otra parte, ella tampoco era tonta, se creía que por engañarla mil y una veces con escusas y patrañas se lo iba a tragar del todo, evidentemente no era así, muy en el fondo de su subconsciente sabía que eran la misma persona aunque se negase a creerlo. La prueba de las huellas dactilares en el amuleto de los de Osaka había sido para ella tal vez la prueba definitiva, pero ya no recordaba mucho de aquellos tiempos en los que era ella misma.

Esperó entonces pacientemente el turno de su acompañante, pero la mente del detective adolescente iba a mil por hora, llena de contradicciones basadas en miedos hasta ahora desconocidos. Él la amaba, esa era su afirmación universal la cual contrarrestaba todo lo negativo que pudiese pasar, y sabía que ella lo correspondía y lo había esperado todo ese tiempo, ¿Cuál era entonces el dilema?

—"Su rechazo..." —Pensó intentando tragarse esas palabras tan duras.

Ella sabía su peor secreto, ese que se había guardado tan celosamente por el puro instinto de protección que tenía hacía ella y no había tenido tiempo a contárselo todo antes de que se enterase por si misma. Era un completo mentiroso, y podía leer en los ojos de la niña todos y cada uno de los reproches que había estado guardando esos días junto a los Aizawa. Pero a pesar de todo el daño que le había causado y de todos los problemas en los que ahora ella también estaba envuelta... Seguía ahí, acompañándolo, brindándole esa pequeña burbuja de felicidad, ese sentimiento que para él resultaba tan ajeno. Así que debía intentarlo... Tenía que hacerlo... Se lo debía.

Abrió la boca eligiendo las palabras adecuadas mientras captaba su atención, balbuceó un par de palabras intangibles y respiró hondo. Los nervios le ganaban.

—Bueno Ran, sé que te debo mucho... —Volvió a intentarlo, logrando componer poco a poco el comienzo de su discurso. —Y que hayas esperado incluso ahora, estando de nuevo juntos, te lo agradeceré eternamente.

Ella asintió impaciente, al fin iba a escuchar todo lo que aquel detective maniático de los misterios tenía que decirle. Miró rápidamente el restaurante, pues quería guardarlo en su memoria ya fuese para bien o para mal, y en la entrada de este mismo, se encontró con la última persona que esperaba.

—¡Shinichi, es Ryu! —Susurró apremiándole, cortando así sus palabras.

El joven se giró y vio allí, al fondo en la entrada, al hombre que había sido el padre de Ran durante unos días.

—¿Qué hacemos? —Preguntó girándose, pero en la silla ya no había nadie, la pequeña se había esfumado.

No tenía tiempo de explicárselo a Shinichi, el plan se había trazado solo en su mente, como aquel día en el laboratorio. Recorrió el restaurante escondiéndose entre las mesas aprovechando su pequeña estatura, gracias a eso no tardó en salir de allí evitando el encuentro. Sabía lo que tenía que buscar y donde podía encontrarlo, solo necesitaba a una inocente empleada del hotel.

—¡Disculpe, señorita! —Llamó a la primera que se encontró, en un pasillo vacío de la primera planta.

Le pidió que la ayudase a buscar un alfiler que se le había caído, y en cuanto se agachó, tomó sus llaves del bolsillo.

Ya estaba cerca de conseguirlo, le quedaba realmente poco, corría con todas sus fuerzas hasta el probador de los empleados. A esa velocidad no tardó en alcanzarlo y cerró con un leve portazo para no levantar sospechas... Había llegado el momento de volver.

Se la tomó sin pensarlo, pues una fuerza desconocida de miedo y peligro le indicaba que eso era lo mejor que podía hacer. Ignoró como pudo el dolor, muy parecido al que había sentido cuando tomó el veneno, y aguantó sin gritar lo máximo que pudo.

—Y-Ya casi está... —Se decía a si misma jadeando, intentando darse fuerzas.

Reconoció enseguida el momento clímax y soltó un grito ahogado mientras mordía uno de los delantales para amortiguarlo. Respiró acompasadamente, observando su antiguo cuerpo e intentando recuperar las fuerzas.

Tras un par de minutos se vistió con uno de los uniformes de la limpieza y se miró en el espejo dándose cuenta de que necesitaba una gorra o algo para tapar su cara y pelo tan reconocibles. Sintiéndose una ladrona, buscó entre las ropas de las empleadas hasta dar con lo que quería.

—Espero que pueda perdonarme —Refiriéndose a la dueña de aquella gorra rosa palo que no le sentaba nada mal.

Se asomó por la puerta para asegurarse de que no había nadie, y salió corriendo en busca de su detective.

—"Seguro que está de los nervios" —Pensó mientras volvía al restaurante.

De los nervios era quedarse corto, el muchacho había buscado a Mei con la mirada en cada rincón del restaurante, y al no dar con ella, fue tal la angustia que sintió, que se quedó totalmente paralizado.

—"Otra vez no... No puedo soportarlo otra vez" —Si Ran lo había vuelto a abandonar de verdad, no se veía capaz de soportarlo.

Tal vez solo se había escondido y volvería cuando se fuese Ryu, tenía que mantener la calma y pensar racionalmente, pero cuando se trataba de Ran eso era casi imposible.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que tardó en darse cuenta de que una limpiadora del hotel se había sentado en el sitio de Mei.

—Disculpe —Le dijo nervioso al verla. —Ese sitio está ocupado.

—Lo sé... —Respondió con aquella voz que conocía mejor que ninguna otra.

Fue como un bálsamo que curó todas sus penas en un mili-segundo, ella había vuelto a su lado, y no como una niña, si no como Ran. No le costó adivinar su plan.

—Nos iremos ahora sin levantar sospechas —Le dijo justo al mismo tiempo que ella asentía frenéticamente.

Le cogió la mano por inercia y salieron despacio del restaurante, actuando lo más normal posible. Respiraron aliviados en cuanto transpasaron la salida, pero poco duró ese alivio pues al final del largo pasillo, se encontraban dos hombres de negro que ambos reconocieron a pesar de no saber quienes eran.

Shinichi se giró hacia el lado opuesto rápidamente y tiró de Ran hacia la salida de emergencia, sabía que ella había sentido también su procedencia pues una aura oscura y maligna rodeaba siempre a los hombres de negro allá a donde fuesen, y servía para distinguirlos de los demás seres humanos.

Bajaron despacio por aquellas escaleras de metal, con mucho cuidado de no caerse, pues era bastante peligroso al estar a tanta altura del suelo.

—Ten mucho cuidado, ¿Vale? —Le había dicho Shinichi dándole un corto abrazo.

Pero los nervios eran demasiado difíciles de controlar ante esa situación, y los pies le temblaban tanto que no tardó en resbalar y caerse.

La adiestrada mano de Shinichi la sujetó justo a tiempo y la sujetó con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz, pero no podía aguantar mucho más tiempo.

—Suéltame Shinichi, vete, ellos nos pueden descubrir, sálvate al menos tú —Le rogó.

Si había algo que odiaba Ran en este mundo era ser una carga, un estorbo, y menos para esa persona que amaba incondicionalmente, pero siempre acababa una y otra vez poniéndolo en peligro, haciendo que arriesgase su vida por salvarla.

—Como vuelvas a decir una tontería así te juro que te suelto —Le respondió enfadado, a pesar de que no la soltaría por nada del mundo.

—Shinichi... Yo... —Balbuceó.

—No Ran, Escúchame tú, ¿No es evidente el porqué? —La calló. —¿Tan difícil es de entender que estoy total y absolutamente enamorado de ti?, por que lo estoy, y lo llevo estando desde que tengo memoria.

Si a Shinichi Kudo le hubiesen dicho que el día que se declarase por fin iba a ser así, no se lo creería en absoluto. Se había imaginado siempre algo romántico, algo muy bien preparado, con las palabras adecuadas... Pero como todo en la vida... Nunca sale como lo planeamos.

Tiró haciendo una fuerza sobrehumana de Ran para lograr subirla hasta su escalón y la abrazó temiéndose lo peor, pues la chica no le respondía.

—¿Ran?

La apartó un poco de su pecho para mirarla a la cara y comprobar, para su enorme decepción, que la chica se había desmayado.

—No sé si alegrarme o entristecerme... —Susurró sonriendo amargamente.

De todas formas, tenía todavía muchas oportunidades para decírselo, toda una vida junto a ella, pues pensaba acabar con esa organización costase lo que le costase.

Observó su dulce cara, cuando dormía estaba demasiado preciosa.

—Ya queda poco, Ran...

Siguió bajando mientras la sujetaba fuertemente, no le quedaba ya mucho para alcanzar la puerta hacia la salida cuando su corazón le empezó a quemar por dentro, recordándole la realidad.

* * *

**Un besito! :)**


	14. Bañado En Negro

**La madre que me... TENÍA UN MENSAJE ENORME ESCRITO Y SE ME BORRÓ! VOY FATAL DE TIEMPO Y TENGO QUE VOLVER A ESCRIBIRLO DDJFHIJSHFIUGHDFIUGDH**

**1) Estoy resfriada y llena de exámenes finales, supongo que muchos estáis igual que yo y espero que me comprendais (?)**

**2) No me mateis, pero en este capitulo no salen ni Ran ni Shinichi (Ni conan ni Mei) y encima que tardo ni salen xDDD pero necesitaba un capitulo como este para avanzar en la trama y dar paso a la trama de los de Osaka al fin xD**

**en resumen eso era lo que tenía escrito, ahora, en cuanto a los reviews ( Que eran super extensos y ahora tengo que abreviar DHUDFHDIUFHDIUH):**

**MouriKudo: Me alegra muchisimo que te haya gustado! yo estoy igual que tú :C examenes todo el tiempo que no me dejan publicar mis capitulos :C, menos mal que los tengo escritos, si no, no se que haría xD**

**Guest anonima de las preguntas guays: EL TUYO ERA EL MAS EXTENSO XD a ver como resumo todo lo que te había escrito... Gracias por tener paciencia, y eso que todavía falta un poquito para un beso xD al menos espero que el capitulo 15 te ayude a no querer matarme por no escribir el beso (?) jajaja, realmente ya tengo escrito algo asi ^^ pero aun queda un poquito! respondere a algunas de tus preguntas como siempre : Si, Shinichi se encogerá, no eran Gin ni Vodka y... Hasta ahí puedo responder!**

**Amada Alice! Sabía que te gustaría este capitulo! lalalal... CoRan! bueno, no puedo responderte a eso lamentablemente, seria desvelar bastante del cap 15 ! pero si puedo decirte que son DOS las razones por las que se desmaya Ran!**

**Pokefan loli-chan !una nueva lectora! Aw ! Muchas gracias por dejar un review! Me hacen feliz *O*, si te gustan los dos de niños... AH NO PUEDO DECIR NADA XD, pero tendrán buenos momentos^^.**

**Muchisimas gracias a tod s por dejar review! De verdad os lo agradezco ^^**

* * *

**Bañado En Negro**

Había llegado a aquel hotel con el mismo desconcierto e indeterminación que lo embargaba desde hacia mucho tiempo. Iba pensando en que ya no le quedaban muchas más escusas para mantener a raya a su esposa, pero ahora, tenía asuntos más importantes que atender. Le habían ordenado tajantemente ir a ese hotel y recoger una mercancía importante, sin preguntas, sin peros, para hacerlo no necesitaba entenderlo, le decían siempre.

Poco a poco se iba acostumbrando a hacer su trabajo sin replicas, ¿Qué remedio le quedaba?, No quería morir tan joven, y lo más importante, debía proteger a la mujer que amaba.

Caminaba despacio por los pasillos acompañado de dos agentes de rango inferior al suyo y no podía evitar recordar de nuevo aquel fatídico día donde todo aquello había empezado.

Él, Ryu Aizawa, era el dueño de una importante agencia de viajes muy conocida. Le había costado mucho llegar a donde estaba pues su padre se había muerto dejándole una empresa en quiebra, ¿Qué otra opción tenía?, ellos le habían ofrecido la mejor oferta posible y por desgracia no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

Recordaba como aquel hombre de larga melena rubia rozando el gris había entrado en su oficina, jamás podría olvidar esa cara llena de frialdad... Gin era la maldad personificada. Había ido directo al grano, dejándole un maletín como él que llevaba ahora mismo el propio Ryu en las manos sobre la mesa. Le dio dos días para pensárselo, y una vez aceptó, le advirtió de que una vez que entrase... No podría salir.

¡Y cuan ciertas eran sus palabras!... Esa organización era como una droga mortal que lo había perforado transformándolo tanto física como mentalmente, su alma se había bañado en negro, al igual que sus ropas.

La gran cantidad de encargos y trabajos que había realizado para esa gente desde aquel día eran innumerables, gracias a dios, había logrado olvidar la gran mayoría, pero había uno entre todos ellos, que le pesaría el resto de su vida. Al menos vivía con la esperanza de haberlo enmendado.

—"Ella era demasiado joven para morir" —Pensaba mientras agarraba con más fuerza el maletín.

Se refería, por supuesto, a aquella joven castaña que jamás olvidaría, aquella a la que le habían obligado a apuntar con una pistola, y también aquella que había encontrado tiempo más tarde en medio de la carretera semi-inconsciente.

¿Cómo había regresado a la edad de siete años?, eso era algo que él desconocía completamente, otra de tantas otras cosas de esa organización que no tenía derecho a saber.

Y es por eso que sin pensárselo dos veces, la acogió en su casa bajo el atento cuidado de su esposa Hana pues estaba seguro de que la vida le estaba dando una oportunidad de redimirse.

Además, ahora contaba con algo que ellos ignoraban: Shinichi Kudo, el detective adolescente que creían haber matado, estaba vivo. Estaba tan vivo que había resuelto un caso en su bar aquella misma tarde. Por supuesto, lo mantendría en secreto como Hana le había pedido. Habría hecho muchas cosas mal de las que se arrepentía... Pero si de algo estaba seguro, era de que él jamás sería un asesino.

* * *

Hacía un calor tan increíblemente abrasador, que agradeció de buen gran grado el momento en el que se bajó del tren en Tokio. El moreno se colocó bien la gorra mientras comenzaba su caminata hasta la casa del profesor Agasa, donde se hospedarían él y Kazuha mientras las cosas no volviesen a la normalidad.

Estaba completamente seguro de haber actuado correctamente, si su plan funcionaba, mañana llegarían a Tokio un niño y una adolescente de la mano, felizmente reconciliados. También estaba convencido de que Shinichi no le guardaba rencor por ocultárselo, los amigos tenían que ayudarse en esas cosas pues era consciente de que ambos eran igual de negados en el amor.

El amor... No podía pensar en esa palabra sin evitar que cierta chica de ojos verdes cruzase su mente invadiéndola casi al completo. Le había costado muchos años darse cuenta de que estaba muy enamorado de su amiga Kazuha, teniendo en cuenta la poca importancia que le había dado siempre a las relaciones, si no hubiese sido por haber conocido a Shinichi, nunca se habría enterado. Aunque tal vez, muy en el fondo, siempre lo había sabido y no quería admitirlo, fuese como fuese, lo único que tenía claro era que su amigo había sido el detonante.

Había que estar muy ciego para no ver como Kudo la miraba. La primera vez que le pilló mirando a Ran, pudo reconocer perfectamente esa expresión, pues era la misma que él ponía al mirar a Kazuha. Ese simple pero importante hecho desencadenó una gran batalla en el interior del detective, de la cual surgió una única respuesta, una verdad como pocas.

—La amo... —Susurró el moreno, deteniéndose para observar el atardecer de Tokio, casi tan bello como la chica que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

Sin casi darse cuenta, había elegido a su compañera de vida mucho antes de que pudiese siquiera entender lo que eso significaba. Comprender que la quería había supuesto un enorme alivio, pero a la vez, había crecido un mar de dudas.

¿Qué sentía ella por él?, ¿Cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos?, por muy detective que fuese, ante Kazuha estaba totalmente perdido, era pues un detective negado en el amor profundamente enamorado.

De momento, no estaba entre sus planes confesarle esos sentimientos, necesitaba más tiempo para prepararse, sobre todo, necesitaba una señal de ella, algo que le indicase lo que verdaderamente sentía.

Este detective del oeste iba tan perdido en sus propias reflexiones, que no reparó en lo que estaba pasando delante de él, pues había llegado a la casa del profesor. Se escondió tan rápido como pudo, presa del pánico, no quería que aquellos dos jóvenes lo viesen.

—"¿Quién demonios es ese?" —Pensó mientras observaba desde detrás de una farola.

Allí, en la entrada de la casa, se encontraban Kazuha y un apuesto chico de abundante cabello castaño claro el cual parecía conocerla bien, pues se podía notar a lo lejos la confianza que los rodeaba. Ella, por su parte, le sonreía todo el tiempo y le reía las gracias, cosa que molestaba a Heiji profundamente.

—¡Pero de donde ha salido! —Pensaba con furia contenida, le dolía profundamente saber que solo en un día le había dado tiempo a substituirlo.

Salió de su escondite de inmediato, se sentía idiota observando aquello.

—"Como si tuviese que importarme con quien habla" —Su mente iba a mil por hora mientras cruzaba a grandes zancadas el poco trecho que los separaba.

Entró inmediatamente por el portal sin siquiera saludarlos y cerró la puerta principal dando un sonoro portazo. Sin detenerse, subió corriendo a la habitación. No quería pensar, solo quería acostarse en su nueva cama y dejarse llevar por el sueño. Sabía que Kazuha lo había seguido y que seguramente se encontraba en la puerta, decidiendo si llamar o no.

Deseó profundamente que no lo hiciese, que lo dejara solo, y parece ser que la joven de la coleta le obedeció, porqué nadie interrumpió su soledad en toda la noche...

* * *

Se había alejado de la puerta dándose por vencida sin haberlo intentado siquiera. Como de costumbre, Heiji no dejaba de sorprenderla, todas esas emociones confusas y ese comportamiento sumamente bipolar que caracterizaba al joven moreno la tenían constantemente confundida.

¿Qué conclusión tenía que sacar esta vez?, ¿Había pasado algo en Minato?, Al menos sabía que no se trataba de eso último, Heiji no habría dejado a su amigo si estaba en problemas, y mucho menos se lo habría callado. Tenía que tratarse pues de otra cosa, algo que se escapaba de sus manos.

Caminó despacio hacia la habitación contigua donde dormiría mientras estuviese en Tokio. La cama era mucho más cómoda de lo que en un principio se esperaba, y lo agradeció.

—"Debería darle las gracias al profesor mañana" —Pensó hundiendo la cara en la mullida almohada.

Había llegado a Tokio con la férrea idea de encontrar a su amiga y no se esperaba para nada que las cosas se torciesen de ese modo. Demasiadas cosas que asimilar en demasiado poco tiempo, Ran se había encogido al igual que su chico, que siempre había sido Conan.

—"Quién lo diría" —Pensó. —"De todas formas, era demasiado listo para ser solo un niño".

Se cubrió con las sábanas al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos intentando perderse y desaparecer de aquel mar de pensamientos que la perseguían. Lo que más le disgustaba de todo aquello, era no poder ayudar a pesar de las ganas que tenía, Heiji nunca le dejaba interferir pues siempre se trataba de "cosas de detectives". En resumen, se había tenido que contentar con quedarse y ayudar a Haibara, o mejor dicho, encargarse de ayudar a limpiar el laboratorio.

Si creía que se iba a conformar con eso estaba muy equivocado, había decidido tomar ella misma las riendas de la situación y era por eso que había quedado con un viejo amigo en la entrada de la casa del profesor. Estaba segura de que Hakuba sería de gran ayuda y no se equivocaba, le había resultado muy útil aquella conversación, ahora al fin sabía por donde empezar.

* * *

**No es tan grande como los de siempre porque al tener tan poco dialogo se puede hacer pesado, pero es solo porque es un capitulo "Aclaratorio" digamos ^^. **


	15. Traducciendo Sentimientos

**Yehe! Aquí estoy :) -ELCAPITULOESPERADO- CHAN CHAN! lo he traído pronto! no os quiero hacer esperar más xD Espero que disfrutéis con él!**

**MouriKudo: Jajajaja lo he tenido planeado desde siempre jajaja, por eso cuando aparecieron discutía con su mujer, era una de sus tantas escusas xD lalalala, Muchísimas gracias por los ánimos ! Tenia pensado colgarlo ayer pero llevaba 24h sin dormir por culpa de esos malditos...¬¬ Espero que disfrutes de el :)! y muchas gracias por estar ahí siempre ^^ se agradece!**

**Pok fan loli-chan: Acostumbro actualizar día si/día no cuando no tengo exámenes jajaja, porque voy por el capitulo 20 escribiendo y así ni os hago esperar a vosotros ni me estreso yo escribiendo :) ¿A que es un plan genial? jajajaja Muchas gracias por tus review :)**

**Guest Anónima de las preguntas guays:**** Jajajaja me refería a que mi respuesta a ti era muy larga jajajaja, no es por gusto, no le quedó más remedio. La organización se ha aprovechado de su mala situación porque necesitaban a alguien como Ryu, el motivo de porque a él, de momento no lo aclaro ( al contrario en este aun le doy mas suspense xD). Me alegra no saber que no soy la única que piensa eso sobre Heiji, siempre he creido que por eso se ha dado cuenta de lo que siente xD. Bien bien... A ver que puedo responder... a la primera tengo respuesta, y una muuuuuy grande que es este capitulo xD, a la segunda hmmm Hakuba solo era un enlace para empezar la trama, eso lo aclararán pero... si yo digo que Hakuba no es un peligro, es porque habrá otro peor jajajaja, y hasta ahí puedo contar.**

**Espero que disfrutéis del capitulo :)!**

* * *

**Traduciendo Sentimientos**

Estaba muy calentita, algo la envolvía cubriéndola casi completamente, produciéndole una sensación de estar a salvo que cada centímetro de su cuerpo agradecía. Sentía un traqueteo muy al fondo mientras la sensación de movimiento iba adentrándose poco a poco en su consciencia, indicándole el lugar en el que se encontraba.

No quería abrir los ojos por nada del mundo, aquello que la cubría le otorgaba una aura de protección de la que no se quería despegar, sabía lo que la esperaba al otro lado, un mundo lleno de incertidumbre, de confusión...

Pensándolo bien, tan solo tenía un motivo para abrirlos y romper esa ilusión. Se trataba del chico que amaba, él que la protegería hasta el fin de los días. Sabía a ciencia cierta que él estaba su lado, notaba su calor, ese tan especial que solo él desprendía.

Aguzó el oído para captar la agradable sensación que le producía su voz. Le hablaba a ella, se preocupaba... ¿Debía responderle?

—Ran... —Susurraba aquel chico preocupado, zarandeándola levemente.

Le costó darse cuenta de que no era la voz de Shinichi la que le hablaba, sonaba distinta, más joven... Sonaba a Conan.

—¡No puede ser! —Exclamó al instante, al entender lo que le había pasado a su amigo.

Pero no fue esa la mayor sorpresa de la karateka, pues su propia voz, no sonaba muy distinta a la del pequeño detective. Se miró el cuerpo al instante, sin llegar a comprender lo sucedido.

—¿Porqué...? —No le salían las palabras, algo tenía que haber salido mal.

Conan se limitó a volver a taparla con la manta con la que la había cubierto horas atrás, poco después de que Ran empezara a encogerse al mismo tiempo que él. Nadie podría comprender nunca los grandes esfuerzos que tuvo que hacer para poder llegar al tren con ella sin levantar sospechas.

—Yo también me lo he estado preguntando todo este tiempo, créeme —Le respondió con un hilo de voz.

—¿Porqué hablas tan bajito? —Mei se acercó a él y lo cubrió también con la manta, parecía estar resfriado.

—N-No... P-Puedo... hablar mucho... —Le intentó explicar medio sonrojado por la cercanía.

No podía explicarle a su chica la razón de su incipiente resfriado. Si se llegase a enterar del tiempo que pasó desnudo hasta poder conseguir ropa de la habitación, junto con sus maletas, se lo reprocharía.

—¡Ah!, ¡No puede ser! —Los gritos de la castaña interrumpieron el hilo de sus pensamientos.

La miró a modo de pregunta, pues no podía hacerlo con palabras.

—Tú... —No sabía como empezar, se ponía más roja por momentos. —¡Tú me has vestido!

El silencio en el vagón de tren se hizo presente al instante, mientras la cara del ojiazul se tornaba cada vez más roja. ¿Acaso no comprendía que no tenía otra opción?, no solo la había vestido, si no que la había mantenido cubierta con sus propias ropas de adulto todo aquel tiempo, a él le daba igual pasar frío si ella estaba a salvo.

Por su parte, Ran miraba el suelo del vagón intentando no pensar en que él la había visto desnuda otra vez, aunque fuese con su cuerpo de niña, le producía una enorme vergüenza.

Por un segundo, prestó atención a los ropajes que la envolvían debajo de la manta y no tardó en reconocer aquellas prendas.

—Tú...

No le costó entrelazar las piezas de aquel pequeño puzzle, Shinichi la había tapado y protegido, poniéndose de nuevo en riesgo por ella. No pudo evitar sentirse tremendamente egoísta.

—Yo aquí preocupándome por algo tan insignificante, y tú solo me has estado protegiendo... Otra vez —Dijo rompiendo el silencio que los envolvía.

Con un pequeño gesto, el chico intentó restarle importancia mientras le dedicaba una de sus características sonrisas.

—Gracias... —Susurró acercándose a su mejilla, para luego depositar un dulce beso, era la única forma que se le ocurría para agradecerle todo lo que hacía por ella.

Las adiestradas mejillas de Shinichi enrojecieron inmediatamente, ese era el efecto que ella siempre le producía, daba igual que fuese siendo Ran o Mei.

—¿Debo comprender que te ha gustado, cierto? —Preguntó riéndose por la reacción del detective.

Él se giró de inmediato frunciendo el ceño y mirando hacia la ventana.

—¡Oh venga, Shinichi! —No podía aguantarse las carcajadas. —¡Esto es demasiado divertido!

La pérdida de voz del pequeño había hecho que ella se fijase en sus expresiones como nunca lo había hecho hasta entonces.

—Es muy fácil traducir lo que piensas en cada momento, tus expresiones lo dicen todo —Le aclaró para que no se enfadase.

—"Pues mírame a los ojos, Ran, y traduce lo que siento por ti" —Pensó mirándola fijamente.

Se perdió inmediatamente en la mirada de su detective, esa mirada tan azul que el propio mar sentiría envidia, podría quedarse mirándolo hasta el fin del mundo... Y habría seguido haciéndolo si un terrible mareo no la hubiese interrumpido.

Se apoyó contra el asiento como pudo, mientras un montón de imágenes dispares cruzaban su mente a gran velocidad. Aquellas escaleras de emergencia volvían de nuevo a ella, aquel momento...

—N-No... —Deliraba.

Él le decía algo, algo importante, eso que tanto deseaba saber, pero algo estaba mal, por más que se aferraba a ese instante... Se iba disolviendo poco a poco... y la realidad, volvía a hacerse presente.

Se encontró entonces de nuevo en el vagón del tren, camino de Tokio, más perdida que nunca.

—Ran... —Conan hacía esfuerzos por hablar.

Él tan solo pretendía que ella descifrase su expresión, no que se marease.

—Yo... Por un momento he vuelto a aquellas escaleras... —Le explicó. —Tú me decías algo... Quería escucharte, pero no pude.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido... ¿Después de todo ella le había escuchado?

—Shinichi... —La niña lo miraba con ojos suplicantes. —Necesito que me lo repitas.

Sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo, la de ella anhelante, la de él prudente. Como de costumbre, estaban otra vez en su pequeña burbuja, esa que siempre creaban en cuanto se miraban. Resignado por tener que romperla, reunió toda la fuerza posible para responder a sus suplicas.

—No puedo Ran, si quieres saberlo... Tienes que recordarlo.

A pesar del leve tono de su voz, lo escuchó perfectamente, por una parte se temía esa respuesta, y por otra, guardaba la ilusión de que le respondiese. Asintió a duras penas, comprendiendo la importancia.

—Cuando lo recuerdes... Entonces todo estará claro —Continuó.

—Shhh... —Depositó un dedo en sus labios, callándolo. —No fuerces más la voz.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro. Pasase lo que pasase, nadie podría robarles ese momento de compañía mutua. La mini karateka apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y lo cubrió por completo con la manta. Lo único bueno de aquella situación era que el asiento del vagón era casi como una cama.

—Creo que deberíamos dormir un poco —Le comentó mientras se acostaba haciendo un ovillo.

El pequeño Kudo se tumbó hacia atrás, quedando a su lado. Se taparon hasta la nariz y él la abrazó de tal forma que pudiese apoyar la cabeza en su pecho. En cuando se acomodaron del todo, hundió la cara en la frondosa cabellera castaña de su amiga y cerró los ojos, aspirando su característico olor.

La muchacha no daba crédito ante aquel gesto. En otras circunstancias, se habría devanado los sesos pensando en el porqué... Pero ahora, sabía que cada instante a su lado era único, y no debía malgastarlo, solo disfrutarlo y dejarse llevar.

Escuchaban la respiración del otro y el latir de sus corazones al unísono. Nunca admitirían que se imaginaban a si mismos con sus verdaderos cuerpos, abrazados realmente como lo que eran: Ran y Shinichi, Shinichi y Ran.

Era un momento tan perfecto, que nada podía estropearlo, ni siquiera las dos dudas que crecían poco a poco en el pecho de Mei.

Ella, a diferencia de Conan, se hacía una ligera idea de por que el antídoto le había causado un efecto diferente al suyo. Había intentado alejar esa idea lo máximo posible... Pero después de esto último... No podía negar la única explicación: Se había tomado un veneno distinto al suyo.

Por eso tenía esas visiones, el único rasgo que la diferenciaba de Conan y Ai. No creía que los venenos fuesen muy diferentes el uno del otro, recordaba que todos los botes tenían un nombre parecido.

Pero esa pequeña e insignificante diferencia... Podía convertirse en un abismo.

* * *

No tardó en entrar en el restaurante citado. Buscó con la mirada a la persona acordada y lo encontró en una de las mesas del fondo, como siempre, debían ser lo más discretos posibles.

Avanzó disimulando, como si pasease sin rumbo fijo, y cuando vio que nadie le prestaba atención, se sentó en la silla contigua.

—¿Lo tienes? —Susurró aquella voz deforme, siempre usaban algo para distorsionarla.

Se limitó a mostrarle el maletín y lo depositó en la mesa donde voló hacia los brazos del contrario.

—Adiós.

Se levantó mecánicamente y salió con paso seguro y dispuesto, tapándose más aun con la gorra que le cubría la vista.

Ryu suspiró aliviado, no le gustaba nada tratar con esos seres impersonales con los que hacían negocios aunque no durase el encuentro ni dos minutos. Esperó los cinco minutos de rigor y se dirigió a la salida donde lo esperaban los agentes.

—Todo en orden —Les explicó.

Uno de ellos le pasó el móvil que le tenían asignado solo para comunicarse con Gin y este lo cogió a regañadientes, odiaba tener que comunicarse con ese hombre.

—Ron —Pronunció aquella fría voz.

—Si, Jefe —Respondió cogiendo a vuelo el móvil, pues a Gin nunca se le podía hacer esperar.

—Tenemos una nueva misión para ti —Empezó. —Todo va según lo establecido, al fin... Después de tanto tiempo, todo nuestro esfuerzo empieza a dar frutos, así que ha llegado la hora de activarte.

—Esta bien.

—Nos vemos en el laboratorio el sábado a las cuatro —Dijo colgando y terminando así aquella conversación.

No sabía mucho acerca de la activación, tan solo que la mayoría de los agentes permanecían desde su inicio desactivados, encargándose de misiones secundarias hasta el día en el que el jefe decidía activarlos y así llevar a cabo su misión principal para con la organización.

Se podía decir que era como un ascenso en un trabajo normal. Sus acompañantes lo miraban con sendos gestos de envidia mal disimulada, que más quisiera él que cederles su puesto.

Se despidió de ellos con un gesto de la cabeza y salió de aquel hotel en cuanto tuvo oportunidad. Tenía tantas ganas de llegar a casa y ver a su mujer, que arrancó el coche con suma rapidez y se incorporó a la carretera.

Sabía muy bien por que tenía que reunirse con Gin, pues recordaba perfectamente cual era su principal misión para la organización. El propio Gin se la había encomendado el día que aceptó. No lo habían elegido por por ser una presa facil ni mucho menos... El era una pieza clave desde el principio.

* * *

**Por cierto, que el nombre en clave sea Ron no significa que se trate del Rum propio de DC, como no se sabe quien es todavía he decidido no incluirlo en mi historia y uso a Ryu en su defecto xD Ryu-Ron se parecen xDDDD ahora ya sabéis porque le llamé Ryu Jajajajaja, todo lo que hago tiene siempre un porque xD**


	16. A Medias

**¡Hola, hola!, me alegra muchísimo estar de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo!, pensé que tendría que esperar más tiempo pues todavía me quedan 2 exámenes más la semana que viene, pero ya casi acabo, después de ello tendréis capítulos como siempre :) !**

**Aw, muchísimas gracias por tantas reviews, que feliz me hizo al entrar .**

**Myrale:**** JAJAJAJA, idola y genia, muchas gracias jajajaja, me haces sonrojar, realmente no me gusta mucho como escribo (?) pero me alegra que te guste mi fic :)!**

**Guest: Sí, eran unas escaleras sin barandillas, bastante peligrosas debo decir! No pasaron las 20h porque 1) era aproximadamente, 2) a Shinichi cada vez le hace menos tiempo efecto el antídoto ! Espero haber aclarado tus dudas :) Espero que te guste el nuevo cap y muchas gracias por tu review!**

**Guest de las preguntas guays: **** Dos confesiones ya era demasiado! jajajaja, aun que no descarto una segunda declaración (?) lalalalala (soymala), es mejor que ella lo recuerde, crea mas tensión!. Sí, siempre acostumbra haber una razón para todo lo que escribo xD pocas casualidades escribo... Bueno alguna vez (?) pero en el caso de Ryu estaba planeado desde el principio, en cuanto a las preguntas: Hm hm hm hm... 1) Solo puedo decir que el hecho de que no sea la misma tendrá sus consecuencias, 2) Totalmente relacionado con lo de Ran/Shinichi/Ai/Akai/Jodie... etc! 3) Hm, a esta no pensaba responder, pero eso que has dicho al final sobre si poseía algo que los demás no, has estado lista, sin duda lo tiene :)! He sido buena hoy ! xD Mil gracias por tu review :)**

**Pokefan Loli-chan : Normalmente si actualizo pronto, esta vez no ha podido ser, pero ya se sabe... Examenes ¬¬, me encanta que te guste . ! Espero que sigas disfrutando con mi fic :).**

**Pasemos sin mas dilación al capitulo ! voy avanzando poco a poco con el tema de la orgui, y también con la vuelta de los pequeños a Beika :)! **

* * *

**A Medias**

Había logrado escaparse por fin de la oficina para disgusto de Jodie, la cual, últimamente, actuaba más como una niñera que como su propia compañera. Comprendía, en parte, sus preocupación por él pues era una de las grandes cualidades que la caracterizaban... Pero empezaba a ser una carga.

Sobraba decir que era lo suficientemente mayorcito para que no necesitase que lo vigilasen. Si le hubieran dicho que él, Shuichi Akai, acabaría trabajando en una aburrida oficina para no ser descubierto, sin duda no se lo creería. Todo había sido culpa de aquella promesa que se precipitó a aceptar movido por su amor hacia Akemi, y él era un hombre de palabra.

Su teléfono no tardó en sonar como estaba esperando, así que se limitó a contestar.

—Kir —Respondió.

—No dispongo de mucho tiempo, así que escúchame atentamente... —Se sentían unos golpes lejanos de fondo.

—¿Qué es ese ruido?, ¿Dónde estás? —Preguntó confuso.

—Ahora no tengo tiempo para eso... —Pero el ruido de fondo se hacía cada vez más y más intenso, impidiéndole ser escuchada.

—Kir... —Akai estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso, esa llamada era sumamente importante y si la perdía, lo perdían prácticamente todo.

Permaneció unos segundos esperando impaciente mientras aquel ruido se hacía del todo presente y unas voces de fondo le hablaban a Kir. En un primer impulso, quiso preguntarle que pasaba, pero seguramente la delataría.

—Minato... —Susurró finalmente tras un par de minutos para luego colgar.

¿Minato?, ¿Qué quería decir con eso?, su cabeza empezó a funcionar a mil por hora, tenía que informar a Jodie sobre aquello inmediatamente.

Salió corriendo de aquel callejón oscuro para dirigirse a la comisaría, tirando al suelo la colilla de aquel último cigarrillo que se estaba fumando.

* * *

Habían disfrutado de una magnifica siesta de camino a Tokio ignorando el traqueteo del tren, era por eso que no podían estar más contentos cuando bajaron en la estación y vislumbraron la hermosa tarde de Beika. Shinichi la tomó de la mano en cuanto pisaron suelo firme, y Ran, de nuevo, se sintió confundida.

—No quiero que te pierdas —Le aclaró el pequeño, mirándola con verdadera preocupación.

Ella se limitó a asentir inevitablemente sonrojada, tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, demasiado que aclarar con él pues al fin y al cabo todavía tenía ciertas cosas que contarle.

—Cuando lleguemos a casa del profesor yo y Haibara te lo explicaremos todo —Le contó mientras caminaban en esa dirección, al parecer su voz se había recuperado.

La idea de que no fuera a estar a solas con él la entristecía un poco, deseaba que fuese él y solo él quien se lo explicase, pero no se lo reveló pues era demasiada la gente que los observaba caminando de la mano y eso la cortaba, seguramente les parecía un gesto muy bonito entre dos niños de esa edad.

—Debo preguntarle porqué el antídoto no te funcionó... —El detective seguía con sus pensamientos en alto sin enterarse de nada.

Esa era una de las características de su amigo que menos le gustaban a la castaña, para ser un detective de su calibre, a veces no se enteraba de lo más evidente, como sus deseos y sentimientos.

No tardaron mucho en alcanzar su destino y entraron lo mas rápido posible para no ser pillados por ningún conocido que pudiese reconocer a Ran, pero sus esfuerzos no sirvieron de mucho, pues en cuanto entraron en el salón del profesor, se encontraron a los chicos de la liga juvenil.

—¡Conan! —Los tres niños profirieron un grito de alegría y corrieron a su lado.

Lo abrazaron entre los tres, aplastándolo.

—¡Chicos no puedo respirar! —Intentaba liberarse del fuerte abrazo de sus compañeros de clase.

Ran observaba la escena sonriendo, le parecía muy bonito el cariño que le habían cogido a Conan pero una parte de ella temía que pudiesen descubrirlos.

—¿Quién es esta niña, Conan? —Ayumi fue la primera en darse cuenta de la presencia de Mei, la miraba con un ojo crítico evidente.

—B-Bueno... —Como de costumbre tenía que inventar una escusa lo más rápido posible, pero esta vez, fue Ran quien lo ayudó.

—Yo era vecina de Conan —Aclaró con voz infantil y sonriendo. —He venido a pasar una temporada con él.

Los tres integrantes de la liga juvenil de detectives observaron a la niña de arriba a bajo pensativos. A Genta le parecía muy delgada, así que decidió invitarla a anguilas con arroz. Mitsuhiko por su parte, admiró la belleza de Ran. Y Ayumi, finalmente, sintió unos celos terribles al ver como Conan sujetaba su mano.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Preguntó Genta, aceptándola como una más.

—¡Mei, encantada! —La pequeña le tendió la mano y este la aceptó de buen grado.

—¿Vendrás a nuestro colegio? —Preguntó Mitsuhiko emocionado con la idea de un nuevo miembro en su liga.

Mei dudó unos instantes, se suponía que tendría que ir con ellos al mismo colegio, pero no estaba inscrita.

—Si irá, mañana es su primer día —Contestó el profesor Agasa haciendo acto de presencia.

La pequeña miró a Conan, pero este la observaba con la misma expresión de desconocimiento mientras que los niños empezaban a dar saltos de alegría por la noticia, incluso Ayumi, pues al fin y al cabo nunca rechazaría una amiga nueva.

—Vuestros padres han llamado, deberíais volver a casa —Les recordó el anciano profesor.

Los niños asintieron alicaídos, ahora que por fin se empezaban a divertir se tenían que ir. Se despidieron afectuosamente de Conan y Mei y se fueron a sus casas felices.

Esperaron un rato mientras el silencio se hacía presente hasta que se aseguraron de que nadie los interrumpiría.

—¡Profesor Agasa! —Ran corrió a abrazar al profesor, el cual le correspondió el abrazo con mucho cariño.

—¡Ran-Kun!, ¡Nos tenías a todos preocupados! —Le dijo. —Sobretodo a Shinichi.

—"Ya estás hablando de más, Agasa" —Pensó el susodicho sonrojado y molesto.

—¿Cómo es que Ran irá al colegio? —Preguntó mientras se sentaba en el sofá e ignoraba su acertado comentario.

—Verás, me tomé la molestia de inscribirla esta mañana —Explicó. —Debe ir al colegio al igual que tu y Ai, si no sería sospechoso.

Ambos asintieron y felicitaron al profesor por su iniciativa.

—¿Dónde están Ai y la parejita? —Preguntó Conan mientras jugueteaba con su insignia.

—Ai está en el laboratorio, iré a llamarla —Contestó. —Los otros dos... Se fueron en la mañana, parecían enfadados.

—¿Te refieres a Hattori-Kun y Kazuha? —Pregunto Ran preocupada, los conocía perfectamente para saber que algo iba mal.

El profesor asintió y acto seguido abandonó el salón en busca de la pequeña científica. Se habían quedado solos y Shinichi no pudo evitar abrazarla, estaba tan inmensamente feliz de tenerla al lado que no le preocupaba lo que Ran pudiese pensar, total, ella había oído su declaración aunque no lo recordase y tal vez eso le ayudase a comprender.

—¿Crees que les ha pasado algo?... —Preguntó al mismo tiempo que hundía la cabeza en su hombro.

—Claro que no, si no Hattori me habría avisado... —Le contestó para tranquilizarla, pero en el fondo sabía que el de Osaka tramaba algo.

Se mantuvieron abrazados sintiendo el olor del otro, ese que actuaba de medicina para todos sus problemas y les hacía olvidarlos. Estaban de nuevo en su burbuja particular, esa que ni siquiera el ruido que produjo Haibara al entrar rompió.

—Disculpad que interrumpa esta bonita escena —Dijo irónicamente. —Pero tenemos asuntos que atender.

La pequeña pareja se separó al instante avergonzada. No se habían enterado en absoluto de su presencia. La saludaron tímidamente mientras ella ocupaba el sofá de enfrente y dejaba su portátil en la mesa.

—Bueno, ¿Por dónde empezamos, Kudo? —Preguntó impasible.

—Antes de nada, necesito preguntarte algo Haibara —Le dijo él. —Ran se tomó uno de los antídotos, pero no le duró ni una hora.

La cara de desconcierto de la científica se formó al instante, no estaba acostumbrada a que ninguno de sus experimentos saliese mal, ¿Cómo podía haber pasado eso?, se acercó a Ran y le tomó el pulso pero todo parecía correcto.

—¿Te encuentras mal?, ¿Tienes fiebre o algún síntoma extraño? —Le preguntó.

—No, me encuentro muy bien —Respondió nerviosa.

Ran sabía perfectamente los motivos de ese suceso, ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían en descubrirlo?, tendría que intentar ocultarlo el máximo tiempo posible, algo le decía dentro de ella que debía ocultarlo.

—Hm... Tendré que hacerte unas pruebas, un análisis de sangre —Le explicó. —Después me acompañarás a mi laboratorio, ahora debes contarnos todo lo que te ha pasado.

—Ya lo he hecho, ya se lo conté a él —La karateka se negaba rotundamente a volver a contarlo. —Pero en cambio a mi nadie me ha contado nada.

Los otros dos se miraron resignados, había llegado el momento de soltarlo todo.

—Tu querido amigo se metió donde no debía y le obligaron a tomar un veneno creado por mí, no hay mucho más que contar —Explicó bajo la mirada de cabreo de Conan.

—¡Oye! —La paró con enfado.

—Tu eres Sherry, vi tu foto en aquel laboratorio donde me esposaron.

—¿Te tenían en mi laboratorio? —No pudo evitar recordar el sitio donde ella misma se había intentado quitar la vida.

—¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? —Preguntó entonces Ran.

—Creo que de la misma forma que tu —Era evidente que no tenía ganas de hablar de ello.

Intentó disculparse, pero no le salían las palabras, ¿Cómo iba a imaginarse ella algo así?...

—No te preocupes, no pasa nada Ran —Conan intentaba arreglar la situación. —Ya sabes lo que paso después de haberme encogido, desde aquello, junto a la ayuda de Ai hemos estado tratando de encontrarlos y de crear un antídoto.

—Pero a fin de cuentas, no hemos logrado ni lo uno ni lo otro —Acabó ella sonriendo.

—Tú siempre tan positiva, Haibara — Ambos se miraron entre molestos y picados.

Era evidente la camaradería de aquellos dos jóvenes encogidos, a Ran no se le pasó por alto y se alegraba mucho de que Shinichi hubiese tenido un apoyo tan grande ante tal situación.

—Sabemos mucho más que antes —Continuó Shinichi ignorándola. —Además, Akai y Jodie están trabajando duramente en ello, mañana me pasaré para ver los avances.

—Pues te acompañaré —Le contestó Ran. —No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados.

—Pero Ran...

—Nada de peros Shinichi —Sabía como sobreponerse a él. — No me mantendré más al margen.

El pequeño no tuvo más remedio que callarse, al menos de momento sabía que era inútil intentar que Ran se quedase en casa, pero también tenía claro que seguiría intentándolo.

—Será mejor que me acompañes al laboratorio —La castaña se levantó dispuesta a analizar su sangre, cosa que a Ran alarmó enormemente.

—Yo... ¿No podríamos esperar a mañana?... Estoy cansada del viaje y... bueno... —fingió bostezar con la esperanza de ganar credibilidad.

—Vaya, ¿Todavía tienes sueño? —El ojiazul se levantó también. —Ven, iremos a mi casa, allí podrás descansar.

Asintió agradecida y aliviada, pues había conseguido librarse de momento.

—Volveremos en un par de horas, tenlo todo preparado —Pidió a su amiga mientras acompañaba a Ran a la salida.

La pequeña se sentía tremendamente culpable por estar mintiendo tanto, ¿Se empezaba a parecer a él?, al menos eso le ayudaba un poco a comprender por que Shinichi le mintió todo ese tiempo, ¿Lo comprendería él?, abandonó la casa del profesor con la esperanza de que eso sucediese, y deseando desde lo más profundo de su ser poder volver a ser feliz.


	17. Comenzando Desde Siete

**Me llena de orgullo y felicidad poder decir que ya estoy de vuelta POR-FIN! acabé T-T ! **

**lalalalala ~~**

**Y he podido traer el cap un día antes así que soy feliz x2 .**

**anonima de las preguntas guays: Sinceramente, ya solo por tus review me siento realizada, porque me haces sentir que lo que escribo te gusta y de verdad que me alegra muchísimo. Si no puedes dejar review por X motivo no te preocupes :) yo los esperaré siempre contenta. Malditos moviles que nos marean como quieren xD. Me da mucha penita que seas anónima :c. Verás, has hecho un buen resumen sobre eso, como ves todo esta relacionado, solo falta que las piezas encajen del todo xD, peeeeero no, los tiros no van por ahi, Gin ni siquiera se imagina que ellos han pisado Minato pues Ryu es una tumba respecto a eso. Que Ryu viva en Minato, que el mensaje de Kir sea Minato, que los chicos hayan estado ahí... es la única pieza que se repite en todas las tramas :).**

**Hay que dejar que Haibara se abra poco a poco con Ran, ya sabemos como es la cientifica jajaja. En este capitulo hay mucho CoMei (todo el capitulo) así que de momento no hay queja jajajaja.**

**Respecto a tus preguntas:**

**1) En este capitulo ... Bueno xD se aclara ese tema, pero no con Haibara.**

**2) A esto no puedo responder!**

**3) -respondido arriba-**

**4) Ups... No D: ...**

**Guest 1: Tengo un capitulo de ellos en el cole muy muy gracioso XDD seguro que te va a gustar, salen las facetas de Shin en todo su esplendor jajajajaja, Muchas gracias por los animos :) Un beso!**

**Guest 2: Gracias a ti tambien por los animos :) al fin he terminado con ellos y sigo viva para contarlo jajaja, en este capitulo avanzo un poco con ese tema :)!**

* * *

**Comenzando Desde Siete**

Era muy consciente de que caminaba bajo la atenta mirada de Shinichi. No podía negar que le incomodaba un poco, pues en el fondo sabía que no estaba cansada. Se sentía como una mentirosa y los remordimientos estaban empezando a aflorar poco a poco.

—¿Estás sudando Ran? —El pequeño la paró entre el portal de la mansión de los Kudo y el césped y le tomó la temperatura.

—P-Pero... S-Shinichi... —El muchacho se había acercado hasta tal punto a ella para tomarle la temperatura con la frente que sus narices chocaban graciosamente.

Él no respondió, se limitó a intentar aguantarse su enorme deseo de besarla, pues era más importante su salud.

—Vaya, estás algo caliente —Dijo al fin varios minutos después, separándose. —Deberíamos ir al médico.

—"Tengo calor por otro motivo" —Pensó avergonzada. —¡No, nada de médicos!

Tiró del brazo de Conan hasta el interior de la mansión, de ninguna manera iría al médico, estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que su mentira se desmoronaría en cualquier momento.

—Vaya... Sigue todo como siempre —Observó la karateka echando una rápida mirada a aquel lugar que tantos recuerdos le traía.

—Si... —Susurró su acompañante alicaído.

Pues a Shinichi eran otros los recuerdos que le venían a la mente. Era inevitable para él recordar aquellos momentos en los que ella no estaba... Aquellos en los que a todo le faltaba color y la oscuridad lo perseguía. Levantó la vista y la observó mientras recorría el salón con cara sonriente y no pudo evitar sonreír también, si ella era feliz no necesitaba más, esperaría el tiempo necesario para que recordase sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—¿Qué te parece si dormimos en el sofá? —Le preguntó a su chica. —Como cuando estábamos en el vagón.

—¿J-Juntos? —Preguntó ella.

—Sí... No quiero separarme de ti, Ran —Explicó intentando no mirarle a los ojos, pues sabía que si lo hacía no sería capaz de decir algo así.

Cogió una manta de un cajón cercano y la tendió sobre el sofá.

—Tu primero —Dijo cediéndole el sitio.

Se acostó sin rechistar, tremendamente complacida, tanta atención de Shinichi la conmovía. Sabía que siendo Shinichi jamás le pediría una cosa así, pero como Conan, su personalidad cambiaba. ¿Estaba bien que ella le ocultase algo cuando él se desvivía por cuidarla?... Realmente no.

—Shinichi... Yo... Tengo que contarte algo —Empezó.

—Shh... —La calló mientras los cubría a ambos con la manta y se acurrucaba a su lado. —Ahora no pienses en nada, solo duerme.

—Pero es algo importante... —Insistió destapándose un poco.

El detective pudo leer fácilmente la preocupación en los ojos violáceos de la joven, pero prefería que descansase primero.

—Hablaremos después, ¿Vale? —Le dijo volviendo a taparla.

Ran quería insistir de nuevo, pero el abrazo del detective bajo la manta la dejo momentáneamente sin aliento. Sus manos sobre su cintura entrelazadas la ponían tan nerviosa que no sabía como conseguiría dormir.

—"Cálmate Ran, no pasa nada" —Se decía a si misma una y otra vez.

Cerró los ojos e intentó relajar los latidos de su corazón. Estaba segura de que él podía sentirlos y eso la avergonzaba mucho, pero de todas formas... ¿Qué importaba si él ya sabía lo que sentía?, con esa idea en la cabeza, se concentró y en pocos minutos logró dormirse.

Pero el pequeño detective del este no sabía que hacer para que su desbocado corazón encontrase la calma. Le temblaban un poco las manos y agradecía que Ran no lo notase. ¿Cómo podía quedarse dormida con esa facilidad? Para él era una tarea totalmente imposible, por eso tardó bastante más que Ran en conciliar el sueño.

Estaban tan a gusto durmiendo al lado del otro, que no fue hasta horas después, cuando el atardecer anaranjado empezaba a hacerse presente, que despertaron adormilados aquellos niños con espíritu de adultos.

—¿Has descansado bien? —Preguntó el moreno retirando la manta y bostezando.

Ran asintió a duras penas, había sido uno de los mejores despertares de su vida, pero sabía lo que venía ahora y debía armarse de valor.

—Shinichi ,tenemos que hablar.

Se sentaron en aquel sofá-cama que habían creado y se miraron a los ojos, Shinichi con curiosidad, y Ran con temor.

—Shinichi, creo saber porqué el antídoto no me duró las 20 horas establecidas.

—¿Cómo...? —Preguntó sorprendido.

—Verás yo... Creo que he tomado otro veneno distinto, Shinichi...

—Eso no puede ser, si te has encogido como yo y como Haibara —El pequeño se negaba a creer algo así.

—Lo sé, pero en aquella estantería había tres venenos... y yo cogí uno al azar —Ran intentaba mantener la compostura, pero notaba el incipiente enfado de su amigo.

—¿Y cómo puedes saber que no era el mismo?, ¡¿Porqué no me lo habías contado Ran?! —La voz claramente cabreada de Shinichi dolió a la pequeña.

—Pues por que no quería preocuparte... Pero... Yo tengo visiones —Soltó mientras una pequeña lágrima recorría su cara. —Así que dudo mucho que sea el mismo veneno...

Con la mano, borró aquel signo de tristeza del rostro de su amiga. Por mucho que le cabrease ese infortuito contratiempo, jamás la haría llorar.

—Lo siento Ran, ya sabes como soy —Intentó arreglar la situación. —Cuéntame eso de las visiones.

—¿Me perdonas? —No continuaría sin tener claro su perdón.

Él asintió sonriendo, brindándole la oportunidad de explicarse, así que, con un leve toque de nerviosismo, relató las únicas dos visiones que había tenido. Shinichi escuchó atento, analizando sus palabras.

—Supongo que no quedará más remedio que comprobarlo —En el pecho del detective había crecido una nueva preocupación que se sumaba a todas las que ya venía cargando.

—¿El análisis? —Preguntó temerosa, no le hacían ninguna gracia las agujas.

—Me temo que sí —Respondió tendiéndole la mano. —Será rápido.

Se dirigieron a casa del profesor llenos de incertidumbre, donde Haibara los esperaba leyendo una revista de moda.

—Vaya ya estáis aquí —Los saludó cerrando la revista. —Acompáñame por aquí por favor.

Ran siguió a la científica hasta su laboratorio particular y se sentó en la silla que le tenía preparada. No pudo evitar sorprenderse con la cantidad de objetos que tenía allí almacenados.

—Vaya, es impresionante —La alagó mientras toqueteaba una de las múltiples pastillas que guardaba en una caja. —¿Cuantos antídotos has hecho?

—¿En total desde que empecé? —Preguntó mientras le preparaba el brazo para extraerle la muestra sanguínea —Más de ochocientos prototipos.

—¿Shinichi los ha probado todos? —La preocupación de Ran por él moreno era evidente.

—No, ni la mitad —confesó sonriendo por primera vez.

Le alegró de que la Haibara se abriese un poco con ella al fin, pues ahora también eran aliadas.

—Debe ser muy duro estar siempre fingiendo ante los chicos de la liga juvenil... No sé si podré hacerlo todo el tiempo.

—Al principio es duro, pero te acabas acostumbrando —Explicó. —Además ayer no se te daba nada mal, no creo que tengas complicaciones.

Se sonrieron con sinceridad tras la respuesta de esta, aunque a Haibara le costase especialmente aceptar a alguien más, sabía que acabarían siendo buenas amigas.

—Te aconsejo que cierres los ojos —Dijo sosteniendo firmemente la jeringuilla. —Por si te marea la sangre.

La obedeció sin rechistar y sintió, casi al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos, como la jeringuilla penetraba la superficie de su piel.

—Ya está, ponte algodón en el pinchazo y espérame arriba con Kudo, no tardaré.

Asintió mientras se frotaba el lugar del pinchazo. Estaba deseando salir de allí y abrazar a cierto detective, el cual esperaba dando vueltas en circulo alrededor del sofá para distraerse. Se preguntaba a si mismo cuantas más cosas podían salir mal.

—Si el veneno que Ran se a tomado es uno mejorado... No se que hacer...

Si ya era difícil encontrar el antídoto del suyo propio, imaginarse el de uno mejorado le hacía doler la cabeza. Solo le quedaba la esperanza de que la diferencia fuese prácticamente inexistente.

—"¿Algo tendrá que salir bien, no?" —Pensó.

Ran,por su parte, no tardó en aparecer a su lado con un aire de preocupación parecido al suyo. Se sentó a su lado en silencio y le cogió la mano mientras observaba el suelo.

—Ran... —Susurró.

Era la primera vez que ella tomaba la iniciativa desde que habían vuelto a verse y eso solo podía significar que lo necesitaba más que nunca.

—Ran escúchame, no importa si te has tomado otro veneno, no importa si no hay antídoto.

—¿C-Cómo?... —De todas las respuestas que podía esperarse, esa no estaba en la lista.

El pequeño bajó del sofá y se colocó en frente de ella, quería mirarla a los ojos.

—Ran, ¿Acaso importa no tener 17 años? —Preguntó. — Por que a mi no me importa mientras este contigo.

—Pero nuestra familia... Nuestros amigos... —Empezó aguantándose las lágrimas.

—Sabríamos arreglárnoslas —Dijo apretándole la mano para infundirle fuerzas. —Siempre lo hemos hecho.

Se miraron a los ojos diciéndose todo aquello que no se atrevían a decir con palabras.

—¿Comenzar desde cero, tu y yo? —Soltó la castaña

—Mas bien... Desde siete.

* * *

**Ahora solo queda que se entere Haibara! Chan Chan xD**

**Por cierto, no se si recordareis el antidoto de cilantro que duraba d días! que no quede en el olvido! jajaja**


	18. Ayuda

**¡Buenas a todos! este capitulo es el que mas me ha costado repasar de todos (hasta el punto de que le he cambiado el titulo xD) Veréis, a partir de ahora, no se van a empeorar más las cosas, se va a ir todo poco a poco ensamblando para llegar al punto en el que nos encontrábamos al principio. Y es por eso que me ha costado tanto corregir este cap, porque parece que lo empeoro más con un nuevo personaje, pero no es así!**

**En fin! Toca pues saber que pasó con Kazuha y Heji y aclarar la incógnita del capitulo anterior :)**

**Miryale: Aquí la tienes :)**

**beatrizdlv: Lo sé, que paz siento ahora! jajaja, aquí la tienes, gracias por comentar :)!**

**Guest de las preguntas guays ¿O debo decir Ran_Luna?: ¡SI ES QUE NO PUEDE SER! QUEE LO ACABO DE VEEER, ¿Tú sabes la alegría que me has dado? nononononono ! que no me lo creo que fuerte! AW! Ya me has alegrado el día por completo! y eso que no estaba siendo uno muy bueno. A ver a ver, me calmo y respondo. Siento lo de tu clase de informática, en parte me siento culpable por hacer ese final xD no se si te harás ya la cuenta, yo espero que si! no se donde me dejarás review a partir de ahora pero igual me encantaría que fueses Ran_Luna en ambas partes jajaja. Mi lectora más querida de ya es persona wiwiwiwi ~~ xDD**

**Me alegra que mi fic te vuelva dulce, ¿ves como tus reviews animan muchisimo? jajaja, escribiré este fic hasta el final y espero que no te defraude nada por el camino (?) espero espero estar a la altura xD, en cuanto a las preguntas:**

**1) Esta pregunta te la respondo en el capitulo diría yo :D, pero estoy segura de que no te lo esperas xD**

**2)No sabría que responderte a esto xD en el capitulo 1 tenían su propio cuerpo! Ahora como llegan a eso ya... es un misterio.**

**3)Oh bueno, en ese caso, tanto los de Ran como los de Shinichi lo saben... Y mientras estén juntos, yo creo que pueden salir adelante ^^.**

**4) Pues resulta que también tienes la respuesta en el capitulo! Aunque no claramente xD pero tu misma lo deducirás seguro :)**

**¡Que soy muy buena en este cap! xD**

**Karen guest 1:**** ¡Uf muchas gracias! Resultaba difícil responder a tantos Guest y que cada uno supiese para quien iba la respuesta jajaja, si, siendo Conan es mas suelto y Ran lo nota, se cree que solo la tratará así siendo Conan la pobre xD**

**Te entiendo, yo tampoco me leía fics que estan en proceso hasta hace poco, que decidí volver a darles una oportunidad, pues antes todo el mundo los dejaba a medias y yo ODIO LOS FICS QUE SE ABANDONAN, me hare una chapita anti-abandonafics xD (Esto me acaba de dar una idea) ¡Espero que disfrutes del capitulo de hoy!**

**Guest: Tu post me ha sorprendido en parte, ¿No eres fan de DC? Se me hace raro que te resulte aburrido algo que se hace largo y pesado cuando DC lleva 20 largos años y el fin sigue lejano. Creeme una cosa, me he esforzado muchisimo para escribir cada capitulo de esta historia, parandome en el detalle, explicandolo todo lo mejor posible para que cada trama se consiga cerrar bien y sin fisuras, incluso tengo un planing con lo que sucedera con cada personaje de principio a fin (que espero que nadie me robe (?) ), es mi final DC, el que yo me he creado, y deje muy claro desde el principio que Shinichi contaría la historia transcurrida en 6 meses, ya se suponía que sería largo, pero lamento sinceramente que no te haya gustado, ¿No siempre se puede gustar a todo el mundo no? te invito a que continues leyendo siendo consciente de que es una historia compleja o también puedes dejar de hacerlo :), pero no voy a acabarlo con un final cutre despues de currarme tanto el principio.**

**Kid-4869: AW no me esperaba tu post aquí ! Muchas gracias Marta ^^, esas palabras significan mucho para mi! Espero que disfrutes del nuevo capitulo :)**

**Y no me lío más! Ahi va:**

* * *

**Ayuda**

No recordaba exactamente el momento en el que se había quedado dormida, pues su empeño en ayudar a sus amigos del día anterior la habían desvelado por completo. Se levantó enseguida recordando sus planes del día y se vistió con lo primero que encontró.

Había memorizado el camino hacia el parque donde Saguru la había citado con un amigo suyo. Él le entregaría un informe con todo lo que necesitaba saber.

—"Tal vez debería dejarles una nota para que no se preocupen" —Kazuha bajaba las escaleras meditando su siguiente paso.

Según el reloj de la cocina, eran las diez de la mañana, por lo que tenía tiempo de sobra para desayunar. Buscó entre los cajones de la cocina hasta encontrar cereales y leche y se dispuso a comer rápidamente.

—¿Te ayudo? —El profesor Agasa había aparecido de la nada, asustando a la joven de la coleta.

—N-No muchas gracias —Respondió apurándose los cereales. —¡De todas formas tengo que irme ya!

—Pero si el chico de Osaka todavía esta durmiendo —El profesor no comprendía el extraño comportamiento de la chica.

—Si bueno, es que no he quedado con él —Explicó avergonzada mientras se ponía el abrigo.

—Oh... pues, que vaya bien —El pobre profesor sabía que había metido la pata.

Ella asintió para luego irse rápidamente antes de que su cara se tornase completamente roja. No podía explicar a nadie lo que estaba haciendo de momento, pero cuando pudiese, ya nadie más la dejaría de lado en temas de ese calibre.

—"¡Eso es!" —Pensó para darse fuerzas.

Se consoló pensando en la esplendida mañana que hacía, además, aquel parque no estaba muy lejos de la casa del profesor asi que no tardó prácticamente en llegar. ¿Cómo reconocería al supuesto chico? Saguru solo le había dicho que él la encontraría a ella, pero no le hacía mucha gracia.

Recorrió el parque con la mirada, buscando algún signo de reconocimiento, cualquier señal, pero no encontraba a nadie que le devolviese la mirada.

—"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?" —Se preguntaba.

—¿Kazuha Toyama? —Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

La susodicha se giró al instante, observando al joven que la acababa de llamar.

—S-Sí...

No pudo ocultar su enorme sorpresa al ver al que sería su acompañante. Era asombrosamente parecido a Shinichi, solo que con un peinado más desaliñado y una sonrisa más traviesa. Le tendió la mano a modo de saludo y esta se la devolvió con vergüenza.

—¿Kaito Kuroba? —Preguntó mientras se soltaban de las manos.

—El mismo, de nuevo estoy un paso por encima de ese detective —Explicó manteniendo aquella curiosa sonrisa. —Verás, llevo mucho tiempo al tanto de los movimientos de esa organización por que yo también tengo mis propios motivos para destruirla, no está de más prestaros ayuda pues yo tengo otros asuntos de los que encargarme.

Kazuha asintió cohibida sin hacer preguntas, eran enormes las dudas que habían crecido en su interior tras las desconcertantes palabras de aquel chico misterioso llamado Kaito.

—Aquí tienes —Continuó entregándole el informe. —Leételo cuando puedas, es todo lo que sé de ellos, apuesto a que a cierto detective le resultará útil.

—¿Te refieres a...?

—A ese chico de gafas, claro —Aclaró riéndose. —Dile que es de parte de su "otro enemigo".

El muchacho se giró dispuesto a irse, pero Kazuha lo detuvo un segundo.

—¡Espera! —No tenía muy claro por que lo hacía, pero necesitaba preguntarle una última cosa. —¿Quien eres tú?

El joven sonrió una última vez haciendo brillar sus ojos azules, para responder:

—Soy un mago —Aclaró. —Un artista.

Liberó su mano dejándole ir y no tardó en perderse entre la multitud. La joven de Osaka se preguntó si lo volvería a ver alguna vez.

—"Desprende un halo de misterio" —Pensó.

Incluso llegaría a pensar que ese chico era una ilusión de su propia cabeza si no fuese por el enorme sobre que tenía en sus manos.

—Debería abrirlo...

Con las manos temblorosas, empezó a abrirlo para extraer aquellas hojas escritas a ordenador.

—Vaya... cinco hojas —Contó rápidamente.

Tenía que buscar un sitio donde poder ojearlas sin interrupciones, y la casa del profesor Agasa era el último lugar posible, así que siguió el camino por el que había desaparecido Kaito y buscó el primer banco apartado que encontró.

—Veamos...

En aquellas cinco paginas se encontraba el resumen acerca de los miembros de la organización que Kazuha había pedido a Saguru, pues Heiji se había negado a explicarle nada.

Empezó a leer febrilmente, y pronto nombres como los de Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Kir y Bourbon comenzaron a instalarse en su mente, familiarizándose con ella, aprendiendo cada detalle de lo que allí había escrito.

—¿Cómo a logrado averiguar todo esto? —No parecía posible que un simple joven que aparentaba su misma edad pudiese tener más información incluso que el FBI.

Todo aquello era mucho más de lo que se esperaba desde un principio. Había contactado con Saguru para poder contratarlo pues una mente más trabajando siempre es mejor, pero cuando le habló de ese chico, Kaito, supo que por fin había llegado su día de suerte.

Cogió la ultima hoja, donde se hallaba la información de un único miembro de la organización.

—Ron... —leyó rápidamente. —Miembro obligado...

¿Miembro obligado?, ¿A que se refería?, continuó leyendo hasta el final, pero era poca la información que ofrecía.

—¿Se refiere a que es alguien como Kir? —Se preguntó recordando a la infiltrada del FBI.

Lo que más desconcertaba a Kazuha, era la foto adjuntada en la hoja, ese tal Ron le sonaba de algo y no recordaba de donde.

Miró su reloj, llevaba al menos cuatro horas allí sentada leyendo y releyendo una y otra vez aquella información sin lograr sacar nada más en claro.

—"Tal vez debería volver a casa o empezarán a sospechar" —Pensó rindiéndose por el momento.

Se levantó a regañadientes, dándole vueltas a toda esa nueva información dispuesta a irse a casa, cuando una mano la detuvo.

—¡¿H-Heiji?! —Gritó asustada al ver a su amigo reteniéndola. —¡¿Me has seguido?!

—Pues claro que te he seguido —Respondió aferrándola más hacia él.

Sin que ella se diese cuenta, Heiji se había levantado pocos minutos después y se había escondido en las escaleras hasta que la chica salió de casa para poder seguirla hasta el parque donde ahora ambos se encontraban. Había visto aquella especie de intercambio entre Kaito y Kazuha y se había tenido que contener demasiado para no saltar en aquel mismo momento.

—¡¿En que te has metido Kazuha?! —Preguntó a gritos. —¿Ha sido ese chico de ayer verdad?

—¿Pero de que hablas Heiji? —Su amigo no podía estar más equivocado. —Haz el favor de no gritar.

—Pues explícame todo esto por que yo ya no entiendo nada —El moreno de Osaka estaba empezando a perder la poca paciencia que tenía.

—¡No puedo!, todavía no...

Las lágrimas estaban empezando a hacerse presentes en los ojos de la chica, ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?, Heiji la había pillado.

—Creía que tu y yo no teníamos secretos, veo que me equivocaba... —Soltó el brazo de su amiga de la infancia rindiéndose.

—Heiji...

Pero el detective se limitó a irse, dejándola allí, petrificada en medio de ese ruidoso parque mientras aquellas primeras lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

El llanto de su compañera no lo frenó, continuó caminando hasta perderse por el barrio de Beika que tan poco conocía, en parte agradecía no estar en Osaka, en momentos así prefería un lugar donde nadie lo conociese, donde pudiese ser él mismo sin tener que dar explicaciones a nadie.

Era increíble como había cambiado su vida en tan poco tiempo. Todo lo que creía conocer y entender se estaba desmoronando poco a poco empezando por Kazuha, ¿Desde cuando le guardaba secretos?, la conocía desde que tenía uso de razón y jamás había actuado de esa forma.

No quería creer que confiase en otros antes que en él mismo, pero lo que más le preocupaba, era no saber en que estaba metida, pues tenía todas las papeletas de ser algo peligroso.

Siguió caminando por inercia, con un ritmo calmado, perdiéndose entre las calles de Beika para así poder de alguna forma perderse a sí mismo.

* * *

No muy lejos de allí, dos niños se miraban perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, nerviosos, esperando una respuesta mientras miraban cada dos por tres la puerta por la que debería aparecer la científica en cualquier momento.

—¿Está tardando mucho verdad? —Preguntaba Ran al pequeño detective. —Tengo miedo Shinichi.

—Y yo te repito que no me importan los resultados de tu análisis —Le recordó sonriendo. —Sea lo que sea saldremos adelante.

La chica no pudo evitar abrazarlo con todas las fuerzas que su pequeño cuerpo le ofrecía. Todo lo malo de quedarse así para siempre lo compensaban su compañía y sus cuidados.

—Muchas gracias... Conan —Susurró.

—¿Conan? —Preguntó desconcertado. —¿Desde cuando me llamas Conan?

Pero la karateka no tuvo tiempo de responderle, pues Haibara acababa de entrar con una hoja en la mano y expresión seria. La parejita la miró expectante.

—No lo comprendo —Declaró. —Está todo en orden.

Ambos se miraron desconcertados, no se esperaban esa respuesta.

—¿Cómo? —Dijeron al unisono.

—No hay ninguna anomalía distinta a la nuestra en tu sangre, y sinceramente no me lo esperaba dado que antes tomé tus huellas dactilares y tampoco encontré nada.

—¡¿De dónde sacaste una muestra de mis huellas dactilares?!

—Eso no importa, ¿Porqué te tomaste tu el antídoto y no Kudo? —Preguntó cambiando de tema.

La expresión de los niños volvió a mostrar incomprensión.

—Pero... Es que yo no me tomé su antídoto —Explicó. —Me tomé uno que me dio Hattori-Kun.

—¿Perdona?... —La científica no cabía en si de su asombro. —Esperad aquí.

No tardó mucho en regresar de su laboratorio portando una de sus famosas cajitas en la mano.

—¡Como se puede ser tan imbécil! —Exclamó. —¡¿No podía habérmela pedido?!

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Haibara? —A Shinichi no le gustaba nada todo aquel desconcierto.

—Pues que tu amigo de Osaka me robó una píldora en fase experimental fallida —Le explicó. —Vamos, que por eso le ha durado un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¡¿Has oído eso,Ran?! —Exclamó sonriendo de felicidad. —¡No te has tomado otro veneno!

La pequeña se había quedado paralizada, al fin una buena noticia entre todo aquel mar de infortunio. Se abrazaron de nuevo, esta vez felices, más contentos que nunca.

—¿Otro veneno? Eso es imposible —Comentó ignorando aquella escena de ternura. —Ningún otro veneno de mi laboratorio afectaba a la apoptosis celular, solo eran venenos comunes creados para los fines rastreros de esa gente y conseguir dinero.

—¿L-Lo dices en serio? —Eso la alegraba tanto como la desconcertaba, ¿Cómo podía tener entonces aquellas visiones?

Shinichi la miraba a modo de comprensión, pues él se estaba preguntando exactamente lo mismo que ella, pero no era momento de pensar en eso, no ahora que al fin recibían una buena noticia.

* * *

**Espero poder mañana publicar el 19, no haré esperar mucho esta vez :)**

**Y bueno, por ultimo decir que la aparición de Kaito representa esos momentos en los que Kaito Kid aparece en DC para ayudar al detective a su manera :) !**

**Un beso :***


	19. ¿Porqué, Heiji?

**Buenas a todos! Aquí traigo el capítulo 19 casi casi a tiempo xD estuve algo ocupada traduciendo el file 922 y por ello no he podido actualizar antes xD sorry!**

**Normalmente publico capítulos seguidos cuando guardan una estrecha relación y es mas cortito ( no se si se habrá notado xD) y este es el caso :)!**

**miryale: Aquí está! esta vez antes :)**

**Karen: Lamento no poder pasarte los links, es una pena que no lo permita xD si hubiese otra manera te los pasaba. Espero que disfrutes del nuevo capitulo, y siento la semi-tardanza jajaja, seguramente mañana publique el 20 (estoy en racha total xD) porque tengo unas cuantas horas libres en la mañana para poder corregirlo ! Muchas gracias por tu review ! en verdad cosas así alegran a un escritor! intento que haya el menor numero de faltas posibles :) y sea fluido y rico en detalles.**

**kid-4869: Tus reviews siempre son esperados! No sabía que publicabas tu fic también aqui! me pasare a dejarte algún review pues se lo merece :)**

**MouriKudo: ¡Mi primer lectora! cuanto tiempo :'C ! pensé que ya no me leías! menuda alegría me has dado, muchas gracias por tus palabras! No te preocupes por el comentario, seguramente tenga razón y me pase y sea aburrido! pero bueno :)! **

* * *

**¿Porqué, Heiji?**

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí parada esperando algo que no iba a pasar?, ¿Cuánto había llorado?, su visión del tiempo había desaparecido momentáneamente y los ojos le picaban de sobremanera, pero aun así no tenía pensado moverse de allí.

Le había visto desaparecer, perdiéndose entre la multitud, y no había sido capaz de seguirlo y enfrentase a la realidad. Intentaba no pensar que fuese ya demasiado tarde, quería creer que Heiji volvería.

—"Pero no tiene motivos para volver..." —Pensaba. —"Le he fallado..."

Tenía que buscarlo, aun que no pudiese contarle su plan, tenía que pedirle perdón por no confiar en él.

—"Heiji espérame..." —Pensó rezando para que no se hubiese ido muy lejos.

Empezó a correr sin más dilación intentando abrirse camino entre todas aquellas madres esperando a sus hijos, deportistas y niños paseando perros. ¿A dónde iría primero?, descartó la casa de Agasa pues conociendo al moreno seguramente se había perdido por las calles intentando serenarse.

Buscó en callejones, calles desiertas, esquinas colindantes, en más parques, incluso en jardines de casas privadas, pero el detective no estaba por ningún sitio.

—"Tal vez si ha vuelto a casa" —Esa era su última esperanza.

Intentando recordar las calles que había tomado, volvió sobre lo andado temerosa, sujetando fuertemente los documentos y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Dobló la esquina de la calle donde se encontraban la casa de los Kudo y la del profesor y vislumbró una sombra masculina dirigiéndose hacia allí que reconoció al instante.

—¡Heiji! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

El susodicho no se giró, pero detuvo su caminata. Kazuha aprovechó ese perfecto momento para acortar la distancia entre ellos y abrazarlo por la espalda.

—Perdóname, Heiji... —Susurró entre llantos.

—Kazuha suéltame... —Le pidió seriamente.

La joven no obedeció, no quería soltarlo por nada del mundo, deseaba tenerlo siempre así de cerca, aspirando su olor.

—Te pido por favor que me sueltes o tendré que hacerlo yo —El detective ocultaba su rostro con la gorra para no mirarla.

—¿Porqué, Heiji? —No comprendía ese comportamiento tan egoísta. —¿De verdad es eso lo que quieres?

El muchacho se quedó en silencio una fracción de segundo, sin duda meditando su siguiente paso.

—Eso me pregunto yo —Se giró deshaciendo el abrazo. —¿Porqué, Kazuha?, ¿Qué te está pasando?

—Que no te lo pueda decir no significa que no me importes... —La joven de Osaka estaba segura de que sus sentimientos estaban más que claros.

—¿Porqué eres tan orgullosa? —Preguntó. —Si estás metida en un lío yo te puedo ayudar.

—¡Ese es el problema!, que te piensas que no puedo hacer las cosas por mi misma —Soltó a la defensiva. — ¡Yo también estoy capacitada para ayudar!

Estaban demasiado alterados para pensar con racionalidad, ¿En que punto se encontraban de su relación?

—¿Me lo vas a decir o no? —Continuó Heji sin darse por vencido.

—¡Te he dicho que no puedo Heiji!, pero no es nada malo —Explicó. —Te voy a demostrar que no soy ninguna niña.

—¿Pero quién ha dicho que lo seas? —La sorpresa se hizo presente en su rostro, esbozando una leve sonrisa con ternura. —Yo no te protejo por que piense eso, tonta.

—¿Entonces... porqué?

—Pues por que eres la persona más importante para mi, Kazuha —Explicó sonrojándose. —¡A-Además... eres muy despistada!

Intentó disimular la seriedad de su frase anterior, pero a su amiga no le pasó inadvertida.

—Deberíamos entrar... Los chicos deben haber llegado.

Mientras discutían, no se habían dado cuenta de lo mucho que se habían acercado el uno al otro y eso los cohibía.

—¡Tienes razón! —La muchacha se había casi olvidado de la llegada de sus amigos. —¡Vamos!

Tiró de Heiji por el brazo con fuerza, estaba deseando entrar y abrazar a Ran.

—¡Ran! —Gritó empujando la puerta. —¡¿Dónde estáis?!

La pequeña apareció al instante desde el salón, corriendo emocionada a sus brazos

—¡Kazuha! —Gritó con su ya usual voz infantil. —¿Dónde estabais?, ¡estaba preocupada!

Los detectives se miraron con sendas caras de alerta. Tenían que hablar urgentemente a solas, se trataba de esa mirada que tan solo ellos entendían y que pedía a gritos una charla de detectives.

—Bueno chicas, yo me llevo al enano un mo...

—¡De eso nada! —Ran corto su frase con cara decidida. —Shinichi y yo nos vamos a comprar ropa para mí.

—Bueno puedes ir con Kazuha —Respondió el de Osaka. —No hay problema en eso.

Cogió a su amigo de la mano pero este lo frenó también para su sorpresa.

—Bueno... yo... —Shinichi no parecía muy por la labor. —Yo también voy, podemos hablar mañana.

Con una última mirada de intento de comprensión por parte de su amigo, el detective del este siguió a su chica hasta el portal.

—¡Nos vemos después, Kazuha-chan! —Exclamó contenta. —¡Nosotras también tenemos mucho de que hablar!

Los de Osaka los vieron partir hacia la derecha totalmente desconcertados mientras Haibara aparecía desde el salón.

—¿Desde cuándo Kudo prefiere ir de compras a investigar? —Le preguntó Heiji a la científica, pues sentía que su amigo estaba desconocido.

Ella se encogió de hombros, era sabido que Shinichi era totalmente desconcertante.

—¡Pues desde que la chica a la que quiere fue secuestrada y arrebatada de su lado! —Respondió Kazuha sonriendo ilusionada. —¡Kudo-Kun si que sabe!

Mientras Heiji miraba a Kazuha molesto por su comentario, la pareja de niños caminaba por la calle despreocupada.

—¿Verdad que es genial? —Decía Ran refiriéndose a la noticia del veneno. —Sé que no debería alegrarme... Pero era uno de mis mayores miedos y ahora al fin puedo respirar tranquila.

Él estaba contento de verla feliz, no podía pedir más pues había sido enorme el susto que le había dado contándole aquello.

—Oye Ran... ¿Por qué me llamaste Conan antes? —La duda había crecido considerablemente en el pecho del detective.

—Bueno... tu dijiste que si me hubiese tomado otro veneno podíamos empezar desde cero... así que... ¡Tenía que acostumbrarme a llamarte así!

—¡Pero no seas tonta!, eso es solo delante de los demás —El detective se sonrojó pensando en su próxima frase. —Yo siempre quiero ser Shinichi para ti.

—Pero... —No estaba muy segura de que fuese el momento de rebelar aquello, ni tampoco las formas. —A mi me gustas más como Conan.

Las palabras de la karateka dejaron estupefacto al detective.

—¿C-Cómo?

—Bueno verás... —Era increíblemente incómodo para ella tener que hablar de aquello. —Como Conan eres más amable y atento... y menos...

—¿Menos que..? —Estaba ansioso.

—¡Menos chulo y prepotente! —Soltó tras aguantarse unos segundos. —No me lo tomes a mal, Shinichi, pero siendo Conan eres distinto... más maduro.

—Es curioso ser más maduro reduciendo mi edad... —Comentó molesto.

Pero ahora que lo decía, pensándolo bien, Ran tenía razón en parte. A pesar de haber estado siempre enamorado de ella, él estaba seguro de que Ran no lo correspondía y por eso intentaba disimularlo de todas las formas posibles.

—¡Ya me entiendes! —Continuó haciendo pucheros. —¡Empecemos por allí, Shinichi!

Ran tiró de él hasta la tienda más cercana y eligió todo tipo de ropa de niña.

—¿Tú no quieres ropa? —Preguntó.

—Si yo ya tengo Ran... ¿Recuerdas? —Al fin y al cabo llevaba medio año siendo un niño.

—Vaya es verdad... ¡Iré a probármelo todo!

—¿Todo?... —Miró el montón de ropa que transportaba la pequeña y se le cayó el alma a los pies.

—¡No protestes y ayúdame! —Exclamó tirándole del brazo una vez más.

Tras media hora probando ropa y enseñándosela, Shinichi había perdido la noción del tiempo. Sinceramente se esperaba que fuese aburrido, pero observar a Ran desfilando con diferentes modelitos no le desagradaba en absoluto. ¿Acaso eso estaba bien?, ella era una niña... ¿Cómo podía ser tan guapa y tan bonita incluso así?

—"No seas tonto... es como cuando eramos pequeños" —Pensó.

—¿Shinichi me escuchas? —Ran intentaba captar su atención mediante señas. —¿Qué te parece este?

Llevaba un bonito vestido azul cielo con flores violetas que conjuntaban con sus ojos. Le sentaba como un guante.

—¡Ese tienes que llevártelo si o si! —Exclamó maravillado.

—¡Has dicho eso de toda la ropa, Shinichi!

—Pues nos lo llevamos todo y ya está —Aclaró sacando la visa oro de su padre, al fin se la había conseguido quitar a Haibara.

—P-Pero es mucho dinero... —Ran no lo permitiría. —¡Te devolveré todo el dinero!

—De eso nada, es mi regalo... aun que ningún regalo compense lo que te hice pasar —comentó alicaído entregando la tarjeta.

La dependienta los miraba extrañada por su comportamiento tan poco infantil, pero se limitó a hacer su trabajo.

—¡Que tengan buenas noches, estamos a punto de cerrar! —Les dijo entregándoles las múltiples bolsas.

—¡Gracias! —Exclamaron al unísono.

Salieron a la calle sumida casi completamente en la fría noche.

—Vaya es cierto, van a ser las diez ya, démonos prisa —Dijo tomándola de la mano y empezando a correr.

Mientras llegaban a casa del profesor, Ran intentaba mantener a raya su nerviosismo. Al día siguiente tenía que enfrentarse a un nuevo reto, ¿Estaría a la altura?...

* * *

**Nos vemos mañana con el 20 o eso espero! creo recordar que me quedó enorme... xD**


	20. Afortunada

**¡Hola a todos! aquí estoy con el capitulo 20 al fin! para celebrar la veintena traigo el capitulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora si mis cálculos no fallan, lamento la tardanza, el capitulo estaba listo y corregido desde ayer por la tarde, pero por una serie de cosas que me han ido surgiendo no he podido publicarlo.**

**Karen: ¡Espero que no me mates por la tardanza! xD pero al fin está aqui :) te va a encantar el principio por que se que te gustan estos momentos CoMei tanto como a mí jajaja, a ver si puedo pasarte los links : file 921: imgur .com ** /a/EfYq5 **file 922: ****imgur .com** /a/efWni **(juntas los espacios y ya jajaja) gracias por tu review 3**

**Kid-4869: Muchas gracias Marta por tomarte la molestia siempre de dejarme review ! se agradecen un montón, espero que estes disfrutando de tu viaje :)!**

* * *

**Afortunada**

Había llegado el momento esperado, su primer día de colegio en Beika. Era consciente de que ya había ido al colegio en Minato, pero no era ni de lejos lo mismo, aquí estaba toda la gente que la conocía, sus seres queridos... y la liga juvenil.

—¿Crees que lo haré bien? —Era la tercera vez que se lo preguntaba a Shinichi, y a pesar de que él estaba confiado, a ella le temblaban las piernas.

—¡Pues claro que sí, Ran!

Iban tomados de la mano, con sendas mochilas a juego acompañados de Haibara para reunirse con sus otros amigos en el lugar de siempre.

—¿No crees que sospecharán si vamos así? —Preguntó la joven mirando sus manos entrelazadas.

—¡No tiene porqué!... Somos niños... Cariñosos —Aseguró.

—¿Cariñosos? —Ran intentó contener la risa. —Yo pienso que es extraño.

No quería soltar la mano del detective bajo ningún concepto, le encantaban todos sus cuidados, pero no quería llamar la atención de los demás.

—Mouri tiene razón —Comentó Haibara. —Yo que tú soltaría su mano.

El detective las miró con receló pero no les hizo caso, de todas formas Mitsuhiko y los demás ya les estaban esperando con caras expectantes.

—¡Llegáis tarde! —Exclamó Genta. —¿Estás nerviosa Mei-Chan?

—Un poco... —Confesó. —Pero espero que todos me acepten.

A ninguno de los tres se le escapó el detalle de sus manos unidas, conocían a Conan desde hacía bastante tiempo y nunca había dado signos de interesarse por ninguna niña, pero al parecer, con esa tal Mei todo era diferente. A Ayumi le molestaba especialmente, ¿Que tenía Mei que ella no tuviese?, no lograba comprenderlo, estaba acostumbrada a que hablase más con Ai que con ella, pero esta vez era algo distinto.

—Oye Conan-Kun, ¿Me puedes ayudar con una cosa de los deberes? —Le preguntó tirando de su brazo libre, liberando así su manos.

—E-Espera Ayumi... —Conan intentaba volver a unir su mano con la de Ran, pero ella lo había arrastrado demasiado lejos.

—"No te preocupes" —Pensó la karateka mirándolo.

Caminaron hacia el colegio interrogando a Mei mientras Ayumi acaparaba a Conan con sus preguntas sobre matemáticas.

—¿Dónde vivías antes? —Preguntó Mitsuhiko interesado.

—En Minato —Respondió según había acordado antes con Shinchi, al fin y al cabo no era del todo mentira.

—¿Te gustaría unirte a nuestra liga verdad? —Genta empujó a Mitsuhiko para captar la atención de la niña.

—¡Sí claro! —Ran empezaba a sentirse totalmente integrada en la liga juvenil.

Desde que el profesor Agasa le había dicho que la había inscrito en el colegio, un secreto nerviosismo se había apoderado de ella. Sabía bien que ser la nueva no era nada fácil y nunca podría llegar al nivel de su amigo y de Haibara.

No tardaron en llegar al colegio, ese que tan bien conocía aunque tuviese que disimularlo delante de los niños. Venían a su memoria todos aquellos recuerdos que compartió junto a Shinichi y no pudo evitar mirarlo con una sonrisa de nostalgia.

—¿Te gusta nuestro colegio, Mei? —Le preguntó adivinando sus pensamientos.

—Es muy bonito... —Susurró.

Se cogieron de la mano inconscientemente, parecía que aquella acción se estaba volviendo una costumbre entre ellos. Ayumi los miró hinchando los mofletes, su plan parecía no haber funcionado.

—Será mejor que entremos.

La señorita Kobayashi no tardó en llegar para llevarse a Mei con ella pues debía presentarla, obligando a Conan a soltar su mano a regañadientes.

—"Parece que hoy todos quieren arrebatármela" —Pensó.

—Eh Conan-kun... —Genta se había acercado a él disimuladamente. —A ti te gusta esa chica, ¿Cierto?

—¡Q-Qué dices! —Se sonrojó instantáneamente.

—¿Me he equivocado? —Su expresión cambió a una de incomprensión. —Pues mejor, por que seguro que se convierte en el centro de atención.

—¡Nada de eso! —Exclamó.

Pero en cuanto la señorita Kobayashi entró con Mei, todos los niños la miraron embelesados, demostrándole a Conan lo equivocado que estaba.

—¡Que guapa! —Exclamaron algunos nada más verla.

—Hoy se incorpora a la clase una nueva alumna, ¡Mei Kaoshi! —Explicó la profesora.

—¡Hola a todos! —Dijo Ran exhibiendo su mejor sonrisa.

Todos los niños y niñas la saludaron ofreciéndole un sitio a su lado, pero Conan ya tenía algo planeado en vista de una situación como aquella. Había juntado a su otro lado, pues Haibara era su compañera, una nueva mesa donde Ran podría sentarse.

—¡Mei se sienta conmigo! —Exclamó por encima de las voces de sus compañeros de clase.

—Oh... ¡Gracias Conan-Kun!

La susodicha recorrió el corto camino desde la pizarra hasta el asiento que su chico le había preparado intentando serenarse, no le gustaba nada ser el centro de atención aunque se tratase de niños pequeños emocionados con una nueva compañera de clase.

—Lo peor ya ha pasado... —le susurró nada más sentarse.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, mientras ella y Shinichi se comunicaban a su manera, mediante señales, provocando la risa constante de la karateka. No necesitaban prestar atención y eso les otorgaba un maravilloso tiempo para disfrutar del otro.

Shinichi le dibujó en la libreta un detective y ella se apresuró a escribir: "Detective de pacotilla", haciéndolo rabiar.

—Oye, oye... —Susurró.

Se limitó a reírse una vez más. Era tan perfecto todo aquello que lo hacía irreal. Tanta buena suerte no podía ser posible, Ran sabía que algo malo estaba aproximándose, lo sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón, así que debía aprovechar aquello al máximo.

—"Si tan solo pudiese recordar lo que pasó en aquellas escaleras" —Pensó alicaída.

Entre risas y bromas llegó el recreo, lo que suponía una nueva prueba para ella. No estaba muy segura de si jugaban o charlaban.

—¡Mei-Chan te vamos a enseñar el patio! —Ayumi se había acercado en cuanto el timbre sonó.

Recorrieron el patio de una punta a la otra mientras los niños que jugaban al fútbol en el campo los observaban atentamente. Conan les devolvía la mirada cabreado.

—Parece que te han salido muchos rivales, Edogawa —La científica aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para meterse con él.

—Muy graciosa... —Le mostró una de sus habituales miradas de fastidio. —Son solo niños.

—Si, solo niños que se fijan en otra niña ¿Cierto?

—Haibara... —A veces la castaña lo sacaba de sus casillas.

Miró hacia delante, no quería entrar en otra de sus típicas discusiones, ¿Cómo podía molestarse con otros niños?

—"Shinichi tienes diecisiete años por favor..." —Pensó moviendo la cabeza avergonzado. —"Antes al menos tenías escusa..."

No pudo evitar recordar cuando realmente tenía siete años y otros niños se fijaban en Ran, parecía que nada había cambiado y a la vez muchas cosas lo habían hecho.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió sin imperfectos, y cuando se despidieron a mitad de camino hacia casa de la liga juvenil, Ran respiró aliviada.

—Pensé que no podría... —Dijo.

—Y yo te dije que sí —Recordó el detective. —Pero deberías ir con cuidado, no me fío de esos niños.

—¿De nuestros compañeros? —No comprendía sus palabras.

—Sí, a alguno le has gustado —Reconoció con un poco de fastidio en sus palabras.

Lo miró entre divertida y sonrojada, soltando una sonora carcajada.

—Eso no me preocupa —Aseguró agarrando el brazo de su detective. —Por que seguro que mi salvador actuaría en mi defensa, soy muy afortunada.

—Esto... yo... eh... —Ese tipo de confesiones no eran buenas para el corazón de Shinichi. —¡Claro que sí!

—Oid parejita, debemos ir a casa si es que queréis ir a la comisaría —Haibara les traía al mundo real.

Asintieron avergonzados y se fueron a casa dispuestos a comer lo mas rápido posible. Los de Osaka les esperaban en la mesa.

—¡Ya era hora! —Heiji estaba impaciente por ponerse manos a la obra con el caso.

—Chicos yo también os acompaño —Informó Kazuha. —Y no intentes impedírmelo Heiji, además Ran también va.

—¡Por que ella está involucrada y tu no! —Se miraron cabreados.

—Tu tampoco estás involucrado —Kazuha no pensaba rendirse. —Voy a ir.

—¡Mira haz lo que quieras!

Se dieron la espalda el uno al otro y comieron en silencio mientras Ran, Shinichi y Haibara los miraban con expresión aburrida.

—"Nunca cambiarán" —Pensaron los tres.

Comieron en silencio, cada uno concentrado en sus temores y preocupaciones y cuando acabaron, Haibara aclaró que no los acompañaría pues tenía cosas de las que encargarse en el laboratorio.

Dejaron las mochilas en el salón mientras los de Osaka se ponían el abrigo y partieron a la comisaría. Ran y Kazuha caminaban detrás de los detectives, conversando sobre la experiencia de la pequeña, mientras ellos discutían ciertos puntos de la investigación.

—¿Crees que habrán avanzado en algo, Kudo? —Preguntó caminando con sendas manos en los bolsillos.

—Si, tengo la sensación de que así es —Respondió. —Cualquier pista que tengan es un paso más cerca.

El moreno asintió mientras miraba a Kazuha, le había llamado la atención aquel sobre que llevaba su amiga, el mismo que le entregó aquel chico el día anterior.

Entraron en la comisaría de policía y tras saludar al inspector y asegurarle que Ran estaba sana y salva, entraron en la sala asignada al FBI. Conan reconoció aquel espacio mejor de lo que se esperaba a pesar de todos los malos recuerdos que le traía.

—¡Cool Kid! —Jodie se acercó a ellos corriendo. —¿Eres Ran?

Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la pequeña y le sonrió con curiosidad.

—Si... —Contestó nerviosa.

Akai, ajeno a todo aquel sentimentalismo, los miró impasible.

—Debe declarar —Dijo sin apartar la vista de unos informes.

—Creo que antes debemos contarles lo de Kir —La rubia miró a su compañero con gesto de fastidio.

Akai se levantó de su escritorio, tenía planeado rebatirle, pero los detectives eran más rápidos.

—¿Tenéis algo nuevo? —Preguntaron al unísono. —¿De que se trata?

—Veréis, tomad asiento —Jodie les señaló unas sillas mientras ocupaba la suya propia. —Hace poco recibimos un mensaje de Kir, ella tenía información importante sobre el último movimiento de la organización.

—¿Y bien? —Shinichi estaba impaciente.

—Akai recibió la llamada donde le iba a contar los detalles pero... —La expresión de la rubia se tornó triste. —Creemos que la pillaron por que no pudo decirle nada.

—Tan solo una palabra —Akai interrumpió su explicación. —Dijo Minato y después me colgó.

—¡¿Minato?! —Exclamaron los cuatro jóvenes asustados.

Todos ellos conocían el lugar mejor de lo que Akai y Jodie pudiesen imaginar, sobretodo Ran, pues había vivido allí un corto periodo de tiempo.

—Pero eso no puede ser cierto... tiene que ser una coincidencia... —La pequeña estaba empezando a temblar. —¿Me descubrieron?

La única explicación posible que la pequeña encontraba era que hubiesen adivinado su paradero, pero Shinichi intentó tranquilizarla.

—No, dudo mucho que se trate de eso —Aseguró abrazándola por los hombros, estaba seguro de que guardaba relación con otra cosa.

—¿De que va todo esto, cool kid?

Shinichi les contó los sucedido en Minato pues ella no se encontraba en situación de hablar.

—Se puede tratar de una curiosa coincidencia —Dijo Jodie.

Pero Akai los conocía mejor que nadie en aquella sala, y sabía a ciencia cierta que para ellos no existían las coincidencias.

—Esto solo me demuestra que en ese sitio hay algo que se nos escapa —Dijo meditando.

En su interior, Shinichi sabía que él tenía razón, llevaba un rato pensando en Minato... ¿Que conocían de aquel lugar?, había algo extraño que se le estaba escapando, una imagen borrosa en su memoria que quería salir a flote.

—"No se porqué, pero Minato me hace acordarme de las plantas de Haibara " —Pensó.

Todos los demás permanecían en silencio devanándose los sesos intentando encontrar una explicación razonable para todo aquello.

—"Plantas... Minato... Plantas..." —El pequeño detective se sentía cerca de descubrirlo. —"Vamos Shinichi..."

Intentó recordar su pasado, el día en el que Haibara le había explicado su proyecto... le había enseñado una foto sobre una planta que no podía encontrar.

—¡La foto! —Gritó. —¡Es la Belladona!

Todos lo miraron desconcertados excepto Ran, pues conocía aquella expresión mejor que nadie.

—¿A que te refieres cool kid? —Tanto Jodie como Akai le prestaron su máxima atención.

—Yo la he visto... —Su voz se había convertido en un susurro casi inaudible. —Aquella niña...

En su memoria, una niña con una cesta de madera llena de plantas y flores se repetía una y otra vez.

—¿La niña con la que tropezaste en Minato? —Preguntó su amiga intentando comprenderle.

—¡Eso es Ran! —Respondió con aquella sonrisa característica. —Ya se lo que quieren de Minato.

* * *

**Un beso :***


	21. Es cuestión de Genética

**¡Muy buenas a todoos! Al fin vengo con la continuación de mi más querido fic, en este caso, el capitulo 21 no es de los más largos, tampoco el mas corto diría yo, pero como es uno de estos capítulos que parto en dos pues narro dos situaciones distintas, está extremadamente ligado al 22 y seguramente lo publique mañana ^^.**

**Vamos allá con los queridos reviews!**

**Tefa1103: Una nueva lectora aw ~! Muchas gracias por tus bonitas palabras, espero que te siga gustando como continua y todo lo demás :) !**

**Karen: Jajajaja pues espero que no te enfades esta vez por que no solo pondré otro mañana si no que seguro que hago 2x1 pues tengo el capitulo 4 del otro fic ya preparado :)! El sobre de Kazu lo estoy reservando para que lo vea la única persona a la que le resultará útil ! ~ lalalala (Hablé demás cierto(?)) Muchas gracias por estar siempre ahí ~**

**Kid-4869: Sin duda el summary lo dice, los celos de Conan en mi fic están por todas partes :D xDDD son los celos más monos que hay ! Muchas gracias ^^.**

**Miryale: Aquí la tienes ;) !**

**Guest 1: Me alegra mucho que sigas leyendo mi fic, reviews así animan a continuar siempre ~! espero que te siga gustando hasta el final ^^**

**Guest 2: Mil gracias por tu review! No sé como lo hago jajajaja es que este fic es algo que siempre he deseado escribir y lo tengo planeado hasta el milimetro! El día que lo acabe me sentiré muy triste pero realizada a la vez. Muchas gracias ! ^^**

* * *

**Es Cu****estión de Genética**

Aquel sábado se presentaba lluvioso, la humedad estaba tan presente en el aire que Ryu la notaba incluso en los pulmones. Parecía que hasta el cielo sabía que debía verse con Gin y le avisaba de lo que estaba por venir. Eran las tres y media y debía conducir un largo trecho hasta el laboratorio.

Resopló mientras encendía el coche y recordaba como, una vez más, había tenido que engañar a su mujer, la cual cada día era más y más difícil de engañar.

—No me malinterpretes, me alegro de que vaya bien el negocio, pero casi no tienes tiempo para mi —Le había dicho molesta.

Que mas quisiera el que tener tiempo para su esposa, poder ir de compras con ella, mimarla... volver a aquella época de recién casados. Pero no podía, ahora su alma pertenecía al negro.

Circulaba por las carreteras solitarias, camino del laboratorio abandonado en medio del bosque, donde habían encerrado a aquella chica que había logrado rescatar de sus zarpas, Ran Mouri.

Le quedaban poco más de diez minutos para las cuatro, pero iba bien de tiempo, no quería imaginarse que podría hacerle Gin si no llegase a tiempo.

—No podría hacerme nada —Recordó un poco más tranquilo. —Sin mi su cacharro no funcionaría.

Aquella maquina que tanto esfuerzo les había costado construir estaba al fin terminada, y el era el ratón de laboratorio que la probaría. No temía por su vida, sabía, por pruebas anteriores que le habían hecho, que el daría positivo, pero esa incertidumbre no lo abandonaba del todo.

Aparcó con calma en la parte trasera del edificio abandonado, justo al lado de aquel coche negro que tan bien conocía e intentó serenarse. Miró el reloj y comprobó que solo quedaban dos minutos para las cuatro. Había llegado el momento.

En la puerta trasera dos agentes supervisaban la entrada, pero lo dejaron pasar en cuanto le vieron aparecer. Incluso sabiendo que nadie desconocido entraría en aquel lugar abandonado, las precauciones de Gin eran las máximas. Continuó adentrándose en aquel siniestro lugar, preguntándose en cual de todas aquellas habitaciones habría estado aquella joven, últimamente no dejaba de pensar en ella, era como si temiese por su vida de alguna forma.

Conocía a la perfección el lugar donde se habían citado, la última sala de la primera planta, el único lugar que desprendía una luz tenue y mortecina. Entró sin más miramientos, quería acabar de una vez con aquello.

Gin lo esperaba en el centro de la estancia, tecleando un mensaje rápido en el móvil, ni siquiera levantó la vista al verlo entrar.

—Siéntate ahí —Le indicó señalándole el asiento conectado a la maquina de la que tanto había oído hablar. —Ha llegado el momento que llevamos tantos años esperando.

Gin sonrió fríamente con una de esas sonrisas que no se podían considerar como tal, tan solo un gesto frío de una persona sin corazón. Levantó la vista del móvil justo a tiempo para ver como Ryu se sentaba.

—¿Y esa cara tan larga? —Preguntó manteniendo su terrorífica expresión. —Debes alegrarte por servir para la organización a este nivel.

—Bueno, yo no he tenido elección ¿Cierto? —Respondió sin apenas mirarle a los ojos, poca gente era capaz de aguantar la mirada asesina de Gin.

En apenas cuestión de segundos lo había agarrado por el cuello, y con una pistola en la sien, le dijo:

—Quiero oír como te alegras —Le ordenó sin miramientos.

—E-Es un... verdadero h-honor... —Respondió con el poco aire que le quedaba, intentando ser lo más convincente posible.

—Así me gusta... ¿Lo ves?, no es tan difícil —Dijo riéndose a carcajadas de forma maligna y liberándolo.

¿Que tenía de malo un poco de diversión?, se preguntaba el asesino mirando al que consideraba nada más que un mero ratón de laboratorio. Recordaba haber sido el quien lo encontrara y también recordaba lo fácil que le fue reclutarlo, por que a el siempre le sonreía la suerte, y si no lo hacía, lo tomaba a la fuerza.

Dos agentes vestidos con sendas batas blancas lo conectaron a una serie de cables y se dirigieron a los ordenadores que la controlaban para activarla.

—Será rápido —Le aseguró Gin volviendo a coger el teléfono móvil, al parecer esperaba noticias de sus subordinados, y al no recibirlas, se estaba cabreando pues toqueteaba la pistola con sumo nerviosismo.

La curiosidad se había instalado en la mente de Ryu, evitando hacerle pensar en la maquina que lo estaba analizando, en la cantidad de programas informáticos creados para dar vida a aquella bestialidad que los acercaría a la vida eterna.

—¿Me permites tu brazo? —Le preguntó una de aquellos dos agentes.

Ryu le tendió el izquierdo esta vez, pues ya le habían extraído sangre tantas veces que tenía un montón de pinchazos marcados en el otro brazo.

—¿Todavía no habéis acabado?, ¿Es necesario eso ahora? —La impaciencia de Gin era notable.

—L-Lo sentimos... pero es necesario —Le aseguró la chica nerviosa.

El teléfono de Gin sonó al instante y al asesino se le olvidaron todas sus preocupaciones en ese mismo momento.

—Habla —Exclamó sin siquiera saludar, escuchó lo que le decían con sumo interés. —Perfecto.

Colgó el móvil y marcó otro numero de memoria.

—Vodka, ven de inmediato al laboratorio —Le ordeno sin miramientos, colgando sin darle oportunidad de responder, pues estaba tan acostumbrado a que sus ordenes se cumpliesen, que no necesitaba ni una respuesta.

Sonrió de nuevo, con aquella expresión de maldad que lo caracterizaba, feliz de que por fin su única preocupación fuese confirmada.

—¿Recuerdas a aquella chiquilla, Ron? —Le preguntó acercándose a Ryu. —¿La que tu mismo dormiste para mí?

Le hubiese gustado responderle que no, que nunca había hecho algo así, que aquella chica estaba a salvo del todo.

—Pues parece ser que no está tan muerta como nos ha hecho creer —Le contó. —Yo no me lo creí por supuesto, y mis subordinados han estado investigando hasta ahora.

—¿A-Ah... Sí? —Preguntó fingiendo la mayor indiferencia posible. —Pensaba que se había caído por un acantilado.

—Eso quería hacernos creer, ha salido lista —Dijo riéndose de nuevo. —Pero escúchame bien Ron... De mi no se ríe nadie.

Dicho esto, se fue hacia la puerta y antes de desaparecer le dijo que acabasen sin él, pues tenía cosas más importantes de las que encargarse en ese momento.

—Mi tiempo vale oro.

Montó lo más rápido posible en su porsche 356A donde Vodka lo esperaba sudando por la caminata hasta allí.

—He venido tan pronto como he podido jefe —Le explicó jadeando. —¿Qué sucede?

—Está viva —Dijo sin más arrancando el coche.

—¿Y que vamos a hacer ahora? —Preguntó el de las gafas de sol.

—Vermouth —Dijo simplemente.

Se alejaron del laboratorio como si de una bala de su pistola se tratase, perdiéndose entre la neblina de aquel desafortunado día lluvioso.

* * *

Se encontraban reunidos en aquella comisaría intentando digerir las palabras del detective sobre la belladona y Minato. A Shinichi no le quedó más remedio que explicar palabra por palabra cada detalle de lo sucedido con la belladona y el antídoto.

—Pues debes ir allí y buscarla —Resolvió Akai. —Solo tu conoces esa planta y la necesitamos, es un punto clave de la investigación.

—¿No pensarás acompañarle Shu? —Le preguntó Jodie extrañada.

—Eso mismo tenía pensado —Le respondió sin importancia.

—¡No puedes ir! —No pensaba permitírselo. —Eres la última persona a la que la organización debe ver.

—Yo le acompañaré —Dijeron Heiji y Ran al mismo tiempo.

—Lo hará hattori —Decidió el aludido. —Y no protestes Ran, esto es muy peligroso y no te lo permitiré.

—No soy ninguna niña indefensa —Le aseguró cabreada.

—Pues yo diría que ahora mismo eres exactamente eso.

Se levantó para poder meditar mejor su siguiente paso, esta vez necesitaba su cuerpo para protegerse a si mismo y a su compañero... y tenía el antídoto perfecto.

—Iré como Shinichi Kudo —Les explicó esta vez. —Dispongo de un antídoto que dura entre cuatro y cinco días, es más que suficiente.

—¡Ir con tu propio cuerpo es peligroso, Kudo! —Incluso a Heiji le parecía mala idea.

—Lo sé, pero me cubriré lo mejor posible, necesito mi cuerpo para hacer esto y no quiero reproches.

Se dirigió a la puerta para salir de allí y la dejó abierta para que sus acompañantes saliesen también.

—¿Venís o qué? —Les preguntó.

La mirada de Ran era la mas amenazante de todas y lo comprendía, pero no aceptaría que ella corriese más peligro del que ya corría de por si.

—"Puedes apostar a que iré Shinichi" —Pensó la pequeña karateka sin ceder ni un ápice, no estaba muy segura de como conseguiría una de esas píldoras de Haibara, pero la conseguiría costase lo que costase.

—Está bien, Cool Kid —Aceptó la rubia para disgusto de Akai. —En cuanto tengas algo avísanos.

Shinichi asintió y espero a que las chicas y el detective del Oeste saliesen de la estancia para cerrar la puerta.

—Espero que tengas presente que no me quedaré en segundo plano mucho más tiempo —Le aseguró Akai a su compañera en cuanto se quedaron solos.

—Lo sé, Shu... Lo sé.

* * *

**Muy muy pronto colgaré la continuación ~ nos vemos en el 22: "Cilantro"**


	22. Cilantro

**¡Buenas a todos! Lamentablemente he tardado un poco más de lo que quería, pero al menos aquí lo traigo, este es para mi un capitulo especial que estaba planeado desde el inicio del fic ( con decirlos que guarda relación con los capítulos 3/4), a lo largo de todo el fic, a parte de las tramas principales, hay pequeñas cosillas he ido dejando por ahí sueltas, y bueno tal vez mucha gente habrá olvidado alguna y a lo mejor no entendéis de lo que hace Shinichi en este capitulo xDDD pero es uno de esos en los que "arreglo" algo anterior. También esta una de mis escenas favoritas *inserto corazón* otro punto de vista de una historieta del capitulo 3 (belladona) "curiosamente" este se llama cilantro... (ajá lo tenía planeado desde el principio muahahaha) estoy loca.**

**Karen: Pues aquí tienes la continuación, la partida de Shinichi hacia Minato jajaja, la verdad es que me encanta sumergirme en los sentimientos de este chico, es genial, espero que disfrutes del capitulo y que te haya salido muy bien el examen!**

**Kid-4869: Si, es encantador *inserto corazón*, de momento lo que sucedió con Ryu y Gin se queda en el aire... esas cosas... ya me conocéis, las voy soltando poquito a poco cuando menos uno se lo espera jajaja, muchas gracias!**

* * *

**Cilantro**

Estaba siendo una noche casi tan larga como el propio día, pues no había logrado conciliar el sueño ni por un segundo. Miró hacia la derecha, donde una frágil niña dormía inocentemente ajena a sus preocupaciones. Sonrió inconscientemente, algo que siempre le sucedía al tenerla cerca, después de todo, lo más importante para él estaba a su lado y sacaría fuerzas de donde fuese por protegerla.

Apartó la vista de aquel pequeño ángel por un instante, para poder observar el escritorio de su habitación, donde reposaba cierta carta que había escrito cuando ella no estaba. Había elaborado aquel plan casi inconscientemente, pero de alguna forma tenía que recuperar aquello que en un pasado había sido su otro secreto en la agencia de detectives.

Decidió cerrar los ojos una vez más y concentrarse en el vaivén de las hojas del árbol que se mecía por el viento en el jardín de la mansión. Él y Ran habían jugado con él muchas veces cuando eran niños, y a pesar de todos aquellos años, habían vuelto a ser aquellos mismos niños que daban vueltas a su alrededor. Pero habían cambiado muchas cosas, tantas y tantas que ya no llevaba la cuenta y aun así había algo que no lo había hecho; Su amor por ella seguía totalmente intacto a lo largo de los años, y no había nada más poderoso que eso para él.

Recordó a duras penas el día que el destino hizo girar su vida, aquella fatídica cita en Tropical Land y el último pensamiento que inundó su mente antes de desmayarse por el golpe. Sus cristalinos ojos de inocencia lo habían sido todo en aquellos duros momentos.

El pequeño brazo de su acompañante se enroscó en su pecho, atrayéndolo hacia ella y desconcentrando al detective casi por completo. La miró entre asustado y vergonzoso, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que seguía dormida, podía respirar tranquilo... o casi tranquilo, pues tener a Ran tan cerca le provocaba un cosquilleo constante en el estomago que ni el paso de los años había conseguido aliviar.

—"Descansa... Ran" —Pensó feliz por poder vivir aquel momento a su lado, mientras con su propio brazo la abrazaba y atraía más hacia él.

La cercanía de la pequeña funcionó de remedio a su insomnio, y poco a poco cerró los ojos concentrándose en un mundo ideal donde nada ni nadie podía dañarlos ni separar aquel abrazo mágico.

Disfrutó de aquellas cuatro horas que le quedaban antes de tener que partir de la mejor manera posible, pero el momento llegó, y aquel detective encogido abrió los ojos un minuto antes de que el despertador sonase, apagándolo para no despertarla. Se vistió con la ropa que había dejado encima de la cama la noche anterior, una camiseta negra y unos pantalones del mismo color que le quedaban excesivamente grandes.

—"Solo de momento..." —Se recordó a si mismo, pues en pocos minutos volvería a su propio cuerpo gracias a cierta pastilla.

Bajó despacio las escaleras, no sin antes lanzar una última mirada a su chica, la cual dormía plácidamente bien arropada. Lamentaba en lo más profundo de su corazón hacerle eso, dejarla de nuevo, ¿Pero que remedio le quedaba?, no se perdonaría bajo ningún concepto ponerla de nuevo en peligro, a pesar de las múltiples protestas de ella, y sabiendo que seguía enfadada... debía partir.

Eran ni más ni menos que las seis de la mañana, y el salón se encontraba parcialmente desierto, pues solo Heiji lo acompañaría. El de Osaka lo esperaba sentado en el sofá, perdido en un punto inexacto.

—Ya estoy aquí —Le susurró nada más verlo.

—¿Te la tomarás fuera? —le preguntó, pues no querían despertar a nadie bajo ninguna circunstancia.

El pequeño asintió y cogió la mochila donde había guardado todo lo que necesitaba para el viaje, había llegado la hora de partir hacia la aventura.

—Buscaremos un callejón, como la otra vez —Le explicó Shinichi mientras cerraba la puerta con sumo cuidado.

—Esta bien, creo que hay uno por aquí —Buscó con la mirada por los alrededores.

—Descuida, sé a cual ir, hay uno cerca del Poirot —Dijo echándose a andar en esa dirección.

—P-Pero Kudo... Eso queda bastante lejos de la estación de tren... —Heiji no comprendía del todo los planes de su amigo. —¿No será mejor buscar en dirección a la estación?

—No, antes iremos a la agencia de detectives Mouri y entraremos por una ventana.

—¿Qué? —No podía haberle escuchado correctamente.

—Lo que oyes, hay algo que debo recuperar —Insistió mientras sacaba del bolsillo la carta que había escrito. —Y algo que debo dejar allí, después de todo se lo prometí al tio la última vez que lo vi

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde aquel día, aquel en el que le prometió traer a Ran sana y salva, pero nunca faltaría a su palabra y había llegado el momento de informarlo. Heiji, por su parte, aceptó el repentino cambio de planes pues empezaba ya a estar acostumbrado.

No tardaron en llegar al lugar que Shinichi recordaba y se apresuró a coger la pastilla que Haibara le había cedido a regañadientes la noche anterior, antes de irse a dormir. Intentó no pensar en el dolor y se tragó el fármaco al instante, apoyándose en la pared y aguantando los primeros ardores. Veces anteriores había logrado captar levemente como sus huesos crecían, pero esta vez podía sentirlo casi por completo, podía notar la cantidad de energía... La fuerza con la que crecían... El fuego que recorría cada parte de su ser.

—¡Ah! —Gritó finalmente mordiéndose la muñeca, amortiguando en la medida de lo posible el ruido.

—¿Estás ya, Kudo? —El moreno había entrado a buscarlo preocupado.

—Si, si... —El Shinichi Kudo de diecisiete años lo miraba desde el suelo, intentando recoger la mochila. —Solo estoy un poco cansado.

Había sido la transformación más agotadora de todas las que había tenido y su amigo se lo notó en la cara.

—En el tren podrás descansar —Le aseguró.

—Lo sé, pero antes he de entrar en la agencia —Insistió —Sígueme, tengo un plan.

Tenía una llave de la agencia, como antiguo inquilino de esta, pero no tenía pensado entrar por allí. Esta vez, se dirigieron a la parte de atrás del edificio, concretamente hasta un árbol pegado a los ventanales.

—¿Porqué no entras con la llave? —Heiji cada vez comprendía menos. —¡Déjate ya de estupideces!

—¡Sh calla! —El detective tenía un plan mucho mejor. —Prefiero hacerlo como en los viejos tiempos.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo justo en el momento que alzó la vista para ver aquel gran ventanal que conocía tan bien, la ventana de la habitación de Ran.

—¿Sabes Hattori? —Preguntó retoricamente. —Cuando los padres de Ran se separaron, yo acudía a su ventana todos los sábados para invitarla a helado.

—Ah... —Comentó ante aquel hecho parcialmente irrelevante, pues no acababa de comprender aquello del todo.

—Durante la semana lo llevaba mas o menos bien por que nos tenía a todos en la escuela, pero el fin de semana... —Continuó. —Eran los peores días, pues al no tener distracción lo pasaba realmente mal.

—¿Intentabas distraerla, cierto?

—Si... Ran creía que me hacía el favor a mí, y así se sentía mejor —Dijo sin apartar la vista de aquella ventana, sentía como si ella fuese a aparecer en ella en cualquier momento. —Pero yo... Lo hacía por ella.

Heiji miraba a su amigo entre sorprendido y triste, tan solo con ver la expresión de Shinichi, el de Osaka comprendía a la perfección como se sentía, gracias a él había comprendido algo muy importante, y necesitaba decírselo.

—Oye Kudo... Después necesito contarte algo.

—Está bien, pero debemos apresurarnos.

De un salto ágil, subió al árbol y trepó por él hasta la rama más alta.

—Se va a romper Kudo, que ya no tienes cuerpo para esas cosas... —Comentó Heiji intentando no reírse ante tal escena.

—¿Me estás llamando viejo? —Preguntó el otro enfurruñado mientras se balanceaba en la rama que pronto cedería a su peso.

Abrió la ventana rápidamente y entró sin más dilación, intentando hacer el mínimo ruido.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba abierta?

—Ran siempre la dejaba abierta y Mouri no ha tocado ninguna de las cosas de su cuarto —Le explicó desde la ventana. —Ahora mismo vengo.

De puntillas, abrió la puerta de su habitación, y fue despacito hasta el salón, donde tenía pensado depositar la carta que había escrito para Kogoro. Le parecía mentira estar allí otra vez, en esa casa donde había vivido durante tanto tiempo y había compartido tantos recuerdos. Una inmensa nostalgia estaba apoderándose de él.

Una vez la dejó donde pretendía, se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Kogoro.

—"Despacio... Despacio" —Pensaba al mismo tiempo que se fijaba en los dos individuos que ocupaban la cama. —"¿Esa no es su esposa?"

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, ¿Al final habían vuelto juntos?, no podía negar que en el fondo se alegraba por él. Abrió el cajón que tan bien conocía y extrajo aquella famosa bolsa azul semi-transparente.

—"Esto se viene conmigo" —Pensó contento al haberlo recuperado por fin.

Cerró el cajón y salió de la habitación sin hacer apenas ruido, debía apresurarse si no quería perder el tren.

—¡Oye Kudo, date prisa! —Heiji le gritaba desde la calle justo cuando llegaba a la habitación de Ran.

—¡ya voy, cállate!

Se sujetó de nuevo a la rama movediza, y cerró la ventana dejándola justo como estaba antes. Finalizó la misión de un salto.

—Bien ya podemos partir —Dijo sonriendo triunfal, mientras sujetaba la bolsa en alto.

—¡Cuidado! —Exclamó el de Osaka al ver como la rama se rompía del todo y se caía en la cabeza de su amigo, tirándolo al suelo.

—¡Ah! —Se quejó el susodicho intentando apartársela.

—¡Nos vas a meter en un lío! —Heiji tiró del brazo de Shinichi y se fueron corriendo de allí antes de que cualquier vecino se despertase a ver que pasaba.

Corrieron sin detenerse hasta la estación mientras discutían él uno con el otro. El tren estaba apunto de partir y consiguieron entrar en el último momento.

—Pues de niño clavaba el salto... —Seguía quejándose Shinichi al mismo tiempo que buscaban su vagón.

—Habrás engordado —El moreno seguía pinchando.

Una vez lo encontraron y colocaron sus pertenencias en su lugar, se sentaron en los cómodos asientos y respiraron tranquilos un tiempo, pues tenían cuatro horas para descansar.

—¿y bien? —Preguntó Shinichi cinco minutos después mientras miraba el paisaje.

—¿Y bien qué?

—¿Que tenías que contarme? —Insistió el de ojos azules mirándolo por primera vez con curiosidad.

Heiji se sonrojó al instante recordando el nudo que permanecía en su pecho, ese que necesitaba soltar... Pero algo se lo impedía, no sabía como empezar... ¿Qué pensaría de él?

—¿Quieres empezar ya? —Shinichi le ponía prisa. —¿Qué ha pasado con Kazuha a ver?

—¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! —Exclamó entre aterrado y sorprendido.

—No me hagas reír, Hattori —Dijo con aire pícaro. —Sé como la miras.

—No se de que me hablas... —Pero ya era tarde para recapacitar.

—¿¡Pero quieres soltarlo ya¡?

—¡Estoy enamorado de Kazuha! —Gritó sucumbiendo a la presión. —¡Pero creo que ella lo esta de otro!

Al fin, había logrado soltar aquel peso enorme que vivía y dormía con él, aquello que tanto le aterraba. Seguía asustado y los miedos no habían desaparecido, pero al menos podía respirar un poco tranquilo...


	23. A escondidas

**¡Hooooooola a todos! *feliz al fin* Traigo un nuevo capitulo de la historia! Pensé que nunca lo haría jajajaja, soy feliz ~ !**

**Primero me gustaría pedir perdon por la tardanza, y si a alguien se le ha olvidado el punto en el que quedó la historia: Shinichi y Heiji tomaron un tren a Minato tras descubrir que la planta que necesitan para el antídoto se encuentra ahí, pasando primero por la agencia de los Mouri. Asi se quedó el anterior capitulo :) !**

**Espero que os guste el nuevo :)**

**Karen: Me alegra que te haya ido bien el examen :) Si era lo del helado hahahaha y en la bolsita hay una serie de regalos que tenía guardados al principio del fic :) ¡muchas gracias por estar ahí! Besos :)**

**Kid-4869: Le ha costado lo suyo decirlo xD ahora toca el momento de "Chicas en acción" jajajajaja :) Espero que te guste ^^!**

**PD: HAY UN PEQUEÑO SPOILER SOBRE BOURBON EN ESTE CAPITULO, SI ALGUIEN NO VA AL DÍA CON LA SERIE, EN CUANTO LEA BOURBON, QUE SALTE DE FRASE XD.**

* * *

**A escondidas**

Se había levantado poco después que su compañero, y bajaba las escaleras con suma lentitud, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Su destino no era otro que el laboratorio de la pequeña científica, pues debía pedirle un favor muy importante del cual dependía enteramente su plan. Conforme se acercaba a su destino, iba eligiendo muy poco a poco las palabras exactas que debía decirle.

Tocó dos veces en la puerta con suma delicadeza, y un leve "pasa" fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta. Obedeció al instante, y entró en el laboratorio en penumbra de la castaña.

—Hola Ai-chan —La saludó nada más cerrar la puerta, buscándola con la mirada.

Finalmente la encontró entre un montón de informes, escribiendo concentrada.

—Hola —Le respondió sin apartar la vista del papeleo. —¿Pasa algo?

A pesar de haber meditado mucho aquel encuentro, no le salían las palabras idóneas... la pequeña estaba empezando a ponerse muy nerviosa.

—Verás yo... necesito tu ayuda —Soltó sin más preámbulos.

La científica apartó la vista de sus informes en aquel mismo momento, pues realmente no se esperaba algo así.

—¿Qué clase de ayuda? —Preguntó intentando adivinar las intenciones de Ran.

—Sé que Shinichi te lo habrá prohibido, pero yo también quiero ir a Minato —Le contó mostrándose lo mas convincente posible. —Necesito una de las píldoras.

—Me temo que no puedo hacerte este favor —Le respondió volviendo a sus informes. —Si puedes irte te lo agradecería, estoy bastante ocupada.

—¡No! —Gritó a la desesperada, su plan no podía arruinarse sin tan siquiera empezar. —No me puedes hacer esto, ahora yo también estoy dentro y tengo edad para tomar mis propias decisiones, también es mi cuerpo el que está encogido, así que quiero una de esas píldoras.

Las palabras de la karateca asombraron a Haibara de sobremanera, no se esperaba una reacción así de ella, y lo más sorprendente era que tenía toda la razón... desde el momento en el que entró en el secreto, no podían prohibirle nada.

—Aquí tienes —Le tendió automáticamente la cajita roja. —Es la de cilantro.

Una gran sonrisa se formó en su inocente cara al mismo tiempo que cogía la pastilla con rapidez, pues Haibara podía cambiar de idea fácilmente.

—¡Muchas gracias! —Le dijo dándole un efusivo abrazo, pero la científica no fue capaz de corresponderlo.

Salió corriendo hacia la puerta, tenía que darse mucha prisa para llegar a la estación de tren a tiempo, y todavía debía reunirse con Kazuha, pero un último pensamiento la hizo volverse hacia su acompañante.

—Ah por cierto —Comentó desde el umbral de la puerta. —Sé que tienes miedo, todos lo tenemos, incluso Shinichi aunque no lo parezca, pero no por eso dejaremos de luchar, piénsalo bien Ai, confío plenamente en ti.

Tras una ultima sonrisa de afecto, la castaña de larga cabellera abandonó el laboratorio, dejando a Haibara más confundida que nunca, con una extraña mezcla de sentimientos.

—¿Confía... en mí? —Susurró a la nada, pues Ran ya había desaparecido.

Efectivamente, ella se había ido corriendo escaleras arriba en busca de la ayudante que le acompañaría en aquel plan que habían trazado la noche anterior. Ahora que tenía milagrosamente la pastilla, parecía que todo estaba saliendo al pie de la letra.

No necesitó subir hasta las habitaciones, pues la de Osaka estaba ya en el salón con dos mochilas cargadas de aspecto pesado y la cara más cansada que nunca.

—¡Al fin, Ran! —Exclamó nada más verla. —Estabas tardando mucho...

—No te quejes Kazuha, el tiempo era necesario para tomar distancia con ellos y conseguir la píldora —Le recordó mientras le mostraba la pequeña pastilla a su amiga.

—¡La has conseguido! —Corrió a abrazarla emocionada. —¡Te lo dije!

Ahora era la de la coleta la que estaba atrasando la salida, y a Ran no le quedó más remedio que recordarselo a pesar de las ganas que tenía del abrazo.

Cogieron sus mochilas previamente preparadas, y fueron sin más dilación hasta la salida, debían correr si querían llegar a tiempo de coger el mismo tren que los chicos.

Kazuha sostenía firmemente de nuevo, mientras empezaba a correr, aquel sobre que el día anterior no fue capaz de mostrar debido a la revelación de lo sucedido en Minato, pero ella no se rendiría, no sabía porqué, pero le daba la sensación de que la información allí contenida era tremendamente esencial.

—¿Qué es ese sobre que siempre llevas contigo? —Le preguntó Ran con curiosidad, mientras corría a su lado en la desierta noche de Beika.

—Te lo explicaré más adelante, cuando estemos en el tren —Le aseguró. —Te lo prometo.

—Esta bien —Respondió mientras empezaba a sentir el cansancio de aquella carrera.

Continuaron sin detenerse hasta llegar a la estación, pero tuvieron que frenar al instante y esconderse lo mejor posible detrás de una columna, pues los chicos aparecieron casi al mismo tiempo que ellas con la misma prisa, dispuestos a coger uno de los trenes.

—¿Pero como puede ser? —Le susurró Ran a su amiga —¡Si han salido hace más de diez minutos!

—Esto es muy raro... —Afirmó la de Osaka tan preocupada como ella.

El comportamiento de los chicos era de lo más extraño, ¿Donde habían estado todo aquel tiempo? Las chicas no lograban comprender del todo que podían tramar.

—Oye Ran, ya lo pensaremos en el vagón —Zarandeó a la niña la cual se había quedado totalmente ida. —¡Vamos!

Ahora que el camino estaba despejado, corrieron hacia al tren justo en el ultimo momento, y lo cogieron por los pelos.

—¡Un poco más y se estropea todo el plan! —Iba diciendo la karateca mientras entraba en el vagón que les correspondía.

Nada más entrar se sentaron cansadas, dejando las mochilas en el suelo para poder recuperar el aliento y disfrutar un poco del maravilloso paisaje que iba mostrando el tren en movimiento.

Ran no podía dejar de pensar en el inusual comportamiento de los dos detectives, estaba claro que Shinichi le había ocultado algo, y eso la estaba cabreando poco a poco.

—"Ese detective de pacotilla" —Pensaba enfurruñada. —"¿Cómo se atreve a mentirme?"

—Oye Ran... —Kazuha intentaba llamar su atención, la miraba entre nerviosa y decidida, sujetando de nuevo el famoso sobre.

La pequeña desvió entonces la mirada hacia los ojos verdes de su acompañante, para luego fijarse en el sobre por el que había mostrado interés minutos antes.

—¡Cierto! —Exclamó. —¿Qué contiene ese sobre, Kazuha?

A la de Osaka empezaron a temblarle un poco las manos mientras abría lentamente el sobre y retiraba la hojas que contenía.

—Antes de enseñártelo creo que debería contarte algo —Empezó insegura. —Estaba muy enfadada con Heiji por no querer contarme nunca lo que pasa...

—Entiendo como te sientes —Le interrumpió la castaña todavía cabreada con su detective.

—¡No me interrumpas! —Dijo Kazuha molesta. —Estaba muy enfadada así que decidí investigar por mi misma... y acabé pidiéndole ayuda a un amigo mio detective.

—¿Quien? —Preguntó empezando a sentir verdadera curiosidad por esa información.

—Saguru Hakuba, me citó con un amigo suyo, y él me entregó este sobre —Continuo explicando. —Con información sobre la organización.

Los ojos de Ran se agrandaron poco a poco comprendiendo la valiosa información que portaba su amiga en las manos. Era consciente de que haciendo eso tal vez se había arriesgado mucho, pero merecía la pena.

—¿No os siguió nadie? —Preguntó intentando asegurarse de que no les habían descubierto. —Eso ha sido muy peligroso Kazuha...

—¡No te preocupes! Vuestro secreto sigue a salvo —Le aseguro decidida. —Solo quiero demostrar que también puedo ayudaros, haría cualquier cosa por mis amigos.

Kazuha intentaba no llorar, pues no sabía como explicarle a Ran lo mucho que ella y Shinichi le importaban, pero a veces un gesto vale más que mil palabras.

—Gracias Kazuha —Fue lo único que pudo decir la niña mientras se subía al asiento para poder abrazarla.

Ran tampoco sabía como poder agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ellos, ni como explicarle que no era ninguna inútil, todo lo contrario.

—Eres la mejor —Continuó sin separar el abrazo. —Y quien diga lo contrario miente.

Con sus palabras consiguió arrancarle una pequeña sonrisa, y sus ojos verdes brillaron más que nunca al comprender que su amiga la valoraba tanto como lo hacía ella.

—Será mejor que le eches un vistazo —Dijo pasándole las hojas que previamente había sacado del sobre. —Tal vez encuentres algo importante.

Ran obedeció y empezó a leer, ya conocía la existencia de algunos como Gin, Vodka y Vermouth, pero otros como Bourbon le resultaban de lo más interesantes, pues desconocía que llegase a haber tantos miembros importantes en aquella organización.

—Así que Bourbon es Amuro —Comentó asombrada, pues tenía en muy buena consideración al camarero del Poirot. —Increíble...

—Si pero está infiltrado —Le recordó Kazuha señalándole el párrafo donde lo decía. —Es un policía encubierto.

La pequeña se limitó a asentir mientras digería toda aquella información y pasaba pagina. Empezaba a sentirse un poco mejor, y su cabreo con Shinichi iba disminuyendo notablemente, ahora que ella también sabía cosas que el se había empeñado en ocultarle.

Estaba tan concentrada en ello, que ignoró completamente la foto del nuevo miembro, y se fijó simplemente en el nombre.

—Ron... —Leyó. —Vaya este si que no me suena, pero no hay nada escrito...

Fue entonces cuando reparó en la foto del supuesto Ron, y el mundo se le vino literalmente encima.

—¡No puede ser! —Exclamó totalmente alerta, tirando todas las hojas al suelo.

—¡Ran con cuidado! —La de la coleta empezó a recogerlas sin darse cuenta apenas del terror de su amiga. —¿Qué te pasa?

—E-Es... él —Susurraba intentando que su mente no se colapsase.

Volvió a coger la hoja donde figuraba aquel individuo, y no le quedó una sola duda de su identidad.

—Es Ryu... —Afirmó al fin, sintiendo una pequeña punzada de dolor en el corazón.

Solo de pensar en que había convivido todo aquel tiempo de desaparecida con uno más de la organización se le encogía el estomago. Siempre le había parecido un gran hombre, de buen corazón, que la había acogido en su casa como si fuese su propia hija... tenía que haber algo que se le escapase de todo aquello.

—"¿Esto quiere decir que desconocía que me he encogido en vez de morir?" —Era la única explicación que encontraba, pues ningún miembro de la organización cuidaría de una amenaza para ellos.

—¿Quien es Ryu? —Kazuha la traía de vuelta a la realidad, estaba preocupada por su amiga.

—Ryu Aizawa, es el hombre que me acogió en su casa cuando escapé de la organización —Contó con un profundo tono de tristeza. —Sigo sin poder creérmelo...

—¡¿El dueño del bar?! —Preguntó con total sorpresa, recordando el espectáculo que protagonizó con Heiji tiempo atrás. —¡Claro, yo solo vi a su mujer! Por eso no lo reconocí...

—Si... —La mente de Ran estaba totalmente anestesiada, algo dentro de ella le decía que no desconfiase de aquel hombre que tan bien la había cuidado, pero las pruebas que tenía ante ella le indicaban todo lo contrario.

—¿Crees que deberíamos decírselo a ellos? —Seguía preguntando Kazuha.

—No lo sé... —Contestó en el mismo tono anterior.

Ran solo podía pensar en lo traicionada que se sentía, y en lo confiada que era incluso cuando no debía... ¿Era culpa suya? No estaba segura, lo único que sabía era que se sentía tremendamente confundida, y la necesidad de tener a su lado a Shinichi, empezaba a hacerse presente.


	24. A la desesperada

**¡Hola chicoos! aquí estoy con el capitulo 24, siento tardar tanto xDD pero entre mil cosas que debo hacer y lo que tarda en convencerme que está listo para salir a la luz, se me va mucho el tiempo últimamente. En fin, espero no tardar mucho con el 25! :)**

**Karen: ¡Querida karen! Todavía no se han cruzado! pero queda poco! he dejado el capitulo en un punto interesante que me vais a matar todos pero bueno xD ya estoy acostumbrada jajajaja pues hay muchas paginas donde van al dia, es mas yo ya me he visto los 783 que hay en español subtitulado xD Bueno a su fin... creo que todavía queda bastante no te preocupes jajaaja! Espero que te guste y gracias por comentar ^^!**

**erenseva: ¡Alguien nuevo! veo que vas en el capitulo uno, así que seguramente no leerás esto hasta dentro de mucho (?) xDDD pero para cuando lo veas, ¡Muchas gracias por el review! espero que te guste lo suficiente para seguir leyendo y llegar hasta aquí :)! **

* * *

**A la desesperada**

Aquellos dos detectives adolescentes viajaban a un lugar conocido y al mismo tiempo desconocido, en busca de algo que solucionaría la vida de uno de ellos en gran medida, y aun así, era otra la discusión que los tenía parcialmente cabreados.

—¡Kudo como vuelvas a decir esa estupidez me voy del tren en marcha! —Gritaba el más moreno de los dos, totalmente cabreado.

El otro se limitaba a mirarlo medio aburrido, pues era una de sus típicas escenitas y estaba cansado de discutirlo.

—Mira, que tu no lo quieras admitir, no significa que Toyama no esté enamorada de ti —Le repitió entonces, bostezando.

Heji lo miró con una expresión que iba desde la rabia al desconcierto más grande que uno se pueda imaginar, su amigo no era consciente de su enorme preocupación, el tenía muy claro que Ran sentía lo mismo por él, no se trataba de la misma situación.

—¿Quieres dejar de darle vueltas? —Le preguntó Shinichi al ver la expresión de su amigo.

—Estaba hablando con un pijo de pelo castaño claro —Le respondió ignorando su pregunta, pensando de nuevo en el chico que se vio con Kazuha.

—Y lo de pijo lo dices objetivamente, ¿No? —Dijo irónico el detective, empezaba a divertirse con todo aquello.

—¡Calla ya! —Exclamó cabreado el moreno, provocando todavía más risa en su amigo.

Decidió ignorar a Shinichi, y pensar seriamente en si tal vez se estaba equivocando al creer que Kazuha lo engañaba con otro, pero sabía que no podía exigirle nada, pues tan solo eran amigos. Eso atormentaba una y otra vez al moreno de forma automática.

—Llevamos tanto tiempo discutiendo que ya casi vamos a llegar —Shinichi llamaba su atención agitando la mano. —Espero que te des cuenta de que tu actitud con ella no es la más acertada.

Dicho esto, abrió su mochila y cogió la bolsa azul, quería comprobar que todo seguía en su sitio, no podía permitir que aquellos objetos que en su momento tenía planeado regalar se perdiesen.

—¿Qué es lo que guardas ahí? —Le preguntó entonces Heiji, intentando así olvidar sus propios problemas. —Ya deben ser importantes para que casi perdamos el tren por ellos.

Dudó unos instantes, meditando si debía decírselo o no, pero después de la confesión que el detective del oeste le había hecho, no podía negarse.

—Son unos regalos para Ran —Le explicó medio avergonzado, sacando los tres de la bolsa. —Tenía pensado usarlos para cuando debiese contarle toda la verdad...

Le mostró los dos famosos estuches, donde reposaban los dos llaveros de detective y el bonito collar de pedrería rosa. Sabía que ya no los necesitaba, pues su tan perfecto plan había fallado por que el destino así lo había querido, pero eso no quitaba que fuese a regalárselos.

—"El día que recuperes las memorias de aquel día" —Pensó recordándolo con una leve sonrisa. —"Ese día te lo regalaré, con la esperanza de que desees a partir de ese momento, ser algo más que una amiga para mi".

Estaba tan concentrado, que Heiji tuvo que golpearlo para poder recuperar la atención del detective.

—¡Que haces animal! —Exclamó frotándose el cuello, lugar donde aquella rama le había caído horas antes.

—¡Pues que ya estamos llegando, faltan dos minutos! —Le respondió entre gracioso y picaro. —Pero claro, cuando piensas en Ran el tiempo se te va volando ¿Eh, Kudo?

El otro detective le lanzó una mirada asesina, sabía que su amigo no era el más indicado para hablar después de la conversación que habían mantenido durante todo el trayecto, pero estaba feliz de verle un poco más animado.

Recogieron sus cosas dispuestos a salir directos de la estación, no tenían tiempo que perder, ambos esperaban encontrar la belladona ese mismo día y poder aprovechar el poco tiempo que le quedaba a Shinichi de antídoto en atrapar a aquellos hombres de negro.

Una vez consiguieron abrirse camino entre la gran multitud de transeúntes que entraban y salían de la gran estación de Minato, caminaron por las calles que tanto conocían de su ultima visita.

—Bien, el bar estaba cerca de aquí... —Iba diciendo Heiji mientras doblaban la esquina de aquella calle. —Y la niña que viste estaba en el bar, ¿No?

—No, nos cruzamos con la niña yendo hacia el hotel —Le recordó. —Ya te lo dije, ¡Céntrate!

Los detectives continuaban su trayecto mientras discutían como de costumbre, para no perder la práctica, hasta encontrarse delante del Bar Aizawa.

—Con cuidado... —Shinichi se ponía una de las gorras de Heiji al mismo tiempo que le indicaba que se girase la suya, habían entrado en terreno peligroso. —Nadie debe reconocernos.

Pasaron muy cerca de la entrada del bar, y vislumbraron en el interior a la extraña y obsesiva camarera que había intentado ligar con Shinichi tiempo atrás.

—Rápido —Shinichi ponía prisa a Heiji, el cual se había quedado mirando el cartel de las comidas con hambre. —¡Deja eso!

El moreno accedió a regañadientes, intentando olvidar la hambre que tenía y el delicioso olor procedente del bar. Caminaron todo el recorrido hacia el hotel, y buscaron alguna especie de jardín o campo donde pudiese haber encontrado la niña aquella planta, pero no encontraban nada por el estilo.

—Algo se nos está escapando... —Decía Shinichi cabreado, mirando con insistencia a todas partes.

—Ya es la tercera vez que recorremos este camino, Kudo —Se quejaba el otro cabreado. —Podíamos parar y comer algo.

—¿Qué dices? —Le reprendió el detective, no podían perder el tiempo en esas tonterías.

—¡La gente nos está mirando! No paramos de recorrer el mismo camino una y otra vez —Le avisó señalando a los transeuntes. —Si no quieres que sospechen de nosotros lo mejor es que nos sentemos a comer algo...

Observó a los transeuntes, los cuales les lanzaban miradas disimuladas mientras seguían su camino y no le quedó más remedio que aceptar a regañadientes.

—Está bien —Cedió. —¿Dónde quieres comer?

El detective del Oeste le señaló el restaurante más cercano, deseoso de comerse cuatro o cinco platos por lo menos, era lo único en lo que podía pensar en aquel momento.

—Anda que no lo tenías tu claro ni nada... —Le recriminaba el otro detective acompañandolo al interior.

Continuaron con sus pequeñas peleas hasta entrar en el interior, siendo observados por una adolescente y una niña que solo salieron de su escondite una vez se aseguraron que no las podían ver.

—¡Que calor! —Exclamó Kazuha sacando una botella de agua fría de su mochila. —No podía aguantar mucho más ahí...

Llevaban diez minutos escondidas detrás de un gran árbol en frente de ellos, totalmente abrazadas para que no se viese ni un poco de sus ropas, y la calor abrasante les impedía casi respirar.

Ran, intentando recuperar la respiración a su lado, le pidió la botella con verdadera urgencia.

—Parece que no encuentran la planta —Dijo Kazuha concentrada. —Está claro que no está por aquí, la niña debía traerla desde otro lugar... ¿No crees?

Pero Ran se limitó a mirar el restaurante por donde habían desaparecido los dos detectives con expresión de tristeza. Ella sabía, o al menos intuía donde podía estar la belladona, después de la noticia que había conocido a manos de Kazuha, conocía un campo apartado que no podía ser simplemente casualidad...

—Kazuha creo saber donde está la belladona —Le aseguró a su amiga seriamente. —No se si estoy en lo cierto, pero después de saber lo de Ryu... Todo ha cobrado sentido para mi.

—¿C-Cómo? —Preguntó insegura. —¿Sabes donde está?

Le indicó que la acompañase, y deshicieron lo andado anteriormente hasta llegar a las proximidades del bar Aizawa, por donde Ran entró decidida en una pequeña callejuela.

—¿Estás segura de que este es el camino? —A Kazuha le asustaba aquella calle tan siniestra y apartada.

Pero no necesitó respuesta, pues enseguida vio a lo lejos un enorme campo alrededor de una casa en ruinas. Corrieron hacia él nada mas verlo y el delicioso aroma que olieron al pisar la hierba, les hizo sentir mejor que nunca.

—¡Este sitio es precioso! —Exclamó Kazuha acostándose en la hierba y sintiendo como le acariciaba la cara, el color de la hierba combinaba casi a la perfección con sus ojos verdes. —Me quedaría aquí siempre.

La niña imitó la acción de su amiga, y respiró aquel aroma tan suave y calmado.

—El día que llegamos a la que sería mi nueva casa, Ryu se fue en aquel mismo instante, y vino aquí —Le explicó a Kazuha. —Yo le seguí, nunca entendí por que le seguí, fue un simple impulso, pero tal vez ahora empiece a entenderlo.

—¿Entonces la organización sabe que la belladona es un componente de la APTX4869? —Preguntó la de la coleta levantándose un poco, para poder mirarla bien. —Pero... en ese caso deben saber que Shinichi y tu os habéis encogido...

Ran negó con la cabeza, si de algo estaba segura era de que la organización no tenía ni idea de que ahora eran niños pequeños.

—Debe ser otro el motivo, tal vez sabían que Ai la usaba para sus experimentos, y hayan decidido continuar usándola —Aventuró la niña intentando buscarle sentido.

—¿Todo esto es belladona? —Preguntó Kazuha arrancando la pequeña planta con aquella forma tan característica.

—Si, puedo apostar a que lo es —Respondió arrancando un par más. —¿Cuantas debemos llevar?

—¿Cien? —Kazuha arrancó dos más mientras cogía una bolsa para guardarlas.

—¡¿Cien?! Ni que fueses Shinichi con los antídotos —Dijo Ran empezando a reírse. —Haibara me lo contó el otro día, ese chico no tiene remedio.

Cogieron unas quince en total, repartiéndose por todo el campo para que no resultase sospechoso. En cuanto acabaron, Ran miró una vez más aquella casa abandonada, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas entrar allí, examinarla de alguna forma, pues tenía un enorme palpito, pero el apremio de Kazuha por salir de allí le impidió continuar.

—¡Vamos Ran! —La cogió de la mano y salieron de allí por aquella callejuela. —¡Nos pueden pillar!

Abandonaron el camino y se incorporaron a la calle donde se encontraba el bar Aizawa, todo parecía a salvo y no habían tardado ni veinte minutos, así que los chicos debían seguir en el restaurante.

—¡Perfecto! —Kazuha respiraba aliviada. —Si te digo la verdad, creía que nos pillarían, tenía una mala sensación...

—Todo ha salido bien —Afirmó la pequeña. —Parece que al final no hacía falta ni el antídoto...

Se dirigían despacio hacia el restaurante, pensando en si ocultarse de nuevo de ellos o decírselo directamente, a pesar de que sabían cuanto se cabrearían. Fue entonces cuando, el sexto sentido de Ran volvió a alarmarla, provocando que se girase y viese en la lejanía, la persona que menos deseaba ver.

Allí plantado, pegado a la pared para dejar a la gente pasar, se encontraba aquel hombre con la mirada fija en ella, aquel que tan bien conocía y había ocupado sus pensamientos desde hacía horas.

—Ryu... —Susurró aterrada, sin poder apartar la vista de sus ojos serios y calmados.


	25. Búsqueda efectiva

**Dado que me están petando el skype entre KR y abbie, me veo "obligada" ( entre comillas por que lo iba a subir igualmente xD) a subir el capitulo 25! suena gracioso ya que este capitulo debía estar ante ayer si no fuese por que ME HACEN REÍR DEMASIADO y así no hay quien corrija seriamente un capitulo xD me ha costado la vida xDDDDDDDDDD pero al menos llega mas a tiempo que los demás ! **

**Karen: Al final no he tardado tanto xDD pero vuelvo a dejarlo parecido a la ultima vez xDDDD Muchas gracias por los animos ~! espero que disfrutes leyendo el nuevo cap!**

**erenseva: veo que te has dado prisa en leerlo! eso me alaga mucho . ! realmente este fic es un esfuerzo muy grande que he estado haciendo y siempre me ha hecho mucha ilusión escribirlo ! ShinRan, pues mira, no queda mucho si te soy sincera ! está al caer, has llegado a la historia en un buen momento jajaja, si se quien es Ryuk y ahora que lo dices xDDD si que se parece, pero yo le puse Ryu por que me recordaba a Ron xD (Tonterías mias) Ryu es buena gente ^^! Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario de verdad ^^ me ha hecho ilusión.**

**KR: ¡Querida KR ! Me has saturado skype e.e xDDD! Heiji es tonto, ya te lo digo yo xDD Las visiones de Ran están también al caer descuida ~ ! hahahaa tienes ShinMei en el cap, un poquito xDDD espero que lo disfrutes y no te enfades con Shin (?) xDD**

* * *

**Búsqueda**** efectiva**

Era una mirada seria, pero Ran no podía decir que contuviese maldad ninguna. No estaba segura de si era solo idea suya, o si tal vez Ryu no pretendía secuestrarla como pensó en un primer momento, pero él solo se limitaba a mirarla impasiblemente con un leve gesto de tristeza.

—Oye Ran, vamos... —Kazuha tiraba de su pequeña mano, sin darse cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando.

—¡Kazuha mira! —Le susurró soltándose, indicándole el lugar donde se situaba Ryu.

Pero cuando se volvió a girar, allí no había nadie, tan solo gente paseando a lo largo de la calle y ni rastro de Ryu.

—¿Qué es lo que debo ver? —La de Osaka empezaba a preocuparse por el estado mental de su amiga. —¿Estás bien?

Ran se limitó a correr hacia allí sin poderselo creer, ¿Había sido su imaginación? Estaba segura de que no, ella había visto allí a Ryu y podría apostar cualquier cosa por ello. Miró en todas las direcciones buscando un leve rastro de él, su silueta, pero no tuvo éxito.

—"No puede ser..." —Pensó amargamente. —"¿Me estaré volviendo loca?"

Kazuha, por su parte, siguió a su amiga totalmente sumida en la preocupación, no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando en las ultimas horas, Ran le estaba empezando a recordar un poco a los dos detectives.

—¿Que es lo que estás pisando? —Le preguntó a la pequeña nada mas alcanzarla. —Parece una especie de carta...

Ran miró hacia sus pies y se agachó inmediatamente para recogerla. Parecía un simple sobre vacío, hasta que al girarlo el corazón de la pequeña casi se le sale del pecho.

—Para Ran Mouri... —Leyó temblorosa. —¡Lo sabía, él estuvo aquí!

Kazuha se agachó para estar a su altura y leer la pequeña frase escrita en el sobre tan atónita como la niña.

—No entiendo nada... —Le dijo sinceramente, cada vez más confundida.

—Ryu estaba aquí, pero cuando me giré para avisarte se esfumó —Le explicó rápidamente, pues deseaba ver que contenía el interior de la carta. —Pensé que me lo había imaginado, pero parece que no...

—¡¿Me estás diciendo que el miembro de la organización que te rescató estaba aquí?! —El terror se podía leer en la cara de la joven, la cual empezaba a temblar. —¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí ahora!

La cogió en brazos y se echo a correr en dirección al restaurante de los chicos sintiendo el peligro en el cuerpo.

—¡Para Kazuha! —Exclamó entonces Ran, haciéndola detenerse. —Te parecerá una locura... pero estoy segura de que Ryu no es malo...

La mirada de Kazuha expresaba su total desacuerdo, estaba dispuesta a replicarle de la mejor forma posible, pero dos voces muy conocidas a sus espaldas les helaron la sangre.

—¡No me lo puedo creer, Kazuha! —Exclamó la primera de las voces, denotando un total cabreo. —¡¿Pero se puede saber que hacéis aquí?!

—¿H-Heiji...? —Preguntó mientras se giraba y descubría al moreno de sus sueños junto a Shinichi, mirándolas enfadados.

Heiji empezó con su lista de reproches, cosa ya esperada por los otros tres, pero Shinichi simplemente se calló y se limitó a mirar a la pequeña que Kazuha sujetaba entre sus brazos. Ran sabía que una mirada, a veces, dice más que mil palabras.

—Lo siento, Shinichi —Fue lo único que fue capaz de decirle al chico, solo deseaba que borrase esa expresión de su cara.

El detective no respondió, se limitó a cogerla en sus propios brazos y suspirar apesadumbrado.

—Ya lo sabía —Fue lo primero que dijo. —Ya sabía que no podrías estarte quieta y que pasarías totalmente de lo que te dije.

Los dos de Osaka seguían discutiendo, ajenos a la pequeña conversación intima de los otros dos. Se miraron con una mezcla de ternura y culpabilidad, haciendo a Shinichi resoplar de cansancio.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —Le preguntó juntando ambas frentes, provocando un leve tono rojizo en las mejillas de la niña. —¿Me harás caso algún día?

—Pensé que te enfadarías más... —Le aseguró indecisa, apartándole el flequillo para poder ver mejor sus ojos.

—¿Y quién ha dicho que no lo esté y mucho? —Le preguntó entonces, dejándola en el suelo. —Solo intento guardarme el sermón hasta que vayamos al hotel.

Se giró hacia sus amigos e intentó calmarlos, mientras Ran suspiraba tremendamente triste, ya se esperaba esa reacción en Shinichi.

—¡Yo puedo hacer lo que me de la gana! —Le gritaba Kazuha a su amigo tan cabreada como él. —¡Serás muy buen detective pero por una vez yo me he adelantado!

—¿Pero de que tonterías estás hablando, idiota? —Exigía saber el muchacho echando humo.

Shinichi se acercó a ellos para calmarlos, pues si no querían llamar la atención, estaban consiguiendo todo lo contrario.

—¡Ya es suficiente! —Les gritó consiguiendo detenerlos. —Si queréis discutir, vamos al hotel.

Ambos se disculparon sonrojándose, empezando a caminar sin dirigirse la palabra totalmente separados.

—Ven Ran —Dijo Kazuha mientras la cogía de nuevo en sus brazos intentando aguantar las lagrimas que a la niña no se le pasaron desapercibidas.

Heiji y Shinichi se juntaron también, caminando delante de ellas en completo silencio. La situación era de lo más incomodo, y las dos muchachas se preguntaban como se pondrían al enterarse de las múltiples noticias que tenían que contarles.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al hotel, era el mismo en el que Ran y Shinichi habían estado tiempo atrás, y aunque para la pequeña no fuesen muy buenos los recuerdos que guardaba, para el detective era un lugar muy especial, ni mas ni menos el segundo lugar donde había confesado su amor a la chica de sus sueños.

Subieron a la habitación que pertenecía a los detectives sin dirigirse todavía la palabra, la tensión entre los cuatro era cada vez más tensa si cabe, y cuando al fin entraron y el moreno cerró la puerta, ninguno de ellos sabía por donde empezar.

—Bien, ya estáis explicándonos que hacéis aquí —Shinichi fue el primero en hablar tras un par de segundos en silencio. —Y quiero una buena explicación.

—Algo difícil —Agregó Heiji. —Pues no hay buena explicación que valga para poner en riesgo todo nuestro plan, sois unas egoístas.

—¡Calla ya! —El detective se cansaba de los gritos de su amigo. —¿No puedes estar ni cinco segundos callado?

—Eso digo yo... —La de la coleta miraba a su amigo de la infancia con total desprecio. —Hemos venido a ayudaros.

Heiji iba a responderle de inmediato, pero Shinichi le lanzó una mirada amenazante indicándole que se callase, pues a gritos y reproches no ganarían nada.

—Yo he estado investigando por mi cuenta —Continuó la de la coleta a sabiendas del cabreo de Heiji, realmente estaba disfrutando de aquello. —Y he conseguido la información de esa organización que vosotros no nos habéis querido dar.

—¡¿Qué has hecho qué?! —Heiji no se pudo contener más tiempo. —¡Kazuha tu no tienes ni idea de donde te estás metiendo!

—¡La tengo por que tengo esto que lo demuestra! —Sacó el sobre que tan bien conocían ella y la niña y se lo pasó.

Heiji lo abrió al instante y leyó por encima las paginas con la información de cada miembro de la organización con los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas.

—¡¿Pero de donde has sacado esto?! —Heiji simplemente no se lo podía creer.

—Hattori cálmate... —Shinichi intentaba una vez más poner algo de paz entre tanta rabia contenida.

Esta vez fue el detective del este el cual cogió el sobre, mientras la pareja de Osaka se miraba con un odio difícil de contener por más tiempo. Examinó todas las paginas en absoluto silencio, y una vez acabó, le lanzó una mirada a Ran.

—¿Habéis sacado alguna conclusión de todo esto? —Le preguntó, pues conocía a la perfección a la joven y sabía que ocultaba algo serio en su mirada.

—Ron —Dijo simplemente, mirando al suelo, pues no era capaz de mantenerle la mirada a Shinichi.

El detective volvió a mirar la hoja donde reposaba la imagen de Ron, sin comprender del todo las palabras de su chica.

—Es Ryu... —Le explicó la niña entonces, sin apartar la vista de la alfombra.

La expresión de Shinichi pasó de la total seriedad a un cabreo sin limites. No podía creer que el hombre en el que había recaído el cuidado de Ran fuese uno más de ellos, simplemente, no podía aceptarlo.

Estaba enfadado consigo mismo, por no haberlo notado, por no rescatar a Ran en el mismo momento en el que se enteró de su ubicación. Sin poder reprimirse más, dio un puñetazo en la mesa con rabia, provocando el silencio inmediato en los de Osaka.

—Shinichi ninguno de nosotros podía saberlo, ni siquiera tú —Ran había adivinado al instante lo que el muchacho pensaba. —No es tu culpa, yo estoy bien.

Se acercó a donde estaba y subiéndose a una silla, acarició su rostro dolido intentando expresarle así que no era culpa de nadie, tan solo una casualidad muy extraña.

—Estoy aquí contigo —Le recordó sin dejar de acariciarle. —No ha pasado nada.

Shinichi agradecía más que nunca el cariño de Ran, pues era lo único que lograba calmarlo en situaciones así, pero no podía negar que ella había estado en verdadero peligro, y el se había quedado tan tranquilo en su casa por la maldita precaución.

—Lo siento necesito estar solo —Les dijo a todos dirigiéndose al ventanal, necesitaba perder de vista todo aquello y relajarse.

—Vamonos Kazuha... —Ran, por su parte, se bajó de la silla triste e impotente por no poder ayudarle. —Será mejor que les dejemos solos.

Ella asintió al instante, pues no había nada que desease más que irse y alejarse de Heiji. Se tomaron de las manos y abandonaron la habitación siendo conscientes de que no se lo habían contado todo, pero entendían que los ánimos de Shinichi estaban por los suelos.

Una vez estuvieron a solas en el pasillo, lo recorrieron sin ánimos hasta llegar a su propia habitación, no era tan grande como la de los detectives, pues iban a compartir la cama.

—Ran ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —Preguntó Kazuha mientras se desplomaba en la cama de cansancio. —No hemos podido decirle ni siquiera que hemos encontrado la belladona.

—Lo sé, pero Shinichi cuando se pone así necesita estar solo —Le explicó con pesar, mientras sacaba ropa limpia de sus mochilas.

Mientras Ran guardaba la ropa en los cajones, Kazuha se quedaba medio dormida en la cama, había sido un día agotador y todas sus fuerzas estaban al limite, solo deseaba dormir...

—¡Espera un momento! —Exclamó entonces, levantándose en el acto. —¡Ran el sobre!

La castaña también dejó lo que estaba haciendo en ese mismo momento, su cabeza estaba totalmente ocupada por Shinichi y la gran preocupación que sentía ante su enfado, por ello, se había olvidado del sobre de Ryu completamente.

Lo sacó de su bolsillo donde lo había guardado todo arrugado, y lo abrió con manos temblorosas, con miedo de lo que le pudiese esperar dentro.

—¿Qué pone? —Kazuha estaba casi tan impaciente como ella, intentando leer lo que su amiga miraba paralizada.

En aquella hoja tan solo había una pequeña frase escrita, una frase tan curiosa como aterradora, la cual heló la sangre de las dos muchachas.

—Saben que estás viva, escóndete —Leyó finalmente la niña, sintiendo como su corazón se paraba en aquel mismo instante, y sus pulmones, se encogían impidiéndole respirar.


	26. Explicaciones

**¡Hola a todos! De nuevo publicando bajo la presión de las chicas ¬¬ no quiero saber que me haréis despues de leer el final del capitulo xD. En este capitulo hay una escena.. xD la escena de la lupa, que si alguien no la entiende ( no creo que pase xD) o piensa que no pinta nada en el capitulo xDDDDDDDDDDDDD es en honor a KR XD estaba hablando con ella de una de las escenas de este capitulo .. y se nos fue un poquito la cabeza y... bueno xDD en fin, que ignoréis lo de la lupa si queréis xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD VA POR TI EL MOMENTO LUPA ALICE XDDDD.**

**Karen: Siiiguen discutiendo aquí descuida xDD aunque shinichi le da un buen consejo ;) ahhahaha ya si con la carta me esperaba que mataseis por dejarlo así pero me alegra que no haya sido el caso xDD Mas que ser igual que siendo conan, es que tanto Shinichi como Conan, si saben que Ran esta en peligro, pues se vuelven locos xD (aparte de por que son la misma persona) xD ahí Shinichi no piensa con claridad xD Gracias por comentar :)!**

**Erenseva: Tienes toda la razón en eso que has dicho de que están mejor ahí que en Beika, diría que me has leido bastante la mente de caps futuros xDD por que en este de momento solo hay... "Explicaciones" xD Muchas gracias por comentar ^^ !**

* * *

**Explicaciones**

Miraba por aquel gran ventanal perdiéndose en la bonita vista nocturna de Minato. No recordaba muy bien cuanto tiempo llevaba allí parado, pero si recordaba que cuando empezó a mirar todavía era de día.

Estaba acostumbrado a sentirse así, para Shinichi el sufrimiento y la mala suerte eran ya parte de él y quisiese o no, ya había aprendido a vivir con ello, pero si algo le costaba asimilar era que pudiese afectar a Ran, eso simplemente no podía concebirlo.

¿Qué debía esperar de ese tal Ron? Se trataba de un miembro de la organización que les había jodido la vida, y que al mismo tiempo había cuidado de Ran todo aquel tiempo, no tenía sentido. Lo único que se le ocurría al apesadumbrado detective, era que desconociese la identidad de la niña, pues la organización no sabía los verdaderos resultados de la APTX4869.

—"Es lo único que tiene sentido..." —Pensaba mientras restregaba la frente contra el frío cristal, sintiendo un alivio inmediato.

Había llegado el momento de actuar, de volver a la vida que había dejado en suspense horas antes. Se apartó del ventanal para darse una ducha y relajarse por completo, pero fue entonces cuando reparó en su compañero de habitación, el cual lo miraba con una mezcla de molestia y aburrimiento.

—¿Ya te has aprendido de memoria los edificios, Kudo? —Le preguntó desde la cama, haciendo zapping inconscientemente. —¿O todavía te falta?

—Que gracioso estás, Hattori —Le respondió mientras cogía ropa de su maleta ignorando el mal humor del moreno. —Ya es hora de que te vayas tranquilizando.

—No puedo, cada vez que pienso en esa inconsciente... —Apretó los puños como señal de su profundo cabreo con Kazuha. —¡¿Es que no entiende lo peligroso que es todo esto?! Solo quiero mantenerla alejada.

—Precisamente por querer mantenerla alejada, ella hace todo lo posible por intentar destacar —Le explicó no muy seguro de su deducción respecto a la joven. —Ella no entiende que lo haces por que quieres protegerla.

—¡Si se lo he dicho millones de veces! —Heiji seguía tan cabezón como siempre.

—Tal vez no se lo has dicho de la forma que debes, Hattori —Le respondió finalmente, mientras entraba en el baño con la ropa limpia, y dejaba al otro detective totalmente perdido.

—¡¿A qué te refieres?! —Se escuchó la voz de Heiji desde la puerta, pero Shinichi decidió no contestar.

Ahora solo necesitaba relajarse, descansar un poco de tanto pensamiento contradictorio e ir en busca de la niña que más le preocupaba en el mundo.

Se quitó la ropa con lentitud, sintiendo como su cuerpo se liberaba de una carga pesada. Cuando estaba desnudo se sentía libre como una pluma movida por el viento. Entró en la ducha sin detenerse mucho más, y abrió el grifo dejando correr el agua caliente por cada poro de su piel.

Era increíblemente fortificante, sentía como cada musculo le agradecía el calor y como poco a poco se iban relajando al compás de las gotas de agua. Una vez se aseguró de que estaba enteramente relajado, cogió una esponja y la llenó de champú con un dulce olor a rosas, con el cual frotó cada parte de su cuerpo con empeño.

Estaba en un paraíso donde su mente se limitaba a pensar tan solo en el instante en el que se encontraba, pero un ruido ensordecedor al otro lado de la puerta lo hizo volver a la realidad.

—¿Pero qué...? —Se preguntó al oír como el ruido era sucedido por gritos imperantes.

Volvió a accionar el grifo, y eliminó los restos de champú de su cuerpo con la mayor rapidez posible muy a su pesar, pues debía abandonar sus pocos minutos de relax.

Abrió la puerta después de enfundarse una bata de baño, y comprobó lo que ya se temía, aquellos dos habían vuelto a la carga.

—¿Para esto me llamas? —Preguntaba cabreada Kazuha. —¡A ti lo que te pasa es que tienes envidia de mi hallazgo!

—¡¿Qué yo que?!

Con la calurosa discusión, se habían ido acercando poco a poco sin darse cuenta, y sus frentes estaban prácticamente unidas, pero tan solo Shinichi se había dado cuenta de ello, por desgracia.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Ya se había cansado de frenarlos, tal vez lo mejor era dejar que soltasen toda esa rabia contenida, y con un poco de suerte, se besaban. Salió por la puerta de la habitación que Kazuha había dejado abierta con una única dirección posible, sin importarle mucho la poca ropa que llevaba.

No estaba muy seguro de que habitación era, solo sabía que estaba cerca de la suya. Caminó a lo largo del pasillo intentando adivinar cual de todas podía ser la de las chicas, cuando se fijó en una puerta semi-abierta.

—¿Podría ser...? —Murmuró empujándola con cuidado.

La habitación parecía vacía a primera vista, pero al fijarse mejor, vislumbro a una niña sentada de espaldas en la única cama de la habitación. No le costó darse cuenta de que era Ran, la de Osaka debía de haber dejado la puerta abierta con las prisas.

Con mucho cuidado, entró en la habitación dejando la puerta como estaba, para no hacer ruido, y se acercó muy lentamente a su amiga para darle una pequeña sorpresa. Una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la abrazó con todo el cariño que no había sido capaz de mostrar horas antes.

—¡¿Qué...?! —La primera impresión de Ran fue un gran sobresalto, pero enseguida reconoció a su querido detective. —S-Shinichi...

—El mismo —Le aseguró componiendo una de sus características sonrisas tan seductoras, sin deshacer el abrazo.

—¿N-No me vas a soltar? —Preguntó tremendamente nerviosa al tener tan cerca al detective con su cuerpo real.

—¿Es que quieres que te suelte? —La cara del detective reflejaba verdadera duda.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la poca ropa del detective, tan solo lucía una fina bata bajo la cual se intuía su piel desnuda y húmeda recién salida de la ducha. La vergüenza que sintió se reflejó enseguida en sus mejillas.

—¿Q-Qué le ha pasado a tu ropa? —Preguntó intentando no fijarse mucho más.

—Tenía pensado venir vestido, pero nuestros amigos han decidido interrumpir mi relajante ducha —Le explicó mientras se tocaba el cabello mojado.

—E-Espera te traeré una toalla para que te seques el pelo... —Ran no sabía que hacer, sentía demasiada vergüenza al tener al detective casi desnudo a su lado.

Corrió al baño en busca de una toalla y se la llevó al instante. No se había dado cuenta de que el detective también había mojado su propia ropa.

—Disculpa si te he mojado —Le dijo sinitendose un poco culpable. —Cámbiate si quieres, no deseo que te resfríes.

—No... eso puede esperar —Le respondió sentándose a su lado. —Ahora creo que debemos hablar, Shinichi.

—Si lo sé, debo pedirte disculpas por lo de antes —Ahora tenía claro que había exagerado un poco, pero también sabía que la pequeña lo conocía bien.

—No tienes que disculparte, no se trata de eso... —Ran no sabía muy bien por donde empezar.

El detective, por su parte, paró de secarse el pelo y dejó la toalla a un lado para mirarla con desconcierto.

—¿A que te refieres? —Le preguntó sin comprender las intenciones de la chica.

Notó que temblaba un poco, pero no estaba seguro del verdadero motivo de aquello.

—Antes necesito que me prometas que no te volverás a poner así —Le pidió con su mayor cara inocente. —Por favor... Shinichi...

—Eh... yo... —Cuando Ran lo miraba así no se sentía dueño de su mente ni de su cuerpo. —T-Te lo prometo... ¿Qué remedio me queda?

Ambos se rieron sin poder evitarlo, tan solo Shinichi podía hacer reír en situaciones así.

—¿Quieres la buena o la mala? —Le preguntó no muy segura de por donde empezar.

Eligió la buena sin dudarlo, pues ya estaba cansado de que todo le saliese mal y de recibir tan solo malas noticias. Ran también se alegró en gran parte, pues sabía que si le contaba la mala, el chico ya no escucharía la buena.

—Ya no necesitas seguir buscando la belladona —Le explicó con una sonrisa, mientras sacaba de la mochila de Kazuha las bolsas con las plantas. —Aquí la tienes.

El detective se levantó como un resorte y se acercó a la niña poniéndose de rodillas. Abrió la bolsa y miró el contenido, no podía ser cierto, pero efectivamente, allí había un montón de Belladona.

—¿Qué te parece? —Le preguntó al verlo prácticamente sin habla. —Cuando me enteré de lo de Ryu, recordé que el día que llegamos a Minato se fue inmediatamente... y bueno, yo le seguí... sé que eso está mal pero...

No pudo acabar la frase por que el detective la estaba abrazando con todas sus fuerzas, intentando así decirle lo que no era capaz con palabras. No le importaba estar prácticamente desnudo con apenas una leve bata.

—Dios mio pensé que nunca la encontraríamos... —Dijo con total sinceridad mientras las examinaba una a una. —Son idénticas a las de la fotografía de Haibara.

Por su cabeza pasaban una y otra vez mil ideas y deducciones sobre ese tal Ryu, pues cada cosa que descubría le desconcertaba todavía más si cabe.

—Eso quiere decir que la organización está interesada en la belladona... —Susurró para si poniéndose serio.

—Si, yo también he llegado a esa conclusión —Ran fue más rápida que él esta vez. —Pero solo se me ha ocurrido que sepan de ella por los experimentos de Ai, y quieran continuarlos.

El detective no estaba tan seguro de ello, a el le daba la sensación de que la belladona realmente era una pieza clave en su investigación. Sabía que estaba relacionada con la vida eterna... ¿Pero que tenía que ver la planta en todo aquello?

—Puede que tengas razón —Admitió al fin guardando las plantas de nuevo en la bolsa. —Lo que importa ahora es llevárselas a Haibara para que haga un antídoto cuanto antes...

Shinichi estaba totalmente emocionado, se levantó del suelo para guardar bien la bolsa con sumo cuidado, no podían romperse ni morir por nada del mundo.

—¿Y si no funciona? —Ran preguntó la ultima pregunta que se querían plantear. —Shinichi yo...

—Eso no pasará —Dijo con total seguridad. —Ellos también la necesitan, está más que claro que la belladona es el último de los ingredientes.

Se acercó de nuevo a la pequeña y la cogió en brazos, estaba total y absolutamente feliz, no podía pedir nada más. En cambio Ran, a pesar de que se sentía contenta de la felicidad de su detective, sabía que había una ultima cosa que debía contarle.

—Tendré que ir con cuidado —Le digo entonces, devolviéndola a la realidad. —No se me vaya a salir la lupa.

—¿L-La lupa? —Preguntó poniéndose como un verdadero tomate.

—La lupa es lo mas importante para un detective —Le aseguró guiñándole uno de sus bonitos ojos azules.

—¡Serás pervertido! —Le gritó soltándose al instante y encerrándose en el baño, intentando no mirar hacia ningún sitio indebido.

El detective la siguió y tocó la puerta sin poder parar de reírse.

—¡Oh venga, Ran! —Le dijo soltando una gran carcajada. —Solo es una broma.

La niña le abrió la puerta roja como un verdadero tomate, y salió del baño directa a la cama, mirado al detective con cara de malas pulgas, pero debía tranquilizarse, pues le quedaba una cosa muy importante que contar.

—Escucha debo decirte una ultima cosa... —Empezó mientras el se sentaba a su lado con gesto preocupado. —Antes que nada, necesito que sepas que estoy segura de que Ryu es una buena persona.

—¿P-Pero como puedes estar segura de algo así? —Shinichi se había puesto totalmente tenso, ya se imaginaba, o eso creía, lo que podía ser. —Mira Ran...

—No Shinichi, escúchame tu a mi por una vez —Le exigió poniéndose un poco seria.

Le contó lo sucedido minutos antes de encontrarse con ellos aquella tarde mientras la cara de su amigo iba del desconcierto más absoluto hasta la rabia y el miedo.

—En la carta, ponía que me escondiese, que saben que estoy viva —Finalizó no muy segura de la reacción de Shinichi.

Pero el no habló, tal solo apretó los puños y respiró tensamente, intentando aguantase aquella impotencia que ya conocía tan bien, y la rabia hacia aquellos hombres cobraba más sentido si cabe. La miró y vio al instante el temor de la pequeña, ¿Realmente se merecía a un Shinichi cabreado otra vez?

—Yo te protegeré Ran...—Le dijo calmándose un poco. —No te pasará nada por que yo no dejaré que eso suceda.

Ran se limitó a sonreír totalmente aliviada, estaba segura de que se cabrearía y se iría a trazar un plan para sobreprotegerla, pero no fue así. Se abrazaron una vez más, intentando transmitirse calma y tranquilidad, intentando decirse sin palabras que todo saldría bien.

Se separaron un poco para mirarse unos instantes, y fue entonces cuando Ran sitió que había llegado el momento de decirle al detective, todo lo que llevaba guardado en el corazón.

—Shinichi si me disculpas, debo ir al baño... —Le dijo muy consciente de lo que pensaba hacer.

El la soltó mientras ella cogía inconscientemente una pequeña pastilla de la mesita de noche. Todo habría salido a la perfección, habría sido su gran momento, pero al parecer... les tocaba volver a esperar.

Nada más tocar el pomo de la puerta del baño, la presencia de una persona en la puerta, hizo saltar todas sus alarmas.

—T-Tu...—Susurró totalmente sorprendida, pues tenía ante ella la ultima persona que se podía esperar.

* * *

No me odieeeeeeeeeeeeeeis os prometo que en el siguiente capitulo me querreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeis xDDDDD esto no es liar más la historia lo juroo ! (me matáis igual xD)


	27. Rescatando recuerdos

**hooola a todos! He vuelto a tardar un poco demás, pero es que mi tiempo pende de un hilo ultimamente, parece casi inexistente. PERO SE QUE ME PERDONEREIS (?) POR QUE TRAIGO... EL CAPITULO SEÑORES! EL GRAN CAPITULO MÁS ESPERADO ! (?) ese es otro de los motivos de mi tardanza, me ha costado mucho decidirme con esto, pero espero haber estado a la altura de algo que he retardado tanto.**

**pokefan loli-chan: Cuanto tiempo! me alegra que te siga gustando ^^ ! Siento haberlo dejado así, disculpame xD!**

**Karen: ¡querida karen! te va a encantar este capitulo! madre mia xDD sigo sin creer que al fin me haya rendido a escribirlo, pero algún día tenía que tocar. Discúlpame por haberlo dejado así, lo de la lupa... xDDD tenía que hacerlo o me arrepentiría toda la vida xD Espero que la persona sea la que te esperabas! jajaja, muchas gracias por comentar siempre ^^! a tu pregunta del final.. déjame decirte que lo sabrás en este cap xD**

**KR: Queeerida alice *corazon* tu y la lupa acabais conmigo (?) espero/deseo que te guste este capitulo xDDD creo que es un momento muy esperado (?) aunque no haya lemon como a ti te gusta xDDDDDD**

**erenseva: La verdad es que no hay beso de Heiji y Kazuha jajajaja, peero creo que hay algo mejor... (?) dejare que lo descubras por ti misma huhuhuhu, muchas gracias por comentar ^^!**

**WhiteLady20: La gran lupa xDDD ¡SHINBEAREEE! XDDD (dios mio que mal estamos de la cabeza xDDD) disfruta de este cap, se que te encantará . ! ya sabes quien hay detrás de la puerta xDDD.**

**MichBelen: Irre-Sama, eso es que sabes quieeeeeeen soyyy! dios mio me suenas muchísimo, eres del foro ... pero tienes otro nick no? por que este no lo reconozco . ! Me alaga mucho tu comentario, muchísimas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer mi fic y hacer un comentario tan largo! Se que tal vez el primer capitulo no dice mucho de la historia que se esconde detrás xD pero en algun momento llegaremos a ese punto de nuevo. El beso de Heiji y Kazuha deberá esperar lamentablemente... pero creo que no tardará (?) Muchas gracias por tus palabras ^^!**

**Con tantos reviews me sonrojáis .**

* * *

**Rescatando recuerdos**

Estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta, mirándolos con su típica expresión seria e impasible. Llevaba ya un rato escuchando la conversación de los dos jóvenes, pues no quería interrumpir aquella bonita estampa. Por suerte, Ran se había fijado en ella justo a tiempo.

La frase de la niña había llamado también la atención del detective, el cual la miraba ahora con la misma expresión de sorpresa.

—Siento interrumpir... —Habló por primera vez la visitante. —Otra vez.

La castaña entró cerrando la puerta como si nada, a pesar de que sus dos acompañantes no salían de su asombro.

—Y no volváis a dejar la puerta abierta —Les recriminó seriamente. —Parece que no sois conscientes de vuestra situación.

Se sentó en la cama al lado del detective, el cual se apresuró a cubrirse bien con la única prenda que llevaba encima.

—No se que clase de jueguecito pervertido tenías en mente, Kudo —Continuó hablándoles como si nada pasase. —Pero en mi presencia te ruego que te guardes la lupa.

La broma de la científica provocó sonoras risotadas en Ran, pero el detective, rojo de ira, no tuvo más remedio que replicarle.

—¡Haibara! —Exclamó como de costumbre. —Tu...

Ambos se miraron con una mezcla de odio y rabia, mientras Ran seguía riéndose sin poder parar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Le preguntó malhumorado, consciente que tal vez había estado escuchando más de la cuenta.

Haibara dudó un instante si continuar, hasta que finalmente se levantó poco a poco y se acercó a Ran, la cual todavía seguía sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta del baño.

—Lo siento... —Fue lo único que pudo decir entonces, al verse reflejada en los ojos de la karateca. —Estoy aquí por ti, por lo que me dijiste.

Al principio, Ran no comprendió a que podía referirse, pero lentamente recordó las palabras que habían compartido antes de irse de Beika.

—Entonces... —Empezó mientras exhibía una gran sonrisa. —¿Estás dispuesta a ser valiente?

—Me temo que si... —Le respondió sonriendo también, pero con pesar. —He sido muy egoísta todo este tiempo, en mi mente solo cabía seguridad y discreción y es por eso que...

Giró la cabeza en dirección a Shinichi seguía un poco enfadado y confuso.

—Te mentí, Kudo —Le soltó sin miramientos. —Reconocí a Ryu en cuanto vi su foto en Internet al buscar información...

El detective sintió como si le tirasen un cubo de agua helada encima. Si había alguien en quien confiase ciegamente, esa era Haibara, su amiga y compañera en esa terrible aventura que les había tocado vivir, y pensar que le había mentido en algo así, le hacía hervir la sangre de forma automática, pero por otra parte, también se dio cuenta de que la extrema negación de ir a Minato de la pequeña, había cobrado sentido.

—¿Por eso estabas siempre diciéndome que no nos podíamos fiar, cierto? —Le preguntó furioso. —¡¿Por eso no querías que viniese a rescatarla?!

—Shinichi tranquilízate —Le ordenó Ran al darse cuenta de lo que estaba por venir. —Ella solo quería protegeros...

—Protegernos si... ¿y tú que? —Continuaba impasible, dejándose llevar por el gran sentimiento de traición. —A ti mientras que te maten.

—Mejor que me maten a mi que que nos maten a todos —Resolvió sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

La frase de la pequeña fue como un disparo directo a su corazón. ¿Acaso no entendía que para él no existía vida sin ella a su lado? Si se muriese él iba después.

—No sabes lo que estás diciendo... —Fue lo único que logró decir mientras se levantaba y abandonaba la habitación con paso ligero.

Una vez cerró la puerta, la estancia se quedó en completo silencio, uno muy incomodo para las dos niñas que se habían quedado solas.

—Bueno... es lo que me esperaba —Le confesó la científica minutos después suspirando.

—No te preocupes, se le pasará —Ran intentaba darle ánimos, conocía bien el temperamento del detective.

Haibara asintió a duras penas y desvió la mirada hacia las bolsas donde reposaban las famosas plantas del antídoto. Abrió una de ellas y observó muy atentamente el contenido.

—Son exactamente iguales... —Aseguró sonriendo por primera vez. — Estoy deseando ponerme manos a la obra.

—Si, debemos irnos cuanto antes y...

—No es necesario, lo he traído todo —Interrumpió mientras cogía las dos bolsas. —Yo y el profesor ocuparemos la suite principal, un camión traerá todas las pertenencias de mi laboratorio.

Ran la miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y desconcierto, no comprendía lo que pretendía la pequeña científica.

—Beika ya no es seguro —Le explicó bastante apesadumbrada. —Esta mañana he visto a vodka.

El miedo de Haibara al pronunciar el nombre en clave del miembro de las gafas penetró también en Ran, ella tampoco soportaba oír hablar de ellos, y mucho menos verlos.

—No sé que hacía ahí, pero creo... que te estaba buscando —Dijo con la voz asustada. —No debemos volver allí... No hasta que todo esto se acabe.

Ran asintió paralizada, necesitaba gritar para soltar todo el miedo y angustia que llevaba dentro, pero su principal preocupación no era su propia seguridad, si no la de sus padres. La científica pareció leérselo en la cara, por que se apresuró a desmentirlo.

—Antes de irnos avisé al FBI, tus padres están a salvo —Añadió rápidamente. —Tendría que habértelo dicho en primer lugar.

La sensación de gratitud invadió su cuerpo al completo, y corrió a abrazarla sin siquiera pararse a pensarlo.

—Muchísimas gracias, Ai —Le dijo intentando no llorar, pero era una tarea imposible. —No sabes cuanto significa esto para mi.

La susodicha se limitó a asentir intentando no sucumbir a la incomodidad, pues a pesar de todo, no acababa de acostumbrarse a las demostraciones de afecto.

—Será mejor que me ponga manos a la obra —Comentó una vez se separaron. —Cuando a tu detective se le pase el cabreo, debemos reunirnos para hablar, nuestra suite es la 109, os esperamos allí.

Salió por la puerta como hizo minutos antes el detective y dejó a Ran completamente sola en la habitación. Lo primero que echó en falta fue a Kazuha, se preguntaba si le habría ido bien con Heiji, pero conociéndolos, seguramente seguirían discutiendo.

—No tienen remedio... —Comentó a la nada mientras se acostaba en la gran cama que compartiría con su amiga.

Fue entonces cuando reparó en la pequeña pastilla que sostenía en su mano derecha, aquella que tenía pensado tomarse para poder decirle a Shinichi lo que sentía de verdad hacia él.

—¿Y ahora que hago? —Se preguntó sin saber que hacer por una vez.

Era muy consciente de que Shinichi estaba muy cabreado con Haibara, pero sabía que en el fondo, también lo estaba con ella por haberle respondido así. Ella sabía que no tenía otra opción, pero estaba segura de que el detective no querría hablar con ella.

Se sentó en la cama y giró la pequeña píldora en la palma de su mano, considerando todas las opciones posibles mientras lanzaba un largo suspiro. Si guardaba la pastilla y hacía como si esa idea no hubiese cruzado su mente, estaría volviendo a perder una oportunidad, otra de tantas que había tenido y había perdido.

—No estoy dispuesta a dejar pasar otra —Dijo finalmente levantándose.

Se dirigió al baño con paso firme, por una vez le daba igual la respuesta de Shinichi, le daba igual que él no sintiese lo mismo por ella, tan solo deseaba liberar esa pesada carga que llevaba aguantando tanto tiempo que ni recordaba el momento exacto.

Quería al detective más que a nadie en el mundo, y no concebía un mundo donde no pudiese estar a su lado, no le importaba no estar en su corazón, se conformaba con estar junto a el, con cuidarlo por y para siempre. Esa idea junto con muchas otras fueron el motor que la llevaron a tomar el antídoto en cuanto cerró la puerta del baño.

Una calor abrasadora muy conocida por la muchacha inundó todo ser, nublandole casi completamente la vista. Empezó a jadear justo al mismo tiempo que se sujetaba al lavabo con toda su fuerza, debía aguantar esos minutos de dolor.

—Y-Ya queda poco... —Dijo respirando rápidamente, intentando concentrarse en el final de aquel suplicio.

El ardor aumentaba, sentía como sus huesos crecían de forma bestial, como si se desgarrase por dentro mientras caía al suelo profiriendo un ultimo grito de dolor.

Tardó varios minutos en poder recuperar la consciencia del todo, la transformación la ha había dejado totalmente exhausta, pero cuando por fin se encontró con las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse, una sensación ya conocida, la embargó por completo, transportando su mente a un tiempo atrás.

_"—Como vuelvas a decir una tontería así te juro que te suelto —Le respondió enfadado, a pesar de que no la soltaría por nada del mundo._

—_Shinichi... Yo... —Balbuceó._

—_No Ran, Escúchame tú, ¿No es evidente el porqué? —La calló. —¿Tan difícil es de entender que estoy total y absolutamente enamorado de ti?, por que lo estoy, y lo llevo estando desde que tengo memoria."_

Volvió en sí casi tan mareada como estaba nada más transformarse. No podía creerse del todo lo que acababa de vislumbrar, ¿Era real?, ¿Era ese el recuerdo tan preciado? Tal vez esa era la clave de por que no lo lograba recordar.

—Tenía que volver a mi cuerpo real... —Le dijo a la Ran de dieciséis años del espejo, la cual le devolvía una bonita sonrisa cansada.

No tenía tiempo que perder, debía vestirse de inmediato con la ropa que había traído en la mochila para aquella ocasión. No era la ropa deseada para algo así, pero no le quedaba más remedio, así que se enfundó aquellos vaqueros cortos y la camiseta a rayas rojas, y salió casi corriendo de la habitación.

Se preguntó entonces donde podía estar el detective, pues no tenía ni la más remota idea, pero conociéndolo, seguramente habría buscado un lugar solitario donde poder pensar a solas. Se montó en el ascensor y apretó el botón de la planta baja con los nervios a flor de piel, le daba la sensación de que iba muy lentamente, y de que los minutos y segundos pasaban demasiado rápido.

En cuanto pudo bajarse, paseó la vista por las instalaciones del lujoso hotel no muy segura de por donde continuar. Aquel hotel tenía de todo, desde restaurante hasta un spa, pero su subconsciente le indicó que debía mirar en la piscina.

Le temblaban tanto las piernas cuando entró en la zona de la piscina, que tuvo que sujetarse un momento en la pared, los nervios estaban jugándole una mala pasada, sabía que el momento decisivo que toda su vida había esperado estaba a punto de suceder, y ni su mente ni su cuerpo estaba preparada para enfrentarse al detective.

No tardó en verlo a lo lejos, sentado de espaldas en el borde de la piscina, la karateca se imaginó al instante que estaba mojando los pies mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos sobre lo sucedido en la habitación. La invadió una ternura indescriptible al verlo tan solo y desprotegido, ahora que sabía las palabras exactas del detective aquel día... No podía esperar más.

Se descalzó y empezó a andar hacia el chico temerosa pero decidida, no estaba muy segura de como hacerlo, pero cuando se vio casi pegada a él, no dudó en arrodillarse y abrazarlo por la espalda, sintiendo como inmediatamente se alertaba.

—Soy yo —Pronunció con la voz quebrada, haciendo al detective relajarse inmediatamente.

Se dejó abrazar por la karateca, pero su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza que nunca, hecho que a Ran no le pasó desapercibido, haciéndola sonreír tímidamente.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, Shinichi estaba incluso más nervioso que ella, pues lo ultimo que se esperaba era verla otra vez con su verdadero cuerpo. Siendo Conan le resultaba verdaderamente fácil decir y mostrar sus sentimientos, pero como Shinichi, le costaba de forma sobrehumana actuar ante la muchacha.

—¿Sigues enfadado? —Le preguntó en la oreja, sin deshacer el abrazo.

—¿Debería no estarlo? —Le respondió con otra pregunta, mirando la luna reflejada en el agua.

Fue entonces cuando Ran reparó en la belleza de aquel lugar, el techo era totalmente de cristal, podía verse la luna y las estrellas como si estuviesen a su lado, reflejadas en la tibia agua donde Shinichi mojaba los pies.

—No estoy enfadado —Le dijo entonces, haciéndola volver a la realidad. —Este lugar me recuerda al lago que visitamos hace tiempo con el profesor Agasa.

Ella también lo recordaba a la perfección, aquella curiosa acampada a finales de agosto cuando tenían trece años, habían disfrutado de unas vistas tan dignas como las que podían observar ahora.

—Si, yo también lo recuerdo —Le respondió haciéndole cosquillas en la nuca.

Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del detective mientras sentía el cosquilleo.

—Ojalá recordases todo con esa misma claridad —Susurró con pesar, sabiendo que ella lo escucharía.

—Tal vez recuerdo más cosas de las que crees —Replicó componiendo una sonrisa, una que sabía lo que estaba por venir.

Al mismo tiempo, el cuerpo del muchacho se tensaba indudablemente, no muy seguro de entender las palabras de su chica. Se giró como pudo para no deshacer el abrazo, y miró los nerviosos ojos de la chica que amaba.

—¿A que te refieres...? —Preguntó con un escaso hilo de voz.

¿Ella recordaba lo sucedido aquel día? Intentaba descifrar en su mirada violácea una respuesta, algo que le indicase si su deducción era correcta, algo que le dijese que lo correspondía.

—Me refiero a una cosa muy simple... —Ran podía notar el indudable temblor de su voz.

Seguían mirándose sin romper el contacto que los unía, ambos esperando a una única respuesta que calmase sus corazones para siempre, ya fuese bueno o malo. Ran respiró hondo, necesitaba coger fuerzas para el ultimo asalto.

—Me refiero a que estoy enamorada de ti, Shinichi Kudo —Soltó clavando la vista en los ojos azules del chico. —Y lo he estado siempre.

Shinichi no tenía muy claro si había oído bien, o si había sido su propia imaginación jugándole una mala pasada, pero cuando sintió el roce de los labios de la karateca, sintió que se encontraba en su paraíso particular.

Con total inexperiencia, agarró la firme cintura de la castaña para atraerlo hacia él, mientras cerraba los ojos para fundirse en el que sería su primer beso, él primero de ambos. Un momento de un valor incalculable, unas sensaciones totalmente indescriptibles.

Pero un único y verdadero sentimiento.


	28. La verdad de Ryu

**¡Hola chicos! Sé que pensabais que se acabaría antes el mundo antes de que yo juntase a esos dos, pero bueno, todo lo bueno se hace esperar xDDD, lo que pasa es que si esperabais que continuase en este cap con lo que pasó con esos dos tortolitos... ahora me vais a matar XDDD pues Shin y Ran no aparecen en todo el capitulo XDDD pero creo que me perdonareis al saber el tema de este capitulo, pues es un tema tan esperado como juntar a esos dos. ¡La verdad de Ryu! ¡Su importancia en esta historia! AAAL FIN LO CUENTO XD estoy que tiro la casa por la ventana xDD espero que os guste ^^!**

**Me muero con tanto review OS ADORO A TODOS o Muchísimas gracias, me hacéis sentir realizada.**

**MichBelen: De momento no hay beso entre ellos, pero tengo todo planeado no temas ^^! Haibara en mi historia es bastante importancia, ella trae la solución digamos xD Respecto a tu pregunta, no se muy bien que haré con Haibara en el sentido amoroso, pero si sé que a Saguru no tengo planeado sacarlo más, es una pena, pero en próximos fics si saldrá ^^! no te preocupes! Disculpa por no haber respondido es que a veces se me va la cabeza xD ¡Ahora ya sé quien eres! me alegra que te guste mi historia ^^ Muchísimas gracias!**

**WhiteLady20: ¡El gran beso! y no ha sido ShinbeareexMei xDDDDDDDD pero se que te ha gustado igual ~ ¡Gracias por comentar!**

**Angel-Laura: No te preocupes! eres una de mis fieles lectoras igualmente! jajaja, y yo tuya sin duda, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, estaba muy nerviosa cuando lo subí, no me convencía, el momento Haibara sabía que sorprendería xD Muchas gracias!**

**Karen: ¡Querida Karen! Sabía que te alegrarías de verlo, debías estar pensando ya que nunca lo subiría no? jajajajajaja El comentario de Haibara era muy necesario xDD me alegra que te haya gustado ^^! Y gracias!**

**yuu-chan246: Si! lo del abrazo por la espalda lo tenía planeado desde el primer cap así que imaginate xD tenía que hacerlo si o si, por que me pareció un acto de demostración de carió silencioso xD Muchas gracias por comentar ^^!**

**Ladeth Van Gohg: ¡Nueva lectora! Y una que se frustra al ver que no está terminado DDDD: Lo siento :C, pero... No dejaré el fic a medias así que no tienes que temer xD acabaré el fic aunque sea lo ultimo que haga! jajaja, al menos espero que te haya gustado ^^! Muchas gracias.**

**Erenseva: Debo decir que tu has llegado a mi historia casi justo para ver el momento tan deseado jaajajaja ! Muchas gracias por tus palabras! he sufrido escribiendo por que quería que fuese el momento perfecto! Y leer cosas así me tranquiliza (y me sonroja xDD) La lupa es reflejo de la locura de mi mente demente xDDDDD Muchas gracias una vez más :)!**

* * *

**La verdad de Ryu**

Había tenido que soltar otra de sus tantas y múltiples escusas para poder salir a despejarse un rato. Era consciente de que habían llegado a un punto en su relación en el que ella simplemente decía que si a todo, lo dejaba hacer mientras poco a poco un tupido velo se alzaba entre ellos.

¿Qué podía hacer? Verdaderamente nada, solo seguir y seguir fingiendo hasta el día en el que se terminase aquello, hasta el día que dejase de ser valioso para esa organización delincuente. ¿Pero realmente lo deseaba? Estaba claro que no, que si algo a él le importaba era y sería siempre su mujer, la persona a la que ama, pero precisamente por ella, debía seguir actuando así, protegiéndola de ellos.

Caminaba sin un rumbo fijo dejando que el leve viento acariciase su cara, cerraba los ojos, se permitía el lujo de sentir y no pensar más de la cuenta. No pretendía llegar a un lugar en concreto, pero sabía que sus pasos lo estaban llevando al sitio donde todo empezó, para bien o para mal.

—"Más para mal que para bien" —Pensó sonriendo con un pequeño toque de melancolía, mientras observaba la expendida vista que tenía a su alrededor.

Un pequeño campo verde rodeado del mismo tipo de planta por todas partes se alzaba ante él, en el centro, se podía observar una vieja casa en ruinas, una que tiempo atrás había sido un alegre hogar donde vivir, con su naturaleza particular.

Ryu no solía ir allí, por no decir casi nunca, solo cuando la organización lo requería, o cuando los viejos recuerdos explotaban en su cabeza y necesitaba revivirlos. Él mejor que nadie conocía esa casa y esas plantas, pues había vivido allí diecisiete años de su vida. También recordaba el lugar exacto donde había dado su primer beso a Hana, uno que nunca olvidaría, entre otros.

No podía negar que tan solo tenía buenos recuerdos de su hogar, y a pesar de todo, seguía siendo su hogar, por muchos años que pasasen y por muy ruinoso que estuviese, todavía podía ver con claridad lo que un día fue. Tampoco lamentaba haber nacido allí, y aceptaba las consecuencias de haberlo hecho, solo había una cosa que lamentaba haber hecho desde que estaba en esa organización, y esa era el secuestro de aquella muchacha.

Muchacha o niña, no es que lo tuviese muy claro, lo único que tenía claro es que había sido envenenada de alguna forma, y que su propia planta, la belladona, era un elemento crucial, ¿Por que si no habría recolectado unas cuantas ante sus propios ojos?

Suspiró con ironía, y pensó en que realmente no necesitaba saber los planes más oscuros de esa organización, ni la relación de la chica y el detective con ellos, pues poco a poco, uniendo los hilos, el mismo iba encontrándose con la respuesta.

¿Tendría que haberle contado su historia a la joven? Tal vez, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Se consolaba pensando en que al menos le había dado el mejor de los consejos: Esconderse.

Se sentó en la hierba, como horas antes había visto hacer a Ran y a su acompañante, y observó el cielo nocturno mientras aspiraba el olor tan conocido para él de la belladona. Como muchas otras veces que iba allí, un montón de recuerdos se arremolinaban en su cabeza buscando la forma, y poco a poco, la imagen de una persona muy conocida inundó su mente al completo.

Se trataba de su abuela, una mujer amable y bondadosa, muy conocida en Minato por sus infusiones y demás tratamientos a partir de la hermosa planta que crecía en su jardín. Lo que nadie sabía, era que guardaba sus mejores creaciones con la planta para ella misma. Se pasó largos años buscando la formula de la vida eterna, soñaba con la eterna belleza a lo largo del tiempo.

—Pero no todo salió como ella esperaba... —Dijo tristemente, mientras recordaba uno de los peores días de su vida.

_"Aquel día, se encontraba haciendo los deberes en el salón de la casa cuando escuchó unos gritos de felicidad en el sótano, donde tenía montado una especie de laboratorio. Bajó temeroso, sin comprender bien que pasaba, y se encontró con un rayo de luz verde totalmente cegador, que le impedía vislumbrar con claridad lo que pasaba en la estancia._

—_¡Lo he conseguido, Ryu-kun! —Gritaba de felicidad su abuela. —¡Solo tengo que bebérmelo._

_Todo aquello le sonaba muy mal, una sensación extraña invadía su cuerpo._

—_¡No te lo bebas! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero fue demasiado tarde._

_Nada más rozar con la lengua el intenso liquido verde, una fuerte explosión lo arrasó todo, llevándose a Ryu por delante y dejándolo inconsciente entre los escombros de la casa que un día fue su hogar. Solo él sobrevivió"._

No pudo evitar que una pequeña lágrima recorriese su rostro hasta la comisura de sus labios, solía pasarle siempre que pensaba en su abuela, al fin y al cabo, se podía decir que ella era la responsable de lo que le había pasado, pues desde aquel día... toda su vida había cambiado.

Tardó varios años en darse cuenta de que algo en él estaba mal, su juventud era algo que la mayoría de la gente elogiaba e incluso muchos sentían envidia, pero el sabía muy en el fondo, que guardaba relación con lo sucedido aquel día.

Y sus dudas quedaron más que claras el día que vio a Gin entrar por la puerta de su despacho con aquel maletín de dinero, ese día supo que esa organización sabía lo que le pasaba, dándole otro motivo más para aceptar. Fue entonces cuando se confirmaron sus peores expectativas... el estar encadenado permanentemente en los diecisiete años.

No crecía, no envejecía... simplemente se mantenía estancado en una edad que no le pertenecía, y no sabía cuanto tiempo podría seguir fingiendo que cumplía años sin ser sospechoso. Eso era lo que más le preocupaba.

Él era la clave de una investigación de más de cincuenta años en busca de la vida eterna, ideales que compartían con su abuela, y ahora que al fin lo habían encontrado, habían conseguido llegar a la clave del asunto. A partir de su código genético, habían logrado obtener la formula de la juventud.

Estaba tan enfrascado en sus recuerdos que no notó la presencia de un nuevo acompañante en la oscuridad del jardín. Se le acercó lentamente, hasta asegurarse de que podía oler su característico perfume.

—Vermouth... —Dijo despacio, parándose en cada letra, sin recostarse.

—La misma —Respondió formando una de sus sonrisas de hielo. —Es un placer verte una vez más, Ron.

Lanzando un largo suspiro, Ryu se incorporó lentamente, y observó con curiosidad y un poco de miedo a la mujer que lo acompañaba.

—Creo que no puedo decir lo mismo —Respondió mostrándole también una media sonrisa. —Siempre que nos vemos es por algo malo, me temo.

La sonrisa de Vermouth ganó más fuerza y acarició su larga melena albina gustosamente.

—Tienes razón —Afirmó sin esconderse. —Creo que tu y yo compartimos un mismo sentimiento.

Esas palabras pillaron casi por sorpresa al hombre, el cual la miró por primera vez con expresión de desconcierto.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó con tremendas dudas.

Ella tardó un rato en responder, le gustaba sembrar la duda en la gente, despistarlos.

—A que ambos sentimos debilidad por alguien —Explicó sin deshacer la sonrisa de extraña maldad. —Alguien por quien no deberíamos.

La expresión de duda se reafirmó en su mirada, hecho que provocó una pequeña risa en Vermouth.

—Ran Mouri —Susurró con esa voz sexy que la caracterizaba, haciendo a Ryu entender totalmente sus intenciones.

Pero le costó más poder comprender cual era su debilidad, ¿Cómo podía alguien como Vermouth sentir debilidad por otra persona? La respuesta le llegó con una facilidad instantánea.

—El detective... —Inquirió mirándola con seriedad.

—Yo prefiero llamarle Silver Bullet —Le respondió cautelosamente. —Sé que él es la bala plateada que acabará con nosotros algún día, Ron.

La cabeza del susodicho estaba apunto de explotar del gran mar de dudas que se había formado, pero ella continuó impasible.

—Lo conocí hace tiempo, fue ahí cuando comprobé que seguía vivo —Contaba. —Lo que no me esperaba es que fuese de otra forma distinta.

—¿A que te refieres? —Le preguntó empezando a enfadarse.

Pero la sonrisa burlona de Vermouth se transformó en una de incomprensión al darse cuenta de que no conocía el secreto de la APTX4869.

—Vaya, estaba segura de que lo sabías —Dijo con un leve tono de decepción. —Ahora es un niño de siete años, podría apostar que eso es lo mismo que ha pasado con su noviecita, es una lástima que Gin se haya dado cuenta de que sigue viva.

El miedo personificado se formó en la cara de Ryu al escucharla mencionar a Gin, de todos los miembros de esa organización, era al que más temía, no podía soportar la idea de ver a la joven en las manos de ese ser despiadado.

—¿Cómo te has dado cuenta? —Le preguntó entonces, rindiéndose a la realidad, no sabía porqué pero sentía que podía confiar en Vermouth.

—Por que lo vi en tu mirada —Le explicó con simpleza. —Lo mismo que yo sentí en su día.

Ella se acercó hasta sentarse a su lado, permitiéndole unos minutos para pensar.

—No lo comprendo... —Admitió con sinceridad. —No te lo tomes a mal pero... al fin y al cabo, eres la hermana del jefe.

La sonrisa fría de Vermouth se volvió una expresión seria y sin vida, parecía que Ryu había entrado en una zona peligrosa.

—No vuelvas a repetir eso —Lo amenazó cortante. —¿Me has entendido?

Ryu sacudió la cabeza afirmativamente, conocía lo despiadada que podía ser a veces, y no deseaba que el que fue su hogar se convirtiese en el lugar de su asesinato.

—Aunque no te lo creas... —Empezó con un leve tono de tristeza. —A mi tampoco me gusta ser un experimento de mi hermano.

Conocía poco de la historia de Vermouth, por no decir nada, tan solo que ella era como él, dos personas que no envejecían, se mantenían estables en el tiempo. Tal vez solo él podía comprender realmente ese sentimiento.

—Créeme que a mi tampoco... —Le aseguró muy convencido. —Pero no tenía elección.

—Nadie la tiene —Le respondió volviendo a sonreír. —Espero que hayas perdido las esperanzas de salir de esta organización, por que no lo harás.

—Pero tú...

—No importa lo que yo haya dicho —Lo interrumpió levantándose del suelo, volvía a mostrar su tono frío de voz. —El día que Kudo derrote a la organización, yo me iré con ella, al igual que tu.

Vermouth ahora le daba la espalda, y el casi se lo agradecía, pues no podía negar que por un momento había sentido esperanzas, pero ella llevaba la maldad impregnada en la sangre, y era difícil mostrarle que había una esperanza.

—Y mientras eso no pase... debemos seguir, para eso estoy aquí —Continuó mientras se giraba para mirarlo, ahora era la Vermouth de siempre. —Tienes una nueva misión.

El mundo se le cayó a los pies, ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

—El jefe está muy enfadado con uno de los agentes, el cual ha fallado su misión más importante —Le explicó. —Dado que Gin no es apto para este trabajo, te lo han encomendado a ti.

Se imaginó lo peor que le podía pasar, adivinando con pesadumbre la misión que le iban a encargar...

—Debes acabar con Vodka y completar su misión fallida —Explicó impasible. —Encontrar y matar a Ran Mouri.


	29. La reunión

**¡Hola a todos! Aqui vengo con el capitulo 29! aish... estos dias estoy escribiendo ya el final del fic, y ando algo deprimida, pero bueno, no pasa nada, algun dia tenía que llegar, a vosotros aun os queda por leer, no os preocupes ^^! el capitulo 30 y 31 son capítulos bastante intensos! Así que iros preparando para lo que viene leyendo este capitulo tranquilito :)!**

**Karen: Si.. el final se acerca! pero haré mas fics ! mi imaginacion tiene demasiados planeados, no te preocupes ^^ ! y me refiero a estos largos enormes que me marco xD no a los mini-fics xD Este capiitulo te encantará! o eso espero jaajajaja :)! Muchas gracias.**

**Angel-Laura: ¡Ryu no es malo! pero esta en una situación demasiado comprometida, imagino que de alguna manera saldrá victorioso (?) Vermouth es una mezcla de buena/mala muy extraña y misteriosa xD Gracias por comentar ^^!**

**MichBelen: ¡Yamamura es uno de mis idolos! xDD ese hombre es el mejor de DC no puede haber alguien tan tonto en el mundo, es sencillamente genial xDDD Si no te preocupes, saldrá en otros fics y algún Shot! :) Es que de todas las cosas que vermouth puede ser del jefe... esposa dudo que lo sea... así que se me ocurrió hermana xD asi de simple, jajajajaja no te diré como muere ni a manos de quien, pero te digo que si muere !**

**erenseva: Ryu tiene 24 años, asi lo he tenido planeado siempre xDD el y su mujer son una pareja recien casada, y el se tuvo que ocupar de los negocios failiares a una edad temprana debido a la muerte prematura de su padre. Me inspiré en una persona para el personaje de Ryu, alguien que no aparenta ni de lejos su edad, pero que pasan los años y el siempre está igual xD parece tener la juventud eterna xDDDDDDD. Akai saldrá bastante al final, no te preocupes xD el solo está esperando para dar el ultimo paso. Supongo que... en algun momento hay que llegar al momento principal de la historia xDDDDDDDDDDD solo puedo decir que ya he escrito el momento en el que Shinichi acaba su historia en el hospital y me puse a llorar un poco xDDD.**

* * *

**La reunión**

Haibara daba vueltas en circulo en el centro de la gran suite. Los demás se dedicaban a observar los nervios nada normales de la científica, pues estaban acostumbrados a que fuese precisamente ella la que aguantase fríamente la presión. Por todos lados, en la cama, en las mesas, incluso en el suelo, estaban esparcidos los objetos de laboratorio de la pequeña, y en la nevera portátil semi-abierta, se podían ver las plantas de belladona.

Heiji y Shinichi se miraban inquietos, uno un poco triste, y el otro aguantando una gran felicidad, mientras las chicas tenían la mirada perdida en puntos inexactos de la habitación.

La puerta se abrió, y la ultima persona de la reunión entró, no era otro que el profesor Agasa.

—He traído el agua que me pediste, Ai-chan —Le enseñó la gran jarra que traía en las manos. —Tranquila no me han hecho preguntas.

Ella asintió aliviada, y le pidió que la guardase en la nevera junto a la belladona, estaba claro que la necesitaría para empezar con el antídoto.

—Veréis, os he reunido aquí por que, queramos o no, hemos llegado a una situación bastante critica —Empezó su explicación. —La organización está buscando a Ran.

Todos excepto Ran y Shinichi, profirieron un grito asustado, y el detective del este se levantó de su asiento para mostrar su rabia.

—No conseguirán encontrarla —Le aseguró con total convencimiento. —Tendrán que pasar por encima de mi cadáver.

La karateca sonrió muy sonrojada, intentando no pensar en aquellos momentos que había vivido en la intimidad con él un rato antes. Se levantó y le tocó el brazo para tranquilizarlo.

—Shinichi tranquilo —Le dijo sin poder mirarle a los ojos. —No me pasará nada.

Pero el detective no lo tenía tan claro, algo dentro de el le decía que la organización la encontraría, que no pararían hasta conseguirlo, y entonces, algo terrible sucedería.

—No sabemos lo que pasará —Haibara los interrumpió. —Pero haremos lo posible para conseguir que eso no suceda.

—¿Qué pretendes decir? —Preguntó Heiji, el cual se había mantenido en silencio todo ese tiempo.

—Pretendo decir que haré el antídoto, y un vez lo tenga, iremos al laboratorio escondido de la organización, y destruiremos su maquina —Explicó intentando no temblar. —No dejaré que nos encuentren, por que los encontraremos nosotros antes.

—¡Así se habla! —Exclamó el moreno, muy de acuerdo con su idea. —¡les daremos una buena!

Pero Shinichi no estaba tan alegre como su amigo, pues había algo que no acababa de comprender.

—¿A que maquina te refieres? —Preguntó con seriedad. —Nunca me has hablado de ella.

La pequeña suspiró sin poder evitarlo, estaba claro que no le hacía gracia ninguna hablar de aquello.

—Esa maquina es el proyecto en el que llevan trabajando todos estos años —Explicó apesadumbrada. —El proyecto final de su misión, conseguir la vida eterna, mientras yo estuve en la organización, nunca conseguían que funcionase, pero entonces apareció Ryu, y todo cambió.

—¿A donde quieres ir a parar? —Ran no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al pensar en Ryu, no podía negar que tenía una gran conexión especial con él.

—Reclutaron a Ryu por que el tenía la solución a todos sus problemas —Le respondió. —Es lo único que sé, así que no puedo ser más concisa, lamentándolo mucho.

Ran simplemente asintió, no estaba muy segura de si aquello significaba que el no era malo, quería creer que era una buena persona, necesitaba saber que lo era.

—¿Estás bien? —Shinichi veía las dudas en su cara.

—Si, no es nada —Le aseguró.

El detective no le creyó del todo, pero no era el momento más adecuado para ponerse a discutir sobre ello. Se volvió hacia Haibara.

—¿Sabes como llegar al laboratorio? —Preguntó poniéndose serio.

Ella dudó unos instantes, su memoria había borrado muchos momentos desagradables que no quería recordar, pero esto era algo indispensable, así que haría todo lo posible por intentar recordar el camino exacto.

—Yo sé ir —Ran interrumpió los pensamientos de los presentes. —No os preocupéis yo sabré llevaros a él, estuve encerrada allí.

—Eso nos ahorrará mucho trabajo —Aseguró la científica. —Gracias Ran.

Sonrió al escuchar su nombre en la boca de Haibara, nunca se imaginó que la pequeña llegase a cogerle confianza de aquella manera, pero saber que lo había conseguido la reconfortaba. Se cogieron de la mano unos segundos, dándose fuerzas la una a la otra.

—Intentaré tener el antídoto lo antes posible —Comentó. —Mientras tanto, será mejor que planeéis la mejor forma de entrar en el laboratorio, tu puedes explicarles lo que recuerdes de el, cada detalle es importante para conocerlo y que nadie se pierda, todo debe salir bien.

—Déjalo en mi mano —Ran estaba convencida de que recordaba lo suficiente para poder llegar, pero el interior no lo dominaba.

—Las salas de dentro las recuerdo yo, entre las dos podremos hacer una maqueta del lugar —Se sonrieron con seguridad, debían estar unidas en esto. —Ahora podéis iros y descansar todos.

Los cuatro adolescentes salieron de la suite de Haibara y el profesor y se dirigieron cada uno a su habitación, los chicos por una parte y las chicas por otra. Ran no podía negar que deseaba pasar un rato más con el detective, y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, notó que el también lo deseaba, pero sabía que su amiga la necesitaba más, así que con un triste gesto, le dijo buenas noches y acompañó a Kazuha a su habitación.

Nada más cerrar la puerta, la de la coleta estalló en lagrimas.

—Creí que me iba a besar —Aseguró tirándose en la cama totalmente disgustada. —¡Estuvimos a punto! Pero entonces...

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó la karateca sentándose a su lado y tomándola de la mano.

—Me dijo que ojalá pudiese entender que estaba pasando —Explicó. —Que estaba tremendamente confundido y necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

Las lagrimas continuaron cayendo una detrás de otra, y Ran le cedió amablemente un pañuelo para que se limpiase.

—Ya sabes como es Hattori, es incapaz de admitir sus propios sentimientos, no sabe como hacerlo —Ran hablaba sinceramente. —Pero eso no significa que no te quiera Kazuha, tu sabes que si lo hace y mucho.

—Yo ya no se nada... —Asegura dándose la vuelta y aplastando su cara en la almohada. —Necesito desconectar, dejar de pensar en ese idiota.

—Te vendrá bien dormir —Dijo mientras cogía dos pijamas de las mochilas. —Pontelo, mañana será otro día.

Se vistieron en silencio, cada una concentrada en lo suyo, y cuando al fin se acostaron en la cama, ambas se quedaron mirando el techo el la habitación, en un estado de inconsciencia.

—¿Qué crees que pasará? —La de Osaka rompió el silencio apremiante.

Ran no estaba segura de haber entendido su pregunta, pero en el fondo sabía a que se refería.

—No lo sé Kazuha, ojalá lo supiese —No quería desanimarse ni pensar en el futuro próximo, y mucho menos desanimarla a ella. —Lo único que sé es que daremos todo para que nada malo ocurra.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, un poco más calmada. No quería que nadie muriese a mano de esa gente cruel, pero sentía como si tuviese un reloj en su interior, uno que no paraba de hacer tic-tac, indicándole las horas y minutos que quedaban para que algo terrible sucediese.

Ran también lo sabía, pero prefería guardarse esa idea en lo más profundo de su ser. Tenía la sensación de que una desgracia se cernía sobre ellos de una forma inmediata, y debían aprovechar el poco tiempo que podía quedarles, así que cerró los ojos, y pensó en un buen recuerdo, en lo sucedido momentos antes de subir a la reunión mientras poco a poco se quedaba dormida.

"_Separaron sus labios lentamente, como si el universo se hubiese parado tan solo para ellos dos, y contemplaron los ojos del otro como si fuese la primera vez._

—_Ran yo... —Tenía la voz ronca y casi sin fuerza._

—_No digas nada... —Ella colocó un dedo en sus labios para indicarle silencio. —Solo disfrutemos del momento, no pensemos en nada más._

_Lo abrazó una vez dijo eso, y se quedaron así un buen rato. Podían pasar segundos, minutos o horas, que ninguno de los dos tenía intención de deshacerlo. Sus latidos estaban prácticamente compenetrados, y el único ruido que se escuchaba de fondo, provenía de la piscina._

—_Tengo una idea —Dijo entonces el detective. —Ven Ran._

_La ayudo a levantarse, y poco a poco, se quitó la camiseta, los zapatos y los pantalones, quedándose tan solo en ropa interior._

—_¿Qué te parece si nos damos un baño? —Le preguntó con una amplia sonrisa, al ver lo roja que estaba su chica. _

_Ran, por su parte, no podía evitar fijarse en el torso desnudo del detective, pero intentó apartar la visa o no podría recobrar nunca la concentración. Se quitó también la camiseta y los pantalones cortos._

—_¡Estoy lista! —Le dijo emocionada, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que ahora era él el que la miraba boquiabierto. —¿Se puede saber que miras?_

_Parpadeó unos instantes y vio que Ran lo había pillado, pero a diferencia de ella, a él le daba exactamente igual._

—_Miro lo bonita que eres —Respondió cogiéndola de la mano. —¿Vamos?_

_Asintió incapaz de explicar las mariposas que se arremolinaban en su estomago ante las palabras del muchacho, y aferró su mano con toda su fuerza mientras saltaban juntos al agua._

_Estaba tremendamente fría al sentir el primer contacto con ella, y unos ligeros temblores invadieron ambos cuerpos._

—_Pensé que estaría aclimatada —Se quejó Ran. —¡Este hotel ya no me gusta!_

_Shinichi se rió ante su ocurrencia y la atrajo hacia él para darle calor en un abrazo muy cerrado._

—_Hace mucha calor, es normal que no este aclimatada —Le susurró en el oído. —¿Estás mejor así?_

_Colocó su cara en el hombro de Shinichi, y se dejó llevar por el cuerpo fuerte que la rodeaba. Sobraba decir que estaba mejor que bien._

_Los ojos azules se mezclaron con los violetas, y entonces no pudieron reprimir un nuevo beso, uno mezclado con el agua de la piscina, pero poco les importaba, ahora lo único que tenia sentido eran los labios del otro. Sin separar sus labios, Shinichi empezó a nadar en círculos con ella en brazos, apretando sus cinturas y convirtiendo el beso en uno más pasional._

—_¿Y yo como he podido vivir sin esto? —Le susurró una vez más en el oído a la chica, después de separar sus labios._

—_Eso te pasa por ser un cabezón y un detective de pacotilla —Le aseguró muy convencida, mientras lo salpicaba de agua._

—_¿Que acaba de hacer señorita Mouri? —Preguntó fingiendo enfado y haciéndola reír aun más. —¡Te vas a enterar!_

_La piscina se convirtió en un campo de batalla, donde las salpicaduras de agua y las cosquillas eran las armas por excelencia, junto a algún que otro beso furtivo._

—_¡Usted es de lo que no hay señor kudo! —Le aseguró intentando recuperar el aliento después de recorrer la piscina nadando. —¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?_

—_No dejarme —Ahora se había puesto serio. —No dejarme nunca._

_Ran simplemente sonrió, pues no concebía un mundo en el que ella pudiese abandonar a Shinichi. Se volvieron a abrazar como al principio, siendo conscientes de que debían subir a la suite de Haibara, pero ninguno de los dos quería, así que cerraron sus mentes una vez más, y disfrutaron del poco tiempo de libertad que tenían antes de hacer frente a una difícil realidad."_


	30. Crímenes y castigos

**¡Hola a todos! Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto, no estaba en mis planes hacerlo desde luego, pero a veces no queda más remedio... en fin! aquí está el capitulo 30! van 30 ya...! ni yo misma me creo que haya llegado tan lejos, pero bueno, soy feliz ! no puedo pedir más ^^!**

**Angel-Laura: Es que ese día estaba inspirada la verdad, no voy a negartelo, espero que me salgan siempre así de bien ese tipo de escenas xD muchas gracias !**

**erenseva: De vez en cuando pongo cositas bonitas, para que no me mateis xD soy buena (?) (en realidad no) xD no te preocupes tengo cosas planeadas para los Osakienses como los llamo yo xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Muchas gracias por comentar!**

**Karen: Haces bien en pensar en lo del hospital, queda muy pooooooooooooooooooco... xDDDD unos cuantos capitulitos... xDDDDDDDDDDDDD llega el final querida Karen D: me deprimo! Muchas gracias por comentar siempre ^^!**

**Ladeth van gohg: Pues siento haber tardado tanto en serio xDD no suelo tardar tanto :C no me ha quedado más remedio. ¡Muchas gracias!**

* * *

**Crímenes**** y castigos**

Observaba el hotel con una expresión perdida. El frío de la noche lo había acompañado a lo largo de todo el trayecto, pero ahora que se encontraba delante del lugar citado ya casi no lo sentía.

Conocía el hotel mejor que muchos de los empleados, habían sido muchos los intercambios ilegales que había realizado allí para la organización, y sabía muy bien que estaba caminando hacia su propio final, pero no le importaba, no ahora que lo había aceptado y tenía su propio plan.

Entró y se dirigió hacia la zona trasera sin entrar dentro del propio edificio, ambos sabían que allí nadie los molestaría. Una vez llegó al lugar acordado, empezó a observar la hierba perfectamente cortada, a la espera del que hasta ahora había sido uno de sus compañeros. Ryu se caracterizaba por la puntualidad.

—Hola viejo amigo —La voz de Ryu suena en la penumbra, obligando a Vodka a girarse.

Se sonríen levemente, ambos saben por que están ahí. Vodka sabía que le habían encomendado a Ryu la que hasta ahora había sido su misión. Se limitan a observarse lentamente mientras el viento mueve sus ropas negras.

—Te pondré el trabajo fácil —Vodka es el primero en hablar. —Ya que el siguiente paso es más difícil de lo que crees.

—¿Qué es difícil? —La pregunta de Ryu transpasa el aire gélido como una bala, mientras su mano baja hacia su bolsillo derecho. —¿Matar a esa cría?

Vodka afirma con la cabeza, provocandole una sonora carcajada.

—Yo sé muchas cosas que tu desconoces —Afirma. —Yo sé como acabar con ella, en cambio tu, eres un incompetente, por eso debo acabar contigo primero.

Vodka simplemente se calla, sin dar ni un solo signo de poner resistencia.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer —Comenta simplemente.

Poco a poco, Ryu saca su pistola del bolsillo, y le apunta sin mostrar ningún signo de flaqueza. Había llegado el momento de completar la primera fase de su misión.

—Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto, viejo amigo —Es lo único que dice Vodka al ver la pistola, usando sus mismas palabras.

Su tremenda seguridad crea una leve preocupación en Ryu, pero prefiere no mostrarla, tan solo debía callarse y centrarse en eliminarlo. Conocía muy bien a Vodka, sabía que prefería la muerte antes que fallar a la organización, una parte de él le decía que el propio Vodka acabaría con su vida y eso le preocupaba pues no tenía pensado matarlo verdaderamente... pero al parecer, Vodka no traía ninguna arma.

Cerró levemente los ojos y sacó el seguro de la pistola. Ambos estaban al fin listos para saludar a la muerte.

* * *

Ran se movía inquieta en su cama, no muy segura de lo que acaba de soñar, si es que aquello se trataba de un sueño, tal vez era una visión. Había visto el hotel, y a Ryu junto a un hombre con gafas de sol, uno de sus secuestradores.

Su corazón latía frenéticamente, y por más que volvía a cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en dormir, la imagen de Ryu con una pistola inundaba su mente completamente. No cabía duda de que no se trataba de un sueño normal y corriente.

Se levantó de la cama, y se aseguró de que Kazuha dormía todavía. Se vistió con lo primero que encontró y salió de la habitación sin detenerse a pensarlo. Tenía que tratarse de un sueño, esa organización no podía ser tan tonta de matar a uno de sus miembros en la parte trasera de un hotel de lujo... a no ser que lo hiciesen por algún propósito.

Agita la cabeza hacia los lados intentando eliminar todas esas ideas y se concentra en bajar las escaleras, pues no tenía paciencia suficiente para usar el ascensor. Por un momento se pregunta que pensaría Shinichi de saber lo que está haciendo, seguramente se pondría muy furioso, es mejor no pensar en eso ahora.

Cuando llega a la entrada mira hacia todos los lados en busca de algún empleado del hotel, pero a esas horas de la noche, solo se encuentra con un par de guardias que vigilan las entradas y salidas. Sabe que debe ir con cuidado y se aproxima lentamente a las puertas automáticas ocultándose detrás de unas palmeras artificiales.

—"Con cuidado..." —Repetía en su mente todo el tiempo mientras caminaba de puntillas.

Cuando al fin consiguió salir, Ran notó la velocidad vertiginosa a la que iba su corazón, y corrió a sentarse en uno de los bancos públicos situados a un lado. Si seguía así acabaría desmayándose, eran demasiadas emociones en tan pocos días que no estaba muy segura de si podría aguantarlo por mucho mas tiempo.

Se concentró tan solo en respirar, aspirar y soltar el aire lentamente hasta recuperar medianamente la estabilidad. No había mucho camino que recorrer hasta la parte trasera, pero sabía que necesitaba de demasiada fuerza mental para recorrerlo, ¿Y si de verdad estaban allí? Enumeró rápidamente sus llaves más efectivas de Karate.

Con pasos lentos pero medianamente decididos se encaminó hacia la parte de atrás disipando sus dudas como podía. A mitad de camino, empezó a escuchar dos voces casi inaudibles, pero reconoció las dos enseguida, pues se trataban de voces que jamás olvidaría mientras siga viviendo.

Se pegó al edificio con cuidado, y caminó sin despegarse de él hasta llegar a la esquina, desde donde podía ver el espectáculo sin que ellos advirtiesen su presencia. Rápidamente se llevó la mano a la boca para no gritar, pues la escena que tenía ante ella la había dejado helada.

Ryu apuntaba a Vodka con una pistola, mientras que el miembro de la organización con gafas de sol no oponía resistencia.

—¿A que esperas Ron? —Preguntaba él sonriendo fanfarron. —¿No te atreves a matarme? Tal vez no eres tan duro como aparentas ser.

—¡Cállate! —Grita apretando un poco el dedo en el gatillo. —Cállate o será lo ultimo que digas.

Vodka simplemente lo ignora y saca otra pistola del bolsillo del pantalón.

—No dejaré que nadie acabe con mi vida si puedo hacerlo yo mismo —Le espeta mientras se apunta a la sien con su propia pistola. —Nos veremos en el infierno, Ron.

Ryu intenta detenerlo, baja su propia pistola y corre hacia él. En ningún momento tenía pensado matarlo, él no era un asesino, tan solo iba a pedirle que se uniese a él, que fingiese su propio asesinato... pero es demasiado tarde, Vodka se dispara en la sien sin darle tiempo siquiera a gritar, cayendo al suelo con un sonoro golpe.

Se arrodilló en el suelo ante él y le quitó la pistola. No tardó en darse cuenta de que tenía un silenciador, todo había estado planeado desde el principio, ahora lo entendía.

—Vodka... —Susurró en estado de shock.

Ryu jamás entendería esa lealtad tan grande de su compañero hacia gente que lo consideraba un mero peón en sus manos. ¿Tan poco realmente le importaba su vida?

No tuvo mucho tiempo de pararse a pensar, por que rápidamente escuchó unos pasos acercándose hacia él. Sacó la pistola con un rápido reflejo, y apuntó a la muchacha que lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Mei? —Pregunta abriendo muchísimo los ojos y apartando a toda velocidad la pistola. —¿Qué haces aquí?, ¡Te dije que te escapases!

Ran no respondió, se limitaba a mirar el cadáver con expresión asustada.

—No soy una mala persona Mei —Le dice entonces, intentando que la joven no se asuste mas de lo que ya está. —Yo solo quería proteger tu vida.

—Lo sé —Susurra, sorprendiendo momentáneamente a Ryu. —Pero... está muerto... se ha...

Se acerca a ella y la abraza levemente, intentando transmitirle un poco de tranquilidad.

—La lealtad de los miembros hacia la organización es absoluta —Explica. —Vodka falló en su misión, y no se lo podía perdonar.

—¿Cual era su misión? —Me pregunta tartamudeando, pues en el fondo ella también se lo imagina.

—Matarte —Ryu decide ser sincero, ¿Para que ocultar la verdad? —Por eso debías esconderte.

—¿Por que me ayudas Ryu? —La pregunta es tan directa que incluso él duda la respuesta correcta.

—Por que yo no soy un asesino, no quiero nada de lo que está pasando —Explica liberando su más preciado secreto. —Yo he sido obligado a formar parte de ellos.

Ran lo mira a los ojos y no puede evitar sentir que le dice la verdad, que debe confiar en él, ¿Pero que dirían los demás? Shinichi jamás se fiaría de un miembro de la organización...

—¿Qué más te preocupa? —Ryu despeja los pensamientos de la karateca. —No te haré ningún daño.

—Me preocupa lo que Shinichi pueda pensar sobre ti —Le dice sujetándose en su brazo, parece un poco mareada. —Me da miedo que no te crea...

—¿te refieres al detective? —Pregunta sin comprender del todo. —No te preocupes yo me encargaré de hablar con él.

La castaña simplemente asiente y le indica que necesita sentarse. Estaba empezando a marearse seriamente ante tantas emociones entremezcladas. Ryu la acerca rápidamente a uno de los bancos de la zona delantera.

—Escucha voy a deshacerme del cadáver —Dice, provocando un gesto de horror en su cara. —No te preocupes, no tienes que verlo, pero es algo necesario, ¿Lo entiendes?

Ran vuelve a asentir, y la deja sola mientras se va a encargarse del cadáver. Cierra los ojos y se tumba en el banco mientras acaricia su melena para intentar tranquilizarse.

—"No pasa nada, Ran" —Se dice mentalmente mientras respira de forma entrecortada.

Una sensación de opresión se cierne sobre su estomago, apretándoselo y provocandole unas ganas terribles de vomitar. Sabe que no tiene motivos para ponerse así, sabe que Ryu no le hará ningún daño, pero algo dentro de ella le dice que ahora es él quien debe encargarse de matarla.

Abre los ojos y observa el cielo nocturno, pero por alguna extraña razón lo ve borroso. Parpadea agilmente, pero su visión lo único que hace es empeorar más todavía. Se sienta tambaleándose y sujetándose al banco con todas sus fuerzas. Está a punto de desmayarse y lo sabe, pero antes de caer al suelo y abandonar sus fuerzas, capta una imagen que la asusta al mismo tiempo que le indica que se ha metido en un buen lío.

Unos ojos azul eléctrico totalmente enfadados.


	31. La alianza

**¡Hola a todos y a todas! Sé y soy consciente de que llevo mucho tiempo sin subir, pero como ya algunos saben, me he estado dando un pequeño tiempo de descanso debido a x cosas que me han pasado y bueno, todos los escritores necesitamos a veces un poco de calma. No ha sido por no tener inspiración (es lo que me pregunta todo el mundo xD) no tiene nada que ver, sobretodo por que este fic lo tengo ya prácticamente escrito :). Pero bueno, vamos con el cap 31! Este cap se lo dedico a mi esposeta abbie, que tendrá que irse pronto a dormir por culpa de las clases, que vuelven a empesarrrrr, -maldita escuela- xD.**

** Angel-Laura Hahahahah tranquila hoy lo aclaro todito todo (?) gracias por comentar!**

**Alice-Kuro-Rabbit Bueno si no te gusta mi estilo (?) es lo que hay supongo, yo no veo el lío por ninguna parte y nadie más se ha quejado así que bueno xD lo tendré en cuenta! Muchas gracias ^^.**

** Karen Pues entonces te va a encantar el de hoy creo hahahaha No te preocupes, yo he tardado siglos en actualizar xD culpa mia :C pero a veces no queda más remedio supongo ^^ -muchas gracias por comentar-**

** erenseva De Shinichi se puede esperar cualquier cosa... a veces sale bien... a veces mal ahahaha he decidido ser buena! :) Muchas gracias por el comentario!**

* * *

**La alianza**

Escuchaba sonidos de fondo, pero no reconocía del todo las voces de la gente que tenía a su alrededor, se limitaba a intentar parpadear con muy poco éxito y a moverse con el mismo resultado anterior. Sentía cierto dolor de cabeza que le hacía palpitar la sien con fuerza, y una especie de escozor en la pierna derecha como si se hubiese caído.

Ran intentaba con todas sus fuerzas despertarse de esa especie de limbo extraño en el que se encontraba sin muy poco éxito y eso la frustraba, la cabeza estaba apunto de explotarle en cualquier momento, ¿Cuánto más podría soportar?

—¿Ran? —Esa voz que reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo le hablaba, y el deseo de abrir los ojos la inundó con más fuerza si cabe. —Despierta, por favor.

Con un esfuerzo infinito extiende el brazo e intenta tocarlo, que más quisiera ella que poder hacerlo, pero le cuesta horrores recuperar del todo la consciencia. Él, en cambio, toma la mano de la karateka con gesto de preocupación, y la acaricia a la espera de ver de nuevo sus bonitos ojos violáceos.

—Ran, por favor... —Susurra en su oído, provocándole un leve escalofrío.

Ella murmura algo incomprensible y se aferra más a su brazo si cabe, mientras poco a poco, logra abrir uno de sus grandes ojos claros. Parpadea un par de veces e intenta distinguir el rostro del detective, pero le cuesta un poco reconocerlo.

—¿Estás bien? —Le pregunta Shinichi intentando ayudarla a incorporarse. —Te has dado un buen golpe contra el suelo.

Suelta un pequeño grito de dolor y se lleva la mano instantáneamente hacia la rodilla, donde tiene un buen golpe tapado por unas vendas que seguramente el detective le ha cubierto torpemente.

—Estoy bien... creo —Susurra recostándose en la cama en la que se encuentra, rápidamente se da cuenta de que no es su habitación.

Echa un vistazo a la estancia y reconoce a Ryu y a Haibara un tanto apartados, hablando entre ellos con expresión muy seria. Al instante recuerda todo lo que ha pasado antes de desmayarse en la entrada del hotel, y los nervios empiezan a hacer acto de presencia. Busca un reloj con la mirada y deja escapar un grito ahogado al ver que son casi las seis de la tarde, ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba dormida?

—Shinichi, ¿Estás enfadado? —Suelta la primera pregunta que necesita hacer, y el detective cambia su expresión a una más seria.

—No lo estoy, ya no —Le explica lanzando un suspiro. —Pero cuando te vi en la entrada del hotel apunto de desmayarte puedes apostar a que lo estaba.

Sus ojos azules brillaban con la seriedad de su frase, y Ran no puede evitar sentirse totalmente culpable.

—No tienes de que preocuparte, Ryu me lo ha explicado todo —Continua explicándose, notando el alivio de su chica instantáneo. —Como vuelvas a escaparte sin avisarme me da algo Ran.

Ya había sufrido su perdida una vez, no sería capaz de soportarlo una vez más y eso lo tenía muy claro. La mira a los ojos y no puede evitar sentir el amor que siente al verla, su expresión seria se relaja en ese mismo momento.

—Lo siento mucho Shinichi, yo tuve una visión y... —Se calla al darse cuenta de que ha metido la pata, no debería haberlo contado.

—¿Has vuelto a tener otra visión? No me gusta nada eso...

Haibara se acerca nada más escucharla hablar de la visiones con gesto preocupado, al parecer ella también esperaba que eso se le hubiese pasado.

—Tal vez pueda hacerte otros análisis... —Comenta tomándole el pulso a la karateka.

—No, nada de análisis, no tenemos tiempo para eso —La voz de Ryu se escucha por primera vez. —Necesitamos acabar de trazar el plan cuanto antes.

Se acerca a los demás y su expresión parece alarmada. Tiene prisa y mira hacia todas partes sin fiarse mucho del lugar. Su mirada se cruza con la de Ran y la culpa por todo lo sucedido lo inunda una vez más.

—¿Porqué no te tomas tu una pastilla del veneno? —Shinichi se gira hacia él cabreado. —A ver que efectos tiene en ti, seguro que así no te importa que hagamos análisis.

—Shinichi estoy perfectamente, Ryu tiene razón —Ran se apresura a contestar y lo toma de nuevo del brazo para tranquilizarlo. —Solo quiero que acabemos de una vez por todas con esto.

En ese momento no puede evitar preguntarse que habrá hecho Ryu con el cadáver, pero algo le dice en su seria expresión que hay cosas que es mejor no saber, así que opta por otra pregunta.

—¿Dónde están Heiji y Kazuha? —No puede evitar preocuparse por sus amigos. —Lo ultimo que se es que Kazuha se quedó durmiendo en la habitación.

—Sigue durmiendo, no se ha enterado de nada, Heiji está con ella, vigilándola —Esta vez es Haibara la que le responde.

La pequeña ha dado un cambio muy drástico desde que se conocen y eso salta a la vista, ahora es más decidida, sin miedo a lo que está por venir. Ran no puede evitar sonreír al verla tan predispuesta.

—Puedes continuar con el interrogatorio, Kudo —Ryu llama su atención mientras se sienta en un pequeño sillón cerca del ventanal. —El tiempo es oro.

Se nota de lejos que el detective desea interrogar a Ryu con verdaderas ganas, está claro que no se fía de él y necesita saberlo absolutamente todo hasta cerciorarse de que no los traicionará, pero al mismo tiempo no quiere separarse de Ran, desea cuidarla y acompañarla durante el poco tiempo que les queda hasta el encuentro final con la organización.

—Escucha Ran, ve a tu habitación y descansa, después iré a acompañarte, ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asiente y sonríe complacida por los cuidados del detective, ¿Quién le diría que puede ser cariñoso incluso como Shinichi? Eso realmente no se lo esperaba. Se levanta cuidadosamente y se despide de ellos con la mano. Una vez cierra la puerta, respira con alivio y se encamina hacia su propia habitación, pero unos gritos en el interior de ella la hacen apresurarse a abrirla asustada.

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! —Chilla dando un portazo inevitable.

Al lado de la cama, los de Osaka cesan los gritos y la miran asustados. Al parecer no han reparado en el gran ruido que estaban haciendo, como de costumbre.

—¿Ya estabais discutiendo otra vez?

Ran no puede evitar sentirse frustrada al encontrarse otra vez con la misma escena de siempre, quiere mucho a sus amigos, y sabe por lo que está pasando Kazuha debido a la incompetencia de Heiji para mostrar sus sentimientos, ¿Hasta cuando iban a estar así?

—E-Esto no es lo que parece... —Se apresura a decir Kazuha mientras corre a cerrar la puerta para que nadie los escuche.

—¿Y de que se trata esta vez? —Pregunta la castaña cruzándose de brazos.

Ambos se miran y un leve sonrojo aparece en sus caras, desarmando a Ran completamente. Los dos intentan contestar, pero sus palabras se mezclan con las del otro.

—De uno en uno, por favor —Ran intenta poner orden sin mucho éxito, pero empieza a parecerle divertida la situación.

—Estábamos discutiendo a donde ir a cenar esta noche —Le confiesa finalmente Kazuha. —Heiji me ha invitado.

El moreno se pone tan rojo que no sabe donde esconderse para que las chicas dejen de mirarlo. Ran no cabe en si de felicidad y la de Osaka está casi tan roja como él. Finalmente asiente con la cabeza.

—Bueno, da igual, decide tu —Dice mientras casi corre hacia la puerta de la habitación. —Vendré a buscarte a las ocho.

Se va tan rápido que Kazuha no tiene ni tiempo a reaccionar, pero no importa, por que Ran se abalanza sobre ella con una felicidad casi tan grande como la suya.

—No me preguntes como, por que no lo sé —Le explica sonriendo. —Lo único que recuerdo es que me desperté y estaba a mi lado, y entonces me lo pidió.

Se vuelven a abrazar y saltan de alegría como locas. Por un momento olvidan todo lo que está por venir y piensan en la felicidad que las embarga, ahora mismo no importa el futuro incierto que les espera.

—¿Crees que hoy todo se arreglará? —Le pregunta a su amiga sin poder contenerse. —No sé ni que ponerme.

—No te preocupes por eso, para Heiji siempre estarás guapa —Responde guiñándole un ojo.

Kazuha se abalanza sobre el armario para finalmente elegir un conjunto azulado muy bonito de falda y top, combinándolo con unas sandalias con piedrecitas del mismo color. Ran, por su parte, decide soltarle el pelo y dejarlo caer en cascada por sus hombros blanquecinos y finos. Ella no está muy segura de que le quede bien, está demasiado acostumbrada a su melena atada, pero Ran no está dispuesta a ceder.

—Mírate, te queda precioso —Le indica señalándole el espejo.

Se queda unos instantes mirándose pasmada, no se acaba de reconocer, y menos todavía los pequeño rizos artificiales que le ha hecho Ran en las puntas. No sabe como agradecerle todo lo que está haciendo por ella.

—Tu has hecho mucho más por mi —Le recuerda, adivinando sus pensamientos.

Se sonríen y la karateca decide no contarle nada de lo que ha pasado mientras ella dormía. Hoy es su día, el primero de felicidad de muchos que seguramente compartirá con Heiji, una felicidad que seguramente ella no tendrá por mucho tiempo.

Mientras esperan la llegada del moreno, ambas se dedican a recordar viejos tiempos donde todas las preocupaciones eran aprobar exámenes, mucho antes de que todo se volviese negro y oscuro. Los nervios de Kazuha empiezan a hacer acto de presencia conforme la hora avanza, y Ran intenta por todos los medios tranquilizarla.

—¿Me crees si te digo que todo saldrá bien? —Dice tomando sus manos con firmeza.

Sus ojos verdes resplandecen más que nunca, como dos esmeraldas perfectas. Asiente nerviosa y se abrazan una ultima vez, justo al mismo tiempo que alguien llama a la puerta.

—¡Ya está aquí! —Exclama nerviosa, apretándole la mano. —¡Abre tu por favor!

—Está bien, pero cálmate Kazuha.

Ran se dirige a la puerta, y la abre sin perder el tiempo, pero al otro lado no se encuentra solo con Heiji, si no también con un Shinichi cansado que parece disfrutar de las pintas que lleva su amigo.

—Cállate Kudo —Se le escucha decir en ese mismo instante, pero al ver a Ran el que se calla es él. —¿Está Kazuha?

Parece tan nervioso como la chica, y busca ansioso con la mirada a Kazuha. Cuando finalmente la encuentra, sus ojos se abren de una forma especial, sorprendidos, pero también perdidos en el brillo que desprende la chica en este mismo momento. Extiende la mano para tomar la suya y la invita a salir de la habitación.

—Estás muy guapa Kazuha —Le dice con un leve temblor en la voz.

—M-Muchas gracias...

Se sujeta con fuerza a su brazo y se pierden por el pasillo muy juntos, pero sobretodo, contentos. Shinichi y Ran sonríen felices al ver esto, y sus miradas se cruzan inevitablemente.

—Tu también estás muy guapa... —Dice tomándola de la cintura y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

—Si solo llevo la ropa de dormir —Le recuerda abrazándose a su cuello, realmente necesitaba un poco de mimos del detective en momentos como este.

—Pues precisamente por eso.

Se ríen fuertemente pero no se separan. Shinichi la coge en brazos y cierra la puerta con cuidado, poco a poco se dirige a la cama y la deja sobre ella mientras se coloca a su lado muy despacio.

—Deberías descansar... —Le susurra al oído y ella se estremece sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Cómo quieres que duerma si me hablas así? —Replica fingiendo enfado. —Además ya he dormido demasiado, ¿Has visto la hora que es?

Él asiente sonriendo y la abraza de nuevo, incapaz de poder separarse de ella. Momentos como este quedarán por siempre en su memoria, y los tendrá siempre presentes en momentos difíciles, ahora mismo es lo más preciado que tiene para sobrevivir.

Poco a poco se acercan lentamente y se funden en un beso plagado de sentimientos que ninguno de los dos sabe como expresar con palabras. Se quieren, se aman, y eso, ni siquiera una organización de negro podrá quitárselo.


	32. Día para recordar

**¡Holaa a todos! Creo que esta vez no he tardado tanto! Así es, traigo capitulet (?) xD jjajajaja es un capituloo muuuuuy esperado creo yo xD Pero ha merecido la pena la espera (?) Quiero dedicarselo a dos personets! 1) a Ran-Luna por que sé que le encanta esta historia y yo adoro cuando me lanza mil preguntas y así de alguna forma espero que me perdone por tardar ! y en segundo lugar a Abbie por que esta muhe etah mu mah de la cabesa. Nah xD realmente es por que Una ilusion inocente no sería lo mismo sin ella pidiendome 2 finales alternativos xDDDDDDDDDDD!**

**Me ha quedado un poco corto... pero es por que estuve quitandole algunas cosas, cosas que seguramente KR me matará por quitar xD peeeeero... lo prefiero así!**

**momoangelitoku: Aqui esta! :) Gracias por comentar.**

**Karen: Jajajaja holi karen ~ ! Creo que este capitulo te va a gustar muuuuuuuuuuuucho... xD espero no equivocarme, he quitado algunas cosas pero creo que te gustará igualmente, muchas gracias ^^ me esfuerzo en intentar transmitir bien los sentimientos!**

**klata: Bueno a ti ya te respondí aquel día jajaja Gracias por comentar!**

**Angel-Laura: Aqui tenemos tambien HeiKazu y ShinRan xD estoy que tiro la casa por la ventana xD La orgui esta a la vuelta de la esquina... ¡Gracias por comentar!**

* * *

**Día para recordar**

La chica de la coleta y el moreno caminaban en silencio por las frías calles de Minato, ninguno decía nada, ni se dirigían la palabra. Estaban muy nerviosos y no era para menos, su relación podía cambiar para siempre a partir de esta cena, ya fuese para mejor o para peor, el Heji y la Kazuha de antes nunca volverían.

—Al final he decidido que deberíamos ir a un italiano que hay por aquí cerca... —Dice al final el de la gorra, sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara.

—Me parece bien... —Kazuha responde con apenas un hilo de voz.

La joven no sabía donde meterse, quería que la tierra la tragase y no la soltase más, ¿Porqué se sentía así? ¿Acaso no era eso lo que ella quería? Deseaba resolver el misterio del corazón del moreno cuanto antes, pero le dolía mucho pensar que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos.

Entraron en el restaurante igual de callados que antes. Era precioso, más incluso de lo que Heiji se esperaba, por todas partes había lamparas muy elegantes que proyectaban una tenue luz, dándole a la estancia una atmósfera intima y más romántica. En cada mesa había unas perfectas velas de color rojo que combinaban con los manteles, iluminando solo el rincón intimo de cada pareja.

—Este lugar es... hermoso —Dijo Kazuha totalmente asombrada. —¿Tienes dinero para pagar esto?

—No te preocupes —La tranquilizó. —He traído todos mis ahorros a Minato, por si había alguna urgencia.

—Pero esto no es ninguna urgencia...

Heiji la hizo callar al instante, no quería empezar a discutir, y un camarero los guió hasta una mesa bastante alejada, pegada a un bonito ventanal desde el que se veía un paisaje nocturno precioso. Kazuha estaba maravillada, no tenía palabras para expresar lo bien tratada que se sentía, ¿Desde cuando el moreno era tan atento? Sin apenas darse cuenta Heiji había dado un cambio enorme.

Los dos pidieron pasta y decidieron esperar pacientes la llegada de los platos, pero el moreno tenía un discurso preparado que la chica no se esperaba.

—Kazuha yo... lo primero que quería hacer era disculparme por todo lo que te he hecho pasar estos días —Empieza. —Pero necesito que sepas por que lo hice, tan solo quería protegerte.

—Lo sé Heiji, pero tienes que comprender que yo ya estoy mayorcita para que me estés defendiendo así —No quiere ser dura pero tiene que plantarle cara. — Y menos para que sospeches de mí... eso me ha dolido más que nada.

El de Osaka baja la vista a hacia su plato, claramente triste por las palabras de la morena, pero tiene toda la razón, sabe que se ha comportado como un idiota y seguramente acaba de perder a la única mujer que ama.

No tarda en llegar la cena y los dos se dedican a devorar la pasta sin dirigirse la palabra, ambos son demasiado orgullosos para dar el primer paso, para buscar la solución a sus problemas.

—Kazuha yo... —Susurra arrepentido. —No sé que hacer para que me perdones...

—¡¿Acaso no es sencillo Heiji?! —Exclama, y una pequeña lagrima de frustración recorre su mejilla. —¡¿Tan difícil es de entender lo que siento?!

Él abre mucho los ojos, y sus mejillas se vuelven un tanto rojizas, ¿Qué quiere decirle con eso? Está más perdido que nunca... ¿Acaso ella...?

Sus ojos verdes cristalinos brillan muchísimo, ya no aparta la mirada, lo mira con toda la fuerza de voluntad de la que dispone con el ceño fruncido. El moreno, por su parte, no aguanta más y toma su mano, logrando así despistarla.

—Mira... después de lo que voy a decirte tal vez no quieras volver a hablarme nunca, y lo entenderé, puede que nuestra amistad se rompa para siempre —Le advierte, y empiezan a temblarle las manos de forma automática. —Pero todo lo que he hecho, todo... absolutamente todo, ha sido movido por el amor que siento por ti Kazuha, te quiero.

Los ojos de ambos chocan una milésima de segundo, sus corazones laten con una fuerza tan grande que pueden sentirse incluso como las pulsaciones de un reloj. Y entonces... todo se queda en silencio.

* * *

Estaban abrazados, muy abrazados, más de lo que habían estado nunca, pero les encantaba, no se separarían por nada del mundo. Shinichi jugaba con el cabello de Ran totalmente concentrado, y ella se dedicaba a escuchar los fuertes latidos del corazón del chico por tenerla tan cerca, le encantaba, le hacia sentir querida.

—¿Cuántos momentos como estos nos quedan, Shinichi? —No puede evitar preguntar.

—Muchos, toda una vida de momentos juntos —Responde firmemente, un tanto serio, no quiere que su chica se ponga en lo peor. —No nos pasará nada Ran, te lo prometo.

O al menos eso intentaría, protegerla con todo lo que hiciese falta, pero una sensación muy extraña recorría su cuerpo desde hacía varios días, una sensación que le decía que no perdiese a Ran de vista... que algo muy malo le iba a pasar.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, incapaz de pensar en nada más, y hundió la cabeza en la flamante cabellera de su novia. Pagaría lo que fuese por poder estar siempre abrazado a ella. Permanecieron así unos instantes más, escuchando tan solo el tic-tac del reloj, cuando ella finalmente se apartó.

—Shinichi, mírame a los ojos —Le pidió.

Él obedeció al instante, y ella se perdió en ese mar azul que tanto adoraba, era consciente de que su mirada la hechizaba, pero se lo había pedido por una razón en concreto.

—Te quiero, te quiero mucho de verdad —Susurró sin apartar la mirada, estaba deseando decírselo así, mirándolo sinceramente a los ojos.

—¿Más que a nadie en este mundo? —Preguntó, y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro, llena de ternura.

Ella también sonrió al reconocer la frase que Shinichi estaba citando, aquella que le dijo como Conan en Tropical Land y que ninguno de los dos olvidaría jamás, todos esos recuerdos permanecerían por siempre en sus corazones.

Sin previo aviso, el detective se inclinó y besó su dulces labios como llevaba deseando hacer hace tiempo, y ella simplemente se abrazó a su cuello, feliz por ello, feliz por tenerle a él a su lado y de esta forma concreta. Shinichi sonrió al verla contenta, y empezó a besar también su nariz y mejilla, haciendo que esta vez se riese.

Continuó con su pequeño caminito de besos, quería besar cada rincón de su piel y demostrarle cuanto amaba todo su ser, y redimirse por todo el daño que le había hecho a la karateca.

Ella no tardó en reconocer lo que quería, y con un poco de vergüenza, se quitó la camiseta y deslizó los pantalones hacia el suelo, quedándose en ropa interior ante él. Los ojos azules del detective se agrandaron, nerviosos, ante esa visión tan hermosa, no tardó en acercarse de nuevo para continuar besándola, desde el cuello hasta el ombligo, recorriendo todas sus piernas, llegando incluso a los pies, y arrancándole muchas sonrisas y pequeñas risas nerviosas.

Cuando terminó volvió hacia el punto de partida, sus labios, y los besó de nuevo pero con más ganas, más apasionado, más seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Ran no lo apartaba, sinceramente no quería hacerlo, deseaba estar con Shinichi de todas las formas posibles, quererle como nunca de mil y una formas.

Esta vez fue ella la que dio el siguiente paso, le quitó la camiseta e intentó deshacerse de sus pantalones de una forma sutil. Él se dejó y una vez terminó la colocó encima suya, dejando que su cabellera cayese sobre él y le hiciese cosquillas sobre los hombros, produciendole una sensación satisfactoria.

Empezaron a acariciarse, a sonreírse de una forma muy intima, a besarse con un cariño infinito. Shinichi con cada caricia intentaba explicarle a Ran cuanto sentía haberle hecho tanto daño, y Ran con cada beso deseaba que Shinichi sintiese el amor tan profundo que procesaba hacia él.

La poca ropa que quedaba iba diciendo, y el amor de ambos jóvenes quedaba demostrado de forma infinita, en aquella bonita habitación de aquel hotel apartado, bajo la luna llena de la bonita ciudad de Minato. En un bonito día para recordar.


	33. ¿Triunfará el amor?

**Ultimamente tengo tanto trabajo que ya no recuerdo muy bien lo que es sentarse un rato y descansar. En mi trabajo de las tardes esta semana y la anterior he tenido y sigo teniendo que ocuparme de cosas de más, así que por eso vengo a publicar muy rapido, espero que disfrutéis del capitulo y siento muchísimo tener que haceros esperar.**

**Esto os lo diré en general para no repetirlo en todos los comentarios, no puse Lemon ni lime por que este fic lo pensé cuanto tenia 9/10 años y en ningún momento (obviamente, tenia la mente limpia xD) pensé en nada de tema sexual, y la verdad es que quería respetarlo, espero que lo entendais ya que para mi este fanfic es muy importante precisamente por el tiempo que lleva en mi cabeza :).**

**Karen: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado ^^. Tranquila no tardaré ajajajja, ya queda poco y ya se avecina lo malo (ya lo verás al leer el cap xD) Ahora es cuando tooodos empezareis a odiarme pero resistiré ! jajajaja y respecto a lo de que fue corto y todo eso ya lo explique ahi arriba^^**

**momoangelitoku/Jeik/Guest : Muchisimas gracias por comentar :) Siento haber tardado, ya está aqui ^^!**

**Angel-laura: Aqui está! jajaja, y trae bastante HeiKazu, casi completamente HeiKazu xD Y bueno en más de la mitad de los 791, no hay ShinRan, es más, Gosho es muy estricto en ese sentido, como mucho una vez al año y a veces ni eso, así que no, lo que en realidad harta es que no avance con la historia en si, con la trama de los hombres de negro y en general. Muchas gracias por comentar Lau ^^!**

**Ladeth/KR os contesto juntas ya que no dispongo casi de tiempo y es sobre el tema de que me quedó corto o poco detallado, lo siento ya lo expliqué ahi arriba. Tenía planeado hacerlo pero sentí un poco que traicionaba mi esencia de aquellos tiempos, he querido respetarla, es más KR lo sabe, tenia lemon escrito, pero está borrado. Lo siento, pero gracias por comentar^^.**

**anonima adora gomitas: me alegra que te guste, de verdad, me ha hecho mucha gracia y me ha encantado tu comentario jajajaja.**

**RanKudoi: Bueno a ti querida RanKudoi básicamente ya te he contestado por privado y ya sabes el porqué de mi tardanza jajja, pero dejame decirte una vez más muchas gracias por todo, por que tus comentarios cuando los vi tanto por privado como por aqui me han alegrado el día en su momento, y que te lo leas dos veces ya me hace ponerme hasta roja jajajaja, de verdad, muchisimas gracias, significa mucho.**

* * *

**¿Triunfará el amor?**

Los dos se miraban de una forma tan especial y mágica que ni siquiera la camarera se atrevía a interrumpirles, incluso aunque lo hiciese, no le contestarían, pues estaban demasiado ocupados mirándose el uno al otro con una expresión de amor que sobrepasaba fronteras.

—Heiji... —Pronunció su nombre con sus ojos verdes anegados en lagrimas, era incapaz de decir con claridad lo que escondía en su propio corazón. —Yo...

—No hace falta que digas nada tonta —Se apresura a responderle él, forzando una sonrisa algo falsa. —Ya sé que tu no sientes lo mismo pero...

—¡Pues claro que siento lo mismo idiota! —Grita interrumpiéndolo, dando un puñetazo en la mesa y haciendo que los platos tintineen.

El de Osaka, por su parte, se asusta tanto que se cae directamente de la silla, probando un sonoro ruido que llama la atención de los pocos clientes que no se habían asustado con el grito de la joven.

Se levanta al instante y su cara está tan roja que no sabe ni a donde mirar, así que toma la mano de su chica, y corre hacia la salida tras depositar cierta cantidad de dinero en la bandeja de una camarera que pasaba por allí. Una vez que llega a la calle, respira profundamente el aire puro e intenta relajarse.

—Ya hemos vuelto a hacer el ridículo... —Lamenta mientras recuerda todas las veces que han ido a cenar a un restaurante, y las desastrosas consecuencias.

—Es nuestro encanto natural —Susurra ella también cansada, pero sobretodo muy contenta a la par que vergonzosa.

Están demasiado nerviosos como para decir algo más, están al lado, pero ni se miran, tan solo se limitan a quedarse paralizados escuchando el ruido de la calle, pero entonces el moreno decide girarse e irse en el sentido contrario, dejando a Kazuha totalmente desconcertada.

—¿Se puede saber a donde vas? —Pregunta ella con un tono de enfado evidente. —¡¿Me vas a dejar aquí, animal?!

—¡Estoy muy nervioso! —Le responde gritando, incapaz de contenerse más. —¡¿Qué quieres que haga?! No me atrevo ni a mirarte a los ojos.

Resopla enfadada y baja la vista al suelo, se da cuenta de que tiene que empezar a tener un poco de paciencia con Heiji, ayudarle a dar ese ultimo paso que ninguno de los dos parece atreverse a dar, además, ¿Quién ha dicho que las chicas no pueden tener iniciativa?

—Idiota, mírame —Le dice sonriendo, sin rastro ya de ningún tipo de preocupación.

Cuando él alza la vista, se da cuenta de que su chica se está acercando decidida, y los nervios vuelven a hacerse más que presentes en todo su interior. Sin darle tiempo a pesar, la de Osaka rodea su cuello con sus delicadas manos y se acerca poco a poco a él con total decisión, mirándolo a los ojos como nunca antes, y tan solo cerrándolos cuando está a apenas unos escasos centímetros.

Heiji reacciona de forma automática, rodeando su cintura con una seguridad que creía imposible, inclinando un poco la cabeza para recibir el primer beso con el que había soñado tanto tiempo que ya ni lo recordaba, en este momento no podía pensar, tan solo disfrutar del momento de ensueño que Kazuha le estaba regalando. Ojalá fuese el primero de muchos más.

No saben cuanto ha durado, pero cuando finalmente se separan, ambos sienten que ha sido demasiado corto, así que Heiji la abraza más fuerte y vuelve a besar los labios de la castaña con mucha más seguridad que antes, provocando la risa de Kazuha.

—Muchas cosas van a cambiar a partir de ahora, ¿Cierto? —Pregunta sin dejar de sonreír, cuando el moreno acepta finalmente soltarla.

—Si, supongo que si —Confirma. —Pero nuestra esencia siempre seguirá presente.

Kazuha lo mira entonces con el ceño fruncido sin comprender del todo a que se refiere, pero él se acerca hasta quedar muy cerca de su oreja para explicárselo.

—A que sigues teniendo la misma voz de pito —Le susurra, para luego echarse a correr.

—¡¿Pero que dices pedazo de idiota?! —Grita la joven empezando a enrojecer de rabia.

Sin pensarlo un segundo más corre detrás suyo dispuesta a darle su merecido, pero Heiji está demasiado entrenado como para dejarse cazar tan fácilmente, así que simplemente la conduce hacia el lugar que había planeado mentalmente.

Cuando finalmente se detiene, casi chocan de forma irrefrenable, pero la toma en sus brazos fácilmente y le sonríe sin malicia.

—Tienes una voz de pito, pero me encanta —Le dice esta vez, mientras le da un pequeño beso cariñoso.

—¡N-No digas tonterías! —Exclama fingiendo seguir enfadada, aunque el bonito color rojizo de su cara le confirma la realidad al moreno.

—Anda ven, mira donde estamos.

Toma su mano y la gira para que observe el bonito parque al que la ha llevado, se había fijado en él el primer día que pisó Minato, con aquellas ganas de comer inaguantables, había deseado poder pasear romanticamente por él con Kazuha. Finalmente podría cumplirlo.

—¡Es... no tengo palabras! —Exclama, abriendo mucho esos ojos verdes que hechizaban al moreno.

Heiji no tenía ni idea de cuanta alegría le traería verla así de feliz por estar a su lado, nunca había valorado tanto lo bella que era y lo mucho que la quería, la poca maldad de esta joven que tan solo quería ayudar a sus amigos.

—No sabes de verdad cuanto lo siento Kazuha...

—Shh calla... —Lo corta automáticamente, pues conoce de sobra las intenciones del detective. —Eso ha quedado ya en el pasado.

Sella sus palabras con un pequeño beso y acto seguido tira de su brazo dispuesta a explorar aquel lugar tan calmado y romántico, perderse en él con la única persona que realmente le importaba.

Las horas iban pasando entre risas y pequeños besos tímidos, que poco a poco iban adquiriendo más seguridad, intentando recuperar aquel amor que habían enterrado entre discusiones y reproches, ahora las bromas cobraban sentido de otra forma.

* * *

Unos pequeños rayos de sol inundaban la ventana de aquella habitación de hotel donde dos jóvenes duermen plácidamente unidos por un gran abrazo. El desorden de la habitación es claramente lo primero que destaca en esta estampa, la ropa tirada, las mantas revueltas y una lampara destrozada sobre la alfombra que en algún momento de la noche sufrió un accidente.

Es la chica de ojos violetas la primera en despertarse y contemplar la luz solar de estas primeras horas de la mañana. Parpadea levemente y bosteza con verdaderas ganas, parece incapaz de situarse, de recordar donde está, y lo más importante, con quien está.

—¿Shinichi? —Pregunta confundida, al darse cuenta de que está siendo abrazada por unos fuertes brazos. —Hm...

El detective se mueve un poco, pero no despierta, y entonces la karateca empieza a recordar poco a poco todo lo sucedido últimamente, especialmente esta ultima noche tan llena de recuerdos para los dos. Se sonroja, no puede evitarlo, pero no se avergüenza, ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

Se gira lentamente para mirarlo y se encuentra con esa carita de niño bueno y despistado que tiene cuando duerme, provocandole una ternura infinita. Ojalá pudiese verlo siempre así, tranquilo y sin problemas, felices como dos jóvenes normales enamorados.

—Pero nadie dijo que fuese tan fácil... —Susurra a la la nada mientras apoya la cabeza en su pecho.

Decide quedarse así hasta que el detective dormilón se despierte, pero está empezando a sentir un poco de frío, así que no le queda más remedio que levantarse a duras penas y coger algo de la ropa esparcida por el suelo.

—¡Ah! —Grita nada más tocar el suelo con los pies descalzos, despertando así al detective. —¡Me he cortado!

Con muy mala cara retira el pie afectado del trozo de cristal que anteriormente pertenecía a la lampara. Tiene un sangrado profundo pero tan solo se trata de una herida superficial, así que se tranquiliza al instante.

—¡¿Pero que pasa?! —Exclama por su parte el detective bastante asustado. —¡¿Que te han hecho Ran?!

—Que me has hecho tu, dirás —Le recuerda señalando los cristales rotos. —Alguien anoche rompió esto.

Shinichi se sonroja y la mira entre enfadado y divertido, pues no podía negar que era el el culpable, recordaba perfectamente el momento en el que se le fue así la mano, es más, recordaba perfectamente cada segundo de la noche anterior.

—Ven, te curaré la herida —Dice examinando el corte con detenimiento.

Se dispone a levantarse para ir en busca del típico botiquín de primeros auxilios, cuando alguien llama a la puerta, alguien que al parecer tiene mucha prisa. Los dos se disponen a vestirse automáticamente.

—Kudo abre la puerta, sé que estás ahí —La voz de Haibara transpasa la puerta con bastante frialdad. —Tenemos que actuar rápido se ha acabado el tiempo, ha llegado Ryu y al parecer, **trae malas noticias.**


	34. Problemas serios

**¡Hola a todos! Traigo capitulo! y no he tardado tanto como otras veces! xD a partir de ahora las veréis mas frecuentemente, ya se está acabando y... por mucho que yo no quiera, tiene que ser :C !**

**RanKudoi: Esta enamorado! pobrecito! es super mono cuando es incapaz de pensar xDDDDDD si, ya empieza lo malo, lo siento, intentaré ser lo más buena posible (?) Gracias por comentar ^^.**

**Karen: Jajajaja lo siento, si no lo dejase asi no seria yo xD Gracias por comentar ^^!**

**Ran-Luna: Querida Ale ~ ! hoy tengo que responder preguntas x2 xDDD a partir de aquí tu empezarás a odiarme xD! gracias por comentar siempre :) !**

**1) Lo explico en el cap!**

**2) xDDD y tanto.**

**3) la verdad es que si hay xD aunque no sea una gran cantidad xD**

**4) AQUI! jajaja**

**momoangelitoku: Lo siento D: me sale solo hacerlo xD muchas gracias por comentar ^^**

* * *

**Problemas serios**

Se visten rápidamente y por inercia, con la mente concentrada en una sola cosa: Las serias palabras de Haibara. Intentan ordenar un poco el pequeño caos, pero los golpes insistentes en la puerta de la pequeña científica les urgían a abrir ya.

Olvidándose de la lámpara, Shinichi se apresura al fin a abrirle, sin reparar siguiera en su revoltoso pelo despeinado.

—Menudas pintas llevas —Dice nada más verle, mientras levanta una ceja con escepticismo. —Mejor no digas nada, no quiero saberlo.

Frena las explicaciones del chico y entra en la habitación caminando apresuradamente, ignorando el desorden y sentándose en el borde de la cama.

—Ryu trae malas noticias —Les explica antes de que puedan siquiera saludarla. —Ha tenido que irse un momento, por eso he aprovechado para venir a avisaros, pero no tardará en volver.

—¿Qué se supone que está haciendo? —Pregunta Shinichi cruzándose de brazos, claramente desconfiado.

—Te recuerdo que él es un miembro activo y de alto rango en la organización, estará en verdaderos problemas si lo pillan, es normal que tenga asuntos que atender —Le replica con la misma terquedad del chico.

—Está bien, ¿Pero que son exactamente esas malas noticias? Dilo de una vez por todas.

Shinichi parece estar perdiendo la paciencia, algo que no suele verse muy a menudo, pero esa sensación interior que le aprieta el corazón vuelve a sentirse con más fuerza en cada parte de su cuerpo. Sin poder evitarlo, toma a Ran del brazo y la atrae hacia él, siente que ella está en peligro, siente que algo muy malo va a suceder y no puede perderla de vista ni un segundo más.

—No me lo dijo, pero... —Haibara baja la cabeza y mira el suelo con pena. —Creo que puedo imaginar de que se puede tratar, y estoy segura de que tu también, Kudo.

En ese momento alza la vista y ambas miradas se encuentran, haciendo al detective encajar todas las piezas en un mismo instante. Con suma rapidez, toma su teléfono móvil y marca un numero que se sabe ya de memoria, esperando en vano a que le contesten, pues como se temía, el móvil parece estar apagado.

—Ran, llama a Kazuha, rápido —Le pide muy nervioso, mientras busca el teléfono de la chica entre el caos de la habitación y se lo pasa.

—P-Pero...

—¡Tu solo llama! —Le ruega gritando, mientras se revuelve el pelo del flequillo, es incapaz de tener las manos quietas.

Ran parece estar en shock al no poder comprender nada, pero decide finalmente hacerle caso al verlo tan nervioso. Los pitidos de espera del teléfono resuenan por toda la habitación en silencio, hasta que finalmente les salta el contestador automático.

—No entiendo que está pasando, no me digas que... —Dice la karateca al ver las caras de los dos. —¡No puede ser, dime que no les ha pasado nada Shinichi!

—Ojalá pudiese.

Sin más se dirige hacia la puerta de la habitación y la abre de un tirón. Necesita irse y pensar, analizar cada detalle, y sobretodo, tener una intensa charla con Ryu, del cual todavía no logra fiarse del todo.

—¡Oye Kudo, espera! —Haibara intenta detenerlo sin llamar la atención de las demás habitaciones, pero camina tan rápido que le resulta imposible.

—¡Shinichi! —Esta vez es Ran la que lo intenta. —Escucha, podríamos ir a preguntar en los restaurantes de la zona si los vieron... recuerda que no pueden haber ido muy lejos.

—Si, es lo que estaba pensando —Le confirma justo entonces, deteniéndose en seco frente al ascensor. —Pero iré yo solo, no puedo permitir que te pase nada.

Ran pretendía sin duda discutirle esa sobreprotección que caracteriza al detective, pero es la pequeña científica la que los detiene a los dos.

—De aquí no se va nadie hasta que vuelva Ryu, ¿Entendido? —Les recuerda. —Ahora todos a mi habitación, el profesor Agasa nos está esperando.

Los dos adolescentes se miran apenados de no poder ir en busca de sus amigos, pero en el fondo saben que Haibara tiene razón, no les queda otra opción si realmente quieren entender que está pasando. Shinichi toma su mano para darle fuerzas, y ambos se dirigen a la habitación con la pequeña, pero entonces, justo al mismo tiempo, el corazón de ambos empieza a latir de forma más que apresurada.

—N-No... otra vez no... —Logra decir Ran mientras se lleva la mano directa al corazón. —E-Esta sensación... no...

Haibara entiende al instante lo que está pasando, los dos están empezando a transformarse de nuevo en niños, eso solo les puede traer más problemas.

—Por favor necesito que hagáis un esfuerzo y caminéis hasta la habitación —Les ruega sin dejar de mirar hacia los lados. —Si alguien os ve transformaros solo crearemos más dificultades, por favor...

Shinichi, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, toma a la castaña en brazos y camina con dificultad hacia el final del pasillo, donde Haibara se apresura a abrir la puerta para que puedan entrar cuanto antes.

—Rápido, corred al baño, yo os cogeré un poco de ropa...

Sin necesidad de que se lo dijeran dos veces, el detective entra en el cuarto de baño casi corriendo y se encierra allí con Ran sin dejar de abrazarla.

—Pronto pasará... —Le susurra en el oído, deseando que la chica se transforme cuanto antes. —No sabes como me duele verte sufrir Ran... y todo es por mi maldita culpa...

—N-No lo es... —Consigue decir ella agarrando con fuerza su camisa. —S-Soportaría este dolor las veces que hiciesen falta... por estar a tu lado...

La abraza con más fuerza y siente como el corazón de la chica palpita con fuerza contra el suyo, a una velocidad anormal que poco a poco va aumentando más y más.

—¡Ah! —Gritan los dos con fuerza, cayendo al suelo al no poder aguantarse ya en equilibrio, pues sus cuerpos son ahora de un tamaño muchísimo más pequeño.

—Y aquí estamos de nuevo... Conan... —Dice frotándose su recién adquirida cara de niño de siete años.

—Míralo por el lado bueno, estamos juntos —Le recuerda una vocecita muy fina a su lado, solo podría ser de Mei. —Además, pronto tendrán el antídoto definitivo, es cuestión de tiempo.

—Pero los cálculos de Haibara han vuelto a fallar... según recuerdo, nos quedaba al menos un día más —Dice mientras calcula mentalmente. —¡Y tu te la has tomado más tarde!

—Haibara no es perfecta, nadie lo es, no puede saberlo con exactitud —Le recuerda la pequeña mientras toma unas gafas que conoce muy bien de encima del lavabo. —No sé que hacen aquí, pero ten.

Shinichi se las pone mientras suspira de cansancio y observa lo grande que le queda ahora su camisa. No puede evitar recordar todos los momentos vividos junto a ella en estos últimos días, y su cara se torna de un rojo muy profundo. La quiere demasiado.

—¡Os traigo ropa! —Grita Haibara desde detrás de la puerta, intentando llamar su atención.

Ran le abre inmediatamente y se lo agradece, pero Shinichi esta demasiado ocupado pensando de nuevo en el tema de sus dos amigos, y sobretodo, en la propia desaparición de Ryu, ¿No se supone que iba a volver?, ¿Porqué está tardando entonces tanto?

—Ryu es una buena persona —La voz de Ran lo distrae de sus pensamientos, como de costumbre, ella comprende al chico sin necesidad de hablar. —Confía en mi Shinichi, yo sé que el no nos traicionará.

—Pues no lo entiendo la verdad —Confiesa enfadándose un poco. —¿Qué tiene de especial para que confíes tan ciegamente?

La joven parpadea asombrada, sin comprender muy bien por que su chico se tiene que enfadar precisamente ahora, pero el continua firme en su convicción.

—¿No estarás celoso? —Ahora su asombro se transforma en una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Exclama ofendido, pero en cierta parte no se puede negar que un poco si lo está. —Es solo que no sé desde cuando tienes tanta confianza con ese hombre.

—Es tan solo una sensación que tengo, confía en mi, por favor.

A él no le queda más remedio que asentir y empezar a substituir sus ropas de adulto por las de niño. No es que quiera llevarle la contraria a Ran, ni mucho menos, pero tiene claro que necesita algo más que una sensación para otorgarle su plena confianza.

Cuando al fin están listos, salen del baño resignados de volver a ser unos niños, pero al menos felices de poder compartir la resignación con el otro.

—¿Mei? —La voz de Ryu, sentado en un pequeño sillón de la suite que ocupan Haibara y el profesor, llama la atención de los dos niños. —¡Vuelves a ser tu!

Corre hacia ella y le da un pequeño abrazo, no puede negar su alegría de ver otra vez a aquella niña que logró salvar de la organización.

—¿Cuando has llegado? No he escuchado la puerta —Shinichi interrumpe el momento fraternal bastante molesto.

—Veo que tu también eres pequeño entonces... —Recalca al verlo por primera vez como Conan. —Llegué hace apenas unos minutos, y si te parece bien, será mejor que me escuchéis, tengo algo importante que contaros.

—Dispara —Lo apremia el detective cruzándose de brazos.

Ryu no puede evitar notar que Shinichi no se acaba de fiar de él, y eso lo apena bastante, pero en estos momentos no debe preocuparse por las impresiones de los demás, se trata de algo urgente.

—Esta mañana me ha llamado el mismísimo Gin para comunicarme algo —Empieza a explicar mientras se vuelve a sentar en el sillón. —Han atrapado a vuestro amigo, el detective de Osaka, y a la chica.

A pesar de estar preparados para la noticia, el enorme dolor de hacerlo evidente se clavó en cada uno de los corazones de los presentes.

—Tenemos que hacer algo y rápido... podrían estar... —La fina voz de Ran se entrecorta, incapaz de continuar.

—Están vivos, tranquila, se los han llevado a unas instalaciones cerca del laboratorio —Confirma Ryu intentando calmarla. —Pero si, debemos actuar rápido, al parecer los quieren usar de señuelos para atraparte a ti.

El corazón de Shinichi se paraliza en ese mismo momento y la preocupación se triplica por mil. No permitiría que le pusiesen ni una mano encima.

—¿Saben que tiene la identidad de una niña? —Pregunta.

—No, no tienen ni idea de eso, al igual que tampoco saben que continuas con vida.

Afirma lentamente y se frota la frente intentando pensar una forma de poder rescatarlos sin llamar la atención, pero es muy difícil, demasiado.

—Pronto tendré el antídoto definitivo listo —Dice entonces Haibara, la cual había permanecido en segundo plano hasta el momento. —Y con eso y el plan que Ryu y yo estuvimos trazando estos últimos días, podremos conseguirlo.

El susodicho asiente, pero Shinichi no parece estar de acuerdo en nada de lo que han dicho, su mirada no se aparta del miembro de la organización en ningún solo momento, y decide entonces replicar, pero Ryu lo corta.

—Lo siento detective, pero no tenemos otra alternativa y lo sabes —Dice esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. —Tendrás que confiar en mi.


	35. ¿Verdad o mentira?

**Hola chic s! traigo nuevo capitulo! esta vez no os podéis quejar de tiempo xDDD lo traigo bastante pronto, y eso que por desgracia tengo que reescribir todo lo que queda :C ! (Mi portatil se ha muerto y he perdido todos los capitulos) Pero no pasa nada! los vuelvo a hacer y ya está xD no pienso abandonar el fic! Espero que no me mateis xDDDDDDD por que el capitulo de hoy os va a dejar un poco sorprendidos, creo xD.**

**Ran-luna : Si por ti fuese pondría cap todos los días y aun así seria una eternidad ajajajaja Y NO SON CORTAS T-T ! lo de Heiji y Kazuha tranqui... ya veras lo que pasa en el cap de hoy jajajaja xD veamos las preguntitas... xD gracias por tus super comentarios!**

**1) HMM... algo hay xD**

**2) UF xD a esto es dificil contestar, y después del cap de hoy si que no entenderás que demonios está pasando xDDDDD**

**3) Supongamos que si XD**

**4) AQUI LA TIENES ! PARA QUE LUEGO DIGAS XD**

**Rankudoi: Estoy intentando actualizar mucho más seguido así que seguramente te encuentres caps con más frecuencia ^^ gracias por comentar ^^**

**Karen: jajajaja una pelicula xDDD a lo 50 sombras de grey que también era un fanfic? xDDDDDDDDDDDDD me ha hecho mucha gracia xD si estoy intentando subir como al principio, mucho más seguido ^^ Gracias por pasarte :) !**

* * *

**¿Verdad o mentira?**

Respiró varias veces resignado y aceptó a regañadientes la idea de su nuevo compañero, si es que se le podía definir como tal. A él le gustaba decidir las cosas por si mismo y no tener que depender de los planes de nadie, siempre había funcionado así, ¿Porqué esta vez se le habían adelantado?

—Shinichi no tienes de que preocuparte, en serio —Ran intenta tranquilizar al joven detective, pero sabe que ni siquiera sus palabras pueden convencerle en esto. —¿Hasta cuando piensas estar así? Ahora lo único que importa es dar con ellos... salvarlos.

—Lo sé, no quiero que pienses que no me fío pero es difícil, entiéndeme —Intenta explicarse con poco éxito. —No puedo dejar en manos de un desconocido la vida de mis amigos, y mucho menos la tuya.

—¿Acaso soy yo una desconocida? —Esta vez es Haibara la que decide hablar.

El detective se encuentra con la fría mirada de la pequeña y se arrepiente en gran parte de sus palabras, pero sabe que no puede dar marcha atrás.

—Sabes que no lo digo por ti, Haibara —Aclara mientras se frota la nuca un tanto nervioso.

—Pues entonces tan solo déjalo en mis manos por una vez.

Dicho esto, la pequeña científica se retira hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, donde tiene instalado una especie de mini laboratorio, dispuesta a terminar por fin el antídoto definitivo.

—Ni siquiera tenemos claro todavía que la belladona vaya a funcionar —Recuerda entonces el detective, una vez más poniendo objeciones al plan.

—Funcionará —Le responde Ryu con total convicción.

Al instante se da cuenta de que el tozudo detective pretende protestar, pero lo frena bruscamente para así poder contarle parte de su historia, concretamente el motivo por el cual es tan importante para la organización.

—Me estás diciendo... que tu...

—Exacto, fui afectado por la explosión y sobreviví, desde aquel día mi cuerpo no envejece, estoy estancado en esta edad para siempre —Resuelve finalmente.

—Eso no me lo habías contado en el interrogatorio —Le reprocha el detective un tanto enfadado, pero con un poco más de confianza en él que antes.

—Lo sé, no puedo contártelo todo así como así, Kudo.

Sus miradas se cruzan y es difícil entender que clase de sentimientos transmiten ambos. Shinichi esta confuso, pero sin perder esa especie de capa de seguridad que lo caracteriza, y Ryu simplemente calmado.

—Pero... ¿Y Hana? —Ran no puede evitar preguntar por su esposa, a la cual le cogió demasiado cariño durante el corto tiempo que la cuidó.

En la cara de Ryu se nota claramente la tristeza que le produce esa pregunta, y Ran se arrepiente automáticamente de habérsela hecho.

—Ella no sabe nada, por supuesto lo primero para mi es protegerla —Responde con un leve tono melancólico.

—Igualito a cierto detective...

Ran le lanza una pequeña mirada molesta a su chico y este le responde con una parecida. No puede negar que le dolió la mentira, y en parte le sigue doliendo, pero en el fondo sabe que ella habría hecho lo mismo que él.

—Tal vez si te tomas el antídoto tu también te liberes de tu problema y empieces a envejecer —La voz del profesor Agasa inunda la gran suite por primera vez, pues se había mantenido pensativo todo este tiempo. —Se supone que elimina todo rastro del efecto.

La esperanza nace por un momento en la cara de Ryu, pero rápidamente vuelve a desparecer, sería demasiado bonito para ser cierto.

—No se sabe lo que podría pasar, tal vez incluso podrías morir —Añade esta vez la científica. —¿Qué más podrías perder?

Las palabras de Haibara impactan en el corazón de todos ellos de forma irremediable, ojalá pudiesen estar seguros de que todo saldrá bien, de que el antídoto será por fin el correcto, y que consigan salir con vida de esta maldita misión suicida. La vida de demasiadas personas importantes está en juego.

—De momento, tendremos que conformaros con esto —Añade mientras se reúne con ellos portando la pequeña píldora que tan bien conocen. —¿Estáis listos?

—¡¿Es el antídoto definitivo?! —Exclaman los dos pequeños con el corazón a cien por hora, sin poder dejar de observar su mano, obviamente ninguno se esperaba que le quedase tan poco.

—Así es, concretamente tres —Les explicó, tendiéndole a cada uno una de las pequeñas pastillas. —La ultima es para mi.

Ran no pudo evitar sonreír al oír eso, le alegraba mucho saber que la científica hablaba en serio cuando decía que les acompañaría. Por fin había dejado de lado toda su culpabilidad y miedo.

—Será mejor que nos lo tomemos cuanto antes y una vez estemos listos procedamos a explicar el plan —Continuaba diciendo mientras se dirigía a su propia maleta y sacaba un poco de ropa.

Shinichi y Ran, por su parte, decidieron tomar la ropa que llevaban puesta escasos momentos antes y volvieron a entrar al baño para poder cambiarse. Ahora las sensaciones eran distintas, demasiado distintas, los nervios a cada segundo que avanzaba el momento de tomar la pequeña pastilla ponía de los nervios a los dos jóvenes.

—Volveremos a ser nosotros para siempre... —Decía Ran sin poderselo creer todavía.

—Si todo sale bien Ran, volveremos a ser felices para siempre —Le corrigió con una dulce sonrisa.

La abrazó por la espalda y se mantuvo así unos pequeños instantes, mientras trataba de tranquilizarla un poco. Por una parte estaba nervioso, pero por otra triste, pues de alguna forma, le había cogido cariño a ser Conan y a pasar tiempo con la liga juvenil de detectives.

—Sé que para ti es más difícil que para mi pero... A partir de ahora solo pueden venir cosas buenas, ¿Cierto? —Ran intentaba animarlo.

—Así será, pues no dejaré que nada malo te pase.

Esas palabras tenían otro significado en la propia mente del detective, incapaz de dejar de pensar en esa especie de sensación que no podía dejar de sentir, esa sensación que le indicaba que Ran estaba en serio peligro.

—Ni yo que te pase nada a ti, recuerda que soy invencible —Le asegura mientras dibuja en el aire uno de sus característicos movimientos de karate.

Sonríe al verla tan segura y se reprocha a si mismo no tener la misma fuerza de voluntad que su chica, pero definitivamente sabía que los vencería, sacaría fuerzas de donde fuese necesario con el fin de conseguirlo.

Cuando por fin se sintieron listos para tomársela, Shinichi depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Ran, con la esperanza de poder darle uno de verdad en unos pocos minutos. Al mismo tiempo y con estupenda sincronización, se tomaron la susodicha pastilla.

Al principio parecía que todo seguía igual, y las esperanzas se esfumaron de forma irremediable, pero entonces, un dolor indescriptible y directo al corazón impactó en los dos como un puñal atravesado. Gritaron con fuerza, se abrazaron sudorosos, aguantaron aquella presión insoportable durante demasiado tiempo, y cuando parecía que tal vez era el fin, que posiblemente todo se había acabado, cayeron desmayados sobre el suelo, con su verdadero cuerpo intacto.

* * *

Aquel joven de característica piel morena caminaba en círculos por la habitación sin entender muy bien como había acabado allí. A su lado, Kazuha, leía distraída una de las tantas revistas de la sala de espera para así ocultar su nerviosismo.

—Es increíble que nos haya tenido que pasar esto justamente ahora —Protestaba el detective de Osaka enfurecido. —Y encima me he quedado sin batería, conociendo a Kudo a saber que está pensando.

—Y Ran seguro que está preocupadisima —Añadía la de ojos verdes con expresión preocupada. —¿Pero que otra opción teníamos? Aquella mujer se estaba desangrando en medio de la calle, nuestro deber era traerla al hospital cuanto antes.

—Si, tienes razón... —Se rinde finalmente el moreno, ocupando un asiento a su lado. —Con un poco de suerte sale el doctor pronto y puedo llamarle desde una cabina telefónica.

Kazuha asiente y coloca su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico, el cual la abraza con fuerza y la atrae hacia él. Los dos están agotados después de todo lo vivido, pero contentos de tenerse por fin el uno al otro.

—Me pregunto quien sería... su cara se me hace conocida... —Dice intentando esforzarse en recordar donde había visto esa cara anteriormente.

—La verdad es que a mi también me suena —Le asegura Heiji un poco confuso. —Cuando vi su cara la asocie con Ran, creo que tiene algo que ver con Ran, pero no sé exactamente el que...

—¡¿No será alguien de los que intentan matarlos?! —Exclama Kazuha verdaderamente aterrada, creyendo que habían salvado la vida precisamente a alguien que desea destruir la suya.

El detective decide darle un pequeño beso en señal de calma, y la abraza con más fuerza que antes si cabe, pero lo cierto es que no puede asegurar que la mujer a la que salvaron sea precisamente alguien bueno.


	36. La otra cara de la verdad

**Hola a todos! aquí estoy con otro capitulito ! Me vais a matar por dejarlo así pero era necesaaaaaaario xD el siguiente va a ser algo largo así que no os preocupeis xD (a ver de donde saco tiempo para escribirlo entero otra vez T-T)**

**Ran-Luna: xDDD Bueno... nunca se sabe querida Ale, nunca se sabe xD tal vez te lleves una sorpresa en el cap de hoy xD (definitivamente me mata) Pues en este ShinRan no hay precisamente... ¡Pero ya te he puesto mucho en anteriores capitulos! no puedes quejarte xDDDDDDDD ya verás si has acertado con la chica... xD Gracias por comentar!**

**1) Sinceramente... no se puede decir que haya ShinRan en el cap xD**

**2) Lo dudo mucho. xD**

**3) XDDDDDDD Sabes que serías capaz, me pedirías dos contis al día y lo sabes xD**

**4) Here!**

**RanKudoi : Pues aquí lo tienes xD!**

**Karen: Si tienes razón, si los personajes no fuesen Shinichi y Ran ya no tendría sentido! jaajaja ( a no ser que Gosho me haga caso y decida hacer una peli asi (?) ) xDDDDDDDDD Si tranquila, recuerdo lo que quiero que pase en cada capitulo, aunque no sean las palabras exactas está todo en su lugar :) ! Gracias por comentar ^^.**

* * *

**La otra cara de la verdad**

Intentaron levantarse pero estaban demasiado mareados como para poder hacerlo. Ran fue la primera en intentar reaccionar de algún modo, pero el efecto del antídoto los tenía totalmente aturdidos. Poco a poco gateó hasta la puerta y la abrió como pudo, deseaba saber si Haibara estaba bien.

—¿Haibara? —Susurró intentando enfocar la habitación, pues casi no tenía visión de la escena.

La científica, totalmente recuperada, acudió al instante a su llamada y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. No comprendía que podía pasarles, a ella la píldora no le había causado un efecto de este tipo, pero tanto Shinichi como Ran estaban igual de aturdidos.

—Tal vez todavía conserven restos del anterior fármaco en su organismo —Aventuró el profesor Agasa, el cual estaba tan preocupado como ella por la seguridad de los chicos.

—Debí imaginarlo...

Haibara no puede evitar sentirse tremendamente mal al no haberse dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, y a pesar de que Ran le asegura que no tiene de que preocuparse, ella no estaba acostumbrada a fallar. Con ayuda de Ryu, consiguieron acostar a Shinichi sobre la cama, pues al parecer, él estaba incluso peor que la karateca.

—¡Eso te pasa por haberte tomado tantas veces los prototipos! —Exclamaba la científica claramente cabreada. —Aquí tienes tu castigo por ello, te lo dije millones y millones de veces.

—¿Pero se pondrá bien verdad? —Pregunta Ran nada más oír la amenazadoras palabras de Haibara.

—Más le vale —Le vuelve a amenazar.

Ryu se apresura a traer un buen vaso de agua fría para que Shinichi se lo beba, pero la científica opta por quitárselo de las manos y tirárselo directamente en la cara.

—¡¿Se puede saber que demonios haces?! —Grita el afectado mientras siente un gran escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, pero levantándose como un resorte.

—Pues solucionarlo —Le responde con una sonrisa vengativa. —No me des las gracias.

El detective parece morirse de ganas por replicar, pero decide optar por volver a entrar al baño y cambiarse de ropa, todos saben que no es momento de discusiones infantiles teniendo a sus amigos en peligro.

Ahora que el ambiente parecía más calmado, Ran pudo al fin fijarse en el nuevo aspecto de su amiga. Era exactamente igual a aquella imagen que había encontrado en el laboratorio donde la encerraron, era sherry. La pena la embargó casi instantáneamente al darse cuenta de lo mal que lo tuvo que pasar.

—¿Pasa algo? —Pregunta la susodicha al notar los ojos violáceos clavados en ella.

Ran se apresura a negar rápido con la cabeza en cuanto le pilla, pues sabe perfectamente que Haibara no soporta que sientan pena por ella.

Cuando el detective reaparece con unos nuevos vaqueros y un jersey negro, listo para la acción, Haibara los reúne a todos en el centro de la suite y se dispone a explicar la función de cada uno en el plan de rescate.

—Akai y Jodie nos estarán esperando con una patrulla al otro lado del bosque que rodea el laboratorio —Dice concentrada. —Si mis cálculos no fallan, a Hattori y a la chica deben tenerlos encerrados en las instalaciones subterráneas que guardan celosamente debajo del laboratorio, es casi imposible entrar.

—¿Y cómo se supone que lo haremos entonces? —Ran no puede evitar preguntarlo. sintiéndose ya derrotada.

—Gracias a esto —Le indica Ryu mostrandole su dedo indice. —Yo estoy autorizado a entrar, así que mis huellas están almacenadas en la base de datos.

—Pero Ryu... te estás exponiendo demasiado —Le advierte la karateca preocupada. —Si te descubren te matarán, y Hana...

—No te preocupes, ella estará bien —Le sonríe para calmarla, pero en su interior sabe perfectamente que seguramente ese sea su destino.

—Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo —Esta vez es Shinichi el que decide advertirle del peligro. —Siempre podemos intentar buscar otra forma...

—Desgraciadamente no hay otra forma posible —Le asegura Haibara mientras extiende un mapa hecho por ella misma de las instalaciones. —Mirad, tenemos que llegar a esta sala.

Los cuatro se inclinan para examinar aquel mapa detenidamente, fijándose en los pequeños puntos rojos que Haibara había colocado estrategicamente indicando las zonas donde seguramente habría miembros vigilantes.

—No será coser y cantar —Dice Ryu. —Pero si seguís mis indicaciones no tenéis por que correr demasiado peligro, aunque no puedo garantizar nada.

Todos asienten ansiosos, con el único deseo de que Akai y Jodie no sean descubiertos, de ser así, su única y pequeña posibilidad de pillar a Gin infraganti se convertiría en cenizas.

No tardaron en terminar de ultimar los detalles, y Haibara le tendió dos gorras a la pareja para que intentasen camuflarse de la mejor forma posible mientras ella misma se colocaba una peluca de un tono negro azabache. Ran, por su parte, se hizo un simple moño, ocultando así su característica melena mucho mejor detrás de la gorra. Shinichi en cambio se la colocó de mala gana.

—¿Pasa algo?

Ran toma su mano, visiblemente preocupada por el pésimo aspecto del chico, pero él se apresura a asegurarle que todo esta perfectamente, pues de ninguna manera puede explicarle a Ran el miedo que siente en su interior, el increíble miedo a perderla...** para siempre.**

* * *

Cuando el doctor apareció por fin, parecía que habían pasado años en vez de tan solo un par de horas. Los dos de Osaka estaban completamente dormidos en aquella sala de espera cuando los despertaron bruscamente, intentando reclamar su atención de algún modo.

—La chica ha despertado, pero no hemos conseguido frenar su hemorragia con éxito —Les comunica con una voz bastante fría. —Quiere verlos a ambos cuanto antes.

—¿Entonces podemos pasar? —Pregunta Kazuha, bastante extrañada de la rapidez con la que permiten visitas en ese hospital. —¡Si se está muriendo!

—Precisamente por eso, no podemos hacer nada ya por ella, son sus últimos instantes de vida.

Deciden asentir al comprender la prisa del doctor y lo acompañan hasta la habitación 301, donde al parecer, aquella misteriosa joven que tanto les suena desea verlos con urgencia. Abren la puerta inseguros, y lo primero que ven es una estancia completamente blanca, digna de un hospital, con tan solo una cama.

La joven desconocida los mira ansiosa, y en cuanto sus ojos se cruzan con la mirada del detective, el terror y el miedo inunda la mirada verde de Heiji sin saber verdaderamente porqué.

—H-Heiji... tengo miedo... —Confiesa Kazuha tomándolo del brazo. —Una mala vibración...

—No os quedéis en la puerta, pasad... —Les dice entonces, entre jadeos, con una voz que les resultó tan familiar como su cara.

Heiji volvió a examinarla, aquella sonrisa, aquellas facciones...

—¡No puede ser! —Exclama en cuanto el recuerdo inunda su mente. —¡Eres la camarera molesta!

Ella asiente afirmativamente nada más oirlo, a pesar de que no se siente satisfecha con esa frase, pero no tiene tiempo para discutir o cabrearse, no ahora.

—Me llamo Yume... no camarera molesta —Le recuerda, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para poder hablar. —N-Necesito daros las gracias... por salvarme...

—No hemos conseguido salvarte realmente... —Se lamenta Kazuha, al recordar también a la extraña camarera del bar de Hana.

—H-Habéis hecho más de lo que creéis... p-pero estáis en peligro... —Articula despacio, su respiración está empezando a fallar. —E-Es todo una trampa, quieren atraparos...

—¡¿Cómo?! —Gritan asustados, simplemente no podían creer lo que aquella chica les estaba contando.

—H-Han descubierto que Ryu protege a esa chica... y planearon una venganza... —Intenta continuar. —P-Pero yo... me entrometí cuando intentaron matarle, y recibí la bala en su lugar...

Los ojos del detective morían de terror y no precisamente por él, si no por Kazuha, no quería verla involucrada en esto, haría lo que fuese por que ella escapase si había alguna posibilidad.

—E-Están rodeando el hospital... —Dice entonces. —Ryu lo sabe, él lo presenció todo... habrá ido a pedir ayuda a vuestros amigos...

La impotencia y la rabia empiezan a crecer en el pecho del moreno, ¿Qué se se supone que debía hacer ahora?

—Kazuha tienes que irte, necesito que te escondas y yo me entregaré —Le dice mientras piensa con rapidez. —Haré lo que sea para que te dejen libre.

—¡De eso nada! —La de la coleta no pensaba permitir ningún plan de salvación. —O los dos o ninguno.

Esta era una de esas veces que el detective detestaba esa capacidad de la chica de no comprender el verdadero peligro que corrían.

—N-No podéis escapar...

Una terrible tos le impidió continuar, provocandole un dolor en el interior casi mortal, ya no le quedaba tiempo, se iría para no volver...

—Un momento... ¿Cómo sabes tu todo esto? —Le preguntó entonces, acercándose un poco más a la cama. —¿Cómo sé que lo que dices es la verdad?

Pero Yume ya no pudo contestar, sus ojos lo miraban ya sin poder ver, con el rastro de una ultima frase en su rostro, una frase que no pudo llegar nunca a completar, dejando a aquellos dos jóvenes **al borde mismo del peligro.**


	37. Desenlace 1

**hola chicos! He decidido dividir el capitulo de hoy en dos partes pues es bastante larguito y lamentablemente no tengo tiempo de terminarlo hooy, pero como prometí algo de ShinRan a cierta personita, y aquí lo hay, aunque sea algo tristón xD pues... ¡Tenía que cumplir! Mañana subiré la siguiente parte de este capitulo, disculpad que no pueda estar entero xDDDDDD**

**Ran_Luna Precisamente eres tu a quien le dije que lo pondría asi que tendrás que conformarte con 2,124 palabras que no están nada mal xD y mañana tienes otra ! Ya si ya se que me odias xD lo tengo asumido, pero al menos intento compensarlo de vez en cuando xD (aunque este cap acabe maaaaal xDDDDDDD en la siguiente parte acaba peor la cosa xD) En este cap el pobre Heiji si que tiene problemas xDD**

**1) Tieeeeeeenes ShinRan xD**

**2)Por una vez creo que te voy a contestar sin rodeos fijate tu xD Hana está sana y salva. #Confirmed.**

**3) Ninguno convencerá a ninguno. CHAN CHAN CHAAN! XD**

**4) Pues dificilmente creo yo. xDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**5)Ser es más larga... Solo que esta dividido xDDDDD**

**Karen: Pues en el de hooy me vais a querer matar si o si xD Los hombres de negro son muy listos xD es lo que Aoyama no hace mas que dejar claro toooooodo el tiempo xD Si por favor regalame tu tiempo lo necesitoooooo xD Gracias por comentar!**

**RanKudoi : Heiji estaba tan nervioso que no sabía que hacer, y como es todo sentimiento, pues actúa sin pensar xD (me encanta Heiji pero a veces es un insensible xD) No se yo nooo se yo que pasaaaaará... xDDDD la cosa cada vez se pone más difícil/interesante xD Gracias por comentar :)!**

* * *

**Desenlace #1**

Aquel joven de Osaka estaba en completo estado de shock. En otras circunstancias, habría sabido instantáneamente que hacer, como lograr escapar de aquella encerrona en la que se encontraba, pero esta vez le era imposible, pues cuando tenía a Kazuha cerca, el miedo se apoderaba de todo su ser impidiéndole pensar racionalmente, ni en sus peores pesadillas se podía imaginar a su chica en peligro mortal.

A su lado, en aquella cama de hospital, yacía el cuerpo de una camarera que en sus últimos instantes de vida había tenido el pequeño detalle de contarles lo ocurrido, otorgándoles así una oportunidad de escapar, una oportunidad que el detective era incapaz de aprovechar, simplemente su mente no le respondía.

—¿Heiji... que hacemos? —Kazuha lo apremiaba, sabía que no les quedaría mucho más tiempo.

A él le hubiese gustado realmente encontrar una respuesta a aquella pregunta, ¿Pero que hacer cuando te has quedado completamente sin ideas?

—Tenemos que escondernos lo mejor que podamos... —Fue lo único que logró decir. —Esta habitación es demasiado evidente, debemos buscar otro lugar...

Pero en ese mismo instante las luces que iluminaban la gran habitación blanca se apagaron. Kazuha chilló con verdadero pánico y se abrazó a Heiji como nunca antes, ya no tenían escapatoria, era ahora o nunca.

—¡Escóndete debajo de la cama! —Gritó Heiji empujándola hacia el lugar. —¡¿No me has oído?!

Ella obedeció por una vez sin rechistar, tapándose la cabeza con los brazos y cerrando los ojos con fuerza para no llorar, si le pasase algo al chico... ¿Qué sería de ella?

El moreno corrió hacia la ventana e intento abrirla en vano, como era de esperar, estaba todo completamente cerrado, incluida la puerta de la habitación.

—¡Mierda! —Exclamó desesperado, empezando a dar puñetazos a la puerta.

Justo en ese mismo instante, una especie de humo blanco empezó a colarse por la puerta, un humo que Heiji reconoció al instante como un gas tóxico.

—¡Kazuha, no respires! —Le suplicó mientras corría hacia ella y se colocaba justo a su lado, debajo de aquella cama.

La chica intentó hacerle caso, pero como todo ser humano, no aguantó mucho rato sin la necesidad de inhalar aire. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos, ambos cayeron inconscientes sobre el frío suelo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió en ese mismo momento, al igual que la ventana, dejando paso a varios hombres con mascaras para protegerse del gas. Eran hombres vestidos completamente de negro, de aquel color que solía caracterizar a los peores seres humanos que se podía conocer.

—Los tenemos jefe... —Decía uno de ellos a través de una especie de transmisor. —El detective y su amiguita están ya apresados.

—Perfecto, traedlos cuanto antes... que empiece el juego.

La voz que respondió era tan increíblemente fría que incluso a aquel hombre que estaba en su mismo bando atemorizaba, era la voz de un criminal como pocos, del peor enemigo que te pudieses echar en cara.

* * *

Ryu había robado un todoterreno para poder desplazarse hasta el laboratorio abandonado, ninguno de los tres jóvenes que lo acompañaban estaban de acuerdo con aquello, pero no les quedó más remedio que aceptarlo, se trataba de una emergencia y tenían que ser lo más discretos posible.

Los nervios más visibles eran sin duda los de Ran, la karateca estaba al borde del llanto cada vez que pensaba en Kazuha o heiji, miles de preguntas inundaban su inocente mente: ¿Qué les estarían haciendo? ¿Estarán heridos? Y la más importante... ¿Seguirán con vida? Una pequeña lagrima de todas esas que se esforzaba por contener resbaló por su mejilla, captando la atención del preocupado detective.

—Ran... —Susurró apenado, tomando su mano con fuerza. —Sabes que no permitiremos que les pase nada.

Ella tan solo lo miró a los ojos, era incapaz de hablar pues ya nada la consolaba, su sexto sentido le decía que algo malo pasaría en ese laboratorio, y todos sus instintos indicaban que sus amigos de Osaka estaban al borde del peligro. Otra lagrima traviesa cayó sin poder ser frenada, pero esta vez Shinichi la paró con un tierno beso en su mejilla.

—No llores, te lo pido por favor, me rompes el alma.

Y a ella le rompía el alma verlo tan preocupado, el ojiazul estaba muy raro y Ran lo había notado ¿Tal vez el también era consciente de que algo trágico pasaría? Quien sabe. Se abrazaron conteniendo la tristeza y el dolor, a estas alturas ninguno de los dos sabía ya a que se podía deber, si al secuestro de sus amigos o a la verdad que sentían en sus corazones.

—Ran, necesito que me prometas una cosa —Dijo cuando se separaron. —Tienes que prometérmelo.

La muchacha lo miró desconcertada, conociendo a Shinichi solo podía tratarse de su ya conocida sobreprotección, y no estaba muy segura de querer aceptarla, por no decir nada.

—Si te pido que corras y te vayas sin mirar atrás... ¿Lo harás? —Continuó, al ver que ella no parecía dispuesta a responder. —Por favor... por favor Ran...

Se acercó a ella hasta quedar a escasos milímetros de su cara y se perdió unos instantes en aquellos ojos tan bonitos, poco le importaba ya la presencia de Ryu o Haibara, quería disfrutar de aquellos últimos instantes al máximo.

—Yo no puedo hacer eso Shinichi... no puedo dejar que os pase...

Pero no pudo continuar la frase, pues la cortó con un dulce beso muy parecido al primero que se dieron aquel día en la piscina, cuando se dijeron todo lo que sentían, cuando fue feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—Solo prometemelo, no te estoy pidiendo más —Insistió. —Nosotros nos podemos arreglar bien, recuerda que Akai y Jodie estarán ahí.

Ran asintió finalmente, no muy segura de querer hacerlo, pero leía en la cara del detective una expresión que delataba sus pensamientos. Estaba segura de que él también sentía lo que estaba por venir.

No tardaron en llegar al lugar acordado, a escasos metros de donde se encontraba el laboratorio abandonado que debían atacar. Salieron del coche automáticamente y se colocaron bien sus gorras y demás utensilios de ocultismo para no ser reconocidos. A su vez, Ryu les entregó armas.

—No estoy muy a favor de usar armas... —Reconoció Shinichi. —La utilizaré con el único propósito de defenderme.

—Utilízala con el propósito que quieras, pero no te dejes vencer —Replicó la científica, pues ella en cambio estaba bastante más familiarizada con ellas debido a su pasado.

Había llegado el momento de partir, tenían el camino señalado, debían adentrarse en el bosque por las zonas donde mejor se podían camuflar, y en cuanto llegasen a cierto punto señalado en el mapa desde el que tendrían buena visibilidad, disparar un dardo tranquilizante a los vigilantes de la salida de emergencia por la cual lograrían entrar.

—Shinichi... —Ran intentó llamar la atención del detective antes de adentrarse en las profundidades del bosque que ella conocía bastante bien.

Necesitaba decirle algo muy importante, algo que seguramente el detective ya sabia, pero necesitaba de alguna forma despedirse de él.

—Quiero que sepas que te amo, que te quiero más que a nadie y que siempre ha sido así, recuerdalo siempre Shinichi —En el mismo instante en el que lo dijo sintió como su corazón se partía.

Shinichi sabía perfectamente que en otras circunstancias se habría sonrojado, se habría muerto de placer allí mismo, pero no podía, no al leer en la cara de su chica el dolor que trataba de ocultar. Ella se estaba despidiendo de él, Ran sabía que tal vez esos eran sus últimos momentos juntos.

—No hables así tonta, hablas como si te fuese a pasar algo y sabes que yo no lo permitiré.

Se dieron un corto beso, el ultimo antes de emprender aquella aventura final... ¿El ultimo para siempre?

Ryu los llamó y les explicó hacia donde debían dirigirse, todos empezaron a caminar en fila india hasta llegar a una zona con arboles más bajos, lugar donde tuvieron que empezar a gatear. Sabían que les quedaba poco para llegar al punto que habían calculado, así que Shinichi preparó su reloj anestesiaste.

—Cuando yo te diga Kudo —Le advirtió Ryu.

Caminaron tan solo un poco más, y entonces alcanzaron a ver la salida de emergencia, pero allí... no había nadie.

—¡No puede ser, lo saben! Saben que estamos aquí... —Por primera vez Ryu se encontraba nervioso.

Todos lo miraron en busca de que hacer a continuación, se notaba demasiado que les estaban invitando a desafiarlos dándole la posibilidad de entrar.

—Entraremos —Resolvió Shinichi, ya que Ryu parecía incapaz de decidir nada.

Con aquella valentía que solía caracterizarlo, salió de los arbustos y camino con paso firme hacia la puerta.

—¿Estás loco o que te pasa? —Ryu lo había seguido e intentaba detenerlo en vano. —No caeremos en su trampa.

Las chicas, en cambio, estaban de acuerdo con Shinichi y se posicionaron a su favor, así que no le quedó mas remedio que aceptar a regañadientes.

—Escucha Ron o como sea que te llames, nadie te obliga a acompañarnos, vete con tu asquerosa organización, pero nosotros salvaremos a nuestros amigos —Le espetó Shinichi, prohibiéndole el paso.

—Por encima de Ron soy Ryu, y no consiento que me hables así, yo no he tenido nunca otra opción.

Era evidente la clara rivalidad que había entre estos dos hombres, pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar para discutir así, tenían que confiar ciegamente en el otro, si no lo hacían... todo podría salir mal. Ran sujetó la pesada puerta de emergencia para dejarlos pasar y entraron sin rechistar, había llegado el momento de pasar a la segunda fase del plan cuando un claro y sonoro disparo resonó por todo el recinto, poniendo la piel de gallina a los cinco muchachos.

* * *

Cuando el moreno abrió los ojos no recordaba donde estaba ni que había estado haciendo, ni siquiera recordaba casi ni quien era, solo sentía un profundo dolor de cabeza que le oprimía todos los músculos, le costaba demasiado respirar.

Abrió un poco aquellos ojos verdes tan característicos y pestañeó para poder enfocar bien. Se encontraba en una habitación muy oscura, bañada tan solo por la luz de un par de lamparas anticuadas en cada punta del recinto. Con un poco de esfuerzo, consiguió ponerse en pie, y fue entonces cuando reparó en la chica que tenía justo en frente.

—¡Kazuha! —Gritó desesperado, arrodillándose a su lado y zarandeándola insistentemente. —¡Kazuha despierta!

Tras un par de minutos, la joven de la coleta empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, al parecer el efecto de aquel gas estaba empezando a desaparecer. La abrazó con fuerza, a pesar de que sabía que estaba bien, no podía evitar hacer lo que su corazón le pedía a gritos.

—H-Heiji... ¿Dónde estamos? —Preguntó la chica mientras correspondía el abrazo poco a poco.

El detective del oeste no respondió, en su lugar, se levantó y empezó a inspeccionar aquella extraña sala, pero a simple vista, no había ni un solo objeto, ni siquiera una puerta o ventana, estaban en un lugar total y absolutamente cerrado.

—Ojalá lo supiese... —Respondió finalmente.

Se acercó a la pared que tenía más cerca y empezó a empujar y a palpar en busca de alguna palanca o botón oculto que los ayudase a huir, ahora todos sus sentidos le pedían a gritos que actuase, al parecer, el también sentía que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder.

Sin darse cuenta, una abertura apareció entonces a sus espaldas, llenando la sala de una luz exterior que cegó a la joven y que obligó al detective a girarse inmediatamente, pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada, advirtió la pistola que lo estaba apuntando, ahora si que estaba perdido.

—¿Qué se supone que buscabas, una salida? No me hagas reír detective —Dijo aquella voz fría y calculadora que no podía ser de otro más que de Gin. —Pensaba que eras más listo, ¿De verdad pensabas que iba a permitir que os escapaseis como si nada?

La rabia inundó el interior del moreno, deseaba ir hacia el y darle su merecido, vengar todas las maldades que le habían hecho a sus dos amigos y a quien sabe cuanta gente más... pero no podía defenderse.

—Ahora os quedareis aquí, hasta que vuestros amiguitos intenten rescataros y entonces...

No necesitó decir más, tan solo agitó la pistola que tanto le gustaba en el aire y sonrió con verdadera maldad, para Gin todo aquello era como un buen juego, de esos que le encantaban.

—¡No lo permitiré! —Chilló Kazuha, ella estaba más que horrorizada por las palabras de aquel asesino. —¡No permitiré que los toques!

—¿Y que vas a hacerme tu, maldita impertinente?

Si había algo que Gin no soportaba era que le alzasen la voz de esa manera, ¿Cuándo comprendería la gente que él era superior? ¿Qué sus vidas estaban en sus manos? No le quedaba más remedio que darle una bonita lección a aquella cría, al fin y al cabo todavía tenía al detective para usar de rehén, así que la apuntó con la pistola directamente al corazón y disparó.


	38. Desenlace 2

**Hoola chicos! os traigo lo que me quedó ayer sin poder subir! es corto pero tened en cuenta que forma parte del capitulo anterior xD asi que en realidad es largo (?) xDDDDDDDDDD**

**Ran_Luna Ya queda pooooco yaaa queda poco por sufriiiiiiiiiir xDDDDDDDD solo un poquet mas! xD y no fuiste zombie por que te aclaré lo de kazuha asi que soy buena gente, digas lo que digas xDDDDD! veamos las preguntitas.**

**1) No hombre no xD**

**2) HM seh...**

**3) el siguiente será largo como de costumbre xD ( esto solo es lo que me faltó de ayer)**

**4) si que dormiste! xD**

**5) Más pronto imposible xD**

**RanKudoi: No tengas miedo mujer... si soy inofensiva... xDDDDDDDDDDDDDD (o tal vez no.. muahahaha xD) tu tranquila, aunque parezca que todo va fatal yo siempre se como salir de alguna forma inesperada xD muchas gracias por contestar ^^! PD: LLamame Irrelevante o Irrele o Fio xDDDDDD SilverBullet es mi nick antiguo y me da pena quitarmelo! Gracias por comentar :) !**

**Karen: Aqui esta! Yo soy de cumplir! xD (o al menos casi siempre cumplo, lo intento :C) bueno, en esta disparos hay unos cuantos xD Habrá más ShinRan proximamente! xD Gracias por comentar :)!**

* * *

**Desenlace #2**

El disparó resonó tan fuerte que por un momento parecía que todo se había acabado, que la vida de aquella joven a la que todavía le quedaba mucho por vivir había finalizado, o eso es al menos lo que Heiji creyó.

Cuando se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Gin, saltó sobre el escasos segundos antes de que la pistola fuese disparada, logrando desviar la trayectoria, pero para su desgracia, la bala si logró alcanzarla.

—¡Kazuha! —Chilló desesperado corriendo hacia ella.

La chica estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, a pesar de que se apretaba el hombro con todas sus fuerzas para intentar frenar aquel torrente que no paraba de brotar, no lograba conseguirlo.

—E-Estoy bien... —Intentaba decir la morena, pues a pesar del dolor, sabía que podía sobrevivir fácilmente si lograba llegar a un hospital a tiempo. —N-No te preocupes Heiji...

El detective se quitó la chaqueta y la rompió con todas sus fuerzas hasta quedarse en dos trozos desiguales, con los que envolvió la herida de Kazuha con fuerza para retener el sangrado.

—La próxima vez te dispararé directamente al corazón como vuelvas a atreverte a tocarme, ¿Me has oído? —Dijo Gin a sus espaldas, bastante furioso al tener que contener sus ganas de matar. —Tienes suerte de que necesito al menos a un rehén.

Pero a Heiji poco le importaba lo que aquel asesino de tercera le dijese, ahora lo único que necesitaba urgentemente era salir de allí para llevar a Kazuha a un hospital cuanto antes.

—Jefe... —Una voz que a todos les resultó conocida se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta, era seria y algo apagada. —Hemos logrado aprestar también a estos tres.

El mismísimo Ryu entró por la puerta empujando a tres muchachos con las caras ocultas y las manos esposadas, a simple vista les resultaba difícil identificarlos, pero cuando Ryu les quitó todo el camuflaje, Heiji y Kazuha reconocieron con pesar a sus tres amigos.

—¡No, maldito traidor! —Gritó Heiji incapaz de contenerse.

¿Cómo habían podido confiar en un ser tan rastrero? Ninguno de los dos jóvenes de Osaka lo comprendían, pero Shinichi, Ran y Haibara miraban al suelo con expresión de bastante serenidad ignorando el claro disgusto que ellos sentían, aunque con evidente miedo, ¿Qué les estaba pasando?

Pero Gin ya no hacía caso a nadie, su mirada estaba totalmente enfocada en la tercera y ultima persona que había entrado en la estancia: Haibara.

—Vaya... ¿pero a quien tenemos aquí?... Sherry...

Gin caminó hasta colocarse justo enfrente de la científica y poder así acariciar su corta cabellera, ella intentó apartarse, sentía verdadero asco al tener a aquel asesino tan cerca, pero él la cogió por el cuello y apretó con fuerza disfrutando de su claro dolor instantáneo. La miraba con una mezcla de maldad y deseo que se notaba a kilómetros, pero todavía era más intensa su sed de venganza, quería matarla de primera, acabar con ella viéndola sufrir a sus pies.

Estaba tan excesivamente concentrado en Haibara y en los esfuerzos de ella por respirar que no había reparado en que las esposas que apresaban al detective y a su chica eran falsas. Con un rápido movimiento de karate, Ran propinó una patada al más maléfico de todos los hombres de negro que habían conocido.

—¡Ahora! —Gritó Shinichi mientras tomaba su reloj anestesiaste y disparaba a Gin en el pecho para dormirle.

Sonrieron complacidos de que un truco tan sencillo les hubiese salido tan sorprendentemente bien, al parecer el odio que corroía por dentro al asesino era demasiado fuerte como para pensar en nada más. Pero la alegría les duró muy poco, pues un disparo pasó rozando a la científica desde la entrada.

—¡Vámonos de aquí, rápido! —Les urgió ella, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Ryu obedeció al instante y se dirigió hacia Kazuha para cogerla en brazos, a pesar de las protestas del moreno, corrió hacia la salida de emergencias con verdaderas prisas, esquivando las balas que intentaban herirlos.

—¿Pero como se atreve? —Pregunta Heiji atonito. —¡Eso ha sido muy peligroso!

Shinichi le insistió en que Ryu sabía lo que hacía, llevaba muchos años en aquella organización, con él Kazuha estaría completamente a salvo.

—Ten.

Le dio una de las armas que habían traido y corrió a reunirse con Ran y Haibara, las cuales estaban en medio de un tiroteo cubiertas tan solo por las paredes de la estancia. Como consiguiesen avanzar un poco más y entrar sin ser disparados... habría llegado su fin.

—¡Bien! —Exclamó Ran al conseguir herir a dos de ellos, era sin duda la que mejor puntería tenía de todos gracias a su precisión en el karate.

Continuaron disparando hasta conseguir hacerse camino, no disfrutaban hiriendo a todas aquellas personas por mucho que fuesen del bando contrario, pero necesitaban huir cuanto antes y encontrar a Akai y a los demás para que corriesen a apresar al Gin durmiente, con él arrestado lograrían encontrar fácilmente a Ano Kata. Cuando finalmente alcanzaron la puerta de emergencia por la que habían entrado, Haibara y Ran empujaron con fuerza, pero sin ningún resultado, al parecer, habían conseguido encerrarlos sin escapatoria posible.

—¿Y ahora que hacemos? —Preguntó la karateca al borde del pánico, mientras una bala pasaba rozando su pierna derecha.

Heiji estaba demasiado desesperado pensando en Kazuha como para idear un plan, y Shinichi simplemente buscaba una nueva ruta en el mapa que habían conseguido camuflar entre la ropa, pero tras examinarlo un par de minutos llegó a la conclusión de que esa era desgraciadamente la única salida.

Intentó que nadie cundiese al pánico, ahora no podían darse por vencidos bajo ningún concepto, necesitaba pensar alguna forma de conseguir salir de allí, se estrujaba el cerebro en busca de una simple respuesta, pero las pisadas de más agentes acercándose lo ponía de los nervios, incluso parecía sentir el típico tic-tac del reloj inundando su mente.

—Shinichi... ¿Qué es ese ruido? —Ran intentó llamar su atención, mientras preparaba de nuevo la pistola para defenderse.

—¿Tu también lo oyes?

No necesitó cruzar la mirada con Haibara para descubrir lo que ella seguramente estaba pensando, aquel tic-tac que cada vez resultaba más sonoro... solo podía pertenecer a una bomba.

—¡Corred! —Exclamó tirando del brazo de Ran hasta la punta contraria, justo al mismo tiempo que una explosión los impulsaba en el aire contra la pared del siguiente pasillo.

Shinichi protegió a la chica con su cuerpo como pudo, recibiendo el la peor parte, y Heiji y Haibara estaban completamente llenos de rasguños y un par de heridas serias. Todo para ellos era ahora mismo confusión y dolor, intentaban levantarse con poco éxito y habían perdido las únicas armas con la que podían defenderse, ¿Había llegado su fin...?

Cuando consiguieron ponerse en pie, se prepararon para pelear al menos cuerpo a cuerpo, pero ya no había rastro de los agentes de la organización, habían desaparecido todos. Aquella calma tan siniestra no podía ser nada bueno, solo podía significar problemas.

Entonces una sombra se alzó entre los escombros, una silueta cargada con un AK-47 y expresión seria.

—¡Akai! —Gritaron los tres de alegría, felices de encontrar al fin a un aliado.

—Las cosas están peor de lo que pensábamos, resulta que...

Detuvo la frase en el mismo instante que lo vio de pie a espaldas de los chicos, con aquel pelo plateado tan característico, y una mirada de profundo odio bañada por la sangre de un cardenal que tenía en la frente, probablemente provocado por la explosión.

—¡No! —Gritó mientras colocaba su rifle para dispararle al maldito asesino, pero Gin esta vez fue más rápido.

—Hasta nunca, estúpida —Susurró sonriendo con maldad infinita, mientras disparaba a la joven científica, le daba igual que le matasen después, con tal de llevarse a Sherry con él al infierno.

Pero Ran intuyó al instante lo que estaba pasando y saltó encima de su amiga con la única intención de protegerla. La bala impactó en toda su espalda de forma automática, haciéndola proferir un terrible grito de dolor y cayendo así al suelo, ante la atenta mirada de todos sus amigos y del amor de su vida.

* * *

**aaaaaaantes de que digáis nada, si lo sé, ¿PERO LLEGA EL FINAL ASÍ? ¿TAN SIMPLE? tranquiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiloos... que si, que volvemos al inicio, pero tened en cuenta que al inicio la situación era critica, aun queda un poco más por contar ! aaaun queda! xD**


	39. Volviendo al hospital

**Y aquí estamos de nuevo al fin! Desde el punto de partida! me hace muchísima ilusión publicar este capitulo (¡Pensé que nuuuuuunca llegaría jajajaja) Espero que os guste :)!**

**Ran_Luna Si no me has matado todavía hoy si que lo haces xDDDDDDDD y no es que haya sido crueeeeeeeel... xD solo he hecho que eso a ti tan poco te gusta xD dejarlo en lo más interesante xDD El ShinRan tenías que entender que no hubiese xD! Estaban en medio de una seria pelea!**

**1) Lo sabrás en este capitulo :) ! (Que buena que soy eeeh? xD Me mata. )**

**2) La batalla continua para Akai y los demás!**

**3) Hmm... bueno.. xD proximamente!**

**4)AQUII ESTA! XD**

**RanKudoi: De mi te puedes esperar cualquier cosa ya te lo digo xDD suelo ser muy imprevisible con tooodo lo que escribo, o al menos nadie suele pillarme nunca xD Siento lo de tus uñas D: ! jajajaja, me alegra que te guste mi escritura :) Gracias por comentar!**

**Karen: Pues entonces creo que este te va a gustar, Shinichi sale muy triston D: (y el proximo ya ni te digo xD) Es cierto que podía haberles costado... pero ten en cuenta también que les va a resultar más difícil todo lo que viene después (ya queda demostrado en este capi xDD) Solo se iran Ran y Shinichi, los demás se quedan ;) ! Gracias por comentar ^^!**

* * *

**Volviendo al hospital**

Detuvo su historia sin darse cuenta. Le dolía demasiado lo que venía a continuación como para contarlo o decirlo en alto, y a pesar de que su mente ya había asumido de alguna forma que aquel malnacido de Gin había disparado a su ser más querido en la tierra, no estaba preparado para decirlo en voz alta.

—¿Estás bien muchacho? —Aquel señor llamado Gosho que había escuchado pacientemente al detective, ahora lo miraba preocupado, pues estaba más que claro que algo no iba bien. —Si no quieres continuar... puedo imaginármelo.

Shinichi tragó saliva y apretó los nudillos contra sus rodillas con fuerza. Ya que había empezado, no podía dejar aquello incompleto.

—En cuanto vi que caía al suelo desangrándose, todo se nubló para mi, escuchaba los gritos de todos, sobretodo los de Akai, pidiéndome que saliese de allí cuanto antes —Explicó frunciendo un poco el ceño. —No se como lo hice, ni tampoco como logró Akai despistar a Gin, pero la cogí en brazos y salí corriendo, corrí sin parar, hasta llegar aquí.

—Pues si esa organización es tan peligrosa como la pintas, pienso que habéis tenido mucha suerte —Asegura el anciano, intentando animarlo. —Todo podría haber salido mucho peor, me esperaba muchos más heridos.

—Pero es que yo no lo sé, no puedo saberlo —Confiesa Shinichi abatido, pues aquello era lo que más le fastidiaba de toda su historia sin lugar a dudas. —Los abandoné a su suerte, los dejé combatiendo contra esa gente malvada y no sé que habrá pasado, ellos están librando mi batalla.

El detective sonreía por no llorar, después de tanto tiempo diciéndole a todo el mundo que se mantuviese alejado, que aquella era sin duda su lucha, después de tomar tantas medidas de seguridad para proteger a sus seres queridos, todos habían acabado exponiéndose al peligro.

—Pero tu no puedes controlarlo todo hijo mio —Replicó con una voz que denotaba experiencia. —¿Crees que hiciste mal abandonando el laboratorio y viniendo aquí? Déjame decirte detective, que a veces hay que hacer lo que hay que hacer, sin importar nada más, y tu tenías que estar aquí, acompañándola.

Shinichi agradeció aquellas palabras de todo corazón. A veces todos necesitamos que nos digan lo que queremos oir, que nos confirmen que hemos actuado correctamente, incluso él, pues al fin de cuentas también era humano, también sentía.

—He intentado llamar a Hattori... pero no me ha cogido —Le explica avergonzado, pues en el fondo sabía que eso no serviría de nada.

Gosho estaba dispuesto a responderle con el único propósito de animarlo cuando apareció por la esquina un hombre malherido sujetando a una joven con coleta. Shinichi los reconoció de inmediato y corrió hacia ellos para tomar a Kazuha en brazos, pero el señor Aoyama no comprendía quienes podía ser.

—K-Kudo... —Susurró Ryu con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Shinichi lo examinó con mala cara, estaba cubierto de heridas por todas partes y le costaba horrores respirar. Seguramente lo habían apalizado de mala manera. Apartó a Kazuha un poco y la examinó con preocupación, pero ella tan solo parecía desmayada, mientras de su hombro no paraba de manar sangre.

—R-Rápido... —Lo urgió Ryu mientras lo empujaba.

El detective asintió y corrió con la joven al interior del hospital, donde dos enfermeras llamaron corriendo a un doctor en cuanto lo vieron entrar. Tan solo un par de minutos después estaban llevándola en una camilla a la sala de operaciones para extraerle la bala. De alguna forma, le haría compañía a Ran y eso tranquilizaba al ojiazul.

—Tu también necesitas con urgencia ser atendido —Dijo al volver a la entrada, donde Ryu intentaba sujetarse con mucho esfuerzo sobre una pared. —¿Dónde te habías metido todo este tiempo?

—V-Vermouth me tendió una emboscada... —Le contó haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo para hablar. —P-Pero yo soy más listo, la conozco bien, sé cuales son sus puntos débiles.

Shinichi decidió no preguntar más, ahora mismo su cabeza era incapaz de asimilar más desgracias y ya habría tiempo más adelante, pero al menos ahora comprendía por que la escurridiza y malvada rubia no los había atacado a ellos. Seguramente lo tenían todo planeado ¿Qué demonios le habrá pasado a Akai y a los demás?

Ryu consiguió ser atendido, a pesar de que insistía en que estaba perfectamente, era evidente que se estaba desangrando poco a poco internamente. Muchos de sus órganos estaban dañados y le costaba enormemente respirar, así que acompañó a una enfermera a una sala con enorme pesar de no poder saber novedades sobre el estado de salud de las dos chicas.

—Mantenme informado Kudo —Fue lo ultimo que logró decir, para luego perderse en el interior de aquella estancia.

Shinichi, por su parte, volvió a sentarse en el banco con el mismo gesto de eterna tristeza, desesperación e impotencia que sentía desde el momento mismo en que la vio caer al suelo. Necesitaba urgentemente volver a distraerse, hablar con aquel simpático señor, pero cuando alcanzó a sentarse, ya no quedaba rastro de Gosho Aoyama.

—¿Shinichi Kudo? —Una voz en la entrada lo llamaba, impidiéndole así pensar en la extraña desaparición. —El doctor lo está buscando, pase por favor.

Shinichi asintió y tragó saliva antes de cruzar el umbral del hospital. Había llegado el momento de conocer la verdad.

* * *

Akai se había abalanzado con tanta rabia sobre aquel monstruo que por un momento perdió todo pensamiento racional y se dedicó simplemente a retenerlo, alejando su pistola de un manotazo e intentando inmovilizarlo con todas sus fuerzas. La explosión había hecho claros estragos en su rostro y cuerpo, estaba débil y Akai era consciente de ello, tenía que aprovecharlo.

—M-Maldito traidor... —Susurró con rabia el asesino, mientras empleaba toda su fuerza en desestabilizar a su opresor.

Un par de balazos pasaron rozando el cuerpo de Akai en ese mismo momento, parecía que los refuerzos de la organización habían logrado abrirse paso sobre los suyos propios. Estaban, literalmente, en problemas.

—¡Maldición! —Gruñó cubriéndose con esfuerzo, dándole la oportunidad a Gin de escapar.

Salió corriendo en dirección a su arma y la tomó con una agilidad digna de un trapecista de élite. A pesar de sus numerosas contusiones y heridas el agente de mayor rango de la organización parecía en perfecto estado. Pero el no contaba con que Akai era un digno oponente, antes de poder siquiera reaccionar, el joven francotirador lo apuntó directamente a la mano, disparando sin piedad.

—La próxima será al corazón, como no te portes bien —Le aseguró sonriendo fríamente. —Ahora salgamos de aquí antes de que llegue esa escoria a la que haces que te llamen jefe.

Le señaló la salida y Gin camino en silencio hacia ella sin poner objeciones. Heiji y Haibara los siguieron sin fiarse del todo, conocían a aquel hombre, sabían el nivel de maldad que tenía, no se rendiría fácilmente.

—No saldrás victorioso de esto —Le aseguró el de pelo plateado al agente del FBI. —Te falta mucha experiencia para poder arruinar una organización tan poderosa Rye.

Akai simplemente sonrió en tono burlesco al escuchar su antiguo nombre en clave, el asco y repulsión que le producía Gin eran insoportables. Tan solo deseaba que Jodie y James apareciesen de una vez para terminar con aquello mientras se cubrían en los alrededores del bosque. Con Gin fuera, apresar a todos los demás sería coser y cantar.

Se camuflaron nerviosos entre los arboles, Akai les pidió que esperasen allí sin armar ruido, cualquier paso en falso ahora podía provocar la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota. Shuuichi examinó detenidamente el lugar en busca de alguna señal, encontrándose con una pequeña luz blanca brillaba en el horizonte. Preguntándose que podía ser aquello, apunto con su arma el lugar exacto y se preparó para acercarse. Justo en ese momento, un fuerte puñetazo impactó en su cara, haciéndolo caer al suelo con una grave hemorragia nasal.

—Te lo dije idiota, no puedes derrotarnos —Le informó Gin, había recuperado su fría sonrisa y sujetaba la pistola del agente del FBI con propiedad. —Gracias por todo Vermouth.

Aquella especie de luz era tan solo un reflejo creado por la malvada rubia en un intento de distraer a Akai y así poder apresarlo.

—¿A que esperas Gin? Acaba con él ya —Le ordenó justo al mismo tiempo que aparecía en escena, ni siquiera las explosiones y la batalla la habían hecho alterar su perfecto e impoluto estado que la solía caracterizar.

Gin, ansioso por dispararle a su mayor enemigo, apuntó al corazón de Akai, pero él no se dejó, saltó encima suya haciéndolo forcejear, intentando ambos quedarse el arma, la cual se disparó varias veces en direcciones opuestas. Shuuichi, con infinito esfuerzo, logró girar la pistola y apuntar al pecho del asesino mientras una tercera bala se disparó, iriendolo así de gravedad.

—M-Maldito... —Susurró asqueado, siendo consciente de que había llegado su fin. —N-Nos veremos... en el infierno...

Su ultima mirada se dirigió a Vermouth. Ella lo miraba sin inmutarse, sin perder su sonrisa de hielo. Después de tanto tiempo no le importaba perderlo.

—Adiós Gin, entiéndelo, ya eras inservible para nosotros —Le dijo a modo de despedida. —¿Creías que el jefe te perdonaría el haber fallado en acabar con Sherry?

Aquellas palabras se clavaron en el alma del asesino, se iba del mundo sin haber triunfado, sin haber cumplido su sed de venganza. Se arrepentiría toda la eternidad.

Akai, por su parte, intento quitarse a aquel cuerpo inerte de encima. No estaba contento, no le alegraba en absoluto haber matado a Gin. Su mayor deseo era encerrarlo en una celda y que se pudriese en ella por todos los crímenes que había cometido.

—"Tranquilízate, todavía puedes hacer que cumplan otros" —Pensó dándose fuerzas y girándose para quedar frente a frente con Vermouth.

Sharon Vineyard sonreía a Akai como nunca antes, incluso lo miraba con deseo. A ella le encantaban los hombres como él, tan fuertes, tan decididos, para ella Akai y Shinichi eran como dos gotas de agua, dos balas plateadas que derrotarían a su querida organización.

—Enhorabuena Rye, lo has conseguido —Le dijo mientras tomaba su teléfono móvil y marcaba los números #969#6261 ante la atenta mirada de todos. —¿Estás listo para enfrentarte... **a él?**


	40. El principio del fin

**Hola chicos! Traigo el.. antepenultimocapituloooooooo! (todojunto) xD Si lo sé xD queda muy poco xD peeeeeeeeeeero tiene que ser D: ! La verdad es que en la version anterior este capitulo era más... cruel, pero estoy de buen humor y ... por una vez voy a ser buena, cambiar las cosas a mejor :)**

**Ran-luna: Veenga mujer que ya ha pasado lo peooor xD que voy a ser buena gente por una vez en mi vida (?) esperemos que la ultima. OKNO XD espero y deseo que te guste este capitulo por que si no... xDDDDDDDD pero creo que te dará mas pena Shinichi en este xD**

**1) Si claro, en la proxima batalla que escriba pondre a Ran y a Shin besandose en una esquina xD no temas.**

**2) Querrás decir Ano Kata o Akai, Vermouth no lucha, solo ha llamado al jefe.**

**3) Puede ser.**

**4) AQUI TIENES SHINRAN.**

**erenseva: No te preocupes :) lo importante es comentar cuando se pueda. ¿Laaaaa mejor? Ojalá... xD pero dista mucho de serlo jajajaja Creo que Haibara debería al menos ser así en la serie, esta es la Haibara que "me gusta" digamos, por que no soy muy fan de este personaje xD Gracias por comentar :)**

**Karen: aqui la tienes! jajaja ya queda super poco :c ! Este capitulo te encantará por que pongo a Shin como a ti te gusta creo jaajajaj! Muchas gracias por comentar siempre ^^!**

**RanKudoi: boda de parejas JAAJAJAJAJA xD no tenía pensado una boda (es muy tipico hacer bodas (?) ) pero tengo previsto "algo así" ya se verá xD y en cuanto a lo demás... dejare que lo descubras por ti misma :) Gracias por comentar!^^.**

* * *

**El principio del fin**

Por cada paso que daba el latido de su corazón se profundizaba frenéticamente en una espiral de nervios y profunda preocupación. Veía al medico con claridad, justo delante de la sala de operaciones, el lugar que él denominaba como su propio infierno, el lugar que podía dárselo o arrebatárselo todo en un segundo ¿Podría vivir con aquello el resto de su vida si Ran no salía de allí con vida? Francamente, no podía pensar en ello sin que su estomago se revolviese violentamente, otorgándole unas ganas tremendas de vomitar.

Se tuvo que controlar con todas sus fuerzas cuando detuvo su paso y se cruzó con la mirada tosca del doctor. Se saludaron con educación, una educación que Shinichi no sabía de donde le salía, pero aun así aguardó pacientemente, apretándose los puños y mordiéndose los labios con evidente desesperación.

—La operación a transcurrido con normalidad, hemos extraído la bala con rapidez y la paciente se encuentra estable —Habló tan rápido que fue difícil entender todas las palabras, pero lo hizo igualmente.

Y precisamente por eso denotó que había algo más, el detective era demasiado intuitivo para notar que había otra cosa que se había callado, a la espera de evaluar su reacción para cerciorarse de que el chico no se pondría de los nervios.

—Está dormida, casi como si estuviese en coma —Explicó, ahora, con una voz más pausada. —Si en las próximas veinticuatro horas no despierta la habremos perdido... para siempre.

Su mente captó las palabras con sumo cuidado, repitiéndolas una y otra vez en su mente para tratar de aceptarlas de alguna forma posible, de alguna manera que no lo hiciese enloquecer allí mismo, pero sencillamente no la había.

—Eso no pasará —Le aseguró al doctor dándole un pequeño empujón para entrar dentro de la sala, le importaba muy poco si tenía permiso o no. —Ella despertará, no va a dejarme.

Su total convencimiento asustó al medico, y la pena, lo embargó como nunca antes lo había hecho sentir ningún paciente. Cuanto dolor había en la mirada de aquel detective adolescente, cuanto miedo podía leer...

—Ha sido trasladada a una habitación, la 210 —Le dijo en apenas un susurro, pero intentando sonar tan profesional como de costumbre.

Se alejó a grandes zancadas sin añadir nada más, tampoco lo veía necesario, y no se detuvo hasta alcanzar la susodicha habitación. En cuanto cruzó el umbral toda su seguridad se derrumbó en el instante mismo de observar la blanca habitación. No sabía si se hallaba en un estado de bipolaridad preocupante, o si eran demasiadas emociones para un solo cuerpo humano, pero no le quedó más remedio que confesarse consigo mismo, admitir que deseaba huir de allí y correr con toda la fuerza que albergaba en su interior, correr hacia un lugar donde Ran estuviese sana y salva, y todo se quedase en un espantoso sueño de su imaginación.

Pero ni la más fuerte imaginación estaba preparada para aquello, para ver en que se había convertido la mujer que uno ama. Estaba tendida sobre el blanco colchón, bien arropada con las sabanas que la cubrían hasta el pecho, ocultando así las vendas que debían recubrirla de arriba abajo. En el fondo agradeció no verlo, ocultar esa parte de la evidencia le ayudaba a soportar el dolor que apretaba sin descanso su pecho, dejandole a cada instante sin respiración.

Después estaba su cara, que a pesar de todo por lo que había pasado, a él seguía pareciendole la de un verdadero ángel indeteriorado por las heridas. Estaba tan blanca, parecía tan débil desde esa perspectiva. Un hondo escalofrío recorrió su espalda de arriba abajo y por una vez, sus pensamientos se interrumpieron. Se acercó a la cama aprovechando esos segundos de lucidez y tomó su mano derecha inconscientemente. Estaba fría, fría como el hielo de un iceberg en medio de la Antártida.

Se apresuró a calentársela entre las suyas propias, estirándole los dedos con delicadeza para no hacerle daño. Se mantuvo concentrado en ese ejercicio durante segundos, quizá incluso minutos, pues ya no era capaz de medir el tiempo como solía hacerlo, desde que Ran estaba pendiendo de un hilo, todo en el había desaparecido. Sus cualidades, sus defectos, su forma de ser, lo habían abandonado dejando un hueco visible en su interior que por más que lo intentase no lograba rellenar. Se acercó al otro extremo de la cama y tomó la otra mano cuando consideró que la izquierda estaba lo suficientemente caliente. Sabía que seguramente sería una estupidez, pero no quería que ella sintiese ningún tipo de malestar como el frío, por muy pequeño que fuese, o incluso si tuviese la certeza de que ella ni siquiera siente el frío de sus manos, lo haría igual, por que Shinichi no quería que Ran volviese a sufrir ningún tipo de daño nunca más, aunque tuviese que morir en el intento, como casi hace ella por protegerles.

Entonces la realidad impactó en su mente de forma más que audible. Tenía veinticuatro horas, veinticuatro agonizantes horas que sufriría minuto a minuto con la única esperanza de que ella despertase. Estaba siendo demasiado egoísta al no preocuparse por sus amigos, al no acudir y luchar ¿Quién sabe si tal vez... ya estaban muertos? Nunca se lo perdonaría, pero también tenía claro que no podía traicionarse a si mismo, aquel señor llamado Gosho tenía razón, debía asumir aunque no le gustase que su lugar era este, al lado de Ran, por siempre.

—Tienes que despertar —Dijo entonces, con una voz tan clara que empujaba el miedo lejos de él. —Tienes que despertar y tienes que hacerlo ahora.

Lo veía claro, lo visualizaba con verdadero deseo. Su enloquecida mente creía que si lo deseaba con demasiada fuerza sucedería, ella despertaría y todo aquel dolor desparecería tan rápido como había llegado, y ya nunca más volvería a pensar en ello, ni pasar por esto, por que ambos sobrevivirían. La esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde.

—Te prometo que no me enfadaré, no lo haré Ran, tienes mi palabra.

Continuó hablándole sin dudar siquiera de que ella lo escuchase. Estaban tan compenetrados que él sabía a ciencia cierta que la karateca era consciente de cada uno de sus diálogos, cada cual más doloroso que el anterior.

—No juegues así conmigo, despierta.

¿Qué era exactamente lo que estaba esperando? ¿Un milagro medico? Parecía que su parte racional intentaba entrar a empujones en su mente para explicarle que era verdaderamente difícil que eso sucediese. Ella no podía curarse milagrosamente, no iba a abrir los ojos solo por que el fuese demasiado egoísta para perderla.

—¡No! —Chilló desesperado.

Sin darse cuenta su muro se había derribado, toda su seguridad desmoronada por bajar la guardia tan solo un segundo. Empezó a respirar con demasiada dificultad, y entonces, sucedió. Tan solo una, pero más que visible, lagrima atravesó su cara, rozando su mejilla con verdadero dolor. Cuando llegó a la barbilla, resbaló con cuidado hasta caer encima de la mano de su dormida chica.

Un ligero espasmo en los dedos de ella al sentir la cálida gota hizo al chico creer que se estaba volviendo oficialmente loco, pero en ese mismo momento, de nuevo, volvió a mover los dedos con debilidad.

—¿R-Ran..?

Levantó la cabeza como si de un resorte se tratase y la miró a los ojos aguantando la respiración. Ella no había abierto los ojos, pero su mas que evidente expresión de dolor confirmó al detective sus nuevas esperanzas: Ella había despertado.

—¡Ran! —Exclamó ahora, con evidente sorpresa.

Su corazón seguía latiendo con toda la fuerza anterior, pero esta vez era muy distinto, ahora sentía esperanza, alegría, incluso... una extraña especie de felicidad. Debía avisar a los médicos cuanto antes, necesitaba que la atendiesen cuanto antes, pero no pudo resistirse a darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Sabía que ella lo sentiría.

—Todo estará bien Ran —Le prometió, y lo hacía totalmente en serio. —Todo el peligro ha pasado, descansa.

Ella tan solo emitió un débil sonido que el detective interpretó como una afirmación. Sin más, salió despedido a la recepción, exigiendo que el doctor acudiese de inmediato a comprobar como se encontraba.

—E-Esto es... un verdadero milagro —Afirmó el doctor demasiado sorprendido para disimularlo, utilizando las palabras que el mismo Shinichi había pensado momentos antes. —Parece que todo progresa adecuadamente.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír, la garantía de que ella estaba bien y que seguramente estaría más que a salvo a partir de ahora. Fue precisamente eso lo que le dio fuerzas para tomar aquella decisión. Había llegado el momento de terminar la maldita historia de una vez por todas.

* * *

Aquella maldita rubia no le quitaba los ojos de encima y eso lo ponía demasiado nervioso ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaban esperando? Demasiado para su gusto, parecían horas. Vermouth había hecho que sus asquerosos agentes apresaran a la chica científica y al detective de Osaka lejos de su alcance. Si lograba vencer, serían liberados, pero si por lo contrario perdía la vida en aquel combate, ellos también la perderían. Conclusión: No perdería.

—¿Estás nervioso? —Preguntó con aquella vocecilla suya, intentado sonar sexy, pero sin conseguirlo para él.

—Más quisieras tu.

Akai estaba más tranquilo de lo que había estado nunca, iba a vencer, iba a acabar con sus propias manos con el jefe de aquella organización que había arruinado su vida y la de muchos otros como él. Colocó su pistola en una buena posición para cogerla en cuanto las cosas se torcieran.

—No interferiré, lo prometo —Admitió levantando la mano como si eso le diese credibilidad.

—Por supuesto que no interferirás, ¿Eres demasiado valiosa para él, cierto?

Ella solo sonrió sin responder, por supuesto, no le daría demasiada información. Estaba segura de que moriría, o al menos eso era lo más probable, y sentía verdadera pena, pues muy en su interior, deseaba que alguien les parase los pies, que la liberasen al fin de aquella carga que no podía soportar más, fuese al precio que fuese.

Unos pasos provenientes del interior del bosque interrumpieron los pensamientos tanto de Akai como de la propia Vermouth, pero ella no se asustó, simplemente se apartó un poco mientras una media sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Debía dejar paso a su jefe a toda costa, a aquel extraño jefe que a pesar de todo, era su hermano.

Caminaba despacio, decidido, desprendiendo poder en cada zancada. El frío caló los huesos del miembro más diestro del FBI y no pudo evitar estremecerse ante tal escalofrío. Aquella persona era malvada, tan malvada que lo desprendía con una intensidad demasiado potente. Si algo tenía claro Akai era que aquel hombre era demasiado poco humano.

Entonces le vio, apareciendo ágil y silencioso como un puma acechando a su presa. Reunió valor y alzó la mirada para poder mirarle directamente a los ojos, preparado para ver tal vez algo demasiado doloroso, pero fue incluso peor.

—T-Tu... —Susurró abriendo demasiado los parpados.

Ante él hizo acto de presencia el inspector Yamamura, o su versión mas oscura y siniestra. Miraba sin ver, sin expresión, como si realmente fuese un robot sin emociones, ni siquiera rabia o odio, absolutamente nada. Akai no pudo evitar preguntarse donde quedaban sus tonterías, sus meteduras de pata... ¿Realmente aquel hombre podía ser el torpe y perezoso inspector del distrito de Gunma?

—El parecido es... admirable —Probó suerte.

Aquel extraño e insensible hombre solo rió, sin fuerza ni encanto, ni ningún tipo de sensación. Estaba tan... muerto.

—Lo es —Habló con una voz informal y seca. —Pero todo en mi es admirable, perfecto, sin fisuras.

No parecía orgulloso, aunque diese muestras de serlo. Simplemente no parecía nada de nada. La presencia de ese extraño ser hacía que los pelos se le pusiesen de punta.

—Fueron muchas horas de quirofano, y una perdida de dinero considerable convertirme en el clon de ese estúpido inspector —Confesó entre débiles risas. —Pero ha valido la pena, sin duda, ahora nadie podrá saber nunca quien soy realmente... todo el esfuerzo que tu y tus amiguitos habéis hecho no ha servido de nada.

—Servirá en cuanto acabe contigo —Contestó con evidente rabia en la voz, preparando su pistola.

Pero aquel doble del inspector ni siquiera se dignó a mirarle. Estaba visiblemente aburrido con aquel espectáculo, hacía demasiados años que no sentía el miedo en su cuerpo, ni el miedo ni ninguna sensación. Había entrenado duro durante tanto tiempo que ya ni lo recordaba, pero había merecido la pena. Apartar todas las emociones humanas le había convertido en el líder que era, incapaz de sentir ni amor ni odio, nada conseguía cegarlo, todos sus planes eran... infalibles. O al menos, eso creía.

Levantó su arma al mismo tiempo que Akai levantaba la suya, dispuesto a vencer o morir en aquel ultimo asalto. Poco le importaba lo letal que pudiese ser en aquellos momentos. Todo sucedió como en las películas, a cámara lenta, o al menos esa fue la sensación de Shuuichi cuando esquivó por los pelos la experta bala de su contrincante, sabía que había fallado a posta. Era evidente que quería... jugar.

Pero ese juego fue la peor y ultima idea que Ano Kata pudo tener, a pesar de todo su entrenamiento, no contó en absoluto con que una bala plateada cruzase el aire desde un punto que no correspondía, y se clavase en su sien de forma limpia y impecable.

Cayó al suelo sorprendido, sintiendo por primera y ultima vez en su vida la derrota. Deseaba saber quien había sido su destructor, pero la vida le fue arrebatada demasiado pronto para ello cuando cerró** para siempre** los ojos.


	41. La ultima visión

**Holaaa a todos! Traigo el penultimo cap :C (si lo sé es muy triste que se acabe T-T) En este caso, este cap es mas bien para resolver ciertos aspectos que me quedaron inconclusos que no quería resolver en el ultimo cap, por que en el tengo ya todooooo todo todo planeado XD (creo que os va a sorprender) Asi que mientras lo escribo, que me va a llevar tiempo, os dejo ya el penultimo :) La próxima vez que publique sera para poner el "completo" a la historia... todavía no me lo creo DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD: T-T**

**Ran-Luna : Y este tambien sera corto supongo xDDDDDDDDDD el ultimo lo voy a hacer super largo y SEGUUURO que va a ser super corto tambien para ti xDDDDDDDDD yo ya no me espero que te parezca nada largo xDDDDDDD pero bueno, si al menos te gusta ya es algo xD (Con serendipia ve sacando la artilleria xD) Al menos en este no tendrás quejas negativas xD**

**1) No es muy ShinRan el capitulo, pero tiene su momento si xD (YA TENDRAS SHINRAN EN EL ULTIMO TRANQUILA XD)**

**2)Seh xD**

**3)Lo sabrás en este cap!**

**4)AQUI ! XD (mas pena te va a dar poner "ultima" xD)**

**RanKudoi: Tranquila el cap de hoy es alegra y no triste! jajaja Si fue Shin! Yo soy fan del Yamamura xD es mi idolo ese hombre, está como una regadera, ojala fuese el el jefe de la orgui T.T! Muchas gracias por comentar !^^**

**Karen: ajajajaja me alegra que te emocione! ahora que ya estamos al final T-T Si este es el penultimo :C algun dia tenia que finalizarlo... pero bueno el ultimo es baaastante largo asi que compensa, prefiero poner en el final todo lo que deseo, y no dividirlo! Tranquila tengo bastantes cosas preparadas :) por mi cabecita siempre hay ideas xD Tranquila en el ultimo habrá muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho ShinRan ! prometido! Gracias por comentar ^^!**

**StayAtCould Uoh nueva lectora! Jajajaj y justo al final xD si vas por el 27 imagino que no verás mi respuesta todavía, pero igualmente muchas gracias por tu comentario, si soy española xDD se me nota bastante por como me expreso xD Pues todas mis amigas que escriben fanfics son españolas, o practicamente todas xD Muchas gracias por comentar :) !**

* * *

**La ultima visión**

Las horas pasaban incansablemente entre interrogatorio e interrogatorio. La comisaría estaba cada vez más llena de implicados en el caso de asesinatos y corrupción más grande de los últimos años de la historia de Japón. Unos eran victimas, otros criminales, pero a ninguno le importaba ya estar en presencia del otro. Todo había terminado.

—Ciento cincuenta —Informó Akai en cuanto entró en la amplia sala de la comisaría que les habían cedido en esta ocasión. —Hemos conseguido apresar ya a ciento cincuenta de ellos, no creo que queden muchos más aparte de los que tienen recluidos en el extranjero, el inspector Megure esta demasiado estresado, todavía no se lo cree del todo.

Jodie y Shinichi asintieron con cansancio. Ninguno de los dos recordaba ya ni que hora era, ni si hacia frío ni calor, estaban al borde de sus energías, pero el detective tenía una pregunta que no podía esperar mucho más.

—¿Habéis averiguado su identidad? —Preguntó esperanzado, refiriéndose a Ano Kata.

—Nos ha resultado imposible —Confiesa, muy a su pesar. —Ese malnacido borró sus huellas digitales con ácido, hemos registrado todo el laboratorio y ahora nuestros agentes se encuentran en los demás lugares en los que se refugiaban, pero de momento no han encontrado nada.

Shinichi ya se lo esperaba, pero aun así, se había visto en la necesidad de preguntarlo. Aun recordaba como poco a poco había alzado la pistola en su dirección y disparado sin pensárselo dos veces. Sabía que aquello iba contra sus principios, que nunca se perdonaría el hecho de quitarle la vida a alguien, pero se lo debía a sus amigos, los había abandonado a su suerte ¿Qué menos que salvarlos fuese al precio que fuese?

—Hemos contactado con el verdadero Yamamura, pero al parecer no tenía ni idea de nada —Akai continuaba hablando, esta vez con una expresión irónica. —La verdad es que tampoco me sorprende.

—Está bien, no importa, ya me imaginaba que sería imposible averiguarlo...

Shinichi se levantó para estirar un rato las piernas mientras se preguntaba cuantas horas más tendría que permanecer allí retenido, deseaba ir cuanto antes al hospital a ver a Ran.

—Oye Kudo ¿Cómo están Ran y la chica de Osaka? —Le preguntó entonces Jodie, visiblemente preocupada. —¿Has tenido más noticias?

El detective sonrió en cuanto escuchó el nombre de su amada. Tanto el como Heiji habían acudido corriendo al hospital en cuanto todo terminó, ignorando la severidad de Akai. A pesar de que le aseguró a su amigo que Kazuha estaba en perfectas condiciones y que la bala había sido extraída con éxito, el moreno no le creyó hasta verla con sus propios ojos. Shinichi tampoco podía culparle, pues en el fondo sabría que él habría hecho exactamente lo mismo.

—Están muy bien las dos, sobretodo Kazuha —Explicó sonriente. —Ran tendrá que estar mucho tiempo en el hospital hasta que su herida se cierre por completo, y después, hacer rehabilitación varios meses.

La sola idea de nombrarlo le hizo reírse con más intensidad. Recordaba perfectamente como la karateca se había quejado en cuanto se enteró de todo el tiempo que debía estar en reposo. Era demasiado enérgica y vital como para quedarse todo el día en la cama, y sobretodo, deseaba más que nunca pasar tiempo con el detective.

—Me alegro por vosotros, de corazón —Le aseguró la agente del FBI con el rostro enternecido. —A partir de ahora todo irá bien, ya lo verás.

Esas palabras hicieron al ojiazul despertar un poco del cansancio. Él también quería creer que eso sería así, creía firmemente que ya nada podía ir mal nunca más.

—Oye Kudo, si quieres que declaremos a favor de Ryu tenemos que irnos ya —Le recordó Akai, rompiendo la pequeña burbuja de felicidad que se había creado en su mente.

Shinichi asintió con emoción y salió de la sala con paso firme. No había nada que le gustase más al detective que hacer justicia, y si algo tenía claro, era que Ryu se la merecía más que ningún otro en esta historia.

* * *

Heiji colocaba pacientemente los grandes almohadones sobre la espalda de su chica. Quería que estuviesen en su perfecto lugar para que Kazuha sufriese el mínimo dolor posible.

—Heiji para ya... —Le decía ella algo cansada. —Ya es la cuarta vez que los cambias de posición y yo te he dicho que están perfectamente.

—Según mis cálculos no... —Le dijo casi inconscientemente, pues ahora su mente solo se preocupaba de la seguridad de la joven.

Kazuha resopló entre cansada y molesta, pero nada más ver la cara de profunda preocupación del moreno no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo. En apenas un par de días todo había cambiado para ellos, el Heiji que veía ahora, tan atento y servicial, era una versión que jamás se imaginó ver de él.

—No tienes que sentirte culpable tonto, si no fuese por ti habría acabado mucho peor —Le recuerda, acariciándole cariñosamente la mejilla.

El detective simplemente la abrazó a modo de respuesta. Quería estar siempre así con ella y que el tiempo se detuviese. Ahora que sabía lo que era perderla, nunca más volvería a comportarse como un estúpido.

En la cama de al lado, Ran observaba con profundo cariño a sus dos amigos enamorados mientras se preguntaba cuando podría abrazar ella a su propio detective. No quería molestarle, sabía que tenían demasiados asuntos de los que ocuparse para cerrar este caso tan complejo de una vez por todas, pero no podía evitar ser un poco egoísta, sobretodo cuando tenía un favor tan importante que pedirle.

—Hattori, ¿No sabrás por casualidad cuando vendrá Shinichi? —Le preguntó fingiendo un poco de indiferencia, no podían notarle el pequeño nerviosismo en su voz.

—Lo siento, no tengo ni idea —Le respondió apenado. —Es difícil escapar de Akai cuando se pone tan mandón.

Asintió suspirando y se acomodó en la cama mientras cerraba los ojos. Por su cabeza no paraba de pasar una y otra vez el recuerdo del sueño que tuvo esta ultima noche, aunque estaba segura de que no fue tan solo un sueño.

—"No... fue algo más" —Pensaba dándole vueltas concentrada. —"Fue como las ultimas veces..."

Recordaba con claridad las únicas dos visiones que había tenido desde que aquel veneno alteró su cuerpo, ahora que había vuelto a ser ella, no se esperaba que eso pudiese volver a pasarle, pero por una vez, se alegraba de haberla tenido. Era la mejor visión de todas.

—Oye Ran, he estado pensando que tal vez cuando salgamos del hospital podríamos montar una gran fiesta para celebrarlo —Le dijo Kazuha, haciéndola volver en si. —¿Qué te parece?

Ran aplaudió la idea de su amiga con gran entusiasmo, pero el detective del Oeste no estaba muy convencido de que aquello fuese una buena idea.

—Ninguna de las dos estará para fiestas cuando salgáis —Les recuerda. —Vuestra salud no es ningún juego.

—¿Desde cuando Heiji Hattori se ha vuelto un hombre tan aburrido? —Dice su chica para picarlo, tal vez así consiguiese que diese su brazo a torcer.

—De eso nada, además estoy seguro de que a Kudo tampoco le hará gracia —Comentó, esta vez mirando a su amiga.

Ella sonrió ante la mención de Shinichi. Estaba claro que si alguien se opondría a una fiesta en estas condiciones sería él. Los de Osaka empezaron a discutir como de costumbre, pues ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a ceder en aquello. Aunque en la mayoría de cosas habían cambiado, hay algunas que siempre se mantendrían.

A las pocas horas, la puerta de aquella habitación compartida se abrió con urgencia, dejando ver el rostro de un joven apuesto de ojos azules. Alguien que todos conocían muy bien.

—¡Shinichi! —Dijo Ran a modo de saludo, nadie se alegraba más de verle que ella. —Has tardado mucho.

El susodicho se acercó hasta su cama con la misma rapidez con la que había abierto la puerta, quedaba más que claro que necesitaba ver a la joven con autentica necesidad.

—Lo siento Ran, Akai no me dejaba salir de allí —Explicó haciendo un gesto de pleno cansancio. —Además, debía declarar a favor de Ryu.

La sola mención del nombre del hombre que en su día la ayudó a escapar disparó todas sus alarmas.

—¡Yo también quiero declarar! —Exigió intentando enderezarse.

Shinichi colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de la karateca y empujó con gentileza hacia abajo, no podía permitir que hiciese esfuerzos en su estado.

—No será necesario, con los nuestros ha sido más que suficiente —Le dijo con voz tranquilizadora, dándole un pequeño beso en la nariz. —Ahora debes descansar y no pensar en nada más que en ti.

—Y en ti —Respondió automáticamente, haciéndolo sonrojar levemente. —Tu siempre estás antes que todo lo demás.

Sonrieron al mismo tiempo de una forma cómplice, ninguno necesitaba decir nada más para entenderse. Ya nunca más estarían separados, nunca más sufrirían. La pesadilla había terminado.

Se besaron con pasión en cuanto sus labios se encontraron, mostrandole al otro cuanto se habían echado de menos. Heiji carraspeó sin disimulo y entrecerró los ojos mientras emitía una sonrisa traviesa, pero Kazuha le dio una colleja en cuanto le vio hacer el tonto.

—No les molestes imbécil —Le recrimina.

—¡¿A quien has llamado imbécil?!

Empezaron a discutir de nuevo con ansias renovadas y Shinichi y Ran no pudieron evitar reírse a carcajadas en cuanto se separaron. Eran incapaces de expresar con palabras cuanto echaban de menos estas situaciones cotidianas.

—Oye Shinichi... —Intentó llamar su atención ahora que sus amigos estaban despistados. —Necesito que hagas algo por mi...

—Por ti lo que sea, ya lo sabes —Respondió de inmediato, pero la preocupación lo asaltó. —¿Pasa algo malo?

Ran echó una ultima ojeada a sus dos amigos, y tras cerciorarse de que seguían a lo suyo, tiró del brazo del detective hasta poder acercarse a su oreja y así poder susurrarle al oído su ultima visión. No es que no confiase en sus amigos, pero prefería llevar aquello con la mayor discreción posible.

—Ai ha venido esta mañana —Comentó una vez acabó su relato. —Y me la ha traído.

Abrió su mano derecha, que había permanecido cerrada hasta ahora, y le mostró la diminuta pastilla que guardaba tan celosamente, una pastilla que Shinichi conocía incluso mejor que ella misma.

—¿Lo harás por mi? —Preguntó finalmente, en tono suplicante.

El detective solo sonrió, asintiendo afirmativamente con la cabeza.

—Puedes darlo por hecho, Ran.

* * *

Corría ansioso con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban intentando no pensar en lo a gusto que dormiría esa noche en cuanto todo hubiese acabado. Se dirigía ni más ni menos que a la comisaría de nuevo, pero esta vez, no iba con la intención de supervisar ningún aburrido interrogatorio.

—¡Takagi! —Llamó al detective en cuanto lo visualizó a lo lejos para detenerlo. —¿Has visto a Ryu?

—La ultima vez que lo vi se dirigía al servicio...

Nada mas pronunciar la palabra servicio, el detective salió escopeteado en esa misma dirección. Apretaba con fuerza el antídoto en la mano derecha, de forma parecida a como lo hacía Ran momentos antes. Al parecer, ella creía que la píldora de belladona podría curar el gran problema de Ryu, y en el fondo, el también lo pensaba.

—¡Ryu! —Gritó en cuanto lo vio salir de los lavabos de caballeros. —¡Ryu, espera!

El susodicho se giró en cuanto escucho la característica voz del detective. No se esperaba encontrárselo de nuevo, creía haberle agradecido ya el enorme favor.

—¿Pasa algo, Kudo? —Preguntó alarmado. —¿No le habrá pasado nada a Ran?

—No, no es eso, pero si se trata de Ran —Intentó explicarse como pudo. —Me ha dado esto para ti.

Le enseña la pequeña píldora y de inmediato comprende lo que Shinichi pretende decirle. En su mano tiene lo que tal vez sea el remedio a todos sus años de sufrimiento, a poder envejecer como una persona normal.

—"Poder vivir al lado de Hana para siempre o morir..." —Pensó, y sonrió un poco, había tomado la decisión incluso antes de considerarlo. —"No pierdo nada en el intento"

Tomó la pastilla y le dio las gracias mientras corría frenético hacia el interior de los lavabos de nuevo. Se encerró en el primer cubículo que encontró y se centró en tranquilizar su respiración hasta hacerla más acompasada.

—Tranquilo... —Se dijo observando el temblor de sus manos.

Cerró los ojos y tragó la pastilla sin pensárselo dos veces. Al principio no sintió nada, incluso pensó que la científica le había dado la píldora equivocada, pero en cuanto puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta para salir, un fuerte ardor lo quemó por dentro como nunca antes.

Se sujetó con fuerza a las paredes y apretó los dientes para no gritar. Al fin comprendía el agónico dolor que sus amigos habían sentido cada vez que se transformaban, y una parte de él, sintió admiración por el detective, pues pasó por este dolor demasiadas veces con tal de estar con Ran.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, podía sentir los latidos rápidos de su corazón, cada segundo más y más fuertes, haciéndolo casi delirar. Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer sobre el suelo. Ahora le costaba respirar, y sus constantes vitales no le respondían ¿Había llegado su final?

—H-Hana... —Susurró entre jadeos.

Deseó que fuese feliz, si moría en estos lavabos no le importaba con tal de que ella tuviese un futuro feliz. El ardor volvió a atacarlo con más fuerza que antes, y esta vez, no pudo evitar un gran grito que de seguro asustó a más de un policía. Se levantó con dificultad, sudoroso, y se miró en el reflejo del espejo.

A simple vista estaba igual que siempre, pero había pequeños cambios sutiles en su rostro, la forma de su cara, el pelo... todo había adquirido un tono más maduro.

—N-No puede ser...

Sonrió al espejo, con las fuerzas recobradas, y aguantó el dolor que todavía ardía en su pecho con más emoción que nunca hasta que poco a poco fue remitiendo.

Al fin, después de tanto tiempo,** estaba curado.**


	42. Una ilusión Inocente FINAL

**Hola a todos! Sigo viva xD y si! AL FIN os traigo el finaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal ! tenía pensado hacerlo más largo, pero dado que mi tiempo es demasiado escaso, y quería daros ya un final a esta historia, he expresado todo lo que quería para el final de la historia sin explayarme mucho xD Espero que os guste mucho, y me gustaría daros las gracias a todos y a todas los que habéis estado desde el principio hasta el final, y también a los que han estado en algún punto de la historia :)! MUCHAS GRACIAS! de verdad.**

**Este capitulo se lo dedico sobretodo a Ran_Luna, por que se que ha sido mi mayor fan xDDD y se lo merece, tanto spam que me ha hecho siempre merecía esto ! xD **

**pero también quiero dedicárselo a Abbie, a Lau, a Marte, a Karen y a RanKudoi! por que siempre habéis estado ahí también :)**

**(siento si hoy no estoy muy inspirada pero es que llevo una temporadita enferma y ... no hay fuerzas chicas D: )**

**El capitulo está dividido en dos escenas, una transcurre unos meses después de lo sucedido, y la otra 2 años después :)!**

* * *

**Una ilusión inocente**

Acababa de ordenar los últimos cajones que anunciaban oficialmente la nueva mudanza. Eso a Ran le producía una alegría inmensa, y al mismo tiempo un gran alivio, pues al fin podría descansar y relajarse en el sofá. Habían sido unos días bastante intensos entre camiones de mudanza y cajas, cajas por todas partes que no parecían acabarse nunca, pero estaba feliz a pesar de todo, por que ese inmenso esfuerzo valía la pena. Había llegado el día de empezar a vivir para siempre con el chico de su vida.

Este suceso le producía un montón de emociones distintas y contradictorias, pues no podía evitar sentir que, aunque todo iba a las mil maravillas, todo se podía estropear fácilmente ¿Serían compatibles conviviendo? ¿Se querrían para siempre? Ella al menos tenía clara su respuesta a la última pregunta. Querría a Shinichi para siempre sin importar el momento ni el lugar ¿pero... y él?

Caminó despacio hasta el salón donde sabía que el detective la estaba esperando y se permitió olvidarse por un rato de sus dudas. La vida debía hacerlos felices ahora, todo el mundo sabía cuanto se merecían ser felices y Ran quería pensar en positivo. Solo en positivo.

Se acercó a él por detrás, intentando que Shinichi no se diese cuenta de su presencia, pero no tardó en comprender que podría haber hecho todo el ruido del mundo, pues su detective no se habría inmutado. En cuanto vio lo que estaba haciendo no pudo evitar enfadarse un poco un poco, y las dudas volvieron a florecer.

—¿Ya estás otra vez con eso? —Le preguntó poniendo mala cara a su prometido.

Fue solo la necesidad de oír su voz lo que despertó al detective de su profunda lectura. Miró el manga y a su chica un par de veces sin comprender, y finalmente le sonrió.

—Ran, tienes que entender que esto es sencillamente genial —Le dice con simpleza, volviendo a enfrascarse en la lectura.

El enfado se profundizó en la cara de la joven Karateca en cuanto escuchó su despreocupada frase, las cosas no iban a quedarse así. Sin apenas esfuerzo, retiró el manga de sus manos y lo cerró automáticamente.

—Acabo de desembalar la última caja, la mudanza está terminada —Le informó sin perder el cabreo. —Y tú en lo único que piensas es en tu estúpido manga, maldito el día en el que a ese señor se le ocurrió la idea...

Shinichi detuvo la desenfrenada charla de su prometida dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, pero ella ya conocía todos sus trucos, esta vez no caería en sus trampas ¿Porqué tenía siempre que causar ese efecto en ella?

—No quiero besos —Protestó, aunque fuese una gran mentira. —Todos estos días has estado fuera de casa, trabajando con ese señor Aoyama en ese manga, tu propio manga, como si ya no fueses suficientemente famoso...

—Ran, ¿Podrías hacer el favor de dejarme hablar? —Le rogó el detective, el cual todavía seguía sonriendo sin inmutarse. —Es cierto que estos días he descuidado la mudanza, pero tenía un gran motivo…

Retiró el manga de entre sus manos y lo abrió por una página en concreto, una página que se sabía de memoria. Ran se quedó mirándola, y poco a poco, su gran enfado fue desapareciendo, siendo substituido por su hermosa sonrisa.

—No puede ser...

Ante ella veía representado a la perfección el día en el que se dieron su primer beso. Aquel día en la piscina del hotel que jamás olvidaría. Estaba todo perfectamente escenificado, su ropa, la de Shinichi, el lugar… Incluso las sensaciones, todas revivieron en su interior, como si volviese a ser aquella joven asustada por su primer amor.

—Quería supervisar esto, quería que fuese perfecto —Le susurró al oído, y esta vez, Ran no dudó en abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

La satisfacción del detective por aquello era inmensa. Todavía recordaba el día en el que aquel misterioso señor Aoyama lo llamó inesperadamente a la mansión Kudo y le explicó su plan. Quería dibujar su historia, quería que todos sintiesen lo que él sintió al escucharlo todo en aquel hospital. Habían trabajado codo con codo todo aquel tiempo para crear el manga titulado: "Detective Conan" y estaba siendo un total éxito de ventas. Por fin la suerte y la felicidad sonreían a Shinichi.

—Hoy ni siquiera tenía pensado pasarme por la agencia de detectives—La informó sin perder la sonrisa. —Hoy solo estamos tu y yo, es un buen día de celebración.

—¿Lo dices por la mudanza o por el manga? —Preguntó la karateca apartándose un poco del chico, quería leer en su cara la respuesta.

Pero realmente Shinichi no necesitaba ninguno de esos motivos para celebrar algo con Ran, para él todos los días a su lado eran ya un gran motivo de celebración. La abrazó más fuerte e intentó imaginarse su nueva vida.

—Te quiero Ran, ahora y siempre —Le susurró al oído, dejándose llevar por esa nueva sensación tan poco conocida para él llamada felicidad.

* * *

Los reflejos del sol la estaban dejando cada vez más ciega, pero le importaba muy poco, prefería disfrutar al máximo de la sensación del calor viajando por cada poro de su piel sin detenerse. Cerró los ojos como intento de solución de su problema de visión y se acostó sobre la suave hierba que tenía a sus espaldas. Sus cabellos empezaron a ondear gracias a la leve brisa que corría, haciéndole cosquillas coquetamente sobre la piel de los hombros descubiertos. Quería quedarse allí para siempre.

—¿Ran? —La voz más perfecta del mundo trató de llamar su atención, y a pesar de que tan solo por él se hubiese levantado, sabía que no había motivo de preocupación.

—¿Hm si? —Preguntó la susodicha sonriendo.

Shinichi tomó su mano despacio para no asustarla y se acostó a su lado con delicadeza, en una posición donde podía estar cerca de ella y al mismo tiempo observar lo que para él resultaba la más bella vista. Poco a poco tomó uno de los revoltosos mechones de su cabello y lo acarició sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Tienes pensado quedarte dormida aquí? —Preguntó tras observarla un par de minutos más en silencio. —Te recuerdo que estás acostada sobre un montón de belladona.

Ran abrió los ojos y miró la característica planta. Los recuerdos de lo vivido dos años atrás regresaron a su mente como el primer día, no le resultó difícil sentirse de nuevo como aquella niña asustada y asombrada, justo en aquel momento en él que ella y Kazuha arrancaron unas cuantas de este mismo jardín.

—Es… Bonita —Susurró acariciando las hojas de la planta con fascinación, con el tiempo le había llegado a coger cariño.

—A mí no me lo parece —Discrepó su marido sin perder la sonrisa.

Para él todos los recuerdos referentes a la belladona tan solo lograban producirle dolor de cabeza y cansancio, pero aun así no pudo evitar traer a Ran al curioso lugar que les otorgó la solución a todos sus problemas. Aquella especie de casa abandonada a sus espaldas también le trajo el recuerdo de Ryu a su memoria ¿Qué habrá sido de él? La pista se perdía un año atrás, cuando él y su esposa se mudaron de Minato dejando atrás su vida anterior, nunca le dijeron a nadie su destino, pero tanto Ran como Shinichi sabían que habían encontrado al fin la paz que tanto se merecían.

—Tienes que aprender a olvidar Shinichi —Le dijo Ran, pillándolo un poco por sorpresa. —Olvidar los sentimientos malos y quedarte con lo bueno de todo aquello.

La karateca levantó la mano derecha y señaló su precioso anillo de casada. Para ella eso el símbolo del muto compromiso e infinito amor que había entre ellos, y lo guardaba como su más preciado tesoro.

—Sin todo ese anterior sufrimiento esto tal vez ni existiría.

Él se acercó y la besó con intensidad, pues al fin y al cabo tenía toda la razón. Cada vez que recordaba su boda, a ella vestida con un precioso vestido blanco, todo el odio que pudiese sentir hacia la belladona o su pasado desaparecía.

—Es por eso que no me arrepiento, por que sé que nada habría sido posible si tu no le hubieses contado la historia a aquel señor en el hospital, ni tampoco sin el amor incondicional que nos demostró Kazuha, ni siquiera sin el pequeño Conan y sus celos infundados o la desconfianza de Heiji, pero lo más importante para mi, fue sin duda la solución que Ai nos dio.

—Has hecho un buen resumen —Dijo Shinichi bastante asombrado. —¿Pero que hay de tu lugar en la historia?

La susodicha levantó la vista y miró hacia el frente, quedándose por unos segundos admirada ante las hermosas vistas que producía el sol al despedirse por fin del día. Los tonos rojizos y ocres le dieron la respuesta sin siquiera tener que pensarla.

—Yo solo quería felicidad para todos, que nadie más sufriese, me dejé llevar por una simple ilusión inocente.


End file.
